50 Ways to Love SanNa
by Eleamaya
Summary: Story 29 NEW-UPDATE! Judul: Map Game. Sebagai pembuat peta, ada satu hal yang membuat Nami penasaran pada Sanji, suatu hal yang tidak terdapat dalam pengetahuan geografinya, dan ia pun mengejar jawabannya... Canon Trivia/Hint
1. Complement Color

**Sori, setelah kupikir-pikir, semua crita one shot ttg SanNa mau kujadikan satu saja. ****Kalo yg When The Heart Stop Beating-nya sih kagak (kan isinya 3 chapter). ****Ini terinspirasi dari OP Fandom English. Aq ga bermaksud nyonto tapi mungkin beberapa idenya ada yg sama secara kebetulan karena interpretasi karakter yg sama. Di sini crita pairing SanNa masih sdikit sih jadinya mau aku perbanyak, siapa tahu fans-nya nambah hehehe...**

**Karena kumpulan koleksi, sebenarnya sih bisa multi-genres kira-kira antara friendship, hurt/comfort, drama, humor, dan romance. Menurutku, klo Sanji itu bisa lebih bersikap normal dan ga berlebihan dengan Mellorine-nya, bisa kubayangkan dia akan menjadi pria sempurna yang memang pantas digilai wanita hahaha... Yup, klo bicara soal romantis memang di antara kru SH, dia yang paling pantas. Odacchi sendiri memang mengakui di SBS bahwa ia membangun karakter Sanji seperti itu, pria yg penuh cinta. That's why he's my fave chara. Klo chara cewe jujur aq lebih suka Robin daripada Nami tapi itu bukan berarti aku memasangkan mereka.**

**Dan, aq ga jago nulis humor. Padahal biasanya aq ga suka nonton film drama/romance (lebih suka action) tapi ternyata klo nulis crita malah suka ke arah sana hahaha... Dan maaf jika porsi Franky dan Brook cuma sedikit soalnya aku blom mendalami karakterisasi mereka selain SUPA dan Panties. Oya, aku berusaha agar ga OOC. **

**Aku sudah terpikirkan beberapa ide gaje (siap ditimpuk). Kebanyakan sih cuma ngembangin beberapa trivia ttg kesamaan mereka yang diberi Odacchi**** atau kisah2 off-screen secara Canon-nya.**

**Discaimer: One Piece selamanya akan jadi milik Oda. Klo aku yang ngarang, ntar adegan SanNa-nya aku perbanyak hahaha...**

**

* * *

**

**Title**** #1:** Complement Color

**Words: **891

**Type:** Trivia

*Hint: Blue and Orange are matched and complement each other

**Genre:** Drama

**Summary:** Ussop sedang ingin melukis di galerinya. Ia menemukan tema tentang kecocokan warna dan itu melambangkan temannya

* * *

Di dalam Pabrik Ussop, Ussop tengah menyalurkan hobinya yang lain. Kali ini ia tidak sedang merakit senjata, ia sedang melukis. Ya, Ussop sangat menyukai seni lukis. Sejak kecil, selain berbohong, ia ternyata menghabiskan waktunya untuk melukis. Ussop ternyata berbakat juga dalam bidang ini. Gambar lambang Bajak Laut Topi Jerami yg ada pada bendera dan layar adalah karyanya. Luffy memang sepertinya tidak memiliki bakat dalam berbagai hal, termasuk seni, selain mampu makan sambil tidur. Entah bagaimana jika gambar jeleknya yg dipasang di layar seperti saat Bajak Laut Foxy menerima lambang baru mereka. Setidaknya, itu dulu ia lukis di Going Merry. Entah siapa yg melukisnya di Thousand Sunny, tapi Ussop merasakan gambar tersebut begitu mirip. Lalu, apa yang kali ini ia lukis?

Ussop memilki galeri lukis tersendiri yang ia kumpulkan. Kali ini ia memilih tema biru dan jingga. Menurutnya, kedua warna itu sangat cocok dan saling melengkapi. Lukisannya sih sederhana saja namun sebelum memulai ia ingin mengamati objeknya terlebih dahulu. Ussop keluar kabin untuk memandang langit dan matahari. Ia juga memandang lepas ke arah laut. Saat sore tiba ia melihat bayangan matahari terpantul pada laut. Perlahan memasuki senja, ia melihat warna langit yang semula biru berubah menjadi jingga. Ia akan melukis ketiga hal itu: langit biru dengan matahari jingga yg bersinar cerah, laut dan bayangan mataharinya, serta langit senja.

Esoknya, ide lain terbesit dalam benaknya. Ada lagi benda yg warna biru dan jingga menjadi bagian yang tak terpisahkan: Api. Api biru sangat indah dan panas, dan ujungnya menyala jingga. Ia pun menggambar lilin, api kompor, dan api rokok. Entahlah, sepertinya ia jadi ingat akan Sanji. Begitu pula dengan birunya laut yg ia gambar sebelumnya. All Blue. Warna biru sepertinya sangat melekat untuknya. Lalu, siapa pemilik warna jingga?

Di saat yang sama, Nami berdiam diri di perpustakaan. Ia menggelar kertas berukuran B3 dan mulai menggambar peta pelayarannya. Ia pun memilih warna agar petanya semakin indah, biru untuk laut dan jingga untuk pulau. Ia sudah memetakan setengah perjalanan mereka. Hei, pikirnya terlintas. Di ujung Grand Line ini, tempat Pulau Raftel terletak, tiba-tiba ia membayangkan All Blue. Kira-kira di sebelah mana ya letak laut yang memang menghubungkan seluruh samudra? Entah kenapa ia menjadi penasaran dengan mimpi Sanji. Yang jelas, jika All Blue memang ada, itu baru akan ditemukan saat peta miliknya telah lengkap menggambar geografi dunia. Ya, All Blue pasti berada di tempat yg belum pernah tergambar di peta dan ialah yg akan pertama menggambarnya.

Sanji masuk ke perpustakaan dengan sopan tahu Nami di dalam. Ia melintas ke rak tempat buku-buku masakan miliknya disimpan. Di perpustakaan, hanya Luffy yang tidak memiliki koleksi. Tak lupa ia menyapa Nami, "Nami-san. Pohon jerukmu sudah matang, aku ingin membuat menu spesial aneka jeruk. Kau pasti suka."

"Jeruk?" tanya Nami menghentikan kerjanya. "Sudah kau petik?"

"Belum. Mau memetik bersama?" balas Sanji.

"Ya," Nami mengangguk. Ia pun membereskan semua peralatannya. "Tunggu aku, Sanji-kun."

"Mellorine," seru Sanji bersemangat. "Memetik jeruk bersama Nami."

Saat mereka sampai ke kebun Jeruk, mereka mendapati Luffy mengendap-endap. "JERUK!"

Nami langsung menjitak kepala Luffy, "LUFFY!"

"Maaf aku lengah, Nami-san," kata Sanji. "Padahal baru kutinggal sebentar."

"Kenapa sih aku tidak boleh minta jeruk?" tanya Luffy tidak terima.

"Bukannya tidak boleh," jawab Nami. "Tapi karena kau terlalu rakus, aku sangat menjaganya, tahu! Huh, kukira kau cuma suka makan daging."

"Kan aku cuma mau mencicipi sedikit. Habis, kalo lihat kamu memakannya sepertinya enak sekali," lanjut Luffy. "Minta satu dong..."

Nami melihat Luffy merengek. Sejak ia membawa pohon jeruk untuk dibiakkan di dalam kapal dari kebun Bellmere, Luffy memang penasaran tapi ia selalu diusir Sanji. Setahu Nami, Luffy memang tertarik dengan berbagai macam makanan yg pertama ia lihat. Ia dulu pernah mencoba keju tapi kemudian tidak suka.

"Wah, sudah matang ya?" sahut Robin melihat mereka dari anjungan.

"Kau boleh minta, kak Robin," kata Nami menengadah.

"Tentu saja," sambung Sanji. "Kalau untuk Robin-chwan, pasti kuberi."

"Curang," protes Luffy. "Koq aku tidak diberi?"

"Kamu nanti kubuatkan pencuci mulut," ujar Sanji. "Sekarang, jangan dulu."

"Pencuci mulut? Apa itu?" tanya Luffy.

Sial, pikir Sanji. Kalau terus meladeni Luffy, kapan ia akhirnya bisa berdua dengan Nami? Ini kan kesempatan yang jarang ada. Mungkin lebih baik beri Luffy sekarang satu buah lalu ia bisa menyingkir pergi.

"Hei, Sanji. Pencuci mulut itu apa?"

Robin pun tersenyum melihat tingkah kaptennya.

Ussop yang mendengar keceriaan itu pun ikut menengok keluar. Jeruk? Orange? Ah iya juga, serunya dalam hati sambil menepuk tangan. Itu kan buah kesukaan Nami dan warna rambutnya. Ia mengamati lagi. Saat itu Nami sedang mengenakan atasan kaos biru dan Sanji mengenakan kemeja jingga di dalam rompi hitamnya. Ussop merasa mereka serasi, tapi ia tahu tidak ingin terus terang yang bisa didengar Sanji. Bisa-bisa ia semakin gila kegirangan dan lebih heboh daripada Luffy. Ussop tahu reaksi Sanji yang berkelahi dengan Zoro karena mereka membicarakan Nami di desa Kokoyashi yg nyaris membuatnya menjadi korban. Ia juga tahu koki mesum itu malah kecewa karena Nami mengenakan T-shirt saat Merry dibawa ke Upperyard. Ia paling tahu bahwa Sanji terbakar amarah saat ia semakin memanasinya dengan memberitahu bahwa musuhnya pernah mengintip Nami yg sedang mandi. Untung ia tidak bilang bahwa ia pun sempat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi saat Nami berteriak, mungkin ia akan langsung dibunuh Sanji.

Yang jelas, Ussop akhirnya menemukan siapa pemilik warna jingga. Lalu, ia terbesit ide yang baru. Rasanya seru melukis warna yang menjadi ciri yang melekat pada diri teman-temannya. Besok, ia akan memakai tema itu. Bahasa warna bisa menerangkan segalanya.

**End**

**

* * *

**

**Soal baju yg tukeran warna itu beneran ada di Water 7 Arc. Bahkan Nami juga pake dasi warnanya biru muda, klo hemnya warnanya biru tua. ****Serasi bgt pokoknya! (untuk lebih lengkap, baca story 9)**

**Tambahan info buat yg belum tahu arti2 warna, kurasa Oda emang sengaja untuk membuat karakterisasi kru SH:**

Luffy/Merah: Melambangkan keberanian, kekuatan, penuh risiko, Tipe orang suka tantangan dan selalu positive thinking  
Zoro/Hijau: Melambangkan kejantanan/maskulin, daya tahan, tipe pekerja keras, dan sering bergerak terlebih dahulu sebelum berpikir  
Sanji/Biru: Melambangkan cinta dan perlindungan. Tipe orang yang selalu berpikir dgn jernih sebelum mengambil tindakan.  
Ussop/Kuning: Tipe orang yang mudah menarik perhatian, mencolok, imajinatif  
Robin/Ungu: melambangkan kesan kuno, artistik, anggun, dan feminimisme  
Nami/Orange: enerjik, antusiasme, keceriaan, keakraban, bisnis, namun kadang bisa menunjukkan gampang resah dan gelisah  
Brook/Hitam: Kesan kurus, negatif, dan langgeng, tipe orang yg bisa merasa nyaman di situasi yg sulit sekalipun  
Chopper/Pink: Melambangkan keimut-imutan, pengobatan, dan cinta damai  
Franky/Abu-abu: mencerminkan realiabilitas, kesederhanaan, praktis, kesedihan, professional, kualitas, tapi bisa jg mandul (apa karena cyborg?)

**Btw, Zoro ma Robin secara warna cocok juga hehehe (maskulin dan feminim). Kupikir warna berikutnya untuk New Nakama adalah coklat (Jimbei) atau putih (Hancock). Yeah, merah ma putih juga cocok (warna bendera Indonesia)^^**

**Oke, s****aran dan komentar crita sangat dibutuhkan. Terima kasih bagi yg sudah bersedia membaca...**


	2. You’re Guardian Angel

**Aku menemukan beberapa vid di Youtube ttg pairing ini dgn lagu "You're Guardian Angel" milik Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Perfectly matched with Sanji's heart! ****Akan lebih bagus lagi klo dibaca sambil muter lagunya. ****Mohon maaf jika kurang sreg karena aku tidak terbiasa menulis pakai sudut pandang orang pertama. Apalagi ini isi hati cowok sedangkan aq cewek. Mungkin ada yg salah.**

* * *

**Title #2:** You're Guardian Angel

**Words: **1495

**Type:** Songfic (Sanji POV)

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Summary:** Ini kisah bagaimana perasaan Sanji terhadap Nami, bahwa ia akan terus menjadi sosok malaikat pelindungnya.

* * *

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
_

Aku melihatmu di Baratie. Tidak salah lagi. Ternyata kamu teman si kacung melar itu. Aku melihatmu bersama kedua orang temanmu yg lain. Kalian menertawakannya. Tawa. Ya, aku melihat senyummu. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat gadis yg begitu ceria, enerjik, sebaya denganku, dan tentu saja cantik. Rasanya aku ingin menangis gembira di dalam hatiku. Aku tak ragu lagi. Aku pun meninggalkan pelanggan wanita yg sedang kulayani padahal aku baru saja menuangkan bir padanya. Aku langsung menghampirimu, mengacuhkan para kru bodoh tak sopan lainnya. Kau tak tergantikan. Anggur kualitas terbaik pun kuberikan gratis padamu dan kau memelukku. Memelukku.

_And now that I'm strong  
I have figured out_

Bajak Laut. Kamu seorang bajak laut. Dan kamu anak buah si tukang makan ini. Aku sudah lama tidak berurusan dengan bajak laut. Ya, hanya Zeff satu-satunya bajak laut yang memberikan takdir baru padaku. Apa si kecil Topi Jerami ini juga bisa memberiku nilai? Namun, aku sudah bertempur dan menunjukkan kekuatanku. Tak salah lagi. Meski berat meninggalkan apa yg selama 10 tahun ini sudah menumpuku, aku menggenggam harapan baru. Aku kuat. Aku akan mengabdi pada kapten baruku. Aku akan meraih impianku bersamanya. Dan aku akan membawa dirimu turut serta berlayar. Mengambilmu kembali agar aku bisa tetap betah di kapal mungil ini.

_How this world turns cold  
and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find  
deep inside me  
I can be the one_

Aku mendengar masa lalumu dari Nojiko, kakakmu. Tidak ada yg peduli. Luffy tetap mempercayaimu dan ia tidak akan mau mendengarkan kata-katamu yang mengusirnya. Si Pendekar Pedang sok kuat padahal sekarat yg hampir saja menebasmu ini jg tidak mau mendengar cerita Nojiko asal kaptennya bilang ia tetap akan tinggal. Dan si hidung panjang ini mencoba memberanikan diri karena berempati pada dirimu yang sudah ia anggap temannya. Aku tersenyum. Aku merasa takdirku tepat untuk bergabung dalam bajak laut aneh ini. Aku dipertemukan denganmu. Aku diberi kesempatan untuk membahagiakanmu. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Dan beraninya si Manusia Ikan Pari itu berkata bahwa aku tidak bisa melindungi apa pun. Ia berkata bahwa namamu sudah dicap sebagai pengkhianat Arlong dan akan ia eksekusi. Kurang ajar! Baru Dan 40 Karate saja sudah sombong. Aku akan melindungimu, aku sudah bersumpah sejak Nojiko selesai bercerita. Luffy pasti juga akan melindungimu karena sebagai kapten ia bertanggung jawab penuh atas nasib dan keceriaan seluruh anak buahnya yg sudah ia ajak bergabung dengan seenaknya, tapi aku yang akan menjadi satu-satunya ksatria untukmu.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever_

Aku selalu memasakkan makanan bernutrisi untukmu tapi bagaimana kau bisa jatuh sakit? Apa perhatianku kurang? Apa ini karena aku meninggalkanmu saat kau terjebak jurus lilin Mr.3 dan Luffy, Marimo, maupun Ussop tidak bisa menanganinya bertiga? Aku tidak tahu tentang obat tapi aku tetap akan berusaha memberi pertolongan padamu. Menjauhkanmu dari Luffy bodoh yg bisa membuat sakitmu semakin parah. Aku tahu ia juga mengkhawatirkanmu dan berusaha menghiburmu dengan caranya sendiri, tapi itu sangat berisiko andai aku dan Vivi tidak mengusirnya. Andai aku bisa menstransfer seluruh demammu pada tubuhku, aku pasti akan melakukannya. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu menderita. Dan beraninya para penduduk pulau salju itu tidak mau menerima kita! Apa mereka tidak mempunyai hati? Aku marah. Sangat marah. Aku pun menghajar mereka. Mengapa Luffy dan yang lain diam saja? Ternyata jika kami bersabar dan bicara baik-baik pada mereka, mereka pun melapangkan dada. Sial, aku tak bermaksud memperparah keadaan. Rasanya barusan aku hilang akal jika ingat kondisimu yang sekarat.

_I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Aku akan membawamu menemui sang dokter. Aku akan menjagamu agar kau tak terluka sedikit pun. karena itu lah kau berada di belakang punggung Luffy agar aku lebih bisa bebas bergerak untuk menghalau siapa pun yang mengganggu perjalanan kita. Dan, aku percaya Luffy akan mengantarkanmu sampai ke tempat tujuan dengan selamat. Ya, dengan selamat. Meski demi itu, aku harus melempar kalian berdua dan membiarkan diriku jatuh terhempas tebing dan tertimbun longsoran salju.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay_

Kupikir aku sudah berada di surga. Kapten tidak ingin aku mati. Aku tidak bisa marah padanya, karena ia tetap bisa membawamu tepat waktu meski harus kembali untukku. _Shit_, apa yg telah kulakukan? Padahal aku tak bermaksud menghambat Luffy. Aku berterima kasih padanya. Aku berterima kasih atas kesembuhanmu. Aku tak apa-apa, kau tak perlu tahu tulang punggungku yang patah. Luffy sangat sehat, meski kesal aku bahkan harus merangkak saat Raja Pemakan Segala yg lebih rakus dari Luffy itu masuk ke dalam kastil, aku senang kau kembali diselamatkannya. Sial, aku harus lebih bisa berguna untuk ke depannya.

_Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

Grand Line tidak bisa ditebak. Pulau hutan hujan tropis yang sangat lembab. Pulau yang selalu dihujani salju setiap harinya. Pulau gersang yang bahkan sudah bertahun-tahun tidak turun hujan. Gelombang laut ganas yang bisa kapan saja menerkam kita. Cuaca dan badai yang selalu berubah. Tapi kami semua punya kau; navigator yang hebat, smart, dan cantik. Kadang birunya langit dan laut bersahabat. Hari-hari kita lalui bersama dan kita semua tumbuh lebih kuat lagi. Tapi tetap saja, kau satu-satunya wanita dalam kelompok kita. Dan, aku tetap tidak bisa mengendurkan penjagaanku begitu saja.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever_

Pria yang disebut Enel oleh Gan For itu menginjakkan kakinya di Going Merry. Kekuatannya sangat mengerikan. Saat pembagian grup dan aku ditugaskan menjaga Merry bersamamu dengan bersama seorang penakut yang lebih memilih tidak ikut turun menjelajahi Upperyard, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tidak boleh jatuh. Aku tidak boleh kehilangan kesadaran. Aku tidak boleh membiarkannya membawamu ke kapal asingnya yang bisa terbang. Aku harus naik sebelum ia terbang lebih tinggi tak tergapai. Aku tidak peduli luka bakarku dan siap mengantar nyawa kembali.

_I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Aku harus cerdas mengambil taktik. Bagaimana pun selain prioritas menyelamatknmu, aku tetap harus mengambil langkah yang bisa menolong kita semuanya. Akan kutunjukkan bahwa aku pun secerdas kau. Maaf aku harus meninggalkanmu sebentar di tangan Ussop. Tapi aku pasti kembali tepat waktu. Memastikan sekali lagi bahwa kau belum tersentuh sengatan petirnya. Menjauhkanmu sejauh mungkin dari segala marabahaya seperti biasa. Setidaknya, kali ini aku terpaksa mengandalkan Ussop untuk membawamu pergi ke tempat aman. Ya, ke tempat aman. Meski demi itu, aku harus melempar kalian dan merasakan sambaran petir untuk kedua kalinya.

_Cuz you're my, you're my,  
my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away_

Aku mungin belum bisa mendapatkan hatimu. Aku mungkin masih menutupinya dengan melirik wanita lain. Aku menghargai mereka semua. Ya, aku memang pencari cinta sampai kau bisa menerima diriku seutuhnya. Tapi, Vivi-chan dan Robin-chan bukan alasanku di sini. Mereka berani hidup di dalam kekangan Baroque Works, aku pun tak perlu terlalu menjaga mereka. Mereka tak pernah takut kemisteriusan pulau yang kita singgahi, aku pun tak perlu mencemaskan mereka. Mereka orang kedua dan ketiga yang kujumpai setelah kau. Hatiku pun nomor dua dan tiga untuk mereka. Hanya kamu, aku akan mati-matian berdiri. Hanya kamu aku akan serius mengungkapkan cintaku. Meski kau tidak merasakannya. Asal jangan kau hindari aku.

_Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

Perlu bukti apa lagi? Aku akan selamanya tulus melindungimu. Jangan pergi jauh-jauh dariku. Aku mendengar jeritanmu saat Mini Merry menghempas Thriller Bark. Aku mendengar kau diculik oleh sosok tak terlihat. Kumohon, kau tetap baik-baik saja sampai aku datang.

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

Ya, kau boleh meminta apa saja. Kau boleh memperlakukanku apa saja. Kau boleh meninjuku, memarahiku, menendangku, memanfaatkanku, mengacuhkanku tapi sumpahku tak akan kulanggar dan hatiku tak akan tertinggal. Aku percaya kau pasti akan memahaminya.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever_

Baru kali ini ada musuh yang sampai berani menginginkanmu seutuhnya. Tubuhmu. Jiwamu. Hatimu. Memaksamu menikahinya. Hei, aku bahkan tidak pernah memaksakan perasaanku, aku selalu menunggu hatimu yang luluh menerimaku. Kau lah yang kelak akan menjadi pengantinku. Tak akan kubiarkan orang lain merebutnya dariku.

_I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Kali ini aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan. Aku tak peduli meski si muka singa itu menghajarku. Aku tak akan membuatmu terluka sedikit pun. Kali ini tidak ada Luffy yang bisa menjagamu sementara aku harus bertarung. Aku harus bertahan. Aku tak peduli meski si mesum brengsek itu menikamku. Aku tak akan membuat gaun indahmu terkotori noda darahku. Kali ini tidak ada Ussop yang bisa membawamu pergi sementara aku menahan perih. Aku harus menyelamatkanmu.

[_fade out_]

Bangunlah, sayangku. Perjalanan kita menempuh Grand Line masih panjang. Aku tak akan mati sebelum kau menemukan kita berdua lah yang akan disaksikan Tuhan saling mengucapkan ikrar suci

**End**

* * *

**Yeah, aku berdoa pada Tuhan Odacchi agar ia menikahkah Nami dengan Sanji dalam Canon hehehe... Kan Nami udah pake baju pengantin 2x.**

**Soal yg Sanji berjanji ingin melindungi Nami setelah mendengar cerita Nojiko itu ada di versi anime.**

**Btw, untuk penggalan lirik yg "...my true love..." di atas juga pas banget dgn judul chapter yg menceritakan saat Sanji naik ke Maxim untuk menolong Nami dgn judul True Love Frontline Rescue (aku lupa chapter berapa). Kesimpulannya, emang berapa pun wanita yg ditemui Sanji meski ia tetap bersikap mellorine, Oda udah menegaskan bahwa Nami-lah cinta sejati Sanji (aku ingin percaya itu).  
**

**Thanks for bro ShimaCrow di chapter sebelumnya yg ampe bisa bilang bahwa fenomena alam pun merestui mereka. Makin semangat bikin fic ttg SanNa niy.  
**


	3. Bounty Poster

**Sebenarnya, aku bingung enaknya judulnya apa. Kalo kurang cocok ma judulnya bilang ya sebaiknya diganti apa. Ini sih cuma ngembangin penggalan panel yg memperlihatkan reaksi Sanji dan Nami saat mereka menatap poster buronan pertama mereka. Lucu bgt, persis! Aq jadi ingat tampang mereka pas sama2 kelimpungan sembunyi dari dokter Kureha sama pas berburu Southbird dengan dijatuhi serangga.**

* * *

**Title #3:** Bounty Poster

**Words: **1068

**Type:** Off-Screen/Canon Moment

*Setting: 1st Night after departure from Water 7

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

**Summary:** Kru SH sedang pesta penyambutan Franky dan kembalinya Robin serta Ussop, sekaligus merayakan bounty mereka. Tapi ada yg tidak ikut gembira dengan itu.

* * *

"Ayo, potong dagingnya!"

"Siapa yang mau memotong daging?" tukas Sanji. "Kamu hanya akan kuberi potongan apel."

"DAGING!"

Nami tersenyum berdiri di posisinya melihat tingkah Luffy yang sedang menikmati kegembiraan. Sanji sedang memasak barbeque di luar dapur. Aromanya tetap tercium lezat karena terpaan angin yang bersahabat saat itu. Mereka semua berkumpul di dek rumput. Ini adalah malam pertama mereka di kapal baru, dan semua sedang merayakannya. Perayaan kapal baru. Perayaan kembalinya Robin dan Ussop. Perayaan kemenangan atas CP9 dan hancurnya Enes Lobby. Serta perayaan masuknya kru baru, Franky. Mungkin Going Merry tetap tak akan tergantikan di hati mereka yang pernah menaikinya, tapi Thousand Sunny akan memberi kenangan baru. Nami tahu bahwa Franky sudah bekerja keras untuk memberikan yang terbaik bagi kapal ini untuk semuanya. Ia melihat betapa Franky mencoba menghibur semuanya dengan permainan gitarnya yg sumbang. Sepertinya Luffy benar, sudah sejak di East Blue saat mereka pertama menaiki Merry, sebelum mereka bertemu Sanji, bahwa ia ingin seorang pemusik. Itu ide Nami bahwa ia ingin seorang koki yang bergabung terlebih dahulu untuk dapur Merry. Apalagi setelah itu mereka bertemu dua anak buah Zoro yang kekurangan gizi di laut dan seorang koki adalah kebutuhan darurat. Oke, sepertinya semua baik-baik saja.

Tidak sebelum mereka mendapat harga buruan.

Nami sama sekali tidak gembira akan hal ini. Luffy dan Zoro merayakan naiknya harga mereka yang sangat fantastis. Robin tersenyum puas dengan foto terbarunya dengan ditambah kenaikan satu juta Berry. Ussop cukup gembira bahwa Sogeking juga akhirnya mendapat perhatian pemerintah, selama ini ia bangga bagian belakang dirinya terpampang pada poster Luffy. Sepertinya antara takut menghadapi kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi ke depannya dengan kenyataan bahwa ia bisa dinilai seberani itu melawan pemerintah dan akan menjadi sebuah cerita indah untuk kekasihnya di Desa Sirup sana. Chopper sedih karena ia hanya dianggap hewan peliharaan sehingga harga buruannya yang terkecil di antara mereka, bahkan tidak menembus angka jutaan padahal ia sudah bertarung mati-matian. Luffy menghiburnya agar Chopper berusaha lebih baik lagi agar bisa diakui sebagai seorang "lelaki" dan ia tak memperlihatkan raut kekecewaan lagi. Franky jelas masih merindukan Franky Family tapi ia tampak membiasakan diri sebagai bajak laut dan menjadi buronan.

Sang Navigator tidak gembira sama sekali. Ia mundur ke pagar dan menatap laut. Ia tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan dikejar-kejar marinir sepanjang hidupnya. Menjadi bajak laut dan menjadi buronan baginya dua hal yang berbeda. Ya, apalagi dengan pose seperti itu di posternya. Begitu halnya dengan Sanji yang sepanjang hari lebih memilih diam karena sangat kesal dengan foto posternya. Kata Zoro, kemarahannya tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan bahasa manusia. Nami mengerti, perbedaan foto mereka sangat kontras. Sanji cemas ia akan ditertawai gadis-gadis yang melihat foto jeleknya sementara Nami cemas pengejarnya akan bertambah pemuja rahasia yang melihat foto sensualnya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Nami-san?" tanya Sanji mendekatinya.

Nami menyadari keberadaan Sanji, ia mungkin penasaran dengan perpindahannya yang tampak menghindar dari keramaian. Sanji membawakan dua tusuk barbeque, satu untuknya. Ia membuang sisa rokok yang ia isap ke laut sebelum ia mulai menggigit potongan paling atas.

"Ayo, makanlah," kata Sanji. "Nanti kau bisa sakit."

"Terima kasih," balas Nami.

Tapi sampai Sanji menghabiskan barbeque-nya dan menyulut rokok kembali, Nami belum memakan jatahnya.

"Kau kecewa?" tanya Sanji ikut bersandar pada pagar dek.

"Ya, sedikit."

"Sungguh?" kata Sanji terkejut. "Kukira kau malah senang bahwa harga buruanmu telah cukup untukmu."

Nami menangkap maksud perkataan Sanji. "Kukira kau hanya kecewa pada foto postermu."

Sanji diam memberi jeda. Ia menengadah ke langit dan menghembuskan asap rokok. "Sepertinya pemerintah masih memandang rendah diriku."

"Mereka salah," kata Nami lantang begitu melihat raut kekecewaan Sanji yang amat besar melebihi dirinya. "Kau cerdas, Sanji-kun. Kau mampu mengakali Crocodile dengan berpura-pura menjadi Mr.3 dan mengambil denden mushi miliknya. Kau kembali mengelabuinya di Kasino dan menyelamatkan kami semua. Kau merusak kapal Enel dan mencegahnya kabur sebelum dihajar Luffy. Kau bahkan mampu menbaca arah gerakan Robin, menyusup ke Pufling Tom, dan membuka gerbang keadilan untuk kami. Menurutku harga 77 juta Berry adalah harga yang cukup tinggi untuk diberikan pertama kali. Kau ingat Luffy pertama kali dihargai 30 juta, Zoro hanya 60 juta, tapi kau langsung 77 juta. Kau tahu? Dengan tiadanya foto aslimu, kau masih bisa mengelabui mereka lagi dan menyusup."

"Terima kasih, Nami-san," kata Sanji tertawa kecil merasa terhibur. Ah iya, soal foto harusnya ia lega tak terpotret. "Kurasa, aku hanya beruntung. Aku tidak secerdas dirimu. Kau orang tercerdas di East Blue yang pernah kutemui. Hargamu jelas salah. Kau adalah navigator terbaik. Kau lah yang mengatur, memberi komando, dan membagi strategi perjalanan ini bukan Luffy. Pengetahuan dan ramalan cuacamu sangat akurat. Mereka hanya tahu Power Clima Tact-mu tapi mereka tidak menghargai betapa brilian dirimu."

Nami tiba-tiba tertunduk. "Sejujurnya, aku tidak ingin harga buruan yang tinggi. Aku bahkan tidak ingin foto diriku terpampang di mana-mana dengan tulisan WANTED berapa pun itu. Marinir akan mengejar kita seperti anjing demi promosi. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kalian merayakannya. Aku memang menikmati pelayaran dan petualangan kita tapi aku tidak bisa hidup senyaman itu lagi sekarang. Kupikir dulu tak apa-apa bergabung dan menjadi bajak laut, setidaknya sampai aku mendapati diriku menjadi buronan."

Sanji memandang Nami, merasakan kegelisahannya akan cap dan status barunya. " Aku setuju dengan ucapan Marimo bahwa bajak laut bukan permainan anak-anak. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan menyesali keputusanmu untuk menaiki kapal ini. Seharusnya kau sudah mempersiapkan diri akan kemungkinan ini."

Nami tertohok. Pertanyaan Sanji mengena sekali. Ia pun tertunduk.

"Tapi, tenang saja," kata Sanji tersenyum. "Kau tak akan pernah tertangkap."

Mendengarnya, Nami pun mengangkat wajahnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Karena aku tak akan membiarkan siapa pun menangkapmu."

"Sanji-kun..."

"Aku akan menendang wajah mereka bahkan sebelum mereka menyentuhmu. Kau tak perlu cemas lagi," hiburnya memainkan puntung rokok di mulutnya.

Nami merasa lega mendengarnya. Ia pun melahap barbeque-nya.

Sanji memperhatikan Nami. "Mau kuambilkan barbeque lagi?"

"Ya, enak sekali," jawab Nami tersenyum.

"Oi, Sanji," sahut Luffy. "Dagingnya habis nih!"

"Si rakus itu," keluh Sanji. Ia menatap Nami kembali. "Kau kembali saja ke pesta. Aku harus memasak lagi."

Nami memandang Sanji yang mendekati Luffy, mendengarnya marah karena Luffy telah menghabiskan stok barbeque untuk dirinya bahwa ia baru makan satu tusuk. Nami berpikir jika biaya makanan Luffy menjadi bahan pengeluaran terbesarnya, ia harus lebih keras menghukumnya. Ia pun akhirnya melangkah bergabung dengan keceriaan semuanya.

_Foto buronanmu cantik sekali, Nami-san. Kurasa aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu. Tak akan kubiarkan orang lain jatuh cinta padamu saat melihatnya._

_Mereka tak tahu betapa tampannya dirimu yang asli, Sanji-kun. Kurasa aku bisa menyukaimu jika kau bersikap lebih normal. Tak akan kubiarkan siapa pun menyadari bahwa wajahmu seberharga itu._

**End**

**

* * *

Haha, ini sih foto buronan membawa petaka. Emang sih foto Nami cantik, cantik banget, kyknya sih ga masalah. Nyatanya, Absalom mengincar Nami gara2 foto itu. Dan Sanji? Parah bener. Sungguh ngakak saat ternyata muncul Duval! Toh, kurasa emang benar bahwa dua orang itu ga gembira dengan bounty poster mereka, bukan soal fotonya doang. Berdasar ucapan Sanji pada Kuma di Trhiller Bark, dia kecewa ma harga dirinya. Chopper sebenarnya juga kecewa soal harga, tapi pas dia nunjukin ke Luffy masih di Water 7, dia udah ga sedih lagi. Klo Nami sih mau berapa pun dikasih, dia ga bakal mau jadi buronan.**


	4. Call My Name

**Yosh, kali ini aq memasukkan****bumbu humor agar kalian tak bosan. Ini trivia lagi dari Odacchi. Ada yang sadar ga kalau Sanji dan Nami itu sebenarnya akrab banget dilihat dari cara mereka saling memanggil nama? ****Let's check it out!**

* * *

**Title #4:** Call My Name

**Words: **1999

**Type:** Trivia

*Hint: Suffix and meaning of –san and –kun

**Genre:** Friendship/Humor/Hurt/Comfort

**Summary:** Luffy dan Ussop membuat Sanji dan Nami marah. Emangnya mereka ngapain yach? Apa yg Robin dan Zoro lihat dari cara Sanji dan Nami saling memanggil?

* * *

"Nami-san…," seru sebuah suara yg mendesah mesra.

"Sanji-kun…," jawab seseorang yg hanyut pada bujuk rayu yang memanggilnya.

Kedua orang itu berpelukan erat, saling menekan, dan terkulai. Kemudian...

GYAHAHAHAHA!

"Mirip sekali Luffy," kata Ussop menertawakan tingkah Luffy yg menirukan gaya Sanji. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Luffy iseng seperti itu. Sebelum ini, ia sudah pernah mempraktikkannya di Arabasta.

"Kau juga Ussop," kata Luffy melepaskan rangkulan Ussop. Ia lalu mengulanginya lagi. "Dewiku. Malaikatku. Aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Ussop semakin tertawa berguling-guling. Chopper ikut bergembira bersama mereka meski tidak tahu benar apa yg sebenarnya mereka guraukan. Luffy dan Ussop tidak berhenti tertawa tanpa menyadari ada bayangan manusia di hadapan mereka dari seseorang yang berdiri di belakang mereka. Ussop sudah merasakan hawa horor mendatangi mereka. Tapi Luffy...

"Dengar nih," kali ini ia menirukan Nami. Tidak mirip sebenarnya, karena Nami belum pernah bertingkah seperti yg sedang ditirukan Luffy. "Oh, pangeranku. Aku juga cinta padamu."

Sst, Luffy, batin Ussop memberi isyarat. Terlambat...

"Ussop...! Luffy..!"

BLETAK! JDUKK!

"Gya! Ampun, Nami!" seru Luffy memegang jidatnya. Tiga buah benjolan besar muncul di kepalanya.

"Wua...!" Ussop tak kalah kesakitan. Ia lupa bahwa Nami-lah yang paling kuat di kapal karena bisa menghajar siapa pun.

"Kalau tak ada kerjaan, lebih baik kalian bersih-bersih kapal!" kata Nami galak. Lalu ia memandang tajam pada Chopper yg sudah merinding meski tidak ikut dipukul. "Kau juga! Padahal kau dokter cerdas tapi malah bermain bersama dua orang bodoh ini."

"BAIK..." jawab mereka bertiga serempak. Lalu mereka berlari menjauhi Nami dan mencari pel.

"Kau juga, pemalas!" Nami menendang Zoro yg tidur dalam posisi duduk tidak jauh dengan posisi mereka bertiga. Ia bahkan tidak bangun terganggu keributan yg ditimbulkan trio kanak-kanak tadi.

"Oi, ada apa sih?" tanya Zoro terbangun dan memandang Nami yg tampak _bad mood_ di matanya.

"Tidak usah tanya-tanya. Kerja ya kerja!"

"Apa ada badai?" tanyanya.

"Bersihkan kapal! Kau pikir aku tahan di kapal yang sudah berlumut, bau, dan kotor?"

"Apa yg kau katakan? Kapal kita kan masih baru. Kalau Franky mendengarnya, ia bisa sedih. Untung ia di ruang kemudi," kata Zoro tenang.

Nami tersentak. Ia tidak sadar kalimat tadi terlontar begitu saja. Tapi ia tidak mau terlihat salah. "Pokoknya, kapal seminggu sekali harus dibersihkan. Panggil Franky juga. Ini kapal kita semua, jangan dia saja yang paling perhatian pada Sunny."

Nami lalu pergi dengan memalingkan muka. Zoro hanya menggaruk-garuk kepala hijaunya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan Nami yg gampang jutek tapi yang barusan itu nampak tidak beralasan. "Dia kenapa sih?"

Nami masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menggebrak pintu. Ia lalu terduduk lemas di baliknya. Napasnya naik turun. "Aku kenapa sih?"

Sial, batinnya. Sebenarnya siang itu, ia cuma bermaksud mengamati cuaca dan log pose seperti biasa. Tapi begitu keluar kabin, ia malah mendapati Luffy dan Ussop bercanda keterlaluan. Ini gara-gara waktu santap malam kemarin. Ia membantu Sanji mencuci piring dan menghitung semua persediaan makanan yang masih tersisa, serta membuat anggaran makanan untuk ke depannya. Ia tahu Sanji pintar mengelola bagiannya tapi jika sudah menyangkut uang –ya, uangnya– ia akan ambil bagian. Apalagi pola makan Luffy tak bisa diatur. Sanji sudah sering memarahinya tapi Luffy baru bisa diam tak membantah jika Nami sudah turun tangan. Itulah mengapa kunci lemari es dan gudang makanan mereka berdua yang pegang. Tapi Robin juga diberitahu nomor kodenya oleh Sanji. Dan hal ini dimuai saat Robin berceletuk.

**-Flashback-**

_"Wah, kalian ternyata mesra sekali ya," kata Robin dengan senyum maut._

_Nami membatu sesaat sementara Sanji langsung memasang pose Mellorine._

_"Benarkah itu, Robin-chwan?" Sanji sudah hampir memeluk Nami._

_"Apa maksudmu, Robin-neesan? Aku mesra dengan si otak kotor ini?" kata Nami menatap Robin sambil meninju keras Sanji tanpa melihatnya. Membiarkannya terkapar bahagia. "Yang benar saja. Kami kan cuma membicarakan anggaran."_

_Robin duduk dengan menyandarkan dagu pada telapak tangannya. "Habisnya, cara kalian saling memanggil nama itu lain dari yang lain. Sejak kapan kalian saling memanggil nama dengan panggilan khusus seperti itu?"_

_"Panggilan khusus?" tanya Nami masih tidak mengerti. "Tidak ada koq."_

_"Kau tidak pernah memanggil lelaki di kapal ini dengah akhiran –kun kecuali kepada Tuan Koki. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"_

_Eh? Masa? Nami membatin, Betul juga. Sejak kapan ya?_

_"Dan Tuan Koki hanya memanggil –san padamu. Masa aku yang dewasa ini dipanggil -chan?" lanjut Robin tertawa kecil._

_Chan? Nami ingat bahwa Vivi juga dipanggil -chan oleh Sanji. "Memangnya apa artinya?" tanya Nami pada Robin._

_"Sejak pertama kali melihat Tuan Koki di Whiskey Peak, aku segera hapal sifatnya yang mudah terpesona dengan setiap wanita. Aku mempelajari bahwa partikel nama panggilan menunjukkan seberapa derajat orang memandang lawan bicaranya. –San berarti ia sangat respek terhadapmu. Dibandingkan denganku yg dipanggil –chan, meskipun kesannya lebih akrab, tapi itu tandanya ia menempatkanmu sebagai wanita teratas. Dalam kasus ini, kurasa jelas ia yang memulainya. Tapi, kau membalasnya dengan –kun. Itu artinya kalian saling perhatian satu sama lain."_

_Nami mengelak. "Tapi kau juga memanggilnya dengan Cook-san, bukan?"_

_Robin semakin senang menggoda gadis yang berusia 10 tahun lebin muda darinya itu. __"Aku memang memanggil semuanya dengan –san kok: Captain-san, Swordsman-san, Nami-san (dulu Navigator-san), Long Nose-san, Doctor-san, Franky. __Sebelum bergabung, aku bahkan tidak pernah memanggil orang dengan seakrab itu. Bagiku, kalian tak tergantikan dan aku memang menyayangi kalian semua. Tapi –kun hanya panggilan khusus untuk lelaki. Beda dengan –san, -kun sama dengan –chan yang menunjukkan derajat keakraban. Kalau ga salah bisa diartikan adik laki-laki, tapi karena Cook-san lebih tua darimu kurasa bukan itu arti sebenarnya. Apa kau tak sadar telah menganggapnya sebagai pacar?"_

_Nami kehilangan kata-kata untuk membantah Robin. Menganggapnya pacar? Sungguh, selama ini tak ada maksud khusus ia memanggil Sanji dengan sebutan itu. Ia terbiasa dengan segala perlakuan istimewa Sanji dan apakah karena itu pula ia sangat menghargainya? Lalu, membalasnya?_

_"Maaf menyela kalian," kata Ussop mendatangi mereka._

_"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Nami_

_"Itu Luffy minta makan lagi. Barusan ia menangkap ikan raksasa. Bisa tolong segera dimasak?"_

**-End of Flashback-**

Sial, batin Nami. Sudah berapa lama Ussop mendengarkan pembicaraan itu? Ia sama sekali tak menyangka cowok usil itu akan menjadikannya sebagai bahan lelucon untuk Luffy dan Chopper yang masih polos. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin marah hari ini. Ia malu sekali.

Nami masih membenamkan kepala di antara kedua tangannya. Memanggil nama tanpa partikel akhiran kepada yg lain memang terkesan kasar. Tapi ia merasa hal itu pantas-pantas saja untuk semua ulah kru bodoh itu. Yang waras di kapal ini hanya dirinya dan Robin. Hei, Sanji juga termasuk yang tidak waras kan? Lantas, kenapa ia memanggilnya berbeda? Apa? Apa yang membuatnya demikian? Nami mencari-cari jawabannya.

Tiba-tiba wajah Nami memerah. Kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya? Aku tidak mungkin suka dengan cowok mesum, piktor, dan playboy itu. Sebenarnya kalau saja Sanji bisa bersikap lebih normal mungkin ia akan mempertimbangkannya. Cowok itu baik, pengertian, tidak pernah membantahnya, dapat diandalkan, semua masakannya sangat lezat, dan yang paling penting: ia selalu melindunginya meski itu bisa mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri, Nami bingung, ia tidak punya muka untuk menghadapi Sanji dengan tampang seperti ini. Pada jam-jam segini, biasanya Sanji akan mendatanginya untuk memberinya snack.

Sesuai firasat Nami, di luar Sanji mencarinya. Ia tidak menemukan Nami duduk di kursi malas yang biasanya untuk menikmati udara laut yang cerah. Sanji mengamati rekan-rekannya yang sedang kerja rodi mengepel lantai, membersihkan rumput, dan mengelap pagar. Wah, tumben mereka rajin sekali.

"Hei, Alis Keriting," sahut Zoro. "Ayo, Kerja!"

"Dasar, Marimo. Aku juga kerja tahu! Kau tahu aku seharian di dapur? Tanganku terlalu berharga untuk melakukan pekerjaan kasar seperti kalian. Kau mau kelaparan? Atau kau doyan menyantap daging mentah?"

Zoro sedang tidak ingin berkelahi. Kalau sudah menyangkut makanan, ia akan mengalah. Kalau sudah selesai membersihkan kapal, ia jelas lapar.

"Hei, Luffy. Kau melihat Nami-san?" tanya Sanji mendekati Luffy.

"Snack!" Luffy tidak menjawab sesuai konteks karena melihat apa yg ada di tangan Sanji.

"Kau ini," Sanji mendaratkan kaki pada wajah Luffy yang hendak merampas snack-nya. "Kebetulan kau menangkap ikan besar kemarin. Persediaan makanan sudah nyaris habis tahu! Di Grand Line ini agak susah memancing ikan."

"Semalam koq belum dimasak sih?"

"Itu jatah untuk 2 hari. Bukan untuk kau habiskan sendiri. Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Di mana Nami-san?"

Glek. Ussop maupun Chopper menahan napas. Mereka baru saja mau membekap mulut Luffy yang teramat sangat jujur. Terlambat...

"Oh, tadi kami baru saja menggodanya lalu ia marah. Lihat ia kejam sekali menyuruh kami membersihkan kapal."

BLETAK! JDUKK!

"Gya! Sakit!" Luffy merasakan benjolannya muncul lagi padahal tadi sudah diobati Chopper. Ia lupa kalau Sanji juga berani memukul kepala kaptennya seperti saat mereka di Skypea menghadapi ujian bola Satori. Ia kira yang bisa memukulnya sampai benjol besar cuma Nami dan kakeknya.

Luffy menggoda Nami? Tidak mungkin, pikir Sanji. Ia lalu menoleh pada tersangka lainnya. "Ussop! Apa yang kau katakan pada Luffy?"

Ussop pun mengaku.

Zoro memperhatikan Luffy dan Ussop yang kelimpungan dari dek bawah. Ia mendesah akhirnya mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia bisa memahami mengapa Nami sangat _bad mood_. Ia sendiri tak terkejut. Sama seperti Robin, sudah lama ia menyadari bahwa dua orang itu saling memanggil dengan sebutan khusus. Tapi ia merasa hal itu bukan urusannya.

Setelah puas menghajar dua anak bodoh tersebut, Sanji pun mencari Nami. Di perpustakaan, ia hanya bertemu Robin. Biasanya kalau tidak sedang mengamati laut, Nami menggambar peta sementara Robin membukukan catatan pelayaran. Robin tidak tahu di mana Nami. Ia lalu mencari lagi ke tempat lain tapi di ruang santai yang menghadap akuarium juga tidak ada. Satu-satunya tempat yang belum dicari adalah kamar cewek tapi apa ia berani masuk?

Sanji pun mengetuk pintu, "Nami-san. Kau di dalam?"

Gya, jerit Nami dalam hatinya. Benar kan, Sanji mencariku sampai ke sini. Pasti Luffy dan Ussop yang mengatakannya. Bagaimana ini?

"Kalau kau merasa keberatan dengan nama itu, aku akan memanggilmu secara biasa," lanjut Sanji. "Kau juga cukup memanggilku dengan sebutan Sanji saja seperti trio kanak-kanak itu. Atau kau boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan yang lain seperti Zoro. Franky, dan Robin-chan. Terserah kau."

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Nami, kau dengar kan? Jangan pedulikan Luffy dan Ussop."

Nami? Nami? Cuma Nami? Nami merasa aneh dipanggil seperti itu barusan. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang hilang.

"Aku sudah menghajar dua anak bodoh itu. Kalau belum puas, aku akan menyeret mereka kemari untuk minta maaf."Sanji masih belum mendengar suara tapi ia merasakan Nami di dalam. Ia pun menghela napas dengan semburan asap rokoknya. "Snack-mu ku letakkan di dekat pintu ya?" lanjutnya

Sanji pun menunduk hendak meletakkan piring tapi pintu terbuka. Ia meihat raut wajah Nami yang campur aduk. Terlihat habis marah, kusut karena banyak pikiran, dan sedikit sembab seperti barusan menangis.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Na..."

Sanji belum selesai bicara saat Nami langsung memeluknya. Sanji terpaku meski di dalam benaknya timbul tanda hati yang sangat besar. Ia menutupi rasa senangnya dan mencoba bersikap wajar dengan sikap gentleman untuk menenangkan wanita. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang tidak membawa piring dan membalas pelukan Nami.

"Jangan kau ubah cara panggilmu. Aku tak mau kau jadi seperti orang lain," kata Nami pelan.

"Jadi kau tidak keberatan kupanggil Nami-san?"

Nami mengangguk dari balik kemeja Sanji.

"Kau masih mau memanggilku Sanji-kun?"

Nami mengangguk lagi.

" Syukurlah..," kata Sanji tersenyum.

Nami lega dengan jawaban Sanji. Ia mundur dan melepas pelukan Sanji. Ia masih belum tahu perasaannya yang sebenarnya sebagaimana Sanji tak pernah mengejarnya untuk meminta jawaban langsung darinya meski ia tahu Sanji jelas menyukainya dan tergambar jelas di setiap perilakunya. Tapi, setidaknya semua kembali jelas dan kembali seperti semula. Ia kira ia akan terus menghindari Sanji hari ini.

"Sanji-kun..."

"Nami-san..."

Luffy dan Ussop tak bisa menahan geli dari balik tembok. Awalnya, mereka hendak meminta maaf pada Nami atas desakan Zoro yang merasa kena getahnya. Tapi mereka malah melihat pemandangan ganjil yang sebelumnya jadi bahan lelucon mereka. Tentu saja, Sanji dan Nami mendengar suara dan menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Keparat-keparat kecil," kata Sanji sudah pasang tampang seperti setan. "Masih kurang ya? Minta dihajar lagi?"

"SEMBUNYI!" seru Luffy menarik lengan Ussop.

Ussop pasrah karena tahu tak bisa melarikan diri di dalam kapal. Zoro ikut marah karena mereka berlari menabrak ember dan menumpahkan air sabun di kepalanya. Franky dan Chopper tidak bisa melerai mereka. Robin mendengar keributan itu dan ia menganggapnya sebagai keceriaan biasa yang sudah sering melanda kelompok ini. Nami cuek dengan kelakuan bodoh empat remaja cowok berusia 17 dan 19 itu, kali ini ia malas menjitak mereka satu per satu. Ia pun melahap snack dengan perasaan gembira.

**End**

* * *

**1. Odacchi pernah bilang di SBS vol.54, Luffy bisa berpikiran mesum kalau ada Ussop****di sampingnya. Itu jawaban waktu ada pembaca yg tanya kenapa Luffy bisa mimisan pas Nami memperlihatkan tubuhnya di pemandian istana Alubarna. Jadi, jangan merasa aneh ya dengan permainan Ussop dan Luffy di pembuka cerita? **

**2. Luffy pernah berpose pake gaya Sanji, itu bisa dilihat di cover manga vol. 19. Aq lupa chapter berapa. Waktu itu critanya mereka lagi disekap Crocodile dan kan ga ikut tertangkap, trus Luffy maen2 pake gaya Sanji gitu deh XD. Kata Ussop "Gya, mirip banget!"**

**3. Dalam SBS juga, kan ada yg tanya, kenapa koq Sanji memanggil Nami dengan –san? Koq malah Robin yg pake –chan? Mereka kira Sanji ga sopan manggil wanita yg lebih tua pake –chan. Tapi Oda bilang, bagi Sanji, Nami lebih "queenly." OWH!**

******4. Lalu, soal nomer kode atau kunci kulkas dan gudang makanan memang hanya Sanji-Nami-Robin yang bisa mengaksesnya. Oda menjelaskan itu saat menggambar denah Thousand Sunny (klo ga salah di vol. 46).**  


**Maaf, aku tak tahu cara Robin memanggil yg lain dalam bahasa Jepangnya karena selama ini aku selalu membaca manga-nya,. Aku hampir ga pernah nonton anime dalam bahasa aslinya. Jadi cuma bisa kutulis pake bahasa Inggris. **

**Semoga kalian terhibur kali ini, jgn lupa R&R ya!**


	5. Star Gazer

**Sori, ngupdate-nya lama. Agak susah merangkainya. Tapi soal jodoh lewat zodiak udah jadi obsesiku buat pairing SanNa hehehe... Sori lagi, kepanjangan. Moga ga melelahkan mata untuk membaca.**

**Di cerita ini akan dijelasin bahwa sebenarnya secara zodiak, Nami tetep cocok dengan Luffy maupun Zoro, jadi sah2 aza ada fans yg njodohin mereka. Toh, aku sendiri klo dari sisi Nami ga masalah dia dipasangkan dengan siapa az. Tapi aku nemuin fakta bahwa Sanji dan Nami tetaplah pasangan paling ideal. Aku ga ngarang, semuanya berdasarkan referensi secara googling. ****Klo aku sendiri sih ga peduli ma zodiak dan ga terlalu percaya.**

* * *

**Title #5:** Star Gazer

**Words: **4464

**Type:** Trivia

*Hint: Pisces is matched with Cancer and their Japanese names foreshadow their month birthday.

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Summary:** Nami membaca astrologi dan ia iseng cari siapa ya pemilik zodiak yang cocok dengan zodiaknya. ZoNa, UsoKa, LuNa, LuHan, (dan tentu saja) SanNa.

* * *

"Ramalan bintang hari ini adalah ..."

Nami bergumam saat membaca surat kabar dan membuka rubrik zodiak. Sudah lama ia tidak membeli koran dan penasaran dengan kabar baru mengenai dunia apalagi Dunia Baru yang masih asing baginya. Dan ia menemukan rubrik aneh yang membuatnya amat tertarik. Sangat cocok untuk gadis seumurannya, begitulah yang ada di benak Robin.

"Masih ada lanjutannya, Nami," kata Robin menunjuk artikel yg sedang dibaca Nami. "Tapi di sini tidak disebutkan."

"Oh ya?" kata Nami berbinar. "Tentang apa?"

" Kepribadian dan Jodoh."

"Heh?"

"Sebenarnya sih aku tidak terlalu percaya dengan ramalan karena tidak ada bukti ilmiahnya. Ramalan bintang seperti yang kau baca itu masuk kategori astrologi. Tapi bagiku, astrologi termasuk salah satu pengetahuan yang tetap tak kulewatkan. Aku punya satu buku yang membahas lebih lengkap," lanjut Robin.

"Pinjam, kakak," kata Nami

Robin pun berdiri mendekati rak tempat koleksi bukunya. Siang itu mereka berdua sedang berada di perpustakaan. Mereka sangat senang Franky bahkan mendesain dan memberikan ruangan khusus untuk mereka yang gemar membaca. Ya, Robin adalah seorang ilmuwan sedangkan Nami membutuhkan tempat yang tenang di mana ia bisa menggambar petanya dengan leluasa. Namun, bukan berarti pengetahuan Nami terbatas. Metereologi dan geografi memang bidang yang paling dikuasainya, tapi ia juga tahu sedikit soal gizi, penyakit, dan perkapalan. Dan baginya, mengetahui lebih banyak tentang astrologi sepertinya menarik.

"Ini sedikit ada kaitannya dengan psikologi," lanjut Robin telah membawakan bukunya. "Kita bisa memahami karakter seluruh orang di kapal ini berdasarkan zodiak agar tahu bagaimana cara kita berkomunikasi dan menjalin hubungan. Kalau yang ramalan mingguan itu sedikit beda."

Nami langsung membuka-buka halamannya dengan antusias. "Maaf, Robin. Aku tidak tahu hari ulangtahunmu untuk mengetahui kau berzodiak apa."

"Tak apa, sudah lewat koq," kata Robin tersenyum. "9 Februari."

Nami pun segera mencocokkan tanggal dengan zodiak Robin. Ia pun menemukannya. "Cewek Aquarius: analitis, gak takut mencoba sesuatu yang baru, dan selalu tulus melakukan segala hal. Mereka suka melakukan segalanya sendiri, bahkan cenderung sangat mandiri. Wah, tepat sekali."

"Memang. Kalau kamu?"

"Rahasia," kata Nami centil sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Robin mendesah, "Kau berani main rahasia dengankut? Di surat kabar tadi kau melihat Cancer bukan?"

"Benar," jawab Nami kalah pada penglihatan Robin.

"Ultahmu pasti antara 22 Juni sampai 23 Juli. Wah, sebentar lagi dong."

"Iya."

"Tahun lalu dapat kado apa dari Tuan Koki?"

"Kenapa tanya itu?"

"Bisa dilihat dari sifatnya yg perhatian padamu kan?"

Nami memundurkan posisi duduknya dan bersandar pada kursi. "Saat dia resmi bergabung, ultahku sudah lewat. Lagipula, dia tak tahu koq."

"Dia tak tanya?"

"Tidak."

"Aneh. Padahal dia tanya tanggal ultahku lho."

"Lalu, kemarin ia memberimu apa?"

"Hanya masakan spesial dan ucapan langsung saat memberikannya. Setidaknya sudah berbeda dari hari-hari biasanya."

Nami merasa sesak. Kenapa Sanji menanyakan Robin? Kenapa ia tak ditanya? Apa Robin lebih istimewa baginya? Sudahlah, kenapa malah jadi kepikiran ini?

_Cewek Cancer: Tipe yang emosional dan meledak-ledak._

Nami membaca zodiaknya. Ia semakin yakin kenapa dirinya sering kehabisan kesabaran melihat tingkah bodoh para penghuni kapal.

_Kamu adalah tipe wanita yang akan mengorbankan segalanya dan apapun yang ada demi keluarga._

Ya, batinnya. Nojiko, Gen, dan seluruh penduduk Desa Kokoyashi adalah keluarganya.

"Astrologi sangat menarik bukan?" kata Robin memperhatikan gelagat Nami. "Kurasa kamu akan lebih tertarik juga dengan pembahasan jodoh di bawah."

_Asmara: Kamu perlu ditangani oleh orang yang mampu memberikan rasa cinta yang memanjakan dan kamu akan pergi menjauh dari orang yang terlalu agresif. Kamu suka dalam suasana romantis dan suka dipuji untuk setiap aksi yang kamu lakukan. Kamu senang didekap dan dipeluk, tidak bisa bahagia dengan orang yang dingin. Lebih suka pasangan yang juga dekat dengan keluarga._

Nami pun membaca apa yang diinstruksikan Robin. Sebenarnya nyaris sama sekali Nami tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu dalam kehidupannya. Sebelum bergabung, ia selalu berkutat masalah uang untuk membebaskan desanya dari tangan Arlong dan ia menolak semua lelaki yang terpikat kecantikannya. Dan memang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mencari pacar di tengah lautan seperti ini dan terbatas hanya bersama para cowok-cowok bodoh yang tidak ada satu pun yang memenuhi kriterianya. Tapi sejak ia nyaris menjadi istri Absalom, ia jadi kepikiran. Bagi gadis seumurannya, ternyata kebutuhan akan pacar mengusiknya. Lagipula, mencari pacar dan menikah itu dua hal yang berbeda bukan? Apa salahnya iseng melihat kepribadian para cowok itu lebih dalam.

"Kamu tidak penasaran, Robin?"

"Kau belum membaca zodiakku lebih lengkap kan? Apa di situ tidak dijelaskan bahwa cewek Aquarius sangat selektif dalam mencari pendamping? Aku ini tipe yang lebih suka berteman baik-baik dalam jangka waktu yang lama untuk mengenali seseorang . Jadi, aku tidak penasaran."

Nami membalik halaman lagi ke belakang. "Kukira itu karena kau memang dewasa, Robin. Ternyata tetap ada pengaruh dari zodiak juga ya? Lalu, apa ada salah satu kru yang menarik perhatianmu?"

"Rahasia," kata Robin mengedipkan mata.

"Berarti ada?"

"Sudah kukatakan rahasia, anak bandel. Aku belum memutuskan, lagipula perjalanan kita masih panjang."

Nami mendesah. Meski Robin tidak mengatakannya, pria dewasa di kapal ini hanya Franky. Tapi Zoro juga kadang menunjukkan sikap dewasa yang tidak pas dengan usianya. Jangan-jangan malah Sanji karena ia perhatian padanya? Atau mungkin memang tidak ada? Sudahlah, pikirnya. Daripada mengurusi siapa yang disukai Robin kenapa tidak sekarang saja memastikan zodiak kru lain sekaligus mengetahui hari ultah mereka?

"Lho?" seru Nami. "Tapi di sini disebutkan ada tiga zodiak yang berpotensi menjadi pasanganku?"

"Kita kan tak perlu terlalu berpatokan pada zodiak untuk mencari pasangan," kata Robin. "Bagaimana jika kita sudah terlanjur menyukai seseorang yang ternyata dikatakan bukan yang paling ideal dalam buku? Nah, di situ memang ditulis tingkat keidealannya tapi bukan berarti kamu tertutup dengan cowok lain di luar itu. Yang penting kita tahu bagaimana memperlakukan pasangan sesuai zodiaknya."

Nami pun mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Jika diurutkan dari tiga zodiak teratas berarti ia harus mencari cowok Pisces, Taurus, atau Scorpio. "Terima kasih, Robin. Aku mau memastikan dulu."

===ZoNa===

Nami pun keluar kabin. Franky, Chopper, dan Brook tidak akan masuk hitungannya. Ia lebih suka yang sebaya, lebih muda sedikit seperti Luffy dan Ussop atau lebih tua sedikit seperti Zoro dan Sanji tidak masalah. Chopper memang berusia 15 tahun tapi ia seekor rusa, kelak ia akan menemukan rusa betina yang cocok untuknya. Ia lalu melihat Zoro yang lagi-lagi tidak ada kerjaan lain di kapal selain tidur di dek rumput dalam posisi duduk bersandar pada pagar.

Nami tak ingin membangunkannya. Sambil terus memperhatikan, ia membuka bukunya, mencari-cari siapa tahu ada zodiak yang sangat akurat mendeskripsikan Zoro.

_Mereka menyembunyikan pikiran dan perasaannya. Membuat orang lain sulit menebak apa sebenernya yang ada dalam hatinya. Mereka juga nggak gampang percaya pada orang lain. Sisi baiknya, scorpio sangat murah hati dan peka terhadap perasaan orang lain. Selain itu, mereka juga punya kharisma yang luar biasa yang mampu membuat kagum orang lain._

Scorpio, Nami menyimpulkan. Siapa sih yang bisa menebak isi hati Zoro apakah ia sedang kecewa, marah, gembira, atau sedih? Nami ingat bahwa sebelum bertemu Mihawk dan dikalahkan, Zoro masih suka tertawa lebar melihat kebodohan Luffy dan bagaimana Nami suka menjitaknya. Setelah itu, Zoro sangat dingin. Saat berpisah dengan Vivi dan Going Merry, ia bahkan tak menangis. Nami juga ingat bagaimana Zoro nekat menceburkan diri ke kolam Arlong dalam keadaan terikat untuk menguji dirinya, bagaimana ia nyaris menebaskan pedang padanya jika tak ditahan Sanji saat mendengar ia membunuh Ussop, bagaimana ia sangat berhati-hati pada Robin yang sebelum bergabung adalah musuh berbahaya. Namun di balik itu, Zoro adalah orang yang paling memahami seluruh kru secara diam-diam. Ia tahu Nami cerewet soal uang dan tak mau cari masalah dengan pinjam uang atau menghamburkannya. Ia tahu Ussop dan Chopper amat penakut sehingga tak mau iseng menakutinya dan malah menjelaskan arti keberanian saat Chopper ditarik Foxy dan Ussop hendak keluar. Ia juga yang paling sehati dengan Luffy meski tak pernah terlihat dekat selain saat bertempur. Entah kenapa, Nami menjadi merasa respek padanya meski baginya Zoro lebih suka ia kerjai dan dijadikan tumbal.

_Asmara: Kamu persuasif dan tidak akan mengakui kekalahan jika pikiran kamu sudah tertuju di satu figur wanita._

Setahu Nami, memang Zoro keras kepala dalam hal ini. Tapi kan Mihawk bukan wanita? Mereka bertarung mempertaruhkan gelar pendekar terhebat bukan? Atau ada wanita lain yang pernah menaklukkannya? Nami tidak tahu bahwa di masa lalunya, Zoro memang pernah mengalaminya.

**SCORPIO & CANCER**: _Ini salah satu koneksi terbaik kamu. Si Kepiting adalah pasangan setia yang selalu mau berdiri di belakang kamu. Cancer tertarik akan kekuatan dan cara kamu yang selalu menuntut/berjuang._

Hmm, Nami berpikir rasanya terlalu cepat jika memutuskan Zoro yang paling cocok baginya. Rasanya, masih banyak hal yang tidak sesuai yang mungkin tidak diungkapkan dalam buku itu. Gimana ya? Zoro sebenarnya tidak bodoh sih meski buta arahnya merepotkan. Dia sangat bisa diandalkan dan cowok paling rasional. Tapi kalau sama dia, Zoro itu kebanyakan ngomelnya. Entah kenapa Nami merasa dirinya mendapat urutan nomor 2 yang mendapat porsi omelan Zoro setelah Sanji. Lagipula, ia memang tak suka cowok yang dingin kan? Nami pun melangkah lagi melewati Zoro, lalu ia bertemu dengan tiga serangkai Luffy-Ussop-Chopper di haluan.

===LuNa===

"Hei, Ussop," sapa Nami. "Boleh tahu kapan ultahmu?"

"Kenapa, Nami?" tanya Usop balik.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin tahu saja. Sebulan lalu kan kita merayakan ultah Luffy."

Ya, Nami ingat ia bertemu Luffy dan Zoro saat itu awal Juni. Baru-baru ini Luffy merayakan ultahnya yang ke-18 dan minta pesta makanan di kapal. Semua lalu mengetahui bahwa hari di mana Luffy pertama kali berlayar dan memutuskan meninggalkan desanya baru lewat beberapa hari setelah ia merayakan usia 17 di bar milik Makino. Usia yang kata banyak orang adalah suatu tahap menuju dewasa. Tapi bagi Nami, tingkah Luffy selama ini tidak sesuai dengan usianya, setidaknya sampai melewati peristiwa di Marine Ford di mana Luffy sedikit berubah. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah Luffy membawa seorang wanita.

"Betul juga, Ussop," sahut Luffy. "Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran ya? Kalau tahu hari ultah semua kru di kapal ini kan kita bisa lebih sering berpesta."

"Tidak ada pesta jika kondisi keuangan tidak sehat. Yang kemarin itu pengecualian," jawab Nami.

"Yaah...," kata Ussop bernada kecewa. "Aku tanggal 1 April yang lalu. Tapi kan kita saat itu terpencar-pencar. Aku sih sempet merayakannya dengan seorang teman yg kukenal di sana, sampai aku tidak bisa berhenti makan."

Satu April? Nami sadar bahwa ia harusnya bisa menebak. Tidak ada tanggal yang lebih tepat untuk seorang pembohong besar seperti Ussop selain Hari April Mop sedunia. Nami lalu segera membuka bukunya yang ia bawa.

_Aries._

_Cowok Aries adalah orang yang romantis dan percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sifat agresif bisa terlihat jelas di saat para Aries jatuh cinta. Mereka tidak ragu menunjukkan perasaannya pada seseorang yang mereka suka, Dan ia paling suka dengan pasangan yang mau mengikuti gaya hidupnya._

Kaya, Nami menyimpulkan. Ya, tak diragukan lagi. Hanya Kaya yang tertarik dengan dongeng-dongeng Ussop dan setia menunggunya untuk cerita petualangan yang baru. Selain itu, perilaku Ussop yang sering menjenguk dan menghibur Kaya lewat jendela meski harus berhadapan dengan butler-nya adalah bukti paling jelas soal perasaannya. Nami yakin cinta Ussop tak akan tergoyahkan meski dia menggodanya sekali pun, bisa dilihat dari seberapa besar perhatian Ussop ke Merry, kapal pemberian Kaya. Ia yang setiap hari merawatnya dan ia yang paling marah saat Luffy memutuskan ganti kapal.

"Aku tidak ditanya?" kata Chopper.

"Kalau begitu kapan?" tanya Nami.

"24 Desember."

"Kalau begitu, tahun ini aku akan mengucapkannya untukmu," kata Nami tersenyum manis.

"Dan merayakannya," sambung Luffy. "Hei, aku tidak ditanya, Nami?"

"Kau ini kan baru dirayakan sebulan lalu," sambung Ussop.

"Oh, betul juga ya?" kata Luffy nyengir.

_5 Mei. Taurus._

_Yang satu ini terkenal ribet dan terkadang bikin pusing kepala, segala sesuatu ingin terlihat perfect._ _Cowok Taurus umumnya perduli dengan lingkungan dan sangat menjaga pertemanan. Sikapnya keras kepala dan menyukai rutinitas. Pendiriannya yang kuat dan semangatnya yang tinggi merupakan modal keberhasilannya._

Tepat sekali, pikir Nami. Kalau soal asmaranya seperti apa ya, batinnya iseng.

**TAURUS & CANCER**: _Hubungan yang Bagus. Kamu akan melengkapi satu sama lainnya. Kamu menawarkan si Kepiting keamanan yang diperlukan dan disaat yang bersamaan kamu akan menerima kesetiaan dan rasa cinta yang kamu harapkan._

Benar, ia akan menyukai cowok yang bisa memberi dan menjamin kemanannya. Dan ia melihat itu semua dalam diri Luffy. Sejak Luffy mengalahkan Arlong, ia mempercayainya. Ya, ia rasa semua orang di kapal ini bergabung karena hal itu. Dan, ia lebih suka menitipkan dirinya pada Luffy seperti saat di Skypea. Itu karena Luffy adalah orang paling kuat di kapal. Tidak sepenuhnya tepat sih, itu karena bagaimana pun juga ia harus bekerjasama dengan Luffy untuk dapat membawanya menghajar Enel sebelum dewa palsu itu keburu kabur dan mumpung kapalnya bergerak lambat karena telah disabotase Sanji. Dan, bagaimana bisa ia kembali ke tempat berbahaya setelah mati-matian diselamatkan Sanji? Jika bukan Luffy yg memintanya, ia pasti tak mau mengambil risiko. Meski bodoh, Nami menyukai sisi Luffy yang selalu menomorsatukan teman dan menjadi kapten yang sangat peduli.

_Asmara: __Ia tidak menyukai pasangan yang suka membantah, karena memang mereka tidak mungkin menang. Ia juga menghindari wanita yang sulit dikejar, itu adalah permainan yang tidak mau ia mainkan. Ia adalah individu yang menyukai fisik, membumi, menyukai makanan, minum dan wanita. __Jalan menuju hatinya pastinya adalah melalui perut, setidaknya kamu dinilai sensual dan dapat memasak._

APA! Nami terkejut dalam hati. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan Luffy yang polos dikatakan seperti itu. Dan, bicara soal fisik sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Boa Hancock. Ya, wanita yang dibawa Luffy ke kapal. Tapi masa Luffy benar-benar menyukainya karena alasan ini? Apa karena justru Hancock yang mengejar-ngejar Luffy? Memang sih, kalau mau dibandingkan dengan dirinya, Nami pasti lebih suka berdebat atau membantah Luffy karena kerakusan atau kebodohannya. Nami lebih percaya bahwa makananlah yang membuat Luffy menyukai Hancock entah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka dulu. Hancock memang tidak memasak tapi...

"Sayangku...," terdengar suara wanita mendayu-dayu. "Mau kusuapin snack?"

"Snack!" kata Luffy semangat. "Wah. Terima kasih Hammock."

"Apa sih yang tak kulakukan untukmu?"

"Kalau kau yang menyuapiku, seluruh makanan terasa lezat."

Hammcok? Astaga! Bahkan Luffy menyamakan tubuh Hancock dengan tempat tidur gantungnya, pikir Nami.

"Kau memaksa Sanji-kun untuk memasak makanan bagi Luffy ya? Kau tahu? Karena tingkahmu, kau membuat orang lain tidak kebagian makanan," kata Nami ketus.

Hancock menatap Nami tajam. "Bukankah kru ada untuk melayani kapten? Jika kapten lapar, tidak seharusnya kau maupun si Koki itu menghalangi apa yang ia inginkan bukan? Memangnya kau ini siapa?"

"Sudahlah, Hammock. Mereka tidak salah kok." kata Luffy sambil terus mengunyah. "Ingat, mereka bukan sekedar kru, mereka ini nakama-ku."

"Kalau sayangku berkata begitu, aku akan mematuhimu," kata Hancock tersenyum manis.

Nami sangat tidak menyukai Hancock. Ia kira ia bisa memerintah kapal ini? Sikapnya sangat arogan dan memandang rendah siapa saja. Untung Luffy bisa membuatnya lebih menghargai sesama. Nami mencoba memahami bahwa masa lalu Hancock tidak jauh menyakitkan dengan apa yang ia dan Robin alami, Ya, sikap anti penindasan dalam diri Luffy yang membuatnya menghajar Arlong demi dirinya dan berani melawan Pemerintah Dunia demi Robin sebenarnya bisa saja membuat mereka berdua jatuh hati. Tapi Hancock tak perlu menyaksikan semua itu secara terang-terangan, perhatian Luffy akan simbol Naga Langit di punggungnya sudah cukup. Dan, Sanji tidak bisa membantah Hancock jika wanita ular itu pergi ke dapur dan meminta makanan. Nami bisa membayangkan Sanji akan terpesona setiap saat dan Hancock sudah berbaik hati untuk tidak menggunakan jurus Mero Mero-nya karena perintah Luffy. Padahal dulu, ia akan mengusir Luffy yang merengek minta makan sebelum waktunya atau minta tambah. Bagaimana bisa dua orang itu menghabiskan uang makan untuk seluruh penghuni kapal? Nami berharap petualangan ini cepat berakhir dan dua orang itu menempuh hidup berdua secara terpisah dari yang lain karena membebani semuanya.

"Hei, ular," panggil Nami. "Kapan ulangtahunmu?"

"Kau memanggilku ular tapi ternyata perhatian juga ya?"

"Jawab saja."

"7 Agustus. Memangnya kenapa?" kata Hancock kembali angkuh.

_Virgo._

_Virgo bisa juga menjadi sosok yang pemalu, konservatif, dan agak tertutup, hanya orang-orang yang sanggup menjamin bahwa mereka dapat keluar dari suasana tersebut yang mampu membuatnya bahagia._

Ya, pikir Nami. Apa yang sebenarnya sudah dilakukan Luffy untuk Hancock? Bagaimana bisa cewek yang terbiasa angkuh karena menjadi seorang Ratu itu hanya bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri saat di depan Luffy?

**TAURUS & VIRGO**: _Masalah biasanya muncul di atas ranjang, namun di area yang lain kamu dan Virgo akan sangat baik-baik saja. Kamu berdua praktis dan pekerja keras._

Praktis ya? Memang sih, tapi soal masalah ranjang itu Nami bisa menebak bahwa Luffy pasti tidak tahu apa-apa. Nami pun meninggalkan mereka dan pergi ke dapur. Jangan-jangan Sanji dijadikan batu.

===SanNa===

"Sanji-kun," serunya cemas memasuki dapur. Ia mendapati Sanji tengah sibuk menyiapkan hidangan malam.

"Hai, Nami-san," jawab Sanji. "Maaf, snack untukmu belum selesai untuk bisa kuhidangkan."

"Ini karena Hancock tahu!" katanya kesal.

"Aku bisa memahami seseorang yang jatuh cinta dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu sepertinya."

Nami terkejut. "Kau tidak cemburu?"

"Aku hanya iri pada Luffy. Bagaimana bisa wanita secantik Hancock lebih memilih kapten kita yang idiot dan polos? Sial, tapi aku memang tidak bisa memaksa wanita berpaling jika ia sudah memiliki orang yang sangat dicintai."

"Si ular itu padahal seumuran dengan Robin tapi tingkahnya kekanak-kanakan. Aku sungguh tak mengerti."

"Hahahaha"

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Aku bisa merasakan kegusaranmu karena kekuasanmu dalam mengendalikan semuanya di kapal ini seolah direbut olehnya. Kalian jadi rival nih?" Sanji kira selamanya hanya dia dan Marimo yang tak pernah akur di kapal. Ternyata ada kubu cewek juga. Menarik.

"Ga lucu! Kau membela siapa?"

"Tentu dikau, Nami-swaaan..."

"Kalau begitu, jangan berikan makanan lagi pada Hancock kecuali jam makan bersama!"

"Baik, Nami-swaaan..."

"Huh, kalau giliran Hancock yang tanya pasti jawabanmu akan sama."

"Tentu tidak, Nami-swaaan..."

"Ya sudah!"

Nami lalu berbalik tapi sebelum sampai ke pintu ia teringat sesuatu. Bukankah ia sedang ada keperluan mengetes zodiak? Bukan hanya itu, ini menyangkut perasaannya juga. Apa benar Sanji tidak peduli pada ultahnya? Lantas, apa arti semua perhatian yang selama ini ditujukan untuknya jika yang sekecil itu saja luput? Masa ia sudah tahu tanggalnya? Tidak mungkin ia bertanya pada Robin untuk diam-diam merencanakan kejutan pada hari H, Robin bahkan baru tahu tadi kan?

"Sanji-kun. Apa kau tahu kapan aku ulang tahun?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Sudah tidak sabar dikasih kado? Tenang saja, nantikan kejutan istimewa teruntuk wanita yang paling kucintai di seluruh lautan ini." jawab Sanji tidak menatapnya karena sedang memotong daging. Ia lalu melemparkan tomat, bawang, dan daging ke udara lalu dengan kecepatan kilat, Sanji sudah mengupas dan mengirisnya dalam potongan bulat yang mendarat di penggorengan. Nami tidak bisa melihat gerakan tangan Sanji yang begitu piawai menggunakan pisau di kedua tangan. Mungkin kecepatannya menguasai senjata tajam sama seperti pedang Zoro. Lalu Sanji menggorengnya dengan nyala api yang besar seolah membungkus wajannya.

"Kenapa kau tanyakan itu?" lanjutnya melihat Nami masih di dapur memperhatikan ia memasak. Sanji lalu menutup wajan, membiarkannya masih hangat di dalamnya.

"Karena kau menanyakan Robin dan telah memberinya kado. Tapi kau belum pernah menanyaiku lantas darimana kau tahu?" jawab Nami.

"Insting," kata Sanji datar, "Juli kan?"

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sungguh, jadi Sanji memang benar-benar tahu nih?

"Aku bisa menebaknya dari namamu karena mirip dengan kombinasi namaku. Na dari kata nana, bulan ketujuh bukan?"

"Itu bulan dimana Bellmere menemukanku dan Nojiko. Nojiko sendiri sudah memiliki nama sementara aku masih bayi dan kami berdua tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Bellmere memecah kata nana menjadi na untuk digabungkan dengan mi yg membentuk sebuah arti, yaitu ombak. Ia berjuang melawan ombak untuk kabur dan menyelamatkan kami ke desa Kokoyashi."

"Nama yang indah, sangat sesuai dengan dirimu yang menyukai laut," puji Sanji sambil mencuci tangannya lalu melepas celemek."Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana orangtuaku bisa memberi namaku dengan arti pembuat ulah. Rasanya, aku dibayangi kesialan. Sudah poster bounty-ku buruk rupa, aku mendarat di pulau penuh bencong pula."

Nami tertawa kecil. "San, berarti kau ultah bulan Maret yg lalu?"

"Ya. Tepatnya tanggal 2."

"Maaf aku tak tahu, Sanji-kun."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah mendapat kado indah kok."

"Apaan?"

"Melihatmu sangat cantik dalam balutan gaun pengantin putih."

Sebenarnya Nami tak ingin ingat peristiwa itu jika membayangkan ia diintip, disentuh, dan nyaris dinikahi oleh salah satu bawahan Moria. Ya, itu memang awal Maret. Tapi, ia tidak memungkiri bahwa gaun itu sangat indah dan ia menyimpannya saat kembali ke Sunny karena mengejar pencuri hartanya dan kemudian ia berganti pakaian setelah Kuma pergi.

"Tapi, Sanji-kun. Kalau hanya tahu bulan saja tidak cukup kan?"

"Paruh awal kan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu lagi?"

"Aku menganalisisnya dari sifatmu lalu kuhubungkan dengan zodiak. Cancer kan?"

"Kau tahu astrologi?"

"Dulu aku sering membacanya untuk tahu trik-trik menggaet cewek."

"Hooo..." Nami menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Eh, itu saat masih di Baratie sebelum mengenalmu," kata Sanji buru-buru meralat. "Setelah itu aku tak melakukannya lagi."

"Bohong," kata Nami memalingkan muka. Ia lalu membelakangi Sanji dan membuka halaman buku yang menunjukkan zodiak Sanji.

"Sungguh, Nami-san," kata Itu Sanji merayunya. "Untuk apa aku masih mencari cewek lain..."

Nami masih melanjutkan membaca dan mengacuhkan kegombalan Sanji.

"...kalau zodiak kita cocok," sambung Sanji.

Nami tiba-tiba menjatuhkan bukunya. Sanji pun melihatnya.

"Buku apa itu?" tanya Sanji memungutnya. Ia melihat tepat halaman yang baru saja dibuka Nami karena terjatuh terbalik. Lalu, dibacanya sekilas, "Hei, ini aku banget hahaha..."

_Cowok Pisces tipe-tipe yang demen masak dan dia senang kalo bisa nunjukin kemahiran masaknya ke pasangan. Dia selalu tampil dengan pakaian rapi dan nggak bakalan pernah malu-maluin kamu di depan umum._

Bagaimana Nami tidak tahu? Siapa lagi koki di kapal ini? Siapa cowok yang gaya pakaiannya paling berselera tinggi dengan kemeja, dasi, dan jasnya?

_Bagi mereka, kecantikan hati lebih penting daripada kecantikan fisik._

Tidak mungkin. Aku kan dikenal galak, judes, dan matre. Apa yg Sanji sukai dari diriku?

_Dia sangat mengetahui kelebihan pasangan namun dibutakan dengan keburukan orang yang dia cintai._

Ya, pikirnya. Siapa lagi cowok masochist yang selalu rela menerima pukulan dan kegalakannya yang selalu diibaratkan setan oleh yang lain? Siapa lagi cowok yang sangat memuji kemampuan navigasi dan kecerdasannya dengan kemudian mengatakan bahwa harga bounty-nya terlampau rendah?

_Cowok pisces termasuk yang paling sensitif dibandingkan semua cowok berzodiak lain. Mereka pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya._

Bukankah perasaan Sanji sangat tergambar jelas? Tunggu, pikir Nami. Jelas apanya? Bukankah di matanya Sanji memperlakukan semua cewek itu sama tinggi? Bukankah ia agresif dengan Love Huricane-nya dan berlebihan dengan Mellorine-nya pada cewek manapun? Bukankah matanya tetap melotot berbentuk hati saat melihat cewek manapun yang terlihat cantik? Lantas di mana perasaannya yg sesungguhnya? Lalu, Nami merasa bahwa perasaan Sanji tidak tergambar lewat ucapan gombal tapi dari segala tindakan tulusnya. Nami heran, bagaimana ia bisa menyimpan itu semua dan tetap bersikap wajar?

_Kalo cowok Pisces sudah menemukan pasangan yang ideal buatnya, dia akan sayang sama orang itu dan cintanya nggak gampang padam._

Siapa yang berapi-api saat dirinya jatuh sakit dan penduduk Pulau Drum tidak bersedia mencarikan dokter hingga perlu dihentikan Vivi? Siapa yang berapi-api saat dirinya nyaris dinikahi pria lain?

_Siapapun pasangannya akan ditempatkan sebagai sosok ideal baginya, dan ini membuat pasangan pisces selalu merasa dihargai._

Bagaimana Nami bisa menyadari bahwa di balik itu semua, Sanji menempatkannya di posisi teratas dari cara ia memanggil, dari cara ia melindungi, dari cara ia memperhatikan kebutuhannya. Ya, bagaimana dengan bodohnya bahwa ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah dimanjakan? Apa karena ia selama ini menganggap Sanji terlalu agresif?

"Hei," seru Nami menoleh. "Klo kau tahu bagaimana menggaet cewek Cancer, kenapa kau tetap berlaku agresif padaku? Bukankah itu yang selama ini membuatku kadang malas meladenimu?

"Kau benar. Mungkin karena aku sudah lama tak membaca tips zodiak –sudah kukatakan aku membacanya saat masih di Baratie – , aku sampai melupakan soal itu. Yang kuingat hanya bahwa kita cocok secara zodiak, itu saja. Jika memang ternyata itulah penghalang cinta kita, aku tak akan berbuat begitu lagi."

"Tampaknya kamu sedikit berubah sejak pengalaman mengerikan itu."

"Ah, iya. Jangan diingatkan lagi. Mungkin itu hukuman karena aku terlalu agresif, ternyata dikejar-kejar itu menyusahkan."

"Kalau dikejar-kejar ratusan cewek cantik?"

"Iya, itu maksudku. Kalau yang mengejar ratusan mungkin aku juga tak akan sanggup bertahan."

"Kalau cuma satu-dua?"

"Eh," Sanji terpaksa berpikir. "Mungkin aku harus mengenalkanmu pada mereka."

"Memangnya aku cewekmu? Seenaknya."

"Aku cinta padamu, Nami-san."

"Sungguh?"

"Sumpah, tapi itu tak bisa menghalangiku untuk tetap bersikap lembut pada wanita mana pun."

"Aku bangga dengan prinsipmu, Sanji-kun. Yeah, selama kau tidak agresif pada sembarang wanita."

"Apa itu artinya kau menerima cintaku?"

Nami tidak langsung menjawab. Tapi bukankah tadi memang ia berniat mencari pacar? Apa lagi yang harus diragukan? Bukankah Sanji tipe cowok yang dekat dengan keluarga juga? Nami memang belum terlalu mengenal Zeff karena ia keburu kabur ke Kokoyashi saat Krieg menyerang. Tapi, seperti bagaimana ia menganggap Nojiko kakaknya, Bellmere ibunya, dan Genzo ayahnya meski mereka semua tak ada hubungan darah; Nami rasa hubungan Sanji dengan Zeff juga seperti anak dengan ayahnya. Pasti berat meninggalkan keluarga untuk memilih berlayar bersama Luffy, Nami bisa merasakan hal yang sama.

**PISCES**** & CANCER**: _Kamu ditakdirkan bersama. __Kalian berdua sensitif, dan sering mengasihani diri sendiri. __Ini pasangan yang terbaik, pasti bertahan lama, meskipun seseorang negatif dan moody._

Negatif dan moody ya? Memang sih sikap Mellorine dan segala hal lebay Sanji lainnya selalu membuatnya berubah pikiran meski sebelumnya ia sudah respek. Sudah berapa kali ia dibuat seperti itu? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tidak ada pria sempurna di dunia ini kan? Oke, kurasa masalah zodiak terselesaikan, pikir Nami. Mungkin memang ini saat yang tepat untuk menerima cintanya.

"Tunggu," seru Nami belum jadi mengatakan ya. "Paruh awal sama saja belum mengetahui secara tepat kan?"

Sanji menyulut rokoknya. "Sebenarnya aku malu mengatakan ini. Sebab aku terlalu pede menenentukannya sendiri."

"Maksudmu?"

"San..Na..."

"Eh?"

"Iya, itu gabungan kedua nama kita jika memecah suku kata yang menunjukkan angkanya. Sebenarnya, aku menanggalkannya karena itu juga merupakan hari pertemuan kita di Baratie. Aku merasa hari itu spesial," kata Sanji menggaruk kepalanya. "Haha, pasti salah ya? Yang jelas saat kau meninggalkan desamu, itu sudah lewat penanggalan Cancer."

Mendengar penjelasan Sanji, Nami tiba-tiba sesenggukan.

"Nami-san. Kenapa?" tanya Sanji memegang kedua bahu Nami. Ia tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika memang membuat Nami menangis.

"San...Na...3...7..." kata Nami masih menunduk. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya?"

"Nami-san?" kata Sanji. "Jangan-jangan..."

"Iya, Ultahku memang tanggal 3 Juli," kata Nami kemudian menatap wajah Sanji begitu dekat di depannya.

"Syukurlah, berarti aku memang tidak melewatkan ultahmu. Untung saat itu aku memberimu anggur spesial gratis."

"Ini bukan sekedar anggur gratis yang kau berikan, Sanji-kun," lanjut Nami. "Sekarang aku tahu kaulah kado terbesar dalam hidupku. Tanpamu, aku pasti sudah meninggal dalam perjalanan menuju kastil Drum. Tanpamu, aku pasti sudah dibunuh Enel. Tanpamu, aku pasti sudah menjadi istri pria mesum berwajah singa itu."

"Tapi, saat itu ada Luffy dan Ussop. Bahkan yang terakhir itu kau ternyata bisa kabur sendiri kan? Aku tak melakukan apa-apa."

"Kau selalu saja begitu, bodoh," kata Nami menjitak pelan Sanji. "Terhempas tebing dan tertimbun longsoran salju, terkena petir Enel dua kali, tertikam belati di dekat jantung; lama-lama kau bisa tewas tahu! Kau mau aku sedih?"

Sanji dengan cepat menggeleng. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia lantas menjadi tidak tahu harus memberi kado apa untuk tahun ini jika tahun kemarin saja kadonya sudah sebesar itu, Tapi, ia tetap akan memberi yang terbaik besok. Melebihi apa yang pernah ia berikan pada Robin kemarin. Dan tahun depan jika petualangan ini telah usai sesuai perkiraan, mungkin kadonya bisa berupa... Lamaran?

Pada ulang tahun Sanji tahun depan, Nami bahkan sudah memikirkan hadiahnya. Ia ingin mengejutkan Sanji dengan gaun pengantin yang ia simpan. Ia tak peduli, ia akan menerima apapun segala kekurangan Sanji. Bukankah dirinya juga memliki banyak kekurangan?

Sanji menjatuhkan bukunya. Mereka tak perlu lagi buku itu. Tangan Sanji lalu semakin melingkar dan wajah mereka semakin dekat.

_SanNa... Kombinasi nama dan tanggal paling indah_

_Pisces dan Cancer...Kombinasi dua makhluk laut yang amat serasi_

**End**

* * *

**Hahaha, gaje... Aku bener2 kebingungan ngerangkai fakta2 zodiak itu menjadi sebuah crita. Akhirnya jadi datar dan kepanjangan gini. Lain kali aku akan mencari tema yang bisa dirangkai pendek. Silakan kritik... Author siap dibantai.**

**Soal zodiak, memang ga 100% tepat sih karena ada pengaruh lingkungan. Maksudku, keliatan kan ada bagian2 penjelas yang aku hilangkan? Misalnya sisi Aries Ussop dan sisi Virgo-nya Hancock ga aku ungkap semua. Tapi, sumpah, ga ada satu pun yg aku tambah-tambahi alias seenaknya ngarang biar cocok, cuma ngurangi az. Kebanyakan sih bersumber dari situs Gemintang klo mau ngecek^^. Klo bisa kirim SBS, aku jadi pengen tanya Oda apakah bener dia buat karakter berdasarkan zodiak juga? Soalnya emang banyak yg tepat sih...**

**Oiya, soal penanggalan itu juga ngawur dan sepenuhnya asumsiku sendiri karena memang perjalanan Luffy dari awal cerita ampe chapter 580 itu baru berjalan 1 th dengan batas ultah Luffy (5 Mei). Kira2 setiap pulau singgah 5 hari dan di laut perjalanan juga memakan waktu 5 hari. Dan seingatku di anime, filler antara Ussop dan Sanji itu lumayan banyak (klo crita movie 1 dimasukkan juga).**


	6. Cigarette Memories

**Title #6:** Cigarette Memories

**Words: **1255

**Type:** Off-Screen/Canon Moment/Trivia

*Setting: 1st morning after landing from Skypea

*Hint: The similarity between Bellemere and Sanji (cigarette and gardening orange)

**Genre:** Hurt-Comfort/Friendship/Romance

**Summary:** Nami menyaksikan tubuh orang itu jatuh bersama puntung rokoknya. Orang itu bukan Sanji tapi mengapa ia merasakan kepiluan yang sama?

* * *

_- Rokok itu terlepas dari mulutnya dan jatuh ke tanah secepat badan orang itu terhempas ke belakang dari pijakan._

_- Rokok itu masih menyala, asapnya masih mengepul, dan batangnya belum ada separuh terbakar sebelum akhirnya terpadamkan genangan darah . Tampaknya orang itu baru saja menyulutnya tahu bahwa itulah saat terakhirnya masih bisa mengisap nikotin.  
- Nami tak kuasa menahan tangis, kedua tangannya terjulur ke depan ingin meraih tubuh yang terhempas itu, ia berusaha merengsek maju dari dekapan pria yang menahannya agar tak gegabah._

_TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK!_

_- Kenapa kau mencintaiku? Padahal aku bukan siapa-siapamu. Kenapa melindungiku? Padahal aku selalu kasar terhadapmu dan meminta lebih.  
- Aku bohong. Aku menyayangimu. Kau tak tergantikan bagiku. Aku masih membutuhkanmu.  
- Tolong, Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku berjanji akan merubah sikapku._

_BELLEMERE!_

"Nona Navigator?" kata Robin berada di depan mata.

Nami mendapati dirinya berada di kabin kamar perempuan, di kasurnya yang empuk. Ia masih dalam posisi terlentang dengan bantal di bawah kepalanya yang ia rasakan sedikit basah. Ia melihat Robin duduk di ranjangnya, tangannya memegang bahu Nami, matanya menyiratkan kecemasan.

"Kau mimpi buruk?"  
Nami pun mencoba duduk. Ia merasakan wajahnya berkeringat karena tegang. Lalu ia memandang Robin. "Euh, sepertinya," jawabnya sekenanya.  
"Tidak biasanya," ujar Robin.  
"Apa tadi selama tidur, aku bicara macam-macam?" tanya Nami.  
"Kau tadi menyebut nama Bellmere persis sesaat sebelum kau membuka mata."

Nami mengusap keningnya. Bellmere? Ya, bagaimana bisa ia memimpikan saat-saat terakhirnya setelah sekian lama ia lega telah bebas dari Arlong? Ia belum pernah mengalaminya lagi sejak berangkat dari Desa Kokoyashi dan bergabung kembali dengan Luffy dan kawan-kawan. Kematian Bellmere seharusnya sudah tidak menghantuinya lagi. Lantas, kenapa malam ini? Kenapa malam setelah Merry turun dari pulau langit?

Robin mengamati ekspresi Nami yang tampak menyelami ingatannya. Ia tak ingin bertanya macam-macam. Ia sendiri dulu hampir tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang semenjak menyaksikan Pulau Ohara dilalap api Buster Call. Meski ia tahu ia belum sepenuhnya terlepas dari beban dan ancaman yang dibawanya, berada di tengah-tengah keceriaan kru Topi Jerami membuatnya sangat nyaman. Setidaknya, ia bahkan sudah mulai terbiasa menjalani malam dengan lebih rileks sejak berada di bawah naungan Baraque Works karena pihak Marinir hampir tidak bisa menjangkaunya. Robin merasa apa yang dirasakan Nami sekarang mirip dengan dirinya yang dulu. Mungkin Nami memiliki masa lalu buruk atau setidaknya ia seperti kehilangan seseorang bernama Bellmere tersebut, sama seperti mimpi-mimpi Robin saat ia harus berpisah dengan ibunya, Nico Olvia.

"Mau bangun?" lanjut Robin. "Kebetulan, memang sudah pagi."  
Nami melihat sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam ruangan lewat jendela kabin. Biasanya, memang Robin yang selalu pertama bangun lalu ia membangunkan Nami lalu mereka berdua membangunkan para kru cowok.  
"Ah, iya," kata Nami beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. "Kau sudah wangi, Robin. Kalau begitu, aku akan segera mandi."

Nami pun lantas pergi ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, mereka pun keluar kabin hendak bertamu ke kamar cowok. Biasanya Nami harus menendang mereka satu per satu agar bisa bangun jika gelitikan tangan-tangan palsu Robin tak mempan, terutama Luffy dan Zoro yang paling nynyak di antara semuanya. Namun, saat melintasi dek, langkah Nami terhenti. Ia melihat kepulan asap rokok di kebun jeruk Merry.

"Bellmere?" seru Nami.

Nami langsung meninggalkan Robin. Ia pun berjalan cepat menaiki tangga. Tidak mungkin, batinnya. Ini pasti hanya salah lihat. Tapi, siapa lagi yang berada di sana? Nami tahu Bellmere sering mengajak ia dan Nojiko mengelilingi kebun dan mengajari mereka bercocok tanam. Nami ingat persis asap rokoknya yang terlihat menyembul dari balik dedaunan. Dan saat ia telah sampai di tempat, ia pun kemudian dapat melihat bayangan orang.

"Nami-san?" kata orang itu menyadari kemunculan Nami.  
"Sanji-kun?" ucap Nami mengenali sosoknya.  
"Sepertinya kau tergesa-gesa kemari, ada apa?"  
"Kupikir..." katanya mengatur napas. "Entahlah, kupikir aku melihat hantu."  
"Hahaha," kata Sanji tertawa kecil. "Kau lupa kalau kadang aku bangun lebih pagi darimu untuk menyiapkan sarapan?"  
"Ah, betul juga," jawab Nami sekenanya. Bagaimana bisa ia salah mengira Sanji itu Bellmere?

Nami melihat Sanji memetik beberapa tangkai buah. Mungkin akan dijadikan salah satu hidangan sarapan, pikirnya. Ia lupa bahwa selain dirinya, Sanji-lah yang selalu merawat kebun. Ya, bukankah memang kebun itu dibuatkan oleh Sanji untuknya? Nami lalu memperhatikan sisa balutan perban di tubuh Sanji. Itu bekas luka bakar karena diserang Enel dengan petirnya. Ia ingat Sanji terkena 2 kali, Yg pertama saat Enel tiba-tiba menyatroni Merry dan muncul di hadapan Sanji, Ussop, dan dirinya. Dan yang kedua...

Tunggu, pikir Nami. Perasaan apa ini? Ia merasakan kepedihan yang sangat besar saat Sanji meloloskan dirinya dan Ussop. Ussop menarik gas Waver-nya dan ia hanya bisa berteriak pilu tahu apa yang akan menimpa Sanji. Ia tak ingin meninggalkannya. Mereka harus kabur bersama. Ia takut mendengar kalimat Ussop yang mengatakan bahwa ia tak boleh menyia-nyiakan pengorbanannya. Dan hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah Sanji menyelipkan rokok di mulutnya sambil berkata "Pergi," Apa itu yang membuatnya bermimpi buruk semalam? Nami ingat, pada malam ia tertidur usai pesta di Skypea, isi kepalanya hanya penuh dengan bagaimana cara membawa kabur emas.

"Sanji-kun," panggil Nami mendekat ikut memetik jeruk. "Kau tahu? Aku sering mengatakan dengan kasar kepada Bellmere setiap kali tak diberi uang jajan bahwa ia bukan ibuku."  
"Ya," kata Sanji menyimak. "Aku sudah mendengar dari Nojiko.  
"Kau tahu? Aku sangat menyesal bahwa ternyata rasa cintanya pada kami yang bukan anaknya itu melebihi siapa pun."  
"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Sanji heran.  
"Tiba-tiba aku teringat dia saat melihat asap rokokmu di balik pohon jeruk."  
"Oh, dia merokok juga?"  
"Ya, hampir tidak bisa melepas sepuntung pun dari mulutnya."  
"Wanita tidak baik menjadi perokok berat," komentar Sanji. "Itu bisa berbahaya pada kesehatan rahim dan janin ketika mengandung."  
"Oh ya? Kupikir hanya bahaya untuk paru-paru. Kau tahu bahwa setiap mengisap 2 bungkus rokok, usiamu akan berkurang 8 tahun?"  
"Lalu, kau keberatan aku merokok?"  
"Jika aku berbicara soal kesehatan, mungkin kau sama sepertinya yang tidak mau dengar."  
"Kalau kau minta, aku akan berhenti."

Berhenti? Jangan, pikir Nami. Rokok itu mengingatkannya akan Bellmere. Ya, asal bukan hari kematiannya, Nami akan selalu mengenang Bellmere. Dan meski jauh dari Desa Kokoyashi tempat nisan dan rumahnya berada, baru tadi Nami merasa dekat sekali dengannya. Apalagi asapnya dari balik pohon jeruk. Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya? "Sudah sejak kapan kau merokok?"

"Usia 11 tahun."  
"Yang benar saja! Kamu ini benar-benar tipe yang tidak sayang tubuh sendiri ya?"  
"Haha, aku tak akan mati hanya karena racun nikotin."

Bellmere juga, batin Nami. Orang yang tidak sayang tubuh sendiri. Orang yang bahkan rela mengorbankan tubuh sendiri demi orang lain. Tunggu! Sanji berusia 11 tahun itu sama juga dengan hari mengenaskan 8 tahun lalu.

"Sanji-kun," lanjut Nami. "Andai peristiwa itu menimpa kita berdua sekarang, apa kau juga akan berbohong?"

"Kalau diberi pilihan lain, aku lebih ingin mencegah peristiwa buruk itu terjadi. Aku akan membuka restoran dan mengelolanya dengan baik agar dapat melipatgandakan uang,"kata Sanji tersenyum lembut. "Tapi jika aku hanya memiliki uang 100 ribu untuk 2 orang, aku pasti akan mengatakan itu untuk pajak atas dirimu. Mungkin kita hanya kebetulan saja tinggal serumah, tapi aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki adik perempuan."

"Adik?"

"Kalau ku bilang istri, nanti kau marah," ralat Sanji. "Meskipun sebenarnya aku lebih ingin mengucapkan alasan itu sih," lanjutnya mengangkat bola mata ke atas mulai membayangkan yg tidak-tidak.

Nami mengambil rokok dari mulut Sanji dan mengecupnya, ikut menghirup napas nikotin yang dikulumnya. Sanji pun meleleh karena mendapat serangan tak disangka. Tanpa bertanya, sebenarnya Nami tahu bahwa Sanji akan tulus melindungi dan mencintainya sampai kapan pun; sebagai sahabat, sebagai kakak, atau sebagai kekasih. Perasaan itu tersampaikan di Skypea. Ia hanya ingin memastikan.

Rokok itu menjadi sebuah pertanda. Nami tak bermaksud mengiyakan bahwa mungkin Bellmere telah mengirimkan Sanji untuknya. Namun, ia tak mau kehilangan lagi dengan menyaksikan puntung rokok terakhir orang itu jatuh bersama tubuhnya di depan matanya. Dan, ia tak mau menyesal lagi terlambat menyampaikan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya.

**End**

* * *

**Yup, tampaknya Bellmere emang menyulut rokok baru sebelum ditembak karena pas duel lawan Arlong rokoknya ilang dari mulutnya. Rokok terakhir sebelum mati, ****Ternyata Bellmere _cool_ juga^^.** Bahkan ada panel khusus yg memperlihatkan rokok itu padam kena genangan darahnya. 

**Soal usia Sanji merokok mungkin kurang pas, tapi emang sengaja aku samakan dengan masa lalu Nami (usia 10 th). Ada sih flashback cuma 2 panel yg Sanji pertama coba ngrokok tapi ga disebutin umurnya. Klo kulihat sih postur tubuhnya sama dgn flashback utama yg dia masih 9 th, jadi kupikir ancang-ancangnya ga terlalu jauh.  
**

**Soal luka Sanji, saat para kru SH berlarian menggendong emas, Sanji masih berbalut perban di sekujur tubuhnya. Anggap aza fic ini setting-nya keesokan harinya. Ngaco bgt ya? Padahal kan Sanji (plus Luffy dan Zoro) itu monster yang harusnya cepat sembuh dari luka pertarungan^^. Masa hari kedua masih berbalut perban?**

**Ya, harusnya emang tersampaikan di Skypea sebelum Thriller Bark hehehe. Kan Oda udah sengaja ngasih judul chapter-nya dgn "True Love Frontlne Rescue."**

**Yang jelas, biar relevan, aku berusaha menyambungkannya dengan canon. Maaf, klo ternyata semua terkesan dipaksakan. Oke, seperti biasa minta R&R-nya.**


	7. Edo Night

**Ada yg blom nonton Jipangu AU? Itu ada di TV Special 4 dan di episode 291-292, 303, dan 406-407, jadinya total ada 7 episode. Sesuai namanya, AU ini bersetting di Edo era. Judul lengkapnya sih "Memoirs of Detective Luffy." Mungkin terjemahan Detective kurang tepat, yg jelas Luffy dipanggil Oyabun oleh penduduk Edo. Oyabun itu seperti Sherrif atau kepala keamanan kota gitu lah. Anak buahnya Luffy itu Ussop, dia yg biasanya cari informasi. Lalu, kemana SH crew yg laen?**

**Zoro adalah pendeta (atau biksu ya?) yang mengembara. Chopper dipanggil Aohana-sensei dan dia memang dokter di kota. Robin adalah mata-mata dari kerajaan, kadang dia juga memberi informasi pada Oyabun. Vivi adalah putri Shogun (Nefertari Cobra adalah Shogun). Franky emang tukang serba bisa, hidup dengan Kiwi dan Moz. Brook adalah bekas anggota pabrik Thriller bark. Tapi aku ga akan cerita adventure di sini, aku ga pintar bikin genre itu. Karena ini dimasukkan di SanNa One Shot Story Collection, tentu saja fokus cerita ada pada mereka. Emangnya di Edo Era, mereka jadi apa?**

**Mereka tinggal serumah dan hidup bersama! Aku kaget, serius tuh animatornya bikin crita gitu? Sanji dan Nami (di sini namanya Onami) mengelola sebuah kedai yang dinamai "Pinwheel," kedai favorit trio Luffy, Ussop, dan Chopper. Oke, sampai sini udah tahu kan gambaran critanya? Kumulai...**

**Disclaimer: Karakter originalnya milik Odacchi tapi setting AU dan penempatan chara-nya milik studio animatornya.**

* * *

**Title #7:** Edo Night

**Words: **1061

**Type:** Off-Screen/Filler Moment/Trivia

*Setting: Grand Jipangu AU

*Hint: They live together in one house

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Summary:** Ini kisah Sanji dan Onami yang mengelola restoran bernama "Pinwheel." Selama hidup bersama, apa saja yang sudah terjadi ya?

* * *

Onami menyalakan lilin di kamarnya. Ia membuka selimut futon di atas tatami dan hendak bersiap tidur meski belum terlalu malam. Sesekali ia menatap pintu geser di samping yang tertutup rapat. Pintu itu memisahkan kamarnya dengan kamar Sanji. Kamar Sanji lebih sempit, lemari penyimpanan futon dan barang-barang lain ada di dalamnya. Sudah berapa lama kami menjalani hidup seperti ini, batinnya. Tidak ada yang berubah.

Onami bertemu Sanji di pasar. Pemuda tampan jago memasak yang selalu mengisap pipa itu langsung merayunya begitu saja dan itu sudah kesekian kali. Masyarakat sekitar yang kenal Onami tahu bahwa sudah banyak lelaki yang ingin mengencaninya tapi kecintaan Onami pada uang melebihi segalanya, mereka juga tahu ada sosok iblis kejam yang tersembunyi di wajah cantiknya (?). Dan, Onami tahu cara memanfaatkan lelaki. Sanji akan menjadi sumber uangnya. Kehebatan tangannya dalam meracik bumbu dan masakan sudah terkenal di seluruh kota. Onami melihat yatai kecil Sanji yang cukup ramai bersandingan dengan yatai bakpau milik Dalton. Onami menginvestasikan uangnya pada Sanji dan membuka kedai yang lebih besar. Mereka tidak hanya beroperasi di tempat. Dengan kejelian Onami dalam berbisnis, mereka akan memasak bento yang banyak untuk dijual jika ada festival atau perayaan tahunan lainnya. Bahkan, mereka juga pernah menyediakan ratusan mochi pesanan Shogun dan sempat dihadang bandit bermuka badut yang hendak merampas gerobak mereka.

.

.

Onami tahu sikap agresif Sanji dan dia akhirnya terbiasa menghadapinya. Sanji akan menuruti segala kemauannya. Dengan tegas Onami melarang Sanji berbuat macam-macam di malam hari dan ia memberikan kamar sempit untuknya. Tapi, setiap kali ia hendak tidur, Onami sudah menemukan futon-nya tertata rapi dan setiap pagi jika ia pergi mandi futon itu sudah kembali ke tempat semula, ini bukan hal yang termasuk perjanjiannya di awal. Dan, Onami tak mau terpancing. Dia tahu kelakuan penggila wanita itu di kedai. Sanji selalu bilang itu bagian dari _customer service_ dan Onami senang jika pelanggan-pelanggan wanita itu akan memberikan uang untuknya dan tip yang lebih. Tapi ia lama-lama mengeluh, bahwa inilah yang membuat hubungan mereka tidak pernah berkembang.

Contohnya saat suatu hari, saat Oyabun dengan gembiranya menunjukkan uang dalam jumlah banyak untuk melunasi hutang-hutangnya dan sangat kelebihan, Onami pun menyuruh Sanji memasakkan menu spesial dalam porsi besar. Namun, saat Sanji menanyakan darimana asal uang itu ternyata Oyabun mengambilnya dari kelompok bandit yang ia tangkap karena laporan uang palsu. Onami terpuruk. Menu dan porsi sebesar itu dengan gratis! Ia tak puas hanya dengan mencekik-cekik Oyabun. Dan, Sanji ada di sampingnya, menghiburnya. Entah kenapa saat itu Onami tidak menganggapnya sebagai kegombalan, ia serius hendak mengecupnya saat itu...

...Jika tidak ada dua pelanggan wanita yang baru saja masuk menyita perhatian Sanji.

Onami melihat _customer service_ ala Sanji yg biasanya. Tapi kali itu, hatinya sangat tertusuk. Di mana kata-katanya yg tadi barusan akan ada selamanya di sampingku? Onami pun melangkah masuk ke belakang dengan kesal. Ia berkata pada Oyabun bahwa Sanji yang akan membayar semua hutangnya. Sanji hanya bisa melongo sambil diledek Oyabun, itu berarti ia akan kerja rodi di Pinwheel ini.

Yang paling parah sebenarnya terjadi saat mereka bersedia menampung Vivi yang saat itu hanya diketahui sebagai gadis yang kabur dari rumah. Putri Shogun yang terbiasa dilayani itu tentu tidak bisa jika harus berbalik melayani pelanggan. Onami berbesar hati memaafkan semua kecerobohan Vivi yang selalu menjatuhkan baki dan menumpahkan makanan ke kepala Oyabun. Saat akhirnya Vivi mulai bisa membawa baki dengan benar, pelanggan pria pun ikut bertambah. Onami sendiri sedikit centil, tapi Vivi merasa risih. Dan, Sanji memperparah keadaan dengan menghajar, mengusir, dan merusakkan perabotan setiap ada lelaki yang menggoda Vivi. Onami serasa melihat uang terbang pergi menjauhinya.

.

.

Onami merasa kesialan demi kesialan mengikutinya. Ia pergi ke kuil dan berdoa dengan nada mengancam Kami-sama. Mungkin karena doanya tidak tulus, ia diculik oleh kelompok bandit pimpinan Buggy untuk mengancam Oyabun yang sudah membuat kelompoknya berantakan. Tapi, siapa yang justru menyelamatkannya?

"Sanji-kun!"

"Pantas saja Onami tidak pulang, aku khawatir."

"Siapa kamu? Berani muncul dari belakang!" seru Buggy. "Aku punya banyak anak buah."

"Anak buah? Maksudmu mereka?" Sanji menunjuk arah di belakangnya.

Buggy terbelalak melihat seluruh anak buahnya telah terkapar. Onami pun segera berlari ke belakang Sanji.

"Kau terluka, Onami-san?" tanya Sanji.

Onami hanya menggelang sambil tersenyum percaya, ia sudah merasa aman.

"Oyabun!" seru Sanji. "Si badut ini kuserahkan padamu."

"GOMU-GOMU NO BAZOKA!"

Dan Buggy pun terbang menghilang dari pandangan.

.

.

Itu mungkin kejadian kecil yang membuat perasaannya terombang-ambing kembali. Mereka pernah menghadapi Buggy kembali di waktu yg lain dan Sanji lagi-lagi melindunginya. Onami lalu melihat ke arah lilin, ia melihat nyala jingga yang berpadu dengan biru pada api kecil itu berpendar. Ia pun mendekatkan tangannya untuk mencegah angin memadamkan lilin itu. Angin dari mana?

"Oyasuminasai, Onami-san," kata Sanji dari kamar sebelah.

"Masuklah kemari, Sanji-kun,"

"Hah?"

"Sepertinya angin di luar terlalu kencang, aku kedinginan."

Sanji menggeser pintu, memunculkan wajahnya untuk memastikan terlebih dahulu. Ini bukan urusan menutup jendela kan? "Kau serius?"

"Ada syaratnya."

"Apapun itu, katakan saja."

"Aku ingin mempekerjakan pelayan baru. Saat kedai penuh pelanggan, kau sibuk memasak sedangkan aku kerepotan melayani. Tapi, kau tidak boleh mengulangi perbuatanmu seperti saat Vivi masih bekerja di sini."

Sanji merasa itu syarat yg mudah. Dua orang cewek? Bagaimana ia tidak senang?

"Jangan menggodanya atau menggoda siapa pun lagi, Sanji-kun. Mulai malam ini, hanya aku yang boleh ada di mata hatimu."

"..." Sanji tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau tak mau?"

"Mellorine!"

Apa ini saat yang tepat untuk memulainya? Onami berpikir, jika ia yang tidak membuka hatinya, dia sendiri lah yang akan menghambat semua ini. Ternyata, didekap lelaki itu sehangat dan senyaman ini.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian saat Oyabun, Ussop, dan Aohana-sensei mampir ke Pinwheel, mereka melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat yang belum pernah dilhatnya sedang membawakan bento pesanannya.

"Siapa dia, Onami?" tanya Oyabun.

"Dia pekerja baru kami," jawab Onami.

"Kenalkan, nama saya Omao," katanya menunduk.

Kami? tanya Ussop membatin. Semua orang di sini menyebut Pinwheel sebagai kedai milik Onami, Sanji hanya sekedar koki di mata mereka. Mereka seringkali mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa mereka hidup bersama. Ussop yakin tak ada hubungan khusus di antara mereka sejauh ini jika dilihat dari sifat Onami, apalagi Sanji yang selalu kepincut cewek mana pun. Namun, bukan berarti selama setahun tidak ada apa-apa sama sekali di antara mereka.

"Omao-chan," panggil Sanji. "Bento tambahan untuk Oyabun."

"Hai!" kata Omasu mendekati Sanji.

Nami mengabaikannya. Ussop memperhatikan bahwa Sanji tidak berlaku aneh seperti perlakukannya ke Vivi dulu. Ussop tak terkejut, ia hanya tak pernah tahu dan tak mau tahu kapan waktu itu tiba.

**END**

* * *

**Sori, klo SH crew yg lainnya ga muncul. Di crita aslinya, Franky dan Brook akan muncul setelah adegan terakhir ini. Zoro dan Robin sendiri mereka tipe nomaden yg jarang berinteraksi dengan SH crew yg laen, mereka cuma kebetulan muncul kalau ada kasus (cocok jg^^). ****Mungkin klo tim animatornya bikin AU yg anak sekolah seru kali ya? Dari sekian TV Special, ini satu2nya yg AU sejauh ini.**

**Filler note:**

**1. Omao adalah karakter original Anime, aku ga inget di manga-nya ada pa ga. **

**2. Soal apakah benar Sanji dan Nami hidup bersama sebenarnya cuma interpretasi pribadi atas beberapa scene berikut: A****nimatornya cuma pernah nayangin yg Vivi dirawat Nami di kamar dan Sanji mengambilkan futon untuk mereka berdua. Cuma sekilas sih tapi bisa disimpulkan klo mereka bener2 tinggal seatap. Atau klo ga dari kalimat Sanji ke Buggy yg "Onami tidak pulang," maksudnya rumah mereka bersama kan?**

******3. Yg jelas ngarang itu adegan pertemuan di pasar sama adegan/dialog malam hari yg "ehem2" itu ^^. Sisanya filler moment yg benar terjadi.**

**Klo melihat crita ini, kans Sanji x Nami untuk hidup bersama selepas One Piece berakhir dan SH bubar emang besar banget (itu karena Oda selalu bersikukuh ga ada romance di dalam kapal selama perjalanan). Siapa tahu emang udah ada kecenderungan ke sana? Contohnya az, movie 2 menyajikan mereka pakai wedding suit. Iya, itu animatornya yg bikin crita tapi ternyata Oda menyajikan plot yg mirip di Thriller Bark beberapa tahun setelahnya.**

Futon: kasur tidur yang bisa dilipat

Tatami: lantai rumah tradisional

Oyasuminasai: Selamat tidur

Yatai: Angkringan/Kaki lima

Hai: Ya/Baik


	8. Our Special Menu

**Trivia kali ini berasal dari Omake yg diambil dari One Piece Theatre: Report Time yg ada di buku Grand Data Blue, asli dari Odacchi. Klo blom pernah baca, cari az di youtube ada versi animasinya koq. Inti Omake-nya sih ada reporter yg tanya sebelum Sanji masuk gimana makanan sehari-sehari para kru SH. Yup, Nami yg masak tapi minta bayaran. Di situ juga diperlihatkan bahwa Nami senang dengan gabungnya Sanji karena ia memasakkan makanan bernutrisi. Tapi, aku ga akan menceritakan itu sama persis dengan isi Omake-nya.**

**Setting waktu Canon Fic ini sehari setelah Nami meninggalkan Desa Kokoyashi.**

**

* * *

**

**Title #8:** Our Special Menu

**Words: **1817

**Type:** Trivia

*Hint: Both of them can cook together (Info from OP Omake: Report Time)

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship/Humor

**Summary:** Ikut Sanji dan Nami masak masakan Perancis yuk! Siapa tahu kamu ikutan ngiler kayak Luffy dan Ussop.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di Going Merry, Nami bangun tidur dengan perasaan yang amat gembira. Belum pernah ia merasakan segembira itu sebelumnya, apalagi setelah lega bebas dari jeratan Arlong yang telah memperbudaknya selama 8 tahun ini. Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, ia pun menuju dapur. Nami hendak mempersiapkan sarapan. Sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusi para cowok bodoh dan Nami tidak mau merepotkan diri dengan bersikap seperti ibu mereka. Ia kemarin membawa banyak bahan makanan dari desanya. Hmm, hari ini enaknya masak apa ya?

"Pagi, Nami-san," sapa suara dari dalam dapur.

Nami melihat pemuda berambut pirang berbelah pinggir dengan poni kirinya menutupi seluruh bagian matanya. Ia mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru muda dengan celemek berwarna pink bergambar panda di tengahnya. Nami sepertinya lupa bahwa Luffy telah merekrut kru baru dari Baratie. Dan kru baru itu cowok yang pernah merayunya, melayaninya dengan spesial, dan memberikan anggur berkualitas tinggi dengan gratis. Itu cowok yang menyapanya dengan nada sok kenal sok akrab di Desa Kokoyashi saat Nami dengan dingin berkata bahwa ia adalah anak buah Arlong dan bermaksud mengusir para pendatang tak diundang itu. Itu cowok yang menahan Zoro yang nyaris menebaskan pedang padanya saat ia mengiyakan pengakuan Yosaku bahwa ia membunuh Ussop. Cowok itu diperkenalkan oleh Luffy kepada semuanya bernama Sanji. Sanji memutuskan ikut saat Zoro dan Ussop tengah mengejar Nami yang melarikan Going Merry.

"Pagi, Sanji-kun," balas Nami. Seingatnya, tidak ada cowok yang bisa bangun sepagi ini. "Yang laen belum pada bangun ya?"

"Tak usah pikirkan mereka. Sekarang kita hanya berdua saja di dapur..," Sanji mendekat merentangkan tangan.

Nami menghindar dengan cepat dan membiarkan Sanji memeluk udara.

"Lalu, Nami-san ada perlu apa di dapur sepagi ini kalau bukan karena ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Sanji ge-er.

"Sebenarnya aku hendak memasak seperti biasa sih. Aku lupa ada dirimu."

Sanji terkejut. "Jadi, sebelumnya kau merangkap koki?"

"Luffy dan Zoro benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan selain kekuatan otot mereka. Mereka memakan apa saja: monster laut, jamur yang tumbuh di kapal, burung yang sedang terbang. Luffy sangat rakus, katanya persediaan makanannya saat meninggalkan desanya sudah langsung habis dalam sehari. Kalau Zoro, dia bisa makan seadanya, katanya dia bahkan sanggup tidak makan beberapa minggu saat ditawan oleh Marine. Karena itu jika tahu ada makanan yang lebih layak dimakan, ia akan mengincarnya. Huh, aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana mereka bisa bertahan di tengah laut tanpa pengetahuan navigasi dan tanpa makanan? Sebelumnya kami hanya berlayar dengan perahu kecil, tak ada dapur. Jadi, persediaan makanan yg kubawa ataupun kubeli setiap singgah di suatu pulau selalu kujaga dengan baik. Untung saja saat bertemu Ussop, kami sekaligus mendapatkan kapal ini dan cukup tambahan bahan makanan mentah. Tapi, mereka mengeluhkan ikan-ikan hasil pancingan Ussop karena mereka anggap kecil-kecil, padahal justru itulah makanan manusia normal. Aku pun harus memasak sendiri, lagipula aku suka dengan dapurnya, lebih besar dari dapur rumah mungilku. Kalau mereka mau minta masakanku, mereka harus bayar. Aku kan bukan koki, memangnya jasaku gratis?"

Sanji mendengar Nami tampak bersemangat pagi itu dan sudah mengomel-ngomel jika ingat kelakuan duo cowok bodoh itu. Ia pun lantas merasa bahwa kesempatannya mendapatkan cewek satu-satunya di kapal ini semakin besar, ia percaya diri dan jelas merasa tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Luffy maupun Zoro yang tampak menyebalkan di mata Nami. Selain itu, bagi Sanji sendiri, dapur Merry menjadi tampak begitu kecil jika dibandingkan dengan dapur Baratie yang menyediakan peralatan lengkap. Namun, ia tak akan mengatakannya pada Nami. Ia harus bisa memasak dengan profesional di tengah kondisi apapun dan di dalam dapur kecil.

"Tapi, semalam bukankah aku sudah memasak makan malam pertama? Kenapa kau bisa lupa?"

"Ah, biasanya aku hanya masak sekali di pagi hari. Itu sudah sekaligus untuk porsi makan siang dan makan malamku. Aku tak punya banyak waktu di dapur di siang dan sore hari kecuali mereka mau membayarku lebih, apalagi jika harus memasak bahan sesuai porsi Luffy. Kalau dibandingkan dengan pola makan dan jenis makanan lain yang pernah mereka makan, tentu saja meski hanya masakan pagi yang dihangatkan, mereka tetap mengatakannya lezat."

"Kau pasti kerepotan sekali," sambung Sanji prihatin. "Oiya, monster laut juga bisa diolah menjadi masakan lezat koq."

"Oh ya?"

"Tapi, mungkin kau tidak akan banyak kuhidangkan itu. Itu porsi si maniak daging. Khusus kau, akan kumasakkan makanan yang sehat."

"Wah, kau benar-benar seorang pro! Aku kalau memasak kadang tidak memperhatikan gizi. Aku hampir kehilangan harapan saat kami menemukan dua kenalan Zoro di laut dan mereka kekurangan gizi, Setidaknya kita harus mengurangi kemungkinan jatuh sakit di tengah laut karena kita tidak punya dokter."

"Kalau mendengar ceritamu, Luffy dan Zoro tetap akan baik-baik saja meski kuberi masakan busuk sekali pun. Daya tahan tubuh mereka tinggi sekali, entah seperti apa pola hidup mereka dulu. Dan kurasa mereka juga tak punya _sense of taste_, apapun akan terasa sama lezat. Tapi, tenang saja, Nami-san, kau tak perlu khawatir dengan kebutuhan makanmu."

"Senangnya!" seru Nami. "Meski kesempatanku mendapatkan uang tambahan harus hilang karena mereka tidak akan membayar masakanku lagi, aku bisa fokus pada navigasi dan menggambar peta sekarang."

"Tapi, karena kau sudah terlanjur ke dapur, bagaimana kalau kita memasak bersama? Aku ingin tahu sejauh mana kau bisa memasak."

Nami menggeleng, "Aku tak akan bisa dibandingkan denganmu."

"Akan aku ajari. Ini kesempatan langka bukan? Lagipula masih terlalu pagi, kau bisa bersantai nanti siang. Besok pun aku tak akan menganggu pekerjaanmu lagi, pagi ini saja."

"Boleh deh," jawab Nami. "Aku ingin melihat kehebatanmu memasak."

Mata Sanji langsung berubah menjadi hati karena Nami bersedia masak bersamanya. Nami juga melihat Sanji menari-nari dengan tarian aneh yang kemudian ia ketahui bernama Mellorine. Ia mengelus dada merasa salah mengira bahwa cowok ini berkelakuan normal tidak seperti yang lain. Rasanya, ia sedikit menyesal telah menerima ajakannya.

Nami pun mengeluarkan persediaan bahan mentah makanannya. "Lalu, kita mau masak apa?"

"Apa pun yang kau bisa. Nanti bisa aku tambahkan menu yang lain untuk hidangan _full course_."

"Engg..." Nami mencoba berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau _Gnocchi_ dengan jeruk dan _Black Olive_? Itu favoritku."

"Boleh," angguk Sanji. "Mau sekalian menu sehat untuk diet? Kita bisa menambah _Mosse_ Paprika Merah dengan _Basilico Oil_."

"Jadi menurutmu, aku gendut?"

"Bukan, Nami-san. Aku ingin kau tetap selalu cantik selamanya."

Nami tersenyum mendengarnya. "Oke!"

Mereka pun mulai memasak. Nami mengiris daging dengan hati-hati dan ia merasa takjub melihat kelihaian Sanji menggunakan pisau dapur. Nami seperti tidak dapat melihat kecepatan tangan Sanji yang mampu mengiris 10 potong dalam 1 detik, yang lebih hebat lagi Nami memastikan ukuran dan bentuk setiap potongannya benar-benar rapi dan sama. Selebihnya, Sanji berkomentar bahwa cara memasak Nami dan memilih bumbu sudah benar, ia hanya memberikan tips-tips bagaimana mengolahnya agar menghasilkan citarasa terbaik. Contohnya, saat Nami mengeluarkan cuka _balsamico_, membuka segel, dan hendak menuangkannya; Sanji memberi tahu bahwa kita harus mencicipinya terlebih dahulu karena tanggal kadaluarsa bagi koki profesional berbeda dengan apa yang tertera di produk. Lalu saat Nami mengeluarkan ekstrak _virgin olive oil_, Sanji menjelaskan lagi bahwa minyak yang digunakan sebaiknya hasil perasan kedua karena meski berkualitas tinggi, hasil perasan pertama terlalu kuat aromanya. Dan saat Sanji melihat kesempatan untuk memeluk pinggang Nami dari belakang, Nami dengan sigap menggoreskan pisaunya ke punggung tangan cowok mesum itu.

"Aww, tangan itu nyawa seorang koki," seru Sanji. "Kau tahu? Aku bahkan tak akan menggunakan tanganku untuk bertarung."

"Oh, maaf, Sanji-kun," kata Nami khilaf. Ia lalu mengambil serbet untuk mengusap luka Sanji. "Tak akan kuulangi."

"Kalau Nami-san yang melakukannya, kumaafkan," kata Sanji bersikap _cool_. Lalu, ia merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar lebih agresif daripada yang tadi. "Berarti, sekarang sudah bersedia dipeluk kan?'

BLETAK! Nami menjitak kepala Sanji dan membuatnya terkapar. Dasar, diberi hati sedikit malah ngelunjak, keluhnya. Namun, Nami mengakui Sanji jauh lebih _smart_ daripada ketiga cowok lain di kapal yang lebih dulu dikenalnya, apalagi butuh ketelitian tersendiri dalam meracik masakan. Ia juga menilai bahwa Sanji sepertinya amat perhitungan, mungkin saat singgah di pulau nanti, ia bisa mempercayakan uangnya untuk Sanji bebas berbelanja bahan makanan.

Tak lama kemudian, Sanji telah menghidangkan _full course_ dari bahan-bahan sederhana yang dapat terlihat mewah di atas meja. Selain dua menu tadi, Sanji juga menghidangkan Tumis _Foie Grass_ segar dan Salad Herbal sebagai _primo platto_, lalu hidangan penutupnya berupa es krim dari sari buah plum. Semua menu tersebut porsinya disesuaikan hanya untuk 2 orang. Sanji menarik kursi untuk Nami dan mempersilakannya duduk. Ia juga menuangkan anggur jenis _Chianti Classico _layaknya seorang _sommelier_, seperti yang dulu kerap ia lakukan di Baratie dan pernah mengerjai Fullbody. Nami benar-benar menyukai pelayanan itu. Ia tak peduli apakah ini semata-semata karena Sanji tetap bekerja secara profesional ataukah ada maksud lain yang tersembunyi di balik itu seperti berusaha memikat hatinya mungkin? Sementara itu, Sanji tak tahu bahwa Nami mungkin memanfaatkannya. Ia mulai menghapal sifat Sanji. Ya, demi pelayanan terbaik, Nami bersedia mengikuti jalan pikiran Sanji seperti saat ia mau saja memeluknya di Baratie. Kali ini pun ia tak segan-segan memeluk Sanji kembali. Lagipula, Nami sangat percaya diri. Siapa sih cowok yang ga bisa takluk olehnya? Hihihi...

"Wua, baunya sedap sekali!" seru Luffy masuk begitu saja ke ruang makan yang terhubung langsung dengan dapur itu. "Tadi kalian masaknya lama sekali, aku kelaparan."

"Apa boleh buat, Luffy," sambung Ussop. "Mereka pake bermesraan di dalam sih, sebenarnya aku mau menegur mereka."

Siapa yang bermesraan_,_ batin Nami dan Sanji sensitif. Nami mengirim _death glare_ ke Ussop sementara Sanji menari bahagia mendengarnya. Memang itu tadi yang ia rencanakan meski tidak terlalu mulus.

"Gapapa," kata Luffy cuek. "Yang penting sekarang tiba waktunya makan..."

Luffy pun hendak duduk namun dihalang-halangi Sanji.

"Eit, semua hidangan istimewa ini hanya untuk Nami-swan ku tercinta dan aku. Untuk kalian yang indra perasanya tumpul, nanti aku masakkan makanan lain."

"Aku tadi ikut memasak, Luffy,"sambung Nami. "Kalau mau makan, kau harus bayar seperti biasa."

"Curang..," kata Luffy.

"Huh, ga ada bedanya," seru Ussop. "Dulu kita juga kekurangan makanan karena Nami menarik uang untuk masakannya. Sekarang koki kita juga dimonopoli olehnya. Kita cari navigator dan koki lain saja, Luffy. Mereka lebih baik berlayar dan hidup berdua."

"Kamu bilang apa, Ussop?" kata Luffy. "Mereka sudah jadi nakama kita. Aku ga mau cari pengganti."

"Bercanda," ralat Ussop. "Iya sih, kita butuh mereka tapi mereka kayak ga butuh kita. Lantas, makanan kita bagaimana?"

"Shishishi, tenang," kata Luffy nyengir lebar ke arah Ussop.

Nami dan Sanji terkejut karena lengah. Sajian yang ada di piring lenyap karena Luffy memanjangkan tangannya, mengambil segenggam daging, menariknya kembali dengan cepat, dan memasukkan semuanya ke dalam mulut.

"Lho?" seru Ussop. "Kukira kau juga mengambilkan untukku."

"Ups, lupa," kata Luffy dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Ussop mulai waswas, jangan-jangan saat santap malam nanti Luffy juga akan menyerobot jatahnya di meja makan dengan cara yang sama.

"Si rakus itu!" kata Sanji mulai naik pitam. Sanji pun mengejar Luffy keluar kabin hendak memberi pelajaran padanya.

"Berisik banget!" seru Zoro terbangun. "Bisa diam ga? Aku mau tidur!"

"Heh, kepala lumut bangkotan! Jam segini kok masih mau tidur?" timpal Sanji.

"Apa kau bilang?" Zoro sudah sebal dengan sikap Sanji sejak di Kokoyashi dan merasa sangat tidak cocok satu sama lain, tahu bahwa mereka sepertinya bakalan susah akur. Ia pun membalas, "Alis keriting!"

"Marimo!"

BLETAK! JDUKK!

Dan, semua cowok itu pun tak ada yang berdaya di tangan Nami.

**END**

**

* * *

Hahaha, ending-nya gaje. Sori, kali ini ga cukup romantis. Tapi, kemarin udah dikasih kan? Story 5 udah pelukan, story 6 udah **_**kissing**_**, story 7 udah tidur bareng, jadi sekarang ada humornya lagi hehehe... Ntar story yg keberapa, kukasih anak deh. Mana aku mundur pula, masa story ke-8 tapi setting Canon-nya malah sebelum Grand Line? Habisnya, baru terpikirkan sih.**

**Author sih ga bisa masak (cuma bisa nasi goreng sama sop). Di rumah, menu sehari untuk pagi-siang-malam ga ganti karena ibu cuma bisa masak pagi sebelum ngantor dan pulang sore (lagipula klo ganti2 kan boros juga). Kebetulan aku habis baca manga Psychometrist Eiji vol.12, di dalamnya ada informasi masakan Perancis cukup lengkap. Sanji sendiri jika diibaratkan orang dunia nyata, ia berkebangsaan Perancis. Itu juga bisa dilihat dari nama jurus-jurusnya yg pake unsur makanan/peralatan dapur dengan bahasa Perancis. Semua kru SH emang dibuat "asal"nya masing2 koq oleh Oda. Sekedar info az ya: Luffy=Brasil, Zoro=Jepang, Nami=Swedia, Ussop=Afrika, Chopper=Kanada, Robin=Rusia, Franky=USA, Brook=Austria. Nah, aku ga tau kira2 selera makanan orang Swedia sama ga kayak orang Perancis meski sama-sama Eropa? Aku cuma asal aza yg Nami bisa masak masakan Perancis, aku bahkan ga tau bahan2nya tersedia atau ga di dunia One Piece^^**

**Intinya, Nami bisa masak. Jadi, andai Sanji sakit, Nami bisa nggantiin masak (saling melengkapi kan?). Ini cuma imajinasiku andai dua orang itu masak bersama di dapur kayak apa jadinya ya? Untung di opening clip ke-12, aku bisa lihat mereka bikin kue tart bareng. Ada juga fanart bagus yang ngegambarin mereka masak bareng. Dan, mungkin az Omake itu juga menginspirasi animatornya untuk membuat mereka mengelola restoran bersama di Jipangu AU, entah Nami ikut masak atau tidak. Mungkin yang pas bikin mochi ratusan dan bento ratusan, ia bantuin Sanji.  
**


	9. New Shirts for Our Wardrobes

**Setting Canon kali ini masih nyambung dengan story ke-6 kemarin, intinya sih sebelum Water 7. Lagipula, biasanya banyak episode filler kan? Anggap az ini mereka berlabuh ke sebuah pulau laen dulu. Maaf ya klo kepisah-pisah dan ga urut. Aq baru kepikiran ma trivia ini. Sadarkah kalian klo Sanji dan Nami itu selera fashion-nya tinggi? Klo shopping baju bareng pasti cocok tuh. Oke, simak az...**

**

* * *

**

**Title #9:** New Shirts for Our Wardrobes

**Words: **1071

**Type:** Off-Screen/Canon Moment/Trivia

*Setting: Before and actual in Water 7 (slight: moment at Nanohana, Arabasta Kingdom)

*Hint: Both of them are fashionable/well-dressed, so they can go shopping together

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** Sanji ingin membeli kemeja baru untuk mengganti kemeja-kemejanya yg lusuh, ia mengajak Nami belanja bersama. Baju seperti apa yang mereka beli?

* * *

"Susah juga," kata Nami. "Kalau kulihat-lihat semua kemeja ini sama saja."

"Memang begitulah pakaian laki-laki, Nami-san. Tidak banyak desain seperti pakaian wanita. Tapi, ada perbedaan di motifnya kan? Lihat, yg ini ada garis-garis horizontalnya. Yg ini polos. Yg ini sedikit polkadot kecil-kecil. Yg ini kotak-kotak," kata Sanji menunjukkan satu per satu.

"Tapi, masih ada jenis pakaian lain kan? Ada jemper di rak sana, lalu ada kaos juga."

"Haha, tapi selera pakaianku tidak seperti itu. Harus yang dandy dong."

Tunggu tunggu. Sanji ma Nami lagi ngobrolin apaan sih? Koq sepertinya mereka sedang berada di toko pakaian? Mari kita flashback.

.

.

_-flashback-_

_Suatu pagi di Going Merry tercinta..._

"_Nami-san. Boleh aku minta sesuatu?"_

"_Tergantung apa yg kau minta." Awas saja klo minta dicium atau dipeluk, batinnya._

"_Uang."_

_Tidak biasanya Sanji meminta terang-terangan seperti itu. Tapi wajar juga sih mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu mereka membawa pulang harta yg sangat banyak dari Skypea. Saat pembagian harta, Nami sudah mendengar masing-masing keperluan cowok-cowok itu. Dan tentu saja semua keberatan karena Nami mengatakan bahwa 80% harta itu masuk tabungannya._

"_Kau ingin peralatan memasak bukan? Aku melihatmu mengkalkulasi seberapa besar biaya yg kira2 dibutuhkan dengan kalkulator. Permintaanmu tidak bersifat pribadi seperti Luffy, Zoro, dan Ussop. Pasti kuberikan."_

"_Makanya aku meminta secara khusus padamu, Nami-san. Ini bukan soal peralatan memasak."_

_Sanji berani minta sesuatu yang mungkin dibencinya? Aneh."Apakah mendesak?"_

"_Tidak juga sih."_

"_Lantas apa?"_

"_Baju."_

_Setahu Nami, para cowok di kapal tak ada yang peduli dengan itu. Nami sampai hapal rompi merah Luffy, kaos ketat putih Zoro dan hakama hijau-nya, serta celana rangkap baju coklat tanpa lengan Ussop yg selalu mereka pakai berkali-kali sampai terlihat sungguh dekil. Dan bukankah Sanji selalu mengenakan kemeja biru muda? Memang sih rasanya ada yang berbeda. Kadang ada motif garis-garis horizontalnya, kadang polos dengan warna yang lebih cerah. Kalau ga salah ada satu lagi kemeja berwarna putih polos yang baru dikenakan di Ring Island kemarin.  
_

"_Kemeja maupun jasku sudah banyak yang robek dan lusuh karena pertarungan. Kadang aku jahit sendiri tapi rasanya memalukan jika aku mengenakannya terus-terusan. Aku tidak bisa tampil ataupun bergaya seperti itu."_

_Ya, pikir Nami. Sanji adalah cowok yang sangat memperhatikan penampilan. Gaya berpakaiannya selalu rapi, sopan, dan berkelas. Nami paham kenapa Sanji meminta uang secara khusus. Kemeja-kemeja itu jelas harganya lebih mahal dari sekedar rompi atau kaos. Dasinya juga ada beberapa warna. Belum lagi aksesori rantai di celananya. Hei, bukankah diriku sama saja sepertinya, batin Nami. Aku juga mengkoleksi banyak baju agar selalu terlihat modis. Di Logue Town dan Arabasta, ia ber-shopping ria dan menghamburkan uang untuk itu._

"_Kalau kau tidak mengizinkan, aku tak akan memaksa," lanjut Sanji._

_Nami merasa mengerti kebutuhan Sanji. Dirinya sendiri pasti juga akan berkata sama. "Oke, tapi satu saja ya?"_

_-end of flashback-_

_._

_.  
_

Dan begitulah akhirnya kenapa mereka berdua sedang berada di toko pakaian di sebuah pulau yang waktu rekam log post-nya hanya beberapa jam, mereka harus cepat. Sanji tidak menyebut harga pastinya dan ia berusaha mencari trik membujuk agar Nami mau ikut berbelanja bersamanya. Ia tahu kalau Nami pasti tertarik melihat-lihat pakaian.

"Bagaimana klo yang ini, Sanji-kun?" kata Nami mengambil salah satu kemeja dari gantungan. "Kuperhatikan kamu selalu memakai warna biru muda."

Sanji memperhatikan kemeja yang disodorkan Nami. "Warna ini..."

"Ini warna favoritku."

Kemeja lengan panjang itu berwarna orange dengan motif garis-garis horizontal. Sanji tahu itu warna favorit Nami tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa Nami sendiri yang memilihkan untuknya. Kebetulan, ia memang belum punya warna itu. Asal jangan warna merah saja. "Bagus sekali, Nami-san."

Nami tersenyum, "Syukurlah klo kamu suka."

"Kamu tidak sekalian beli?" tanya Sanji. "Terakhir kau belanja baju itu kan di Arabasta."

"Tidak apa-apa. Stok bajuku masih banyak."

"Jangan terlalu irit, Nami-san. Jika ada yg kamu inginkan di toko ini beli saja. Klo perlu, aku kembalikan kemeja ini agar uangnya bisa untukmu."

Sanji selalu seperti itu, pikir Nami. Memilih mengorbankan kepentingan sendiri untukku. Tapi, klo dipikir-pikir harta Skypea itu masih banyak sih. "Oke, aku beli satu juga deh."

.

.

Nami pun melihat-lihat bagian pakaian wanita. Justru karena ia tadi mengatakan hanya akan maembeli satu, ia jadi kebingungan. Banyak pilihan yang rasanya sayang dilewatkan.

"Bagaimana klo yang ini, Nami-san?" panggil Sanji. Kali ini ia yang mengambilkan baju untuk Nami. "Kuperhatikan kau sering sekali pakai yg model tank top."

Nami melihat pilihan Sanji. Kemeja? "Aku sudah punya dua kemeja, Sanji-kun."

"Oh, kemeja lengan panjang abu-abu yang dipinjam Robin selepas dari Arabasta saat ia bersembunyi di kapal itu ya?"

Nami mengangguk. "Satu lagi yang berwarna kuning dengan motif garis-garis horizontal yang pernah kupakai saat Mr.2 pertama kali datang ke kapal kita."

"Itu kan juga lengan panjang. Tapi yg ini lengan pendek, Nami-san. Dan menurutku, kau cocok mengenakan baju apapun."

Oke, tidak ada salahnya dicoba. Tunggu, warna itu...

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka warnanya?" tanya Sanji. "Ini warna favoritku."

Nami bukannya tidak suka Biru tua. Baju-bajunya sendiri kebanyakan berwarna biru muda, ia memang belum punya. Ia sadar bahwa mereka sedang bertukar warna favorit. Ia pun mencobanya di kamar pas lalu keluar sebentar, memperlihatkannya pada Sanji. "Bagaimana?"

"Kau cantik sekali, Nami-swaaan!"

"Huh, kau pasti akan menggombal. Nilai yang benar dong."

"Hmm, ada yg kurang sih," komentar Sanji. "Sebentar."

Sanji meninggalkan Nami sebentar. Hanya beberapa menit, ia membawakan aksesoris lain.

"Dasi?" tanya Nami. Wanita memakai dasi? Itu kan gaya pakaian Sanji. "Tapi..."

"Kau ingat kau pernah menyuruhku membelikan pakaian adat Arabasta saat kita berlabuh di Nanohana? Saat itu Vivi agak keberatan karena aku sengaja membeli baju penari yang terlalu terbuka tapi kau sangat menyukainya bukan?"

"Ya, bahkan motif yang kau berikan padaku lebih indah daripada motif pada baju Vivi."

"Karena itu, sekarang pun percaya saja pada selera pakaianku." Sanji lalu memasangkan dasi berwarna biru muda itu pada Nami karena Nami tidak tahu cara mengikatnya.

Sekali lagi Nami melihat cermin. "Ah, betul. Lebih bagus."

"Syukurlah klo kamu suka," kata Sanji.

Mereka pun membayarnya di kasir. 37.230 Berry untuk dua baju, murah.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"Wah, pulaunya keren!" kata Luffy.

"Kita akan cari tukang kayu kan?" tanya Ussop.

"Tentu saja," nyengir Luffy. "Untuk Merry kita."

"Luffy, Ussop. Kalian ikut aku!" seru Nami. "Bawa karung berat berisi harta ini dan jaga agar jangan sampai hilang atau tercuri."

Robin melihat Nami mengenakan pakaian yang tidak biasa. Bukan kaos atau atasan terbuka nih?

"Luffy, Ussop. Jaga Nami baik-baik!" seru Sanji. "Awas kalian klo tidak bisa menjaganya."

Si Alis Keriting itu pake kemeja warna orange? Hanya dipadu dengan rompi pula. Zoro merasa itu terlalu menyilaukan.

Mereka berdua sebenarnya ga janjian bakal pake baju itu bareng di Water 7.

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Yup, klo ga percaya coba perhatikan anime saat mereka berlabuh ke Water 7. Anime sih warnanya juga dari cover tankoubon. Emang itu baju yang Sanji dan Nami pakai. Gimana? Serasi ga? Klo crita mereka belinya bareng itu sih aq jelas2 ngarang. Jadi inget kemeja-kemeja ayahku yg jumlahnya banyak banget di lemari plus ayahku itu hobi beli kemeja sendiri. Canon lainnya ada yang di Arabasta, itu beneran Nami ngasih uang Sanji buat mbeliin baju adat Arabasta untuk semuanya. Kenapa Nami ga beli sendiri ya? Dan Nami emang suka dengan bajunya sedangkan Vivi agak keberatan. Luffy, Zoro, Ussop dibeliin baju bandit/Musafir oleh Sanji tapi Sanji malah beli yg model jaket untuk dirinya. Gitu deh seleranya. Entah kenapa kali ini agak miskin deskripsi. Tapi kalian tetap bisa menikmatinya kan?**

**Baju Nami klo kuperhatikan banyak sekali yg berwarna biru (sweater, tank top, kaos, BH), terbanyak kedua warnanya malah pink bukan orange. ****Klo kemeja Sanji yang lain itu ada juga yang warnanya ungu dengan dasi merah saat di Water 7 yang pasca Enes Lobby. Sanji pernah juga pake kemeja hijau dengan dasi warna biru garis-garis putih di Shabody, Zoro az cocok pake singlet biru di Skypea. ****Yang kelihatan sama itu gara-gara jasnya padahal kemejanya macam-macam. Oiya, klo kubaca di kepribadian seseorang berdasarkan warna, penyuka biru paling ga suka sama warna merah. Aku ga bisa ngebayangin Sanji pake kemeja warna merah kyk gimana (sebaliknya, Luffy pernah pake rompi warna biru di Sabaody-Amazon Lily). Dan bener celana Sanji ada rantainya (klo mata kalian jeli), kupikir dia juga ngantongi dompet klo mesti belanja makanan.  
**


	10. Last Message

**Aku perhatikan ada beberapa fanfic tentang chara death yg bertipe Fanon. Kupikir sesekali menarik juga klo aku buat kyk gitu. Di Fandom Indo, Luffy yang paling sering dimatikan ya? Zoro dan Nami juga pernah masing-masing sekali sih. Kalau begitu, aku buat yang Sanji mati ya? Sebenarnya aku udah pernah bikin yg genre Angst tentang pairing ini juga di fic pertama, tapi kan ending-nya ga tragedi. **

**Ceritanya cukup panjang biar lebih dramatis. Semoga terhibur...eh, terhibur apanya? Semoga terharu hehehe.. Oiya, kalimat yang di-italic adalah dialog khusus Sanji.**

**

* * *

**

**Title #10:** Last Message

**Words: **3453

**Type:** Deathfic (Sanji died)

**Genre:** Tragedy/Hurt-Comfort/Friendship

**Summary:** Para kru SH sudah mulai bisa menata rasa kehilangan mereka atas kematian Sanji, kecuali Nami. Mereka cemas karena sepertinya Nami ada tanda-tanda kegilaan dan mau bunuh diri. Benarkah demikian? Lalu, bagaimana para kru SH lainnya menghiburnya? Nakamaship and love in one. Slight: Zorobin.

* * *

We aren't brave because we've been died like hero

**LAST MESSAGE**

.

.

Sanji-kun, kau di mana?

Kau berjanji akan kembali bukan?

Kau berjanji tak akan meninggalkanku bukan?

Kau berjanji saat aku bangun nanti kau ada di sampingku bukan?

.

.

Nami memasuki kabin dapur yang kosong melompong. Tak ada tanda-tanda seseorang sedang sibuk menyiapkan hidangan malam seperti biasa. Luffy juga tak berkeliaran di tempat, padahal jika tahu sang koki tak ada, ia mungkin akan menyelinap ke dalam.

.

"_Luffy, jangan terlalu idiot dan rakus, atau Nami akan terus memukulimu..."_

Luffy, Ussop, dan Chopper mengintip Nami dari balik pintu ruang makan. Mereka tak berani masuk.

"Jangan diam di situ saja, Luffy. Ambil saja makanan seperti biasa," kata Nami menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Eh? Kau tak marah?" Luffy heran.

"Makanlah selagi kau masih bisa makan."

"Pukul aku saja, Nami," pinta Luffy.

"Tidak," jawab Nami. "Aku tak punya alasan untuk memukulimu."

Luffy pun membuka kulkas dan mengambil makanan beku. Ia menoleh lagi siapa tahu Nami hendak memukulnya kalau melihatnya terang-terangan seperti itu.

"Nami?" Ussop ikut-ikutan heran. Ia tahu Luffy sengaja membuat alasan. Nami yang tidak marah seperti bukan Nami dan Luffy jelas lebih khawatir soal itu.

.

"_Ussop, tolong tingkatkan kekuatan Clima-Tact Nami agar ia bisa selalu kuat."_

Ussop mengernyit. Meski sama-sama terlihat penakut, Ussop tahu Nami lebih lemah darinya sebagai seorang wanita. Ia tahu Nami memiliki kelebihan di kecerdasannya yang nomor satu di antara semuanya tapi kekuatannya yang paling bawah. Kalau bukan karena senjata buatannya, ia tak yakin Nami bisa ikut bertempur hanya dengan mengandalkan tongkat. Dan, Ussop tak mau melihat Nami terpuruk hanya karena merasa ia harus terus-menerus dilindungi. Apalagi, jika kenyataan terakhir itu terlalu pahit.

"_Chopper, kau dokter hebat. Tolong sembuhkan Nami setiap ia jatuh sakit ya?"_

Nami meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Chopper hanya bisa melihat kegalauan dari punggung Nami. Ia tahu Nami sudah pulih tapi ia tak tahu cara kerja hati manusia. Atau ia tak tahu cara mengobati rasa sakit yang masih tersisa di hati Nami. Ia hanya tahu bahwa jalan pikiran manusia dapat mempengaruhi kondisi tubuh. Ini seperti semujarab apa pun obat untuk menyembuhkan penyakit, jika manusia yang bersangkutan bahkan enggan hidup, obat itu tetap tak akan bekerja. Ini bukan seperti saat Nami dibawa ke negerinya karena sakit parah yang diakibatkan bakteri Casha dari Little Garden.

.

Zoro sedang membasuh keringatnya. Setelah selesai latihan berat di gym, seperti biasa ia hendak tidur untuk memulihkan stamina. Lalu, ia melihat Nami melintas.

"_Marimo-kun, segera bayar utang-utangmu atau kau akan membuat Nami jatuh miskin."_

Jatuh miskin? Zoro tersenyum sinis. Dasar Alis Pelintir, kau selalu berlebihan.

"Ah, Nami. Utangku..," panggil Zoro.

"Sudahlah, kuanggap lunas saja," jawab Nami singkat dan cepat.

Cih, pikir Zoro. Nami yang tidak cerewet soal uang bukan Nami. Ia seperti kehilangan rohnya. Apa yang kau pikirkan, koki bodoh? Apa ini yang kau ingingkan? Apa kau senang melihat Nami seperti ini?

"Nami," sapa Robin kemudian. "Bagaimana keadaan Log Post hari ini? Apa kita sudah bisa mulai berlayar?"

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Nami pendek.

"_Robin-chan, aku juga menyayangimu. Maaf aku selalu memanggilmu dengan sebutan –chan, tapi aku tahu kau bisa menjadi sahabat dan kakak perempuan yang baik bagi Nami-san."_

Robin masih bisa mengingat kejadian itu. Malam itu, cuaca berkabut dan badai ikut menghantam pulau. Tak ada yang bisa memprediksi hal itu karena Nami dan Sanji belum kembali. Tak ada yang bisa berpencar untuk mencari mereka. Luffy sudah mengalahkan musuh utama dengan susah payah begitu juga dengan yang lain, dan ia mempercayakan Nami sepenuhnya pada Sanji seperti saat di Thriller Bark. Seharusnya seperti itu, dan memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Mereka lalu melihat Sanji membopong Nami dari kejauhan. Mereka pun segera menghampiri karena melihat Keduanya terluka parah. Nami masih bisa diselamatkan tapi...

.

.

**-flashback-**

"Jangan sampai Nami melihat keadaanku yang menyedihkan seperti ini," pinta Sanji. "Aku tak mau bayangan kematianku menghantuinya saat ia sadar besok. Tolong jaga dan bawa dia pergi."

"Tolol, kamu selalu saja sembarangan!" kata Zoro.

"Kalian pasti bisa menggenggam impian masing-masing tanpaku."

"Mana bisa?" kata Luffy. "Kalau tak ada yang memasakkanku makanan, aku tak bisa menempuh lautan dan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut."

"Kau kan bisa cari koki baru," bujuk Sanji.

"Ga bisa," Luffy mulai mengeluarkan air mata. "Kau tak tergantikan. Kau Koki terhebat, masakanmu paling enak di seluruh penjuru dunia."

"Maafkan aku, Luffy, teman-teman. Kurasa perjalananku berakhir sampai di sini," lanjut Sanji.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Nona Navigator?" tanya Robin masih berusaha tenang. "Kau bukan orang yang tega meninggalkannya sekejam itu, Tuan Koki."

"Dia pasti mengerti, Robin-chan . Nami-san ku bukan orang lemah dan cengeng seperti itu. Itu yang membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padanya," jawab Sanji. Lalu, perutnya mual. Ia mulai batuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Jangan bicara lagi!" seru Luffy.

"Sial," umpat Zoro tak tahan melihat pemandangan itu dan memalingkan muka. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat kematian seseorang, tapi... "Apa Sanji tidak bisa diobati dulu, Chopper? Lukanya lebih parah," katanya kalut.

"Tapi, Nami juga harus segera diobati!" Chopper tak kalah kalut."Dan Sanji tak mau diobati sebelum Nami dipastikan selamat terlebih dahulu."

"Sanji, kau..." kata Ussop bergetar mendengar perkataan Chopper, mengingatkannya saat mereka menyusup ke dalam Maxim. Saat itu, Ussop yang menjemput Sanji membisikkannya bahwa Nami telah aman (catatan author: ini di anime).

"Gawat, pandanganku mulai kabur. Bisa tolong sulutkan rokok?" pinta Sanji

Luffy pun menyulutkannya dan menyelipkan rokok ke mulut Sanji dengan terisak.

"Chopper, bagaimana keadaan Nami-san?"

"Dia akan segera sembuh," jawab Chopper terbata-bata mulai menangis.

"Syukurlah. Berarti aku bisa meninggalkan dunia ini dengan tenang..." Sanji pun memberikan pesan untuk sahabatnya masing-masing dengan lirih hingga menghembuskan napas terakhir dan menjatuhkan puntung rokoknya.

"Alis Pelintir, jangan tidur!" seru Zoro.

"Oi, bertahanlah!" seru Ussop.

"Kuatkan dirimu, bro!"seru Franky.

"Jangan menyerah!" seru Brook.

Chopper ingin memeriksa keadaan Sanji tapi dicegah Luffy seolah tak perlu memastikan denyut nadi dan detak jantungnya lagi.

Luffy pun menutup kelopak mata Sanji sebelum akhirnya berteriak membahana ke langit yang disusul hujan tangis semuanya. "SANJIII!"

Semua sedih. Semua menangis. Semua kehilangan. Robin sendiri sampai tak bisa berkata-kata untuk mengeskpresikan kejadian ini, air matanya belum keluar karena begitu shock-nya.

"Sanji-kun..." tiba-tiba terdengar lirih suara Nami. "Kau di mana?"

"Gawat," seru Ussop masih mengucek mata. "Apa Nami terbangun?"

"Be-Belum, ia hanya mengigau," jawab Chopper.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini, Chopper?" bentak Luffy masih sambil bercucuran air mata. "Kau tadi tidak mendengar permintaan Sanji? Lekas bawa Nami ke Sunny sebelum ia bangun di sini!"

"Ussop, Robin, kalian temani Chopper dan Nami," perintah Zoro masih bisa berpikir meski hatinya sedang perih. "Biar aku, Luffy, Franky, dan Brook yang mengurus jasad Sanji. Cepat!"

Robin pun mematuhi Luffy dan Zoro, akhirnya ia tak kuasa menahan tangis. Bukankah ini terlalu kejam bagi Nona Navigator? Ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Tapi dilihat dari kondisi Nami yang tampak tidur tenang tanpa kesakitan, ia bisa menebak bahwa sebelum Nami kehilangan kesadaran akibat lukanya, Sanji seolah telah menenangkan Nami, membuatnya tertidur tanpa rasa khawatir, dan membisikkan kata-kata penyejuk agar Nami mengalami mimpi indah. Khasnya. Ya, semua mendapat bagian menyakitkan masing-masing. Mengantar sahabat pergi untuk selamanya di depan mata dan kau tak bisa berbuat apa-apa atau nyawamu ditukar dengannya dan kau bangun dengan mengetahui kenyataan itu. Tentu tak ada yang mau memilih di antara 2 pilihan itu.

.

.

Nami membuka mata keesokan harinya. Demamnya sudah turun dan semuanya bisa lega untuk satu hal. Nami bisa langsung tahu dirinya terbangun di Thousand Sunny dan ia berterima kasih pada semuanya yang terlihat menjaganya dengan cemas di dalam kamar. Tapi tentu saja masalah yang lebih gawat akan muncul setelah ini. Dan akhirnya Nami menyadari bahwa kurang satu orang di antara teman-temannya.

"Sanji sedang di dapur ya?"

DEG! Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana mengatakannya?

"Na..," Luffy sudah mengepalkan tangan dari tadi, ia hampir angkat bicara sebelum dicegah Zoro karena sepertinya Robin yang saat itu duduk di ranjang Nami bisa mengatakannya dengan lebih tenang.

"Dengar, Nami," kata Robin mencoba bicara lembut tapi ada nada tertahan. "Kuharap kau bisa menerima kenyataan ini."

"Robin," kata Nami. "Kenapa kau berbicara dengan nada seperti itu?"

Robin mengernyit tapi ia merasa harus tetap fokus apalagi semua laki-laki di sampingnya sudah kusak-kusuk. "Nami," kata Robin lagi. "Tuan Koki sudah meninggal."

Hening... Semua pun menunggu reaksi Nami.

Tapi yang ditunggu-tunggu malah tertawa. "Robin, jangan bercanda dong. Mana mungkin Sanji..."

"Itu benar, Nami," potong Luffy. "Aku sendiri yang memimpin upacara pemakaman semalam."

"Kau minta dijitak?" kata Nami lagi.

"BUAT APA AKU BOHONG?" kata Luffy. "Kamu ga lihat bengkak di mata kami semua?"

"Oi oi, Luffy," tahan Ussop. Ia jadi ingat Luffy juga pernah membentaknya dulu yang bersikeras tak mau percaya bahwa Going Merry sudah tak bisa diperbaiki lagi. "Sabar, kita sudah sepakat kan?" bisiknya kemudian.

Nami pun mengamati ekspresi Luffy dan semuanya. Tapi, ia masih bersikeras. "Sanji-kun masih hidup," kata Nami bangkit dari ranjang. "Kalau dia tidak ada di dapur mungkin dia sedang berbelanja. Aku akan menunggunya pulang, aku akan mencarinya!"

"Luffy benar. Sekuat apapun usahamu untuk menunggunya, ia tak akan pernah pulang ke Sunny lagi, Nami. " sambung Zoro. "Kami bahkan telah menguburkannya di dekat sini. Kalau kau masih tak percaya, akan aku antar."

Tak cuma Zoro, semua lalu mengantarkan Nami untuk menunjukkannya. Tapi...

"Itu hanya nisan kosong. Kalian ini kenapa sih? Sanji-kun tidak ada di situ."

Nisan kosong? Jelas-jelas Franky mendesainnya dan menunjukkan betapa itu tempat pembaringan terakhir sahabat mereka. Betapa itu melukiskan bagaimana menyesakkan hatinya saat harus menguburkannya. Zoro menggali dan menutup lubang dengan tangan terpaksa. Brook memainkan Requiem sepanjang malam dengan biolanya dan berharap dapat membagi Yomi-Yomi andai bisa. Robin berusaha tenang dengan berjaga di samping Nami semalaman, namun setiap kali ia mendengar Nami mengigau, air matanya langsung keluar lagi. Chopper dan Ussop saling berpelukan semalaman berharap itu hanya mimpi. Luffy yang menurunkan jasad Sanji, dan setelah Franky selesai membuatkan pusara, ia lalu meraung-raung dengan menghancurkan bebatuan sekitar karena merasa itu semua salahnya sebagai kapten. Ya, semua sudah habis-habisan menangis malam itu dan sepakat tak menunjukkan kesedihan yang berlebihan di mata Nami karena Sanji juga berpesan hal itu secara tersirat. Okelah bahwa Nami sebelumnya masih bersikeras tak percaya karena ia tak melihat langsung detik-detik kematian Sanji semalam. Namun, meski telah melihat bukti yang disodorkan, reaksi Nami sungguh di luar dugaan. Tak ada tangisan. Tak ada raungan kesedihan. Semuanya bingung. Ini tidak normal.

"Nami, tunggu!" seru Zoro melihat Nami pergi kembali ke kapal. Yang lain pun ikut mengejarnya.

Luffy sebenarnya sudah merelakan Sanji pergi tapi kalau melihat kondisi Nami seperti itu, ia...

"Luffy?" kata Ussop melihat Luffy masih tertinggal sedang mengetuk-ngetuk pusara Sanji.

"Oi, Sanji" kata Luffy entah apa yang ia panggil. "Bangun dan temuilah Nami. Kumohon..."

Ussop pun menangis lagi. Apa yang sebenarnya telah kau rencanakan, Sobat?

**-end of flashback-**

.

.

Sesekali Nami terlihat mengunjungi pusara Sanji. Robin dan yang lainnya pun membiarkannya saja karena sepertinya ia perlu sendiri. Nami ke sana untuk memastikan bahwa ingatannya salah. Sanji yang terakhir ia lihat masih baik-baik saja, masih bisa tersenyum, masih bisa menggombal dan membuatnya melayangkan pukulan, masih bisa mengusap lukanya dengan lembut dan mendekapnya penuh kehangatan. Malam itu...

"_Aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini dengan selamat, Nami-san. Aku pasti akan mengantarkanmu ke tempat Chopper. Sekarang Istirahatlah dulu, tidurlah, pulihkan tenagamu."_

"_Tapi, kamu bagaimana? Kau sendiri juga terluka."_

"_Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku ini kuat. Atau kau meragukanku?"_

"_Tidak."_

"_Baguslah. Mimpikan diriku ya?"_

"_Sinting, siapa juga yang mau memimpikanmu?" bentak Nami. "Bisa-bisanya kau berkata seperti itu di situasi seperti ini."_

"_Hei, rasa sakitnya seperti menghilang kan?"_

"_Eh, kau benar."_

"_Makanya, pikirkanlah hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Seperti saat kau sedang memarahi Luffy atau Marimo, seperti saat kau sedang menggambar peta di perpustakaan, seperti saat kau sedang menikmati angin untuk melihat cuaca. Atau bisa juga pikirkan masa depan saat kau berhasil menggapai impianmu. Jangan pikirkan diriku atau situasi sekarang."_

_"Apa kau selalu memikirkanku, Sanji-kun?"_

"_Ya, selama memikirkanmu, rasa sakitku hilang." _

_"Tak adil," sergah Nami. "Aku tak boleh memikirkanmu tapi kau memikirkanku."_

_"Kalau bgitu pikirkan saja kita menikah lalu kau dan aku akan memiliki dua anak, laki-laki dan perempuan. Aku akan membuka restoran di All Blue dan kau membantuku mengelolanya agar kita bisa kaya raya."_

_Nami menjitak kepala Sanji. "Memangnya siapa yang mau menikah denganmu?"_

_"Makanya... Sudah kukatakan kau pasti tak akan mau kan?"_

_Padahal bukan itu maksud perkataanku tadi, batin Nami. Rupanya Sanji tetap tak membolehkanku memikirkan lukanya. __Nami pun tersenyum geli. __"Tapi, itu tidak buruk kok." _

_"Benarkah?" tanya Sanji dengan muka memerah._

_"Ya," kata Nami lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sanji.__ "Bagaimana kalau kita namai anak kita, Jimmy dan Sanna?"_

_"Kedengarannya bagus."_

_"Tentu saja. Itu kan gabungan dari kedua nama kita."_

_Sanji tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia lalu menyelimuti Nami dengan jasnya sampai Nami tertidur. "Sweet Dream, Nami-san."  
_

Ya, itulah senyum penuh harapan yang terakhir kali Nami lihat. Bagaimana ia bisa terbangun dan mendengar berita bahwa Sanji telah pergi begitu saja? Bagaimana ia tiada? Apa ia tertembak? Apa ia menenggak racun? Apa ia tertusuk pedang? Apa ia dipaksa bunuh diri? Apa ia tertimpa reruntuhan di gua semalam? Apa ia sendirian melawan badai dan terhempas? Nami sungguh sama sekali tak memiliki ingatan itu, lantas bagaimana ia harus percaya? Sanji pasti masih hidup. Ia hanya sembunyi. Aku hanya harus menemukannya.

.

Dan saat Nami melihat betapa dalamnya laut yang berada di bawahnya, ia kemudian merasa Sanji berada di sana.

"Nami," panggil Brook melompat turun dengan ringannya dari menara pengawas. "Bisa kau perlihatkan celana dalammu hari ini?"

Nami yang terkejut tiba-tiba mundur dari pagar dek. "Ambil saja di lemari," katanya lalu berlalu melewati Brook.

"_Brook, kau teman mesumku. Kau boleh meminta celana dalam pada perempuan mana saja asal jangan pada Nami."_

Sama seperti Luffy dan Zoro yang ingin mendapatkan amarah Nami, Brook sengaja menanyakan hal-hal yang dibenci Nami. Tapi ia juga tak berhasil.

.

.

Akhirnya tiba waktu makan malam dan semuanya berkumpul di ruang makan. Hening...

"Aku lapar…," kata Luffy tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"BIsa ga sih kamu lebih prihatin sedikit?" protes Zoro. Ternyata Luffy kalau sudah lapar tetap saja seperti itu, batinnya. Tapi, wajar juga sih. Ini sudah hari keempat sejak kepergian Sanji dan mereka hanya makan seadanya. Mereka sendiri sedikit demi sedikit sudah bisa menata hati masing-masing. Ya, kecuali Nami.

"Mari kita minum COLA!" kata Franky.

"Aku tak akan kenyang hanya dengan Cola," keluh Luffy. "Robin, kau tak bisa memasak?"

"Bisa sedikit sih, tapi takutnya seleraku tak sama dengan kalian saat kucicipi," jawab Robin.

"Kau terlalu banyak minum kopi," kata Zoro lagi. "Atau kau memang suka yang pahit-pahit?"

"Kau sendiri maniak sake," timpal Ussop dengan nada meledek.

"Dan aku susu," sambung Brook garing. "Meski seharusnya aku sudah tak bisa menikmati rasanya karena tak memiliki lidah."

"Aduh, orang kedua yang bisa masak itu Nami," kata Luffy. "Ga kalah lezat lho…"

"Benarkah?" Chopper, Robin, Franky, dan Brook tak tahu hal itu. Kebetulan apa ini?

"Tapi dia minta bayaran sih," keluh Ussop kalau mengingat masa lalu sebelum Sanji bergabung.

"Tapi, klo Nami kita suruh masak di dapur, nanti..." kata Robin tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Dapur itu penuh kenangan akan tuan Koki."

"Biar saja, mungkin dia akan senang klo kita membayarnya," sahut Zoro. "Terpaksa bayar sih, tapi klo tidak bgitu, apa lagi yang bisa membuatnya ceria? Strategi Luffy gagal."

"Huh, kita saja yang bodoh mau-maunya percaya pada strategi orang paling idiot sekapal," kata Ussop.

"Habis mau gimana lagi?" kata Luffy pelan kalah suara dengan perutnya. "Sanji bilang aku ga boleh terlalu idiot ternyata aku masih idiot juga ya?"

"Tak apa-apa Kapten. Kami semua tahu kaulah yang paling mencemaskan Nona Navigator," hibur Robin. Waktu rapat (makan) malam kemarin, memang Luffy yang dengan semangat mengutarakan bahwa semua harus bisa membuat Nami enerjik kembali. Tunggu, Robin tiba-tiba menyadari satu hal lagi betapa mereka kehilangan besar, keahlian strategi yang dipegang Sanji dalam situasi genting. Tapi, soal menyusun dan pembagian strategi masih ada Nami. Kebetulan lagi?

"Ups, maaf Luffy," kata Ussop khilaf. Lalu, ia menoleh lagi ke Zoro. "Bukankah kau tadi hendak membayar utang tapi Nami menolaknya?"

"Aku tadi malah mau bilang belum punya uang, tahu!" jawab Zoro. "Kukira itu bisa membuatnya cerewet. Iya kan, Luffy?"

"Tapi, ide bro Zoro boleh juga," sambung Franky. "Kita harus melakukan hiburan yang SUPER, dan itu dengan merelakan uang kita."

"Tunggu, uang dari mana?" tanya Ussop. "Selama ini yang pegang uang di kapal kan hanya Nami dan..," Ussop tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. "...Sanji,"lanjutnya lesu.

Semua hening kembali dan memikirkan cara lain. Kenapa kebetulan itu muncul lagi? Masa mengambil uang belanja dari dompet almarhum? Lantas bagaimana caranya membuat Nami ceria kembali? Menghibur langsung secara empati gagal. Membuat lelucon gagal. Memancingnya marah dan cerewet gagal. Ingin memberinya uang tak bisa. Membiarkannya sendiri juga malah semakin mengkhawatirkan. Apa tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain diam menunggu? Apa harus hantu Sanji sendirikah yang bisa mengatasi hal ini?

"Ngomong-ngomong, Nami di mana?" kata Chopper tiba-tiba.

"Gawat!" kata Brook teringat sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Tuan Tengkorak?" tanya Robin,

"Tadi siang, aku melihat Nami bersandar di pagar dek, melihat laut di bawahnya, dan menjorokkan badannya. Jangan-jangan ia mau..."

"Mau kencing ya?" sambung Luffy semakin tak fokus karena perutnya keroncongan.

"BODOH! Memangnya cowok!" kata semua kecuali Robin membentak Luffy.

"Robin," seru Zoro ikut gelisah. "Apa Nami tidur?"

"Iya, tadi sudah kubangunkan tapi ia tak mau," jawab Robin.

"Kalau begitu, ayo sekarang kita ke kamar Nami," perintah Zoro.

Namun, Nami tidak ada di kamar. Semua pun panik. Begitu pula dengan Luffy yang mendadak kelabakan dan langsung lupa perut laparnya. Apalagi Brook mengatakan kalau Nami ada tanda-tanda mau bunuh diri.

.

.

Nami ternyata sedang mendekam di depan pusara Sanji untuk yang kesekian kali. Ia membisu tapi di hatinya seolah sedang terjadi percakapan.

Sanji-kun, kata Nami. Aku kemari karena aku akan berlayar besok. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku membuat cemas semuanya. Karena itu aku ingin mengucapkan ...

Jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal, potong Sanji

Eh?

Karena aku akan tetap ikut berlayar denganmu sampai kau bisa menyelesaikan peta dunia.

Nami sadar, ia ingin menyertakan All Blue di dalam petanya, membawa impian Sanji dan membuktikan pada dunia bahwa All Blue itu ada di akhir perjalanan ini. Tapi, bagaimana caranya kau ikut denganku?

Aku ada di dalam birunya laut. Di dalam birunya langit. Di dalam hembusan angin.

Benar juga, aku kan menyadarinya siang tadi. Lalu, setelah itu?

Terserah kau.

Bodoh.

Aku tak keberatan kau melupakanku.

Siapa yang mau melupakanmu?

Selamanya?

Ya.

Kalau begitu, aku tak akan mati. Aku berjanji padamu bahwa aku akan berjuang untuk hidup.

Kau memang masih hidup. Saat aku memejamkan mata waktu itu, kau hanya pergi sebentar. Kita pasti kelak bertemu lagi kan? Di kehidupan yang lain, batinnya.

Nami-san ku memang cerdas. Aku percaya kau bisa memahami pesanku.

.

"NAMIIIII! Kau di mana?" terdengar suara teman-temannya khawatir.

.

Ah, sudah waktunya, kata Nami beranjak berdiri. Kalau bertemu Bellemere, salam ya? Katakan padanya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku tak menangis.

Tentu saja. Aku tak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sampai membuatmu menangis.

Aku tahu. Kalau aku menangis, nanti kau yang sedih.

Dan Nami pun seolah melihat Sanji tersenyum kepadanya. Senyum yang sama dengan yang terakhir kali ia lihat secara nyata.

.

"Aku di sini!" seru Nami menjawab panggilan teman-temannya dan berlari mendekat.

Luffy sampai paling dulu, ia menabrak keras Nami dan memeluknya. "Syukurlah, kukira kau bunuh diri. Aku tak sanggup kehilangan nakama lagi."

"Luffy, mana mungkin aku mau menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan Sanji-kun."

"Berarti kau sudah bisa menerima kematian Sanji?" tanya Zoro.

"Sudah kubilang Sanji-kun tidak mati," jawab Nami.

"Oi oi oi..," kata semuanya.

"Nami masih GILA!" teriak Luffy.

"BODOH!" kata Nami langsung menjitak Luffy hingga terkapar. "Aku hanya tidak suka kalian menggunakan kata-kata ia telah mati. Bukankah Sanji juga masih hidup di dalam hati dan kenangan kalian semua?"

Hening... Semua lalu meresapi kalimat Nami.

"Ternyata nee-san lebih tegar dari kita semua," kata Franky kemudian mewek. "Aku tidak menangis lho..."

"Shishishi, Nami telah kembali!" kata Luffy duduk dan memperlihatkan nyengir lebar.

"Jadi kamu lebih suka dipukuli?" timpal Ussop.

Nami tertawa. Ya, aku kembali. Sanji-kun juga sudah kembali.

"Nami, kau...," kata Robin.

Nami menoleh menatap Robin. "Maaf membuatmu cemas, Robin. Kau tahu kan? Aku butuh waktu..."

Robin menghela napas lega. Ya, harusnya aku bisa tahu. Harusnya aku percaya kata-kata Tuan Koki.

"Ayo kita pulang ke kapal!" seru Brook. "Akan kumainkan lagu untuk menghibur kalian semua."

Mereka semua pun berjalan menuju pantai.

.

"_Teman-teman, terima kasih kalian selalu menyayangi dan memperhatikan Nami-san."_

.

"Alis Pelintir?" Zoro yang paling belakang jalannya mendadak berhenti. Ia lalu menoleh ke belakang, memandang pusara Sanji yang sudah terlihat jauh.

"Tuan Pendekar?" tanya Robin ikut menghentikan langkah, tidak mau Zoro tertinggal dan tersesat,

"Kau mendengar sesuatu, Robin?" tanya Zoro.

Robin menatap Zoro dalam, mencerna kata-katanya sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari apa maksudnya. "Ah, hanya hembusan angin," kata Robin sedikit mengetes Zoro.

"Entahlah, atau ini hanya perasaanku saja? Tiba-tiba aku merindukan pertengkaranku dengan Sanji."

"Aku juga merindukan Tuan Koki menjamuku dengan kopi dan cemilannya,"

"Hei, berarti kau juga mendengarnya barusan bukan?"

Robin tertawa kecil melihat respon Zoro yang merasa sedikit dikerjai. "Memang hanya perasaanlah yang bisa mendengarnya."

"Kau benar. Mungkin inilah yang dimaksud Nami," kata Zoro lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo, kita juga kembali."

Robin tersenyum lembut. Ia meraih tangan Zoro dan menggenggamnya.

_._

_._

Nami-san, aku di sini.

Aku tak akan kemana-mana.

Aku berada di tempat yang paling dekat denganmu.

Aku juga selalu ada di sekelilingmu.

_._

_._

**END**

We are brave because we keep the hope to living

* * *

**Huuu..., Author sebenarnya ga kuat ngetik crita ini TT_TT**

**Jangan tanya detil petualangan kali ini gimana, siapa musuhnya, bagaimana Nami kalah dan bagaimana Sanji menyelamatkannya. Jangan tanya pula penyebab kematian Sanji. Kalian boleh membayangkan ia terhempas tebing seperti di Drum Kingdom. Atau ia disambar petir seperti di Skypea. Atau ia tertikam pisau seperti di Thriller Bark. Atau ia tertembak dadanya seperti Bellmere (di anime diperhalus, jadi bukan kepala). Atau punggungnya bolong seperti Ace. Bayangin Titanic yang pas Jack meninabobokan Rose di rakit juga boleh deh hehehe... (entah kenapa aku merasa andai One Piece difilmkan oleh Hollywood, Leonardo diCaprio cocok bgt buat meranin Sanji^^).Terserah. Kalau kalian bisa membuat skenario Fanon Luffy tewas tertabrak truk/mobil atau tewas karena pertarungan, kurasa skenario terbaik untuk kematian Sanji adalah ia meninggal karena mengorbankan nyawanya untuk Nami (atau teman-temannya). Klo AU, ya bisa dengan Sanji mendorong Nami yang hampir ketabrak mobil di jalan (tapi klo kyk gini Nami bisa dihantui rasa bersalah). Atau jangan dibayangkan lah. Bayangkan aza Sanji meninggal dengan bahagia, damai, dan tanpa penyesalan sedikit pun. Bayangkan yang indah-indah atau lihat avatar profilku. Oiya, kalau bisa, sekalian tonton video di youtube, cari yang judulnya "Sanji and Nami" yang pake BGM "When You're Gone"-nya Avril Lavigne. Aq mewek juga liat itu.  
**

**Maaf dialog khusus untuk Franky ga ada, aku ga tau apa yg khas dari Franky untuk Nami. Soal yang Nami bersikeras bahwa manusia itu ga akan mati kecuali bila ia dilupakan terinspirasi dari quote keren dokter Hiluluk (kalian ga menganggap Nami beneran gila kan?). ****Sori klo critanya kepanjangan karena aku ingin sekaligus menceritakan betapa kekeluargaan mereka t****erutama di bagian yang Author udah semena-mena bikin kru SH mencemaskan Nami setengah mati tapi ternyata yang bisa nyembuhin hati Nami tetep az cuma Sanji (dan Nami) sendiri. Namanya juga fic SanNa^^. ****Oiya, kukasih bonus slight Zorobin sebenarnya itu untuk gambaran bahwa mereka mewakili perasaan kru SH yang lain bahwa yg kehilangan Sanji ga cuma Nami. Klo mereka yg super cool az merindukan sahabat, apalagi yg laen? **

**Di fandom English sih aku nemu yg kematian Sanji juga, judulnya "Diving for Gold". Tapi critanya, Nami menghabiskan malam dengan Sanji yang sekarat berdua saja sampai dia meninggal. Setelah lelah menangis, baru deh dia ninggalin jasad Sanji lalu pergi cari pertolongan dan akhirnya ketemu ma kru SH. ****Author-nya lebih detail ngasih musuh dan penyebabnya (lebih gore dan bloody). ****Meski bacanya mewek tapi aku kurang suka konklusinya.****Terlalu private dan ujung-ujungnya saling ngomong "I Love You." Makanya di sini aku balik, anggap az fic kali ini alternative ending dari "Diving for Gold", jadinya kru SH yg liat kematian Sanji tapi Sanji tetap bisa ninggalin yg lebih berkesan untuk Nami. Sanji dan Nami tetap nakama, sampai akhir cerita ini pun statusnya nakama. Ga perlu deklarasi cinta tapi begitulah perasaan mereka.  
**

**Oiya, di sini Sanji emang mati, tapi fic SanNa blom tamat koq. Mungkin untuk crita brikutnya, tensinya kukasih yg ringan-ringan lagi. Sedih ga sedih, nangis ga nangis, suka ga suka; kalau kalian udah baca, klik tombol biru di bawah ini.**

**Semoga ga terlalu OOC (P.S: Makasih buat ReadR atas masukannya. Udah diedit niy^^)  
**


	11. Wishes Him to Be

**Woaa! Ga nyangka, review-nya udah tembus angka 50. Padahal rencananya kemarin pengen bikin crita pairing yg laen malah pengen nge-update ini lagi.**

**Setelah di cerita sebelumnya ****Author tega membuat Sanji tewas ga jelas (lha iya ga jelas kan?), sekarang kembali dengan No Sanji. ****Heh, apa maksudnya? Ga, crita ke-11 kali ini setting-nya sebelum Baratie. Jadi Sanji emang blom muncul. Aq hanya iseng bahwa siapa tahu az Nami udah menginginkan pria seperti Sanji sejak awal. **

**

* * *

**

**Title #11:** Beginning

**Words: **813

**Type:** Off-Screen/Canon Moment

*Setting: sailing to Baratie Restaurant

**Genre:** Friendship/Humor

**Summary:** Lihat betapa pentingnya kru ke-5 sebelum masuk Grand Line! Kriteria apa saja yang dibutuhkan? Apa yang Nami cari dari kru ke-5?

* * *

Going Merry bertolak ke Restoran Apung Baratie setelah mendengar cerita Johny dan Yosaku. Akhirnya, Luffy bisa berpikir jernih bahwa saat ini seorang koki lebih dibutuhkan sebagai kru baru daripada seorang musisi.

"Sebentar Luffy," kata Nami. Saat itu mereka berempat sedang berkumpul di ruang makan. "Aku khawatir kau suka merekrut orang sembarangan. Bagaimana jika kita bicarakan dulu seperti apa kira-kira kru baru kita nanti?"

"Ah, kau benar, Nami," jawab Luffy. "Yang jelas, dia harus bisa masak enak dalam porsi besar!"

Nami menjitak kepala Luffy. "Dasar rakus, tentu saja yang namanya Koki itu harus bisa memasak enak. Tapi sekedar enak saja tidak cukup."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ussop.

"Kalian ga lihat keadaan Johny dan Yosaku kemarin? Koki profesional juga harus tahu gizi dalam mengolah makanannya. Masa harus aku yang pegang pengetahuan itu semuanya?"

Ussop pun mengangguk-angguk setuju. Ia juga tak tahan dengan pola makan Luffy dan Zoro yang sanggup melahap monster laut. Luffy sepertinya tidak paham gizi itu apa, yang penting lezat. Zoro hanya menguap tak peduli soal enak tidak enak dan soal bergizi tidak bergizi, yang penting kebutuhan makannya tercukupi dan tidak dimonopoli Nami.

"Kalau kau, Ussop?" tanya Luffy.

"Dia harus kuat, bisa bertarung, dan bisa melindungi," lanjut Ussop.

"Dasar lelaki penakut!" komentar Zoro.

"Ussop benar," kata Nami. "Selain kuat, ia harus bisa melindungi dan ga sembarangan meninggalkan orang lemah dan manis seperti diriku begitu saja."

"Oi oi," protes Ussop. Sementara itu, Zoro merasa disindir. Siapa kemarin yang justru meninggalkan ia terjebak ter?

Luffy lalu menoleh ke Zoro, "Kalau kau?"

"Aku?" Zoro mencoba berpikir. "Bagiku yang penting ia bisa berkawan, ga banyak merepotkan, dan cocok dengan kita."

"Oke!" kata Luffy. "Kalau begitu kuputuskan kru baru kita nanti koki yang masakannya paling enak, kuat dan bisa bertarung, serta bisa berteman."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Nami.

"Memangnya masih kurang apa lagi?" tanya Ussop.

Nami melihat ke arah Luffy, sang kapten yang otaknya pun ikut terbuat dari karet. Cowok polos dan teramat jujur yang mudah ditipu dan diiming-imingi makanan. Memang sih Luffy kuat, sangat kuat. Tapi kadang itu tak membantu di situasi genting dan malah membuatnya semakin repot.

"Dia harus cerdas dan ga cuma bisa bertarung pake otot."

Zoro membatin setuju karena ia juga tidak sanggup menghadapi kebodohan sang kapten. Ia merasa tahu diri bahwa dirinya tidak secerdas itu meski tidak ingin ada cowok lain yang lebih kuat darinya dan Luffy ditambahkan di kapal ini.

Nami lalu memperhatikan Ussop. Menatapnya lekat mulai dari hidung super mancungnya, bibir tebalnya, rambut keritingnya, kulit coklatnya, dan pakaiannya. Ia bahkan tak tahu kelebihan lain apa yang dimiliki cowok pembual selain setidaknya ia masih sedikit lebih cerdas dari Luffy maupun Zoro, kalau saja tidak ada sifat super penakutnya yang bisa membuatnya lebih diandalkan.

"Dia juga harus tampan, selera bajunya bagus, rapi, dan wangi."

Zoro sedikit tersedak. Memang ia dan Luffy jarang mandi dan hampir ga pernah ganti baju, tapi Zoro merasa ini tidak penting untuk disebutkan.

Terakhir, Nami melirik ke arah cowok berambut hijau tersebut. Cowok yang bicaranya kasar, kerjaannya cuma tidur dan latihan angkat beban, ga sopan dan ga lembut pada wanita, tukang nyasar. Setidaknya Zoro masih bisa berpikir secara logika menurut Nami, tidak asal berpikiran positif seperti Luffy meskipun mereka berdua sama-sama tipe frontal.

"Dia harus gentleman, penuh perhatian, serta mau melayaniku setiap hari."

Kali ini Zoro memuncratkan minumannya. Cewek Iblis, begitu pikirnya. Zoro tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa ada lelaki yang mau sebegitunya menurunkan kejantanannya untuk menjadi lebih rendah dari wanita apalagi bersedia diperbudak. Bagi Zoro, setidaknya pria dan wanita itu setara. Pendekar pedang atau musuh meski ia wanita sekalipun akan ia lawan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Zoro yakin ia bakal muak jika bertemu dengan cowok seperti itu.

"Apa ada cowok sesempurna itu?" timpal Ussop.

"Jika tidak, kita akan tamat di Grand Line! Aku tidak bisa bertahan dengan orang-orang idiot seperti kalian, mengurusi kebutuhan kalian satu per satu, dan memikirkan strategi perjalanan sendirian atau untuk menghadapi musuh-musuh yang jauh lebih cerdas dan licik dari pelayan Kaya kemarin," jawab Nami.

"Cerdas, tampan, dan gentleman?" tanya Luffy memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya!" kata Nami tegas.

"Ini ngomongin kru baru atau kriteria cowok idealmu sih?" tanya Zoro angkat bicara semakin kesal. "Oi, Luffy..."

"Shishishi," kata Luffy nyengir lebar. "Ga masalah."

Zoro dan Ussop tak bisa banyak protes karena Sang Kapten sudah kalah dengan kemauan Sang Navigator.

"Kakak-kakak semua!" panggil Johny dan Yosaku. "Baratie sudah kelihatan."

Begitulah akhirnya semua bisa sesuai harapan. Luffy mendapatkan makanan enak setiap hari meski bahan yang ia makan sudah mendekati busuk sekalipun, baginya itu tetap enak. Zoro mendapat teman akrab (?) dan sehari-hari kerjaan mereka hanya bertengkar ga jelas. Ussop mendapat perlindungan; seperti saat di Alubarna ia bertukar posisi musuh; lalu meski saat dipaksa menaiki kapal Maxim ia nyaris diumpankan, toh ia tetap diselamatkan; begitu pula saat di Enes Lobby ia sekaligus diberi semangat juang.

Dan, Nami tentu saja mendapat semua yang ia inginkan dan ia butuhkan. Dukungan, bantuan, perlindungan, perhatian, pengorbanan. Serta satu hal yang tak keduanya sadari di masa datang dan perlahan tumbuh: Cinta.

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Yeah, sesuai kata Nami di atas, Sanji emang sepenting itu dalam Arabasta/Baroque Work Saga. Bayangkan az, sejak dari Whiskey Peak, ia udah ga kefoto (beruntung); lalu di Little Garden malah "ngobrol" ma Crocodile; ga ketemu Mr.2; dan terakhir nyelamatin kawan2nya di Kasino Rain Dinner. Plus, entah gimana klo masuk Grand Line tanpa kebutuhan pokok no.1: pangan _. Oda udah mikirin semua itu.**

** Selebihnya, ya Sanji memenuhi kriteria cowok Nami sendiri: kecerdasan yg ga dimiliki Luffy, ketampanan yg ga dimiliki Ussop, dan kepenuhpedulian yg ga dimiliki Zoro. *jahat yach* ****Mengutip kata Shimacrow,**** gak mungkin Nami yang agak selengean dipasangin sama yang hampir sejenis ma dia ato yang kurang peka. Sanji tuh telaten dan cekatan, cocok buat Nami yang lumayan glamour dan perlu 'diurus'. Entahlah, boleh setuju boleh tidak. Toh, Sanji juga ga sesempurna itu dan mesum.**

**Oiya, yg masalah musisi itu emang Luffy udah pengen punya kru kyk Brook bahkan saat masih di East Blue. Bahkan disebutkan 2x. Lupa chapter berapa.**

**Yang jelas ini fic gaje. Yak, silakan R&R!**


	12. Unforgivable Sin

**Chara Death lagi ya? Boleh kan? Tapi kali ini sangat gaje sih hehehe. Bukannya kehabisan ide sih, tapi aku emang suka genre ginian^^**

**

* * *

**

**Title #12:** Unforgivable Sin

**Words: **667

**Type:** Deathfic (Nami died)

**Genre:** Angst/Tragedy

**Summary:** Bagaimana jika Nami yang meninggal di hadapan Sanji? Bisakah Sanji menerima kematiannya?

**

* * *

**

Apa yang terjadi jika melihat ia jatuh tepat di depan matamu? Tubuhnya yang limbung meluncur turun dan kau tak bisa meraihnya. Kau sudah berusaha berlari sekuat tenaga tapi kau tetap terlambat. Padahal kau sudah bersumpah di dalam hatimu bahwa kau akan selamanya ada untuknya. Menjadi ksatrianya. Menjadi malaikat pelindungnya. Menjadi pangerannya. Menjadi kebahagiaannya. Dan inilah yang kau dapatkan, bagaimana rasanya?

Rapuh. Putus asa. Penyesalan. Depresi. Hampa. Apa lagi?

"Sanji-kun... Ja-Jangan menangis. A-Aku akan menunggumu di dasar neraka, bo-doh!"

"Nami-san. Nami-san. Nami-san. Nami-san. Nami-san..." Sebanyak apapun kau memanggil namanya, ia tak akan akan kembali.

Kau memang pantas dikutuk, begitulah yang ada di pikiran Sanji. Ia tak peduli sehebat apapun teman-temannya menangis atau sesedih apapun mereka semua sama-sama kehilangan, tak ada yang tahu perasaannya. Ini kematian pertama baginya! Selama ini Sanji tak pernah takut mati dan selalu siap mengorbankan diri tapi seperti inikah rasanya jika kau yang ditinggalkan? Ya, ditinggalkan saat kau tengah berusaha mati-matian menjaganya! Seperti inikah rasanya saat Chopper kehilangan Hiluluk, Franky kehilangan Tom, dan Luffy kehilangan Ace?

"Alis Keriting." Sanji ingat Zoro pernah mengucapkannya suatu waktu. "Masih banyak cewek lain. Apa sih yang kau lihat dari Navigator iblis itu?"

Ya, seharusnya seperti itu. Vivi, Robin, Conis, Califa, Camie; semua dapat membentuk mata hatinya. Tapi, ini lain. "Jangan sekali-kali menyebut Nami-swan ku tersayang dengan sebutan Iblis! Ia adalah dewi tahu?"

"Kau benar-benar dibutakan cinta ya? Jadi budak cinta kok bangga? Kau memang pangeran dari negeri orang idiot."

Entah sajak kapan perasaan itu menguat. Nami adalah segalanya, nafasnya, jiwanya, tujuan hidupnya, pengabdiannya, cintanya. Ia sendiri tak sadar telah menempatkannya di puncak semua wanita dari cara ia memanggil, cara ia memperlakukannya, cara ia melayaninya, cara ia menyentuh tubuhnya, cara ia mendengar suaranya, cara ia rela mengorbankan apa saja demi dirinya. Ia bahkan tidak rela Nami dinikahi oleh pria lain. Menghabiskan sisa hidup tanpa orang yang kau cintai, sanggupkah? Tapi ini bahkan lebih parah dari andai kau kehilangan dirinyaa yang sudah dinikahi pria lain sekali pun, setidaknya kau masih bisa melihatnya bahagia atau tidak. Jika ia bahagia maka kau pun akan turut merasa bahagia. Jika ia sedih maka kau merasa perlu merebutnya kembali. Dan jika ia mati maka kau pun merasa dirimu ikut mati bersamanya.

Sanji tahu Luffy mungkin memiliki rasa kehancuran yang sama. Nakama-nya. Ia tak ingin membiarkan siapa pun pergi dan menghilang darinya. Meski hanya berpencar. Meski hanya berpisah. Meski hanya sementara. Tapi kali ini selamanya, sanggupkah? Tidakkah ia juga mengutuk diri sendiri sebagai kapten yang gagal?

Sayangnya, Sanji merasa dirinya begitu egois saat ini. Ia bahkan tak peduli Luffy akan semakin membenci diri sendiri atau tidak. Baginya, itu murni kesalahannya bukan kesalahan Luffy. Ini tanggungjawabnya secara pribadi bukan tanggungjawab Sang kapten.

"Marimo," panggil Sanji. "Kau tahu Seppuku atau Hara-Kiri?"

Zoro mencabut salah satu pedangnya dan mengayunkannya. Namun, ia menghentikannya tepat saat sisi tajamnya hanya berjarak satu inchi di dekat leher Sanji.

"Jangan macam-macam," jawab Zoro menyarungkan kembali pedangnya. "Kami semua masih butuh kau, Koki Cinta."

Koki Cinta? Aku bahkan sudah tak pantas lagi kau sebut begitu. "Tapi, aku hanya butuh Nami sekarang."

Ya, ia merasa sanggup membuang impiannya kapan saja jika ia tak bisa melindungi impian teman-temannya seperti saat ia mau saja menggantikan tempat Zoro untuk dihajar Bartholomew Kuma. Apa arti hidupmu jika tak mampu menyelamatkan nyawa orang yang kau cintai di depan mata? Sanji pun tak butuh impiannya lagi. Siapa pula yang akan mencatatkan letak lautan impiannya di peta untuk membuktikan pada dunia?

Sanji lalu menarik salah satu pedang Zoro dari sarungnya dengan cepat. Saat Zoro perlu sedetik untuk bereaksi terkejut, Sanji sudah mundur menjauh dengan pedang di tangan. Lalu, semua mata teman-temannya tertuju kepadanya, mereka semua terbelalak. Sanji menikam dadanya dengan pedang kegelapan tersebut hingga menembus punggungnya. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan atau memutar waktu untuk kedua kali. Semua tangan lagi-lagi terlambat meraihnya padahal mereka begitu dekat. Ini sama seperti tadi.

Sanji terjatuh dengan wajah persis di hadapan Nami, menatap matanya yang kosong. Tangannya yang berlumuran darah terjulur ingin menggenggam tangan Nami.

"Dunia ini atau dunia sana, surga atau neraka; aku akan bersamamu, Nami-san. Se-la-ma-nya_"

**END**

**

* * *

Aku kembali membayangkan Leonardo diCaprio. Kalau sebelumnya bayangin TItanic, kali ini aku bayangin Romeo & Juliet hehehe. Pas banget! Perasaan cinta Sanji jelas lebih kuat dari Nami, jadi klo kejadiannya dibalik, aku rasa Sanji ga bakal kuat menghadapinya. Sanji klo merasa bersalah cuma sedikit az ke Nami, minta maafnya lebay mampus. Apalagi klo perasaan bersalahnya itu karena sampai menghilangkan nyawa, wuih bunuh diri bener deh. Plus kematian pertama yang ia lihat, pasti shock-nya besar banget (Apa mungkin Oda mematikan Zeff yang tertinggal jauh di East Blue dalam cerita ke depannya?). Baca story 10 kemarin mungkin terharu dengan Sanji tapi kali ini mungkin kagak. Cinta bisa jadi kekuatan dan harapan tapi cinta juga bisa jadi penderitaan dan jurang kejatuhan.**

**Ada fic pendek laen di halaman belakang yang Nami ditewaskan juga kan? Waktu aku baca itu, aku bertanya-tanya Sanji kemana koq pairing-nya Zoro? Menurutku kalau Nami sampai tewas, SH Pirate tamat ga bisa berlayar! Karakter utama cewek gitu loh. Navigator ga ada, sang Koki Cinta pun menyusul tewas, terus mau jadi apa Luffy? Ini sama andai Luffy gagal nyelamatin keduanya saat mendaki gunung di Drum Kingdom. Waktu aku baca chapter itu, perasaan Luffy kuat banget terhadap keduanya. Ia ga bisa ninggalin salah satu.**

**Kalimat Zoro yang "jadi budak cinta koq bangga" ada di Sabaody Archipelago, sedangkan yang "Kau pangeran dari negeri orang idiot" ada di Ring Island, dan sepertinya Zoro sesekali menyebut Nami dengan sebutan "cewek iblis" (tolong ralat klo aku salah). Sekali lagi ini cuma fic lebay koq, Author ikut-ikutan gaya lebay-nya Sanji *PLAK!* Anggap az Sanji lagi mimpi buruk terus mencakar-cakar Zoro di tidurnya hahaha... Ada kan filler yang memperlihatkan posisi tidur mereka sebelahan di kamar? Waktu itu ceritanya Sanji lagi mimpi indah sedang mencium Nami, yang terjadi aslinya malah mencium Zoro^^.**


	13. Snow Falls under The Fullmoon

**Sebenarnya cerita ini diketik duluan daripada kedua chara death stories tapi berhubung Author pilih2 dan lebih lebih suka yg tragedi, akhirnya ini ter-update belakangan. Yoo, author kembali mau menyajikan romance. Dan, ini canon lho! Ga percaya? Emang ada beneran? Keterangannya nanti kusampaikan di bawah biar kalian menikmati crita ini dulu. Langsung aza, oke? **

**

* * *

**

**Title #13:** Snow Falls under The Fullmoon

**Words: **1770

**Type:** Off-Screen/Canon Moment

*Setting: Drum Kingdom, chapter 150-153

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary:** Saat Luffy tengah bertarung dengan Wapol, Sanji dan Nami malah berduaan menikmati salju di samping kastil Drum. Apa saja yang mereka bicarakan?

* * *

Sanji merangkak di atas salju masuk ke dalam kastil Drum untuk mencari Nami. Ia meloloskan diri dari dokter Kureha yang malah menendang punggungnya yang cidera agar ia tak gegabah ikut bertarung membantu Luffy. Dan kali ini ia takut tak bisa bertindak apa-apa saat Wapol melihat kesempatan masuk ke dalam istananya karena kaptennya yang bodoh itu sedang terpesona dengan tujuh perubahan wujud Chopper. Ia mengkhawatirkan Nami tapi tubuhnya tak mau menurut untuk dapat bergerak leluasa. Dari jauh ia dapat melihat Luffy mencapai posisi Nami terlebih dahulu, ia lega meski setengah kesal karena bukan dia yang menendang Raja keparat itu persis di dekat Nami untuk melindunginya. Wapol kabur karena tak berhasil membuka gudang senjata dan Luffy kembali mengejarnya.

"Nami-san!" panggil Sanji.

Nami menoleh dan memasukkan kunci gudang senjata yang ia curi dari Wapol tadi –karena ia kira itu kunci peti harta– ke saku piyamanya. Ia melihat Sanji tampak menyeret tubuhnya untuk mendekatinya. Kenapa ia merangkak? Apa Sanji terluka? Bukankah Luffy tadi sangat prima? Mereka berdua sudah sembuh kan?

"Sanji-kun, kau tak apa-apa?" kata Nami kemudian berjongkok.

Sanji terkejut dan gembira bukan main. Harusnya ia yang menanyakan hal itu terlebih dahulu melihat Nami sudah bisa bangkit dari tempat tidur. "Kau mengkhawatirkan aku, Nami-san?"

"Kau kan juga terluka," kata Nami.

"Aku akan segera sembuh jika kau mau berbagi sedikit kehangatan," kata Sanji dengan mata berbentuk hati hendak memeluk Nami.

Nami melihat sinyal bahaya dan dengan segera ia pun membenamkan kepala Sanji ke salju. Lalu, ia mendengar suara lirih Sanji dari balik salju.

"Aaa, syukurlah kalau kamu sudah sehat dan kuat untuk memukulku, Nami-san..."

Nami menghela napas. "Dasar..."

.

.

"UWOOOOO..."

Mereka berdua mendengar keributan di puncak kastil, tampaknya Luffy sedang melawan Wapol di sana. Kemudian terdengar suara ledakan.

"Kau sebaiknya menyingkir dari sini atau kembali ke kamar, Nami-san," kata Sanji. "Luffy sepertinya menjebol atap, bahaya kalau reruntuhannya mengenaimu."

"Betul juga. Tadi kan aku mau kabur mumpung dokterin tidak di tempat." Nami pun berdiri tapi ia melihat Sanji tidak bisa bergerak bebas, "Hei, kau tidak lumpuh kan?"

"Tenang, aku baik-baik saja," kata Sanji tak mau membuat Nami cemas. Ia lalu mencoba bangkit secara susah payah untuk mengangkat pungunggnya yang cidera. "Nenek itu menendangku agar aku tidak memaksakan diri. Tapi, masa ia malah mencelakai pasiennya? Benar-benar metode yang aneh."

"Dokter Kureha memang seperti itu. Dia juga mengancamku dengan pisau bedah untuk menghalangiku kabur menuruni gunung ini bersama kalian. Sampai kapan kita akan terus-terusan di sini?" kata Nami sambil bersama-sama berjalan ke luar.

"Sampai kau sembuh benar lah," jawab Sanji.

"Lihat," kata Nami mengangkat tangan Sanji dan menempelkannya di keningnya. "Aku sudah tidak demam kan?"

"Kau memang keras kepala, Nami-san," kata Sanji tidak bisa membantah.

"Memangnya, cidera tulang punggungmu juga sudah sembuh benar?" tanya Nami.

Sanji sadar bahwa Ia juga sama keras kepalanya.

.

.

"GOMU GOMU NO BAZOKA...!"

Teriakan Luffy terdengar lagi. Sanji dan Nami mencari tempat duduk yang agak jauh dari lokasi pertarungan. Mereka lalu bersandar pada dinding kastil, tepatnya di sisi kanan luar kastil karena ingin bersembunyi dari dokter Kureha yang berada di dekat pintu masuk utama. Mereka keluar dari pintu tempat Wapol menyelinap masuk tadi.

"Akhirnya aku keluar juga," kata Nami. "Tidak enak rasanya berhari-hari hanya bisa berbaring, Dilihat dari luar, istana ini indah ya?"

"Ya, bahkan kamu melewatkan purnama," balas Sanji. "Bulannya indah sekali lho. Kurasa malam ini kita masih bisa melihatnya."

"Purnama di tengah langit bersalju, memang sayang kalau dilewatkan."

"Keindahan purnama itu membuatku bertahan semalaman saat aku berada di menara pengawas untuk menjaga arah Merry serta kemungkinan kapal si Omnivora itu datang lagi. Saat itu, cuaca sudah berubah dingin karena kita sudah masuk perairan Drum."

"Eh, kamu sendirian saja? Tidak bergantian dengan Zoro atau Ussop?"

"Mereka semua sedang tidur di kamarmu."

Nami mencoba mengingat. Saat itu memang ia terbangun di malam hari dan melihat semuanya tengah tertidur di kamar. Vivi tidur sambil duduk dan menyandarkan kepala di kasurnya sementara para cowok tidur tak beraturan di lantai. Lega melihat semua mengkhawatirkannya, Nami pun kembali berbaring menyelimuti diri. Ia tidak menghitung kelengkapan orang-orangnya, ia tidak sadar bahwa Sanji tidak ikut tidur di antara para cowok itu. Meskipun itu jadwalnya jaga malam, cowok yang agak protektif itu tidak memilih ada di dekatnya? Aneh.

"Kenapa kau memilih di luar? Kupikir kau malah akan mengusiri semua cowok agar kau bisa menjagaku sendirian," katanya sedikit bercanda.

Sanji justru tersenyum lembut. "Mereka menjagamu, aku tak perlu khawatir lagi. Tapi harus ada yang menjaga mereka bukan?"

Nami terhenyak, ia tidak kepikiran sampai ke sana. Ia kira Sanji akan seposesif itu jika menyangkut dirinya. Tapi, Sanji malah mengambil posisi paling depan. Ini sama seperti saat Sanji membiarkan Luffy menggendong Nami dan ia lebih memilih untuk melindungi mereka berdua, padahal saat turun dari Merry untuk memasuki desa, Sanji yang paling semangat untuk mengendongnya dan tak mau jika cowok lain mengambil jatahnya. Di tengah kesadarannya yang samar-samar di belakang punggung Luffy, Nami mendengar Sanji melarang Luffy melawan Lapan agar dirinya tidak terkena luka benturan. Nami pun melirik ke punggung Sanji, ingat bagaimana ia merangkak dan mencoba berdiri tadi. Saat Nami bangun di kamar pasien, dokter Kureha menjelaskan kondisi dua cowok itu yang juga harus segera butuh perawatan saat ditemukan. Kondisi Sanji lebih parah dari Luffy dengan retak tulang punggung dan 6 ruas rusuknya. Nami mulai menghapal sifat Sanji yang bisa bertindak bodoh demi dirinya. Untung Luffy tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun nakama-nya mati. Benar-benar kapten yang sangat memperhatikan anak buahnya.

.

.

"Zoro, aku mengandalkanmu," suara Ussop tiba-tiba terdengar muncul entah dari mana.

"Berisik! Kalau takut, kenapa kau tadi paling depan naiknya?" balas Zoro.

"HEAAAA!" lalu terdengar bunyi gedebum, sepertinya Luffy terjun dari puncak.

"Luffy bodoh! Kau mau mencelakai kami ya?" seru Zoro.

"Kau pakai baju musuh sih," jawab Luffy. "Lho Ussop, kau berani mendaki gunung juga akhirnya?"

"Hahaha, kapan pun sebenarnya aku bisa mendaki gunung. Yeah, meskipun aku harus menggunakan bakat alamiku sebagai seorang petualang. Dalam perjalanan kemari, kami diserang burung raksasa bla bla bla," kata Ussop mulai ngelantur.

"Kami menggunakan kereta gantung, Luffy," kali ini terdengar suara Vivi. "Kok kamu cuma sendrian? Nami dan Sanji baik-baik saja kan?"

"Eh, mereka di mana ya? Tapi aku yakin mereka sudah baikan kok, shishishishi..."

Sanji dan Nami masih terduduk di posisi semula dan mendengar semua percakapan itu.

"Apa? Jadi, ada kereta gantung di sini?" ungkap Sanji kesal.

Nami melihat kekesalan Sanji. Kalau bukan karena ide buruk Luffy untuk mendaki langsung, Sanji pasti akan mencari cara lain yang lebih baik untuk membawanya ke kediaman dokter Kureha. Ia tak perlu berhadapan dengan Lapan dan terluka parah seperti itu sehingga merasa tidak berguna di pertarungan. Tapi, mungkin Sanji sendiri juga kehilangan pikiran cerdasnya karena terlalu mencemaskan Nami sehingga ia terpaksa menyetujui keputusan Luffy karena darurat. Nami sendiri sadar ia tak bisa berpikir jernih karena kondisinya yang kritis saat itu sehingga ia mengiyakan saja ide spontan Luffy untuk menyelamatkannya. Di otaknya, ia hanya ingin cepat sembuh agar bisa segera meneruskan perjalanan ke Arabasta untuk menolong Vivi. Huh, sama-sama tidak peduli diri sendiri untuk orang lain ya?

.

.

"TUNGGU, RUSA!" Suara keributan itu terdengar lagi, sepertinya Luffy tengah mengejar-ngejar Chopper kembali.

"Sanji-kun," panggil Nami. "Terima kasih ya?"

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa. Aku malah menghambat kalian karena Luffy harus menuruni lereng untuk mencariku yang tertimbun longsoran salju," kata Sanji memalingkan muka. "Berterima kasihlah pada Luffy. Ia bahkan menyelamatkanmu dua kali."

"Nanti aku pasti akan berterima kasih pada Luffy. Juga pada Zoro, Ussop, dan Vivi. Tapi aku ingin kau yang pertama kali mendapat ungkapan terima kasihku." Ya, pikir Nami. Karena kau yang selalu selangkah di depan. "Kau bahkan selalu memberiku makanan sehat untuk mencegahku jatuh sakit. Kau juga membawakanku sup hangat tadi."

"Aku..," Sanji menatap Nami kembali. Lalu tiba-tiba bongkahan salju yg sedikit besar jatuh di kakinya. Ia butuh rokok untuk membantunya hangat tapi tidak mengantongi cadangannya. Rokoknya tadi terlepas jatuh dari mulut saat ditendang dokter Kureha. "Ugh, dingin. Apa kau tidak kedinginan, Nami-san?"

"Ah, kau benar." Nami pun merapatkan mantelnya, ia terbawa suasana dan menyambut uluran lengan Sanji yang melingkar di bahunya. Ia juga menggeser posisi duduknya lebih dekat. "Di luar jelas lebih dingin..."

"Aku akan menghangatkanmu, Nami-san," kata Sanji juga merapat. "Nanti kau bisa demam lagi."

.

.

"Kalian lagi pada hepi ya? Bawa semua yang terluka ke dalam!" Terdengar suara galak dokter Kureha yang disusul suara ketakutan orang sekitar yang tidak berani membantah ucapannya. Suara itu juga mengejutkan Sanji dan Nami, membuat mereka reflek menegang dan menegakkan posisi duduk.

Sial, batin Sanji. Padahal tadi kami sudah hampir...

Nami lalu berbisik pada Sanji. "Gawat, Sanji-kun. Dokterin pasti mencari kita. Ayo pindah tempat persembunyian!"

"Tapi, Nami-san. Kurasa kau masih membutuhkan perawatan untuk sembuh benar," bisik Sanji.

"Ssst, kalau bgitu kapan kita akan sampai ke Arabasta? Aku tak bisa di sini menunggu 2 hari lagi. Apa kamu ingin melihat Vivi menderita?"

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dari balik tembok tempat mereka bersandar.

"KALIAN YANG BERDUAAN DI SANA!" seru dokter Kureha. "SEGERA MASUK JUGA KE DALAM ISTANA!"

"GYAAAAAA!" Sanji dan Nami serempak menjerit ketakutan melihat betapa kuatnya nenek berusia 139 tahun itu menjebol tembok dengan tendangannya tepat di atas mereka.

Zoro melihat dua sahabatnya itu kelimpungan dipaksa masuk oleh sang nenek sihir. Sedang apa sih mereka, pikir Zoro.

**End**

**Tambahan:**

"Wah, di mana aku..," ungkap Sanji.

"Ah, Sanji-kun," kata Nami. "Kau sudah sadar?"

Hal terakhir yang Sanji ingat adalah ia dipisahkan dari Nami dan diseret paksa oleh dokter Kureha untuk menjalani perawatan mengerikan yang membuatnya pingsan karena kesakitan. Ia mendapati tempatnya berbaring sekarang berguncang-guncang, dan dilihat dari salju yang turun tepat di atas kepalanya, ia tahu ia belum sampai di dalam kapal. Lalu, ia melihat bulan purnama yang sangat besar bersinar.

"Lihat, Nami-san. Purnamanya indah kan?" celetuknya.

"Benar," jawab Nami.

Tunggu, pikir Sanji. Ini dimana sih? Ia melihat pepohonan cemara seolah bergerak. Sementara itu, ia merasa berbaring di tempat yang keras dan dingin tapi alas kepalanya sangat empuk dan hangat.

"Eh, bangun!" seru Nami. "Sampai kapan kau mau berbaring begitu? Keenakan ya?"

Sanji akhirnya tersadar kepalanya ternyata dari tadi disandarkan di atas paha Nami. Kemudian ia mimisan dan matanya berbentuk hati. Nami memaksanya bangun sekali lagi dengan kasar, sama seperti saat ia dan Vivi tadi menyeretnya keluar istana.

"Sudahlah, ga ada yang perlu disembunyikan lagi," kata Zoro mendengar keributan itu. "Saat Luffy dan Chopper bertarung tadi, kalian malah berduaan kan?"

"Eh, itu kan karena kami pasien," elak Nami. "Kami tak bisa bertarung."

"Pasien kok berkeliaran di luar kamar di bawah salju," timpal Ussop.

"Kami mau kabur tahu!" Nami lalu menatap tajam Zoro dan Ussop. "Bantu aku mendudukkan si bodoh ini atau kalian tak akan kupinjamkan uang sepeser pun," ancamnya.

Vivi hanya bisa tersenyum geli sedangkan Luffy cuek bergelantungan di sisi belakang kereta karena tengah gembira. Saat itu mereka tengah meluncur turun gunung dengan kereta salju yang ditarik Chopper.

* * *

**Canon note: **

**1. One Shot kali ini terinspirasi dari "hilangnya Sanji dan Nami" mulai chapter 150 hal 12 sampai chapter 152 hal 9. Jadi, keberadaan mereka terpotong dari yang Sanji merangkak menemui Nami selepas Luffy mengejar Wapol sampai tau2 mereka udah ada di luar istana dipergoki dokter Kureha. Klo anime sih menampilkan sampai yang Nami membenamkan kepala Sanji karena mulai mesum. Nah, di tengah-tengah itu kira-kira mereka ngapain ya? Kebetulan sekali, di cover chapter 152 berjudul "Fullmoon" yang berupa Color Walks; Sanji dan Nami juga ga ditampilkan di antara Luffy, Zoro, Ussop, Chopper, Vivi, dan Carue yang sedang membaca buku (background-nya bukan kastil Drum jadi pastinya mereka ga sedang dirawat). Oda mungkin ga akan nunjukin romance secara terang-terangan atau mungkin emang ga terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka, dan inilah gunanya fanfic.**

**2. Salah satu bahan obrolan Sanji yg ia melihat bulan purnama sambil menjaga kapal sendirian dan yang lain pada tidur di kamar Nami itu ada di chapter 132 halaman 2. **

**3. Yang Nami bilang Sanji membawakan sup hangat itu ada di anime. Tapi habis itu dia ditendang dokter Kureha karena dianggap ngasih makan pasien sembarangan^^**

**4. Untuk cerita tambahan, yang Sanji tidur di pangkuan Nami itu emang posisinya di kereta salju kayak gitu. Author kebetulan nemu aza panelnya di chapter 153 halaman 10. Dia melek di halaman berikutnya dengan ditandai dari kalimat Nami, selanjutnya aq ngarang bebas. Waktu itu, serbuk sakuranya emang blom diterbangkan jadi kupikir ngomongin keindahan purnama masih relevan (karena emang purnama).**

**Sori, awalnya mau pure romance tapi akhirnya keselip humor. Klo ga puas, kalian bayangin az itu andai ga kepergok dokter Kureha kyk gimana keadaan mereka selanjutnya hehehe...  
**


	14. Tangerine Meets Tobacco

**Setelah cerita sebelumnya**** Canon, Author kembali dengan trivia… Aku berpikir bagaimana andai Sanji dan Nami pernah bertemu saat mereka masih kecil? Keinspirasi dari beberapa fanart. Cukup banyak lho yang melukiskan mereka bersama waktu kecil.**

**

* * *

**

**Title #14:** Tangerine Meet Tobacco

**Words: **843

**Type:** Fanon Flashback/Trivia

*Setting: Sanji 10 years old (1 year after his flashback of meet Zeff), Nami 9 years old (1 year before her flashback of Bellemere killed)

*Hint: Short range between Baratie and Kokoyashi, tangerine and tobacco can be combined to be Ethanol

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** Sanji kecil ikut Zeff cari supply bahan makanan untuk Baratie, kebetulan mereka ke Kokoyashi dan membeli jeruk. Inilah pertemuan pertama Sanji dan Nami sebenarnya.

* * *

"Bajingan Kecil," kata Zeff. "Kau bisa ikut aku?"

"Ke mana?" tanya bocah beralis keriting.

"Aku akan ke pulau untuk membeli _supply_ makanan. kau bantu aku mengangkutnya. Lagipula, mungkin kau bisa belajar bagaimana seharusnya memilah-milah bahan berkualitas tinggi di pasar," lanjut Zeff.

"Kukira tugas Koki hanya memasak di dapur saja."

"Banyak hal yang kau belum tau, Bocah Tengik."

Sanji baru berusia 10 tahun. Saat itu, Baratie belum sebesar sekarang. Dan Zeff masih terpaksa pergi ke pulau untuk berbelanja secara langsung. Ia juga kadang memilih calon supplier yang bisa diajak membuat kontrak untuk rutin mengirimkan bahan makanan ke Baratie. Saat ia pergi, Baratie diserahkan pada Patty. Zeff dan Sanji pun pergi ke sebuah pulau yang tidak terlalu jauh. Mereka lalu berjalan-jalan di pasar. Dan, Zeff pun mengajari Sanji banyak hal.

"Jeruknya bagus-bagus, Pak," kata seorang pedagang.

"Oh ya?" kata Zeff terpancing.

"Tentu saja," jawab pedagang itu.

"Kemari, Keparat kecil," panggil Zeff. "Coba, kau pilih jeruk yang bagus!"

Sanji pun menurutinya. Zeff lalu menilai hasil kerjanya.

"Apa-apaan kau?" kata Zeff. "Ini tidak bagus semua."

"Tapi yang ini kulitnya sangat mulus. Yang ini kulitnya tidak ada bercaknya," kata Sanji.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti akan salah. Dengar, kebalikan dengan apel, justru jeruk yang bagus itu yang kulitnya tidak terlalu mulus dan ada sedikit bercaknya. Sekarang tancapkan kuku ibu jarimu ke bagian tengah buah."

"Hah?"

"Turuti kataku!"

"Baik." Sanji pun melakukannya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Mmm, terlalu lunak."

"Itu juga tidak bagus. Kita tinggalkan pedagang ini."

Mereka berdua kembali berkeliling mencari jeruk yang bagus. Dan, akhirnya di sudut pasar, mereka pun menemukannya.

"Nak, jerukmu bagus-bagus," kata Zeff.

"Jeruk dari kebun Bellemere paling bagus di seluruh pasar ini!" jawab gadis kecil berambut orange itu.

"Sayang sekali, banyak orang tak melihatnya," lanjut Zeff. "Kau tak berkios. Kau hanya membawa dua gendongan. Bahkan, kau masih terlalu kecil untuk berjualan di tempat seramai ini."

"Aku harus membantu Bellmere memasarkannya."

Zeff merasa empati. Sepertinya, anak itu sangat miskin. "Kubeli semua jerukmu."

"Sungguh, Pak Tua?"

"Ya, sudah kubilang kualitas jerukmu bagus. Ibumu pasti rajin sekali merawat kebunnya."

"30 Berry per ons," kata Gadis itu. "Kalau semua, 1200 Berry."

"Kau bahkan memiliki bakat bisnis," kata Zeff. "Harga yang sebanding dengan kualitas jerukmu."

"Benarkah? Padahal semua orang bilang hargaku terlalu mahal."

"Merekalah yang tidak bisa menilai."

Gadis itu senang sekali dengan kemurahan hati Zeff. Sanji pun mengamatinya senyumnya. Sepertinya mereka seumuran atau mungkin beda sedikit. Apalagi, ia manis sekali saat ceria seperti itu meski bajunya agak dekil.

"Di mana rumahmu?" tanya Sanji pada gadis cilik

"Di luar desa. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aaa, aku ingin membuatkanmu serbet jeruk yang enak," katanya bersemangat.

Zeff geleng-geleng. "Di mana pun kau selalu merayu cewek ya?"

"Kau kan yang mengajariku?" sergah Sanji.

"Aku mengajarimu untuk bersikap _gentleman_ bukan untuk merayu cewek." Zeff merasa salah mengajarkan hal itu terlalu dini pada anak kecil karena salah diartikan. Ia pun bermaksud menyeret Sanji. "Sudah, ayo pulang. Bawa sekarung jeruk ini!"

"Tunggu," pinta Sanji pada Zeff. Ia mengambil satu buah dari karung dan memberikan ke gadis itu. "Kurasa kau harus menyimpan satu untuk dirimu."

"Tapi, di kebun masih banyak dan aku bisa menjualnya lagi besok."

"Aku tahu. Tapi, anggap ini hadiah dariku."

"Kau aneh."

"Atau ini," Sanji merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan rokok. "Kulit jeruk sebaiknya tak dibuang karena bisa dimaanfatkan. Tambahkan tembakau ini, ini bisa digunakan sebagai bahan penghasil enzim pemecah kulit jeruk yang kemudian dijadikan bahan bakar ramah lingkungan. Mungkin bisa membantu menghemat pengeluaran minyak tanahmu."

"Aku tak tahu hal itu. Padahal Bellemere juga perokok."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, sampaikan saja."

Gadis itu menerima pemberian Sanji. "Terima kasih ya?"

Muka Sanji memerah. "Ah, Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah memberi kami jeruk yang bagus."

Sanji dan Zeff pun pulang. Di kapal, Sanji sempat berteriak menyesal karena ia lupa menanyakan nama gadis cilik itu. Dan, tanpa sepengetahuan Sanji, Zeff pergi ke Kokoyashi kembali seminggu kemudian untuk mengadakan kontrak dengan petani jeruk itu. Sanji tidak bertemu dengan gadis cilik itu lagi sampai akhirnya 9 tahun kemudian giliran gadis itu yang mengunjungi restorannya.

.

.

Nami tengah membawa pohon muda ke atas Merry. Sanji melihatnya itu terlalu berat untuk dibawa wanita. Ia pun mengulurkan tangan. "Biar kubantu menanamnya, Nami-san."

"Eh, terima kasih," jawab Nami.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Sanji.

"Kamu ini bagaimana sih? Kau lupa kau merayuku di Baratie?"

"Bukan, bukan yang itu. Ini tentang jauh sebelumnya."

"Kurasa tidak."

"Tapi kecintaanmu pada jeruk mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

"Oh ya?"

"Apa dulu waktu kecil kau pernah berjualan jeruk?"

"Hanya sesekali. Biasanya Nojiko bahkan Bellmere sendiri yang lebih sering menjualnya. Aku sibuk menggambar peta dan belajar di rumah. Lagipula setelah diancam Arlong, aku sibuk berkelana."

"Apa kau dulu pernah menerima sebuah jeruk dan sebungkus rokok dari seorang bocah?"

Nami mencoba mengingatnya. Rasanya potongan rambut yang menutupi mata kiri dan alis keriting itu tak asing. "Apa itu kau?"

Sanji mengangguk.

"Aku nyaris melupakannya," kata Nami.

"Aku juga."

"Berarti ada satu janjimu yang terlupakan."

"Apa itu?"

"Buatkan aku cemilan dan minuman berbahan jeruk setiap hari, oke? Kau pernah berkata demikian kan?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Sanji bahagia. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Nami-swaaaan."

Nami tersenyum, ia pun memeluknya. Mungkin saja benar bahwa pertemuan mereka tersebut telah ditakdirkan.

**End**

* * *

**Duh, idenya bagus tapi aku nulisnya gaje hehehe… Apalagi ending-nya Nami OOC tau2 peluk Sanji. ****Menurut SBS, Zeff-lah yang mendidik Sanji menjadi pria **_**gentleman**_**. Bahkan Oda menyebut Zeff sebagai "pria di antara pria." ****Meski ini Fanon flashback, seperti biasa aku tetap berusaha serelevan mungkin dalam mempertemukan mereka:**

**1. Klo kubaca berdasarkan timing Canon-nya, sepertinya jarak Baratie dengan Kokoyashi ga jauh karena ga makan waktu sehari semalam. Bandingkan dengan jarak desanya Ussop ke Baratie itu 3-4 hari pelayaran. Kupikir bisa az Zeff dan Sanji sempat ke sana.**

**2.****Flashback Sanji bertemu Zeff itu ia berusia 9 tahun.**** Flashback Nami yang bertemu Arlong itu ia 10 tahun. Kupikir 1 th setelah flasback Sanji dan 1 th sebelum flashback Nami, atau dengan kata lain ****Sanji tengah berusia 10 tahun dan Nami 9 tahun,**** bisa dijadikan moment yg tepat dalam timeline Canon-nya.  
**

**Info soal cara memilih jeruk yang segar dapet dari internet. Info yang campuran kulit jeruk dan tembakau itu juga dari internet. Jadi, ****Ethanol yang diciptakan dari produk limbah jeruk dan campuran tembakau ini lebih murah dan ramah lingkungan daripada ethanol yang selama ini banyak diciptakan dari tebu, jerami, serta fermentasi jagung yang bahkan bisa mengurangi stok makanan. Aku penasaran ma Oda, kira-kira dia bikin karakter Bellemere yg perokok dan berkebun jeruk itu karena hal ini bukan ya? Kan Jepang udah maju, siapa tahu az bahan bakar ini sudah banyak diproduksi di sana. Berarti, jeruk ma rokok cocok dong! Kalau Sanji dan Nami ciuman, pasti menghasilkan ethanol di mulut tuch hahaha...**


	15. Unspoken

**Title #15:** Unspoken

**Words: **841

**Type:** Trivia

*Hint: They flirt each other and also flirt other women/men. Slight: many Canon moments.

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Summary:** Apa yang Sanji dan Nami ucapkan sehari-sehari bukan percakapan sebenarnya yang mencerminkan isi hati mereka.

* * *

Seberapa seringkah Sanji mengatakan "I Love You" pada Nami?

Setiap saat, setiap hari, setiap jam ia akan mengutarakannya dengan lebay, tarian Mellorine, mata berbentuk hati. Di dalam kapal, di markas musuh, di mana-mana. Kejeniusan Nami membuat ia semakin jatuh cinta. Kemarahan Nami membuatnya semakin tampak cantik di matanya. Ungkapan terima kasih dan segala pujian yang Nami berikan membuatnya semakin mabuk kepayang.

Seberapa seringkah Nami membalas "I Love You, too" pada Sanji?

Sesekali, dua kali, bahkan kalau perlu tiga kali agar Sanji diam dan tidak terus bertingkah memuakkan di depannya. Di kota Rainbase, tepatnya di Kasino Rain Dinner, Negara Arabasta; contohnya, ia mengatakan demikian agar Sanji segera membuka pintu sel. Di Baratie ia memeluknya, di Ring Island ia berkata Sanji sangat tampan, di Enies Lobby ia berkata Sanji sangat keren, di Shabody ia mencari ksatria.

Seberapa seringkah Sanji mengungkapkan "I Love You" pada wanita lain?

Setiap ia melihat pesona mereka, setiap ia merayu mereka, atau setiap justru mereka lah yang mendekati dan mengitarinya. Seluruh wanita mengerumuninya di Whiskey Peak, Vivi memeluk dan mengaguminya sejak di Little Garden, Robin bergabung menjadi kru baru dan semakin menyegarkannya di tengah kegersangan, Conis memikat matanya bak angel, Califa menggodanya dengan genit, Camie mendekapkan Sanji di dadanya saat tenggelam.

Seberapa seringkah Nami mengungkapkan "I Love You" pada pria lain?

Setiap ia ingin memanfaatkan mereka, setiap ia ingin mengerjai mereka, atau setiap ia ingin menggoda mereka dengan ganti uang. Kru Buggy ia perdaya, Luffy ia dekati agar bisa menguasai harta karunnya, Johny dan Yosaku dengan malu-malu ia dorong jatuh, Ussop ia hujani kata cinta agar mau membuatkan Clima Tact, Zoro ia beri ucapan manis agar mau menggendongnya, Raja Arabasta pun boleh melihat tubuh bugilnya, Enel mengajaknya naik Maxim, Pauli berusaha menahan nafsu akibat keseksiannya, Absalom terpesona sejak melihat bounty poster-nya.

Mereka mengumbar itu dan apakah ini termasuk deklarasi cinta mereka?

Tidak.

Perasaan Sanji tergambarkan di setiap tindakan tulusnya.

Perasaan Nami tersembunyi di setiap kalimat menyakitkannya.

Mereka tahu itu karena mereka telah lama bersama dan saling mengenal. Mereka tahu ungkapan cinta yang dilontarkan langsung baik kepada masing-masing adalah semu dan ungkapan kepada orang lain adalah palsu. Sanji tidak terlalu peduli Nami menggoda pria lain bahkan dengan tubuhnya namun ia marah justru jika ada pria lain yang berani mendekati Nami. _Kicking the shitty lion-face bastard, it's a pleasure_. Nami tak pernah keberatan Sanji merayu wanita lain atau bersikap gentleman terhadap semua wanita namun ia marah saat wanita itu justru menyakiti Sanji. _Beating snot out of that CP9 ex-secretary bitch, it's a pleasure._

Lantas, ungkapan seperti apakah yang tersembunyi?

Tidak seorang pun sadar kapan hal itu bermula. Di mata seluruh kru, ungkapan cinta Sanji dan kalimat perintah Nami adalah hal biasa. Namun, Nami mulai melihat lebih dalam makna yang terkandung dalam ungkapan Sanji.

Saat Sanji berkata, "Nami-san, kejeniusanmu membuatmu cantik!" Itu berarti _Kau bisa bertahan di Grand Line karena otakmu, bukan karena penampilanmu. __Tak akan kubiarkan seorang pun mengambilnya darimu._

Saat Sanji berkata, "Nami-san, ini cemilan sehat untukmu." Itu berarti _Terima kasih sudah bekerja keras dalam navigasi pelayaran, aku khawatir kau terlalu lelah, istirahatlah sejenak._

Saat Sanji berkata pada semua kru cowok dengan penekanan saat mengangkat dagunya, "Nami-san adalah wanita. Kalian harus memperlakukannya dengan baik. Tak boleh ada pria yang menyentuhnya tanpa izinnya." Itu artinya _Termasuk diriku._

Dan mengapa Sanji bisa tahan dengan segala tingkah Nami yang bagaikan iblis bagi semuanya?

Saat Nami berkata, "Sanji-kun, jangan merokok di dekatku saat aku sedang membuat peta." Itu artinya _Kau akan membunuh dirimu sendiri kalau keseringan merokok._

Ketika terjadi perkelahian di darat dan Nami berkata, "Sanji-kun, jangan sampai kau menumpahkan isi tas belanjaku, " Itu artinya _Jangan cukup bodoh untuk terluka_.

Dan sesekali, saat Nami memiringkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Sanji-kun, bisa minta tolong sebentar?" Penekanan khusus pada nada suaranya yang tidak seperti meminta manja ataupun membentak saat memerintah Zoro maupun Ussop membuahkan arti _Aku bisa mempercayakan hal ini padamu kan?_

Mereka adalah nakama. Sudah bertahun-tahun, hal itu tak akan berubah selama mereka masih berada di satu kapal bersama semuanya. _Even if you never love me in return, I will remain devoted in every action I take_, Sanji tetap menyimpan rapat perasaannya. _Sorry for not letting you know that you had won my heart, because of all you do for me_, dan Nami masih tak mau mengakui bahwa ia telah membalasnya. Semuanya selalu berjalan seperti biasa, kegombalan Sanji dan kejudesan Nami. Mereka berdua telah nyaman dalam rutinitas itu dan mereka merasa perakapan seperti itu sudah cukup. Mereka tahu bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain tanpa perlu terang-terangan menunjukkannya. Yang dibutuhkan hanya saling memahami. Tapi mungkin suatu waktu, atau suatu hari, bahkan suatu malam; butuh satu ungkapan lisan untuk saling terbuka.

Nami membuka mata dan menyadari ia terbangun bukan di ranjangnya. Dan ia tidak sendiri.

"Pagi, Nami-san."

"Apa kita semalaman tidur di lantai dapur?"

"Ah, kita tak mungkin melakukannya di kamarmu atau kamar cowok. Ada yang lain."

"Ini sebenarnya ide buruk, Sanji-kun." Nami merasa tubuhnya pegal. "Aku butuh ranjang yang empuk dan hangat dengan selimut."

"Sebentar lagi perjalanan ini berakhir, kita akan segera bisa membelinya."

"Single luxurious bed?"

"Yep, so will you marry me?"

"I will."

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Setelah banyak ide menumpuk dan udah 3 minggu ga update fic SanNa ini, aku sempatkan menulis crita ini. Ini bukan kisah lamaran yg aku maksudkan untuk melengkapi fic ZoRob dan LuHan-ku. Itu ntar ada sendiri. Ini juga bukan trivia soal Califa vs Absalom, itu ntar juga ada sendiri. Sebenarnya, awalnya aku cuma mau nyeritain yg bagian atas doang. Tapi, ga tau nih mungkin agak mentok makanya ending-nya jadi gaje kyk gini hehehe...**


	16. The Right Place

**Akhir-akhir ini rasanya berat untuk menulis. Ini sebenarnya request dari ReadR agar aku bikin SanNa yg humor. Wah, aku itu lemah di humor. Aku ga tau ini udah bikin ketawa atau blom. Dan ide gaje ini terpikirkan saat sedang browsing di DeviantArt.**

**

* * *

**

**Title #16:** The Right Place

**Words:** 572

**Genre:** Humor

**Type:** Canon/Off-screen

**Summary:** Eh, warning! Awas, agak mesum. Jorok. Drabble.

* * *

Rocketman melesat mengejar Puffling Tom yang sudah jauh di depan. Kecepatannya mungkin sama tapi ketahanan tubuhnya sedikit diragukan karena lumayan bobrok, apalagi di depan ombak ganas siap menghadang. Anggota Kru Topi Jerami terpencar-pencar. Saat itu, hanya ada Luffy, Zoro, Nami, dan Chopper yang ada di dalam Rocketman. Namun, mereka membawa bala bantuan tambahan. Luffy telah mengikat aliansi dengan Franky Family dan Galley-La Company untuk bersama-sama menembus Enies Lobby.

"Ini Sanji," tiba-tiba Nami berkata.

"Hah? Di mana?" tanya Luffy celingak-celinguk.

"Ini, di sini," jawab Nami.

Nami menunjuk dadanya, menarik ke depan tank top ketatnya, membuat Pauly dan Zoro melotot karena gadis itu seperti begitu berani menantang mereka semua. Mereka melihat dada Nami bergoyang, kemudian terdengar suara di dalamnya.

"Nami-san!"

"Eh, Sanji?" Luffy merasa takjub. Itu jelas suara Sanji, lagipula siapa lagi yg memanggil navigatornya dengan Nami-san selain Sanji? Mungkin di otaknya, ia mengira Sanji berubah menjadi liliput dan bersembunyi dengan bergelayutan di... Dan apa Sanji akan muncul dari situ? "Bagaimana dia bisa di situ, Nami?" katanya penasaran ingin melongok ke ...

Zoro hendak menghentikan Luffy. Terlambat. BLETAK!

"Bodoh! Ini panggilan telepon, tahu?" Nami ternyata mengeluarkan baby Denden Mushi-nya yang bergetar dari balik dadanya. Tepatnya ia simpan di sekat antara dua pa****ra-nya (ups). Suara itu sempat terputus. "Ya, Sanji-kun? Halo! Sanji-kun!"

"Oi Oi," kata Zoro. Pikirannya tak sebodoh Luffy, ia bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam sana. Sebelumnya, di Water Seven, Nami memang sempat menjelaskan situasinya dan Zoro tidak lupa.

Masalahnya kenapa ditaruh di situ? Membayangkan rupa Denden Mushi yang mengikuti mimik si penelepon sudah membuat Zoro sedikit muak. Apalagi, terdengar jelas suara lelaki memanggil dari balik...Ngg, Zoro tidak meneruskan pikirannya. Ia bukan tipe yg berpikiran mesum. Tapi entah apa yg dipikirkan Pauly. Sementara ekspresi Luffy tadi seperti seolah mengatakan "hei, aku juga mau di situ!" padahal cowok polos itu hanya takjub semata sebelumnya.

"Nona," kata Pauly. "Apa tidak ada tempat menyimpan yang lebih baik?" _Apalagi mengeluarkannya secara gamblang seperti itu di hadapan para lelaki_, pikirnya.

"Di surat ditulis agar aku menyimpannya di tempat paling spesial," jawab Nami. "Lagipula aku tidak punya kantung dan aku tidak bisa menitipkan benda sepenting ini pada Luffy atau Zoro yang teledor."

Zoro tersedak mendengar jawaban Nami bukan karena disindir. _Tempat spesial_, pikir Zoro. _Oh yeah, tak ada tempat spesial lainnya selain di situ._ Dan bisa-bisanya Nami memenuhi permintaan Sanji kali itu. Bilangnya blak-blakan pula. "Kan bisa ditaruh di tas Chopper?"

"Nanti panggilannya tidak terdengar, bodoh!" hardik Nami. "Ini genting untuk komunikasi dan membicarakan strategi. Tidak seperti kau dan Luffy yang asal terjang musuh secara frontal." _Lagipula, aku juga mengkhawatirkan Sanji-kun_, pikir Nami.

"Se-sejauh itukah hubungan kalian?" tanya Pauly lagi. Ia yang menemani Nami ke stasiun tahu bahwa mereka menemukan surat cinta (?). Yang jelas ia menjadi tahu satu hal: Kalau pun bukan Denden Mushi, mungkin saja wanita memang bisa menyembunyikan benda kecil apapun di situ. Masalahnya, sama seperti Zoro, ia masih merasa aneh karena barusan telah mendengar suara lelaki dari tempat "terlarang" itu. Mustahil ia tidak berpikiran kotor. Pauly memang tidak tahan dengan wanita yang pakaiannya buka-bukaan.

Nami tidak menjawab, ia fokus pada Den Den Mushi-nya yang jaringannya tidak tersambung jelas. Ia mencoba menghubungi Sanji kembali. "Sanji-kun? Kau dengar aku? Bagaimana keadaan di sana?"

"Buruk," terdengar suara ombak yang berisik di belakang suara Sanji. "Gara-gara dua orang bodoh ini, aku harus mengubah strategi."

Pembicaraan pun kembali berubah menjadi serius dan genting. Lupakan saja masalah tadi. Tapi entah bagaimana reaksi Sanji kalau ia tahu Baby Denden Mushi-nya disimpan di tempat rahasia para wanita. Jangan-jangan dari Denden Mushi tersebut keluar _nosebleeding_.

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Gaje. Ga menarik. Ga bikin ketawa.**

**Sebenarnya yg di DA itu ada orang submit anime screencap yg pas Nami bilang "it's Sanji" sambil narik tank top ketatnya dengan mata melirik ke balik tank top di bawahnya diikuti ekspresi aneh Luffy dan Zoro di belakang Nami. Klo orang ga tahu itu episode apa dan ceritanya apa, pasti semua berpikiran kyk Luffy, liliput. Ide critanya sendiri cuma terpikirkan dari komen2 orang akan gambar tsb yg ber LOL-LOL. Mungkin, klo liat gambarnya bakal lebih ketawa daripada baca fic ini. Maaf, klo agak mesum XD.**


	17. Swan and Duck

**Terima kasih atas Review-nya! Author ga nyangka bakal tembus angka 100 di chapter ke-16. Tanpa kalian, Author ga akan bisa sampai sejau ini. Harusnya dirayakan nih hehehe... ****Rasanya pengen terus menulis. Pokoknya untuk para pembaca setia, Author akan terus menyajikan cerita berkualitas. Belum bosan kan dengan Sanji dan Nami?**

**

* * *

**

**Title**** #17:** Swan and Duck

**Words:** 947

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Type:** Trivia

**Summary:** Apa jadinya jika Sanji dan Nami membicarakan kesetiaan? Tanyakan saja hal itu pada angsa dan bebek. Mereka ahlinya.

* * *

Thousand Sunny berlabuh di sebuah pulau. Pulau yang cukup tenang dengan aroma musim gugur yang indah. Pulau tersebut juga sangat damai, penduduknya sangat ramah, rumah-rumahnya berhiaskan ornament oriental yang belum pernah mereka jumpai. Di sana juga tampaknya akan ada festival lampion saat malam tiba. Luffy sedikit mengeluh karena ia tidak mencium aroma petualangan di sana, namun ia tetap antusias mengelilingi kota. Apalagi log post Nami menunjukkan waktu 2 hari untuk bisa berangkat ke pulau berikutnya. Nami mengizinkan mereka menginap semalam di sebuah hotel untuk menikmati keseluruhan acara pulau tersebut. Rasanya sayang jika dilewatkan. Toh, Nami sudah menghitung persediaan uangnya. Tak apa-apalah sesekali bersenang-senang.

Nami sendiri tak ingin melewatkan yang namanya berbelanja. Ya, banyak pakaian bagus di sana. Pakaian gadis-gadis oriental itu tampak modis di matanya, harus dikoleksi nih! Sama halnya dengan Sanji yang langsung ingin berburu bahan makanan mentah khas pulau itu, ia juga tak ingin melewatkannya. Tapi ia dicegah Nami.

"Besok saja belinya, Sanji-kun. Sekarang aku ingin mengajakmu untuk membawakan tas belanjaanku."

"Apwaaa? Nami-swaaan mengajakku shopping bersama?" Sanji sudah menari-nari tidak jelas.

"Iya, bersama Chopper," sambung Nami. "Saat di Pulau Pelangi itu kita juga pergi bertiga kan?"

Sanji pun tertunduk dan ngedumel sendiri di pojokan. "Kirain ajakan kencan," gumamnya tidak jelas.

"Begini, Sanji-kun..," Nami sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Sanji. "Aku mencegahmu belanja makanan sekarang karena kau pikir kamar kita bisa menampung belanjaanmu? Selain tidak ada kulkas yang cukup besar untuk menyimpan dan bisa meninggalkan bau, apa kau mau dalam semalam semua makanan itu disikat Luffy?"

"Kau cerdas sekali, Nami-swaaaan," semangatnya muncul lagi.

"Huh," kata Nami menghela napas. "Ayo pergi sebelum keburu gelap. Kurasa aku bakal lama memlihnya."

Begitulah. Sore itu, mereka bertiga pun jalan-jalan di pusat berbelanjaan. Chopper menarik troli kecil yang diikatkan di badan rusanya. Ia sendiri sweatdrop melihat betapa banyak baju yang dibeli Nami sampai trolinya penuh dengan tas belanjaan. Namun, setidaknya ia lega bahwa Nami sedang tidak pelit hari itu karena semua boleh bersenang-senang di pulau. Sementara itu, Sanji bahagianya bukan main meski hanya seperti seorang pesuruh.

Pulangnya, mereka melintasi jembatan melengkung yang di bawahnya dilalui sungai yang tidak begitu lebar. Saat melintas itulah, mata Nami menangkap sepasang burung yang terbang melewati kepalanya dan mendarat di sungai.

"Burung itu cantik sekali," kata Nami mengamatinya. Ia melihat keseluruhan bulu burung itu yang berwarna putih.

"Itu angsa, Nami-san," sambung Sanji. "Kau belum pernah melihatnya?"

"Belum."

"Iklim pulau ini memang cocok untuk habitat angsa," kata Sanji kemudian. "Aku juga belum pernah melihat angsa yang liar secara langsung. Aku tahunya yang sengaja diternakkan untuk menjadi bahan makanan. _Foie Grass_, salah satunya, merupakan _French Haute Cuisine_ yang paling terkenal."

"Kalau mendengar betapa hewan cantik itu diolah menjadi bahan makanan rasanya menyedihkan," kata Nami mengamati kedua angsa itu tampak sedang menari-menari di atas air.

"Itu jantan dan betina," kata Chopper ikut mengamati. "Lihat, mereka sedang bercengkerama."

"Wah, mesra sekali," komentar Nami.

"Kau tahu, Nami-san?" sambung Sanji cepat. "Angsa itu hewan yang paling setia dengan pasangannya. Mereka terikat sehidup semati sepanjang hidup mereka, pasangan angsa akan selalu berdampingan kemana pun mereka pergi. Mereka setia satu lain tanpa keinginan untuk memiliki pasangan yang lebih muda atau lebih rupawan secara fisik, tidak seperti hewan lain."

"Oooh," seloroh Nami. Kali ini ia melihat sepasang angsa itu tengah melingkarkan leher mereka yang panjang satu sama lain dan terlihat seperti membentuk simbol hati.

"Angsa adalah hewan yang merupakan simbol cinta," lanjut Sanji.

Nami tak ingin terbawa suasana, ia menduga Sanji sengaja berbicara ke arah sana. "Jangan harap kau bisa menggombaliku, Sanji-kun."

"Tapi, Sanji benar," kata Chopper. "Aku kagum sekali dengan angsa karena hal itu. Angsa sangat harmonis, aku ingin rusa juga bisa seperti mereka."

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar kepakan sayap yang lain. Kali ini datang dua unggas berbulu biru dan abu-abu yang mendarat di sisi sungai sebelah kiri. Perhatian Nami pun pindah dari sisi kanan tempat angsa itu berada. Meski tak secantik angsa, sepertinya unggas itu tak kalah mesra.

"Kali ini, burung apa lagi itu?" tanya Nami menunjuk. "Sepertinya jenisnya sama tapi kok warnanya beda?"

"Itu bebek Mandarin," jawab Chopper. "Yang berwarna biru itu pejantan, yang abu-abu itu betina. Unggas jantan memang lebih menarik bulunya untuk memikat sang betina."

"Berarti, dalam dunia burung, sang tampan yang justru memilih sang ..." Nami tak melanjutkan. Rasanya tidak pas bilang betina itu buruk rupa.

"Iya, burung jantan akan melakukan perhatian apapun untuk menarik betina tanpa menyerah. Bahkan hampir tidak ada perkelahian antara sesama unggas jantan untuk memperebutkan betina, mereka murni menunjukkan kelebihan masing-masing. Padahal kalau di komunitas rusa, kami saling menghantamkan tanduk kami untuk rusa betina yang cantik. Kurasa di komunitas mamalia lain juga demikian," kata Chopper menjelaskan.

"Jadi itu asal kesetiaan sang burung?" komentar Nami. "Benar-benar bewan yang hebat."

"Oh ya, Bebek Mandarin lebih setia dari angsa," lanjut Chopper. "Bahkan mereka tidak berminat mencari pasangan lain setelah pasangannya mati."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sanji. "Kukira angsa yang paling setia."

"Benar, Bebek Mandarin adalah unggas yang paling setia. Mereka jenis langka tidak seperti Angsa yang lebih mudah ditemukan di seluruh dunia. Mungkin karena itulah tidak banyak manusia yang mengenalnya," jawab Chopper.

"Wow," seloroh Nami kagum. "Coba manusia juga bisa seperti itu."

"Kau mencari orang yang seperti itu, Nami-san?" Sanji tiba-tiba menaruh tangannya di bahu Nami. "Seperti bebek biru itu, aku juga akan setia selamanya padamu."

BLETAK!

Secepat itu pula Sanji terkapar.

"Eit, jangan macam-macam ya, mesum! Kau pikir bisa merayuku?" kata Nami. "Jangan bicara soal kesetiaan kalau matamu masih saja jelalatan melihat sembarang cewek."

Chopper memandang ngeri. "Hiiii...!"

"Ayo pulang, Chopper! Hentikan semua omong kosong ini," kata Nami berbalik mulai melangkah.

"Tapi? Sanji?" tanya Chopper. Ia tidak mengerti manusia, gadis bernama Nami. Yang jelas ia yakin apa yang dikatakannya soal angsa dan bebek tadi adalah benar, ia lebih mengerti hewan-hewan itu. Ya, itu bukan suatu omong kosong, tapi ia terlalu takut untuk mendebat Nami.

"Tinggalkan saja dia!" dengus Nami. Chopper terlalu polos.

"Nami-swaaaaaaaaan..." panggil Sanji meratap, masih tersungkur. "Tapi, hatiku setia untukmu."

Tunggu, pikir Nami berhenti melangkah. Bilang apa Sanji tadi? Nami tahu saat bertingkah lebay, Sanji terdengar seperti menambahkan huruf "w" di dalamnya, ia kira itu hanya memelesetkan panggilannya saja. Nami seperti menyadari sesuatu yang tersirat.

Nami-san. Robin-chan. Nami-swan, Robin-chwan.

Nami mengulang-ulanginya lagi dalam kepalanya.

Nami-swan. Swan. Angsa.

_Apa kau mengharapkan aku juga bisa menjadi orang yang setia, Sanji-kun?_

_Bodoh! Cowok bodoh!_

_Aku bukan cewek yang seperti itu. Aku bahkan mungkin tidak bisa seperti itu. _

_Mengapa kau selalu bersikeras... _

_Mengapa kau setia menungguku yang seperti ini..._

_Mengapa dengan cowok bodoh sepertimu aku bisa..._

Nami akhirnya melunak. "Mau sampai kapan kau tidur di situ, Sanji-kun? Kau juga, ayo pulang,"

_Dasar... Kau ini..._

_Benar-benar seperti bebek ya?_

_Perhatianmu. Tingkah konyolmu._

_Selalu saja mengekorku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu._

Sanji pun bangkit dengan puppy eyes. "Sungguh?

"Iya. Bangunlah, Sanji-kun."

Mendengar ucapan lembut Nami, Sanji malah... "Oh, Nami-swaaaaan mengajakku pulang bersama."

"Bodoh!" bentak Nami kembali berubah sikap. Ia kesal kalau perhatian tulusnya yang sedikit dan jarang itu selalu ditanggapi dengan rasa ke-geer-an Sanji yang berlebihan seperti itu. Merusak mood saja. "Maksudku, lekas bawa tas-tas belanjaanku itu pulang dan jangan sampai kotor!"

"BAAIIIIIIIIIIKKKK..."

**End**

**

* * *

**

**Ide ini bermula dari semalam saat aku membacakan sebuah ensiklopedia anak2 yang membahas hewan untuk menemani adikku tidur, aku menemukan tulisan bahwa angsa adalah hewan yang paling setia dengan pasangannya. ****Lalu terbesit olehku untuk googling, "Bebek juga ga ya? Kan mirip angsa" **

**Kenapa bebek? Menurut Oda, semua anggota Topi Jerami melambangkan hewan.**** Luffy=Monyet, Zoro=Hiu, Nami=kucing, Ussop=tikus celurut, Sanji=bebek, Chopper=masih tanya? Robin=bangau, Franky=serigala, Brook=kuda.**

**Ternyata, ****spesies bebek mandarin itu simbol cinta abadi. Yeah, bebek ini bulunya berwarna biru tua (untuk yg jantan, yg betina warnanya abu-abu jelek). Hei, bukannya Sanji juga simbol warnanya itu biru? Padahal mungkin az Sanji itu mirip bebek lebih karena mulutnya yg bawel^^. ****Ga tau sih klo spesies bebek lain. Mungkin Donal Bebek kali ya setia banget ma Desi meski ga jarang juga dicampakkan ****ke Untung dan cuma bisa disuruh-suruh. Ah, Sanji ma Donal itu mirip kok XD.**

**Oya, Pulau Pelangi yang dibilang Nami itu berasal dari episode filler setelah Arabasta. Lalu, beberapa penjelasan Sanji dan Chopper mengenai angsa dan bebek asli copas dari situs yg nemu di google. Soal unggas jantan dan betina, itu dari ensiklopedia yg kubacakan untuk adikku.**


	18. A Knight's Pray

**Title**** #18:** A Knight's Pray

**Words: **868

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Type:** Canon moment/Off-screen

*setting: Thriller Bark between chapter 463 page 15 and chapter 469 page 13

**Summary:** Selesai menghajar Absalom, Sanji pun harus segera mengeluarkan Nami dari kapel. Namun, sebelum itu, ada yang ia lakukan...

* * *

"Nami-san, ksatriamu telah datang. Bukalah matamu..."

...

Sanji menatap tembok tempat ia menghempaskan tubuh tak terlihat Absalom. Tembok tempat bersarang Absalom tersebut meninggalkan bekas seperti membentuk cetakan tubuh manusia akibat betapa dashyatnya tendangan Sanji, Absalom masih tertancap di sana. Sesaat kemudian ia jatuh berlutut. Darahnya masih menetes. Ia merasa harus segera menghentikan pendarahan di dada kirinya itu karena belati yang ditancapkan Absalom tadi ia cabut paksa. Ia masih perlu mengangkut Nami sekali lagi untuk keluar kapel dan bergabung dengan yang lain. Ya, ia tak mau mengotori gaun putih Nami yang indah.

Sanji pun mendekati Nami yang masih terlelap di lantai. Ia mengusapkan tangannya pada wajah Nami, lalu memeriksa apakah jatuhnya tadi cukup keras karena terpaksa ia lempar saat tertikam. Syukurlah Nami-san tak terluka, Sanji membatin. Setelah pendarahannya dirasa cukup terhenti, ia pun bermaksud menggendong tubuh Nami kembali dengan bridal style. Baru saja ia mengangkat salah satu lututnya untuk berdiri, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap keberadaan salib di depannya. Salib itu miring dan bagian bawahnya patah, sepertinya terkena efek pertarungan tadi.

Entah kenapa Sanji memandangnya lama. Cukup lama. Dua zombie yang masih ada satu ruangan bersamanya tidak banyak bergerak karena ketakutan. Mulut mereka masih menganga lebar tak percaya bahwa Tuan mereka kalah. Mereka pun tak mengganggu Sanji yang sepertinya tengah khusyuk di depan mereka.

.

.

.

_Tuhan,_

_Aku tak tahu apakah doaku ini dapat dikabulkan atau tidak karena aku telah mengacaukan tempat-Mu._

_Aku meminta maaf._

_Tapi aku ingin memohon dengan sungguh-sungguh._

_._

_._

_Perjalanan ini semakin sulit ke depannya._

_Berilah Nami-san kekuatan, ia yang paling lemah di antara kami._

_Lindungilah dia lewat Luffy, Marimo, Ussop, dan/atau lewat yang lainnya,_

_karena aku tak bisa selalu ada di sampingnya._

_Aku pun memohon kekuatan-Mu agar bisa terus menjadi ksatria untuknya._

_Aku memohon agar tubuh ini dapat terus bertahan._

_Dan jika Kau menghendaki, aku memohon agar aku masih dapat terus hidup,_

_ sampai kamilah yang akan Kau saksikan saling mengucapkan ikrar suci di depan altar._

_._

_._

_Kau pasti tahu apa yang ada di dalam lubuk hatiku __yang terdalam. _

_Meski mata ini dapat terpikat dengan seluruh wanita di dunia, hatiku hanya untuknya._

_Selain untuk kepentingan kelompok__ Bajak Laut ini, tubuhku pun hanya kurelakan terluka parah untuknya._

_Dan malam ini, Kau telah membuatnya menjadi wanita tercantik yang pernah kusaksikan._

_Ya, aku yakin dialah b__idadari yang Kau turunkan untukku._

_._

_._

_Karena itu..._

_Apa aku bisa mengadakan perjanjian dengan-Mu?_

_Lihatlah pakaian __yang kami kenakan saat ini, tapi sayang sekali sekarang bukan saat yang tepat._

_Aku ingin Kau memastikan satu-satunya tempat untukku meminangnya kelak._

_Ya, setelah perjalanan ini berakhir, kami akan kembali menghadap-Mu._

_._

_._

_._

Kemudian, Sanji memandang Nami. Ingin rasanya ia membangunkan Nami sekarang karena kebutuhan situasi, tapi gadis itu tampak tertidur dengan begitu nyaman dan tenang. Begitu cantiknya hingga Sanji tergoda ingin mencium Nami. Namun saat jarak bibir mereka begitu dekat, ia memindahkan kecupan sayangnya itu di kening; merasa tak baik jika mencuri kesempatan ciuman pertama Nami saat gadis itu tengah tak sadarkan diri. Akhirnya ia berdiri dan melangkah keluar kapel.

Belum jauh dari kapel, tanah kembali berguncang. Sanji merasa tadi ia terlalu lama di dalam. Sebuah kaki raksasa muncul di hadapannya menjebol atap di atasnya. Dan, Absalom keburu sadar untuk merebut Nami kembali. Sanji tak bisa mengejarnya karena terhalang tubuh raksasa Oz. Bahkan, Oz menghantamnya dengan keras dan ia nyaris tewas jika peluru Ussop tidak mengalihkan perhatian raksasa itu. Sanji pun jatuh ke tanah.

Sial, aku tak bisa mencari Nami-san, batinnya.

_._

_._

_._

_Tuhan,_

_Aku percaya__kan dia selamat di tangan-Mu._

_Amen._

_._

_._

_._

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Dua story kemarin kan udah humor, sekarang kita ber-angst ria lagi ya? Beda dgn Zoro yg ga percaya Tuhan (di Skypea dia ngomong gitu), Sanji percaya Tuhan kok. Di filler yg selepas Skypea kan critanya Sanji-Nami terpisah dari yg laen tuh. Nah pas Nami nyuruh Sanji naek Waver dengan berpegangan erat pada dirinya, Sanji berdoa menggenggam tangan sok khusyuk (karena sebelumnya ber-Mellorine). Dia bilang, "Oh, terima kasih, Tuhan, aku bahagia masih hidup sampai detik ini..." dan entah apa lanjutan doanya di dalam hati(agak lama itu sampai Nami bilang, "Cepetan, ngapain sih kamu?"). Mungkin "terima kasih, Tuhan, kau telah memberiku kesempatan memeluk Nami-san. Selanjutnya, nikah dong." LOL LOL LOL. Aduh, itu adegan lucu bgt deh.**

**Eh, Tuhan**** di dunia One Piece itu Odacchi kan? "Ya Allah, semoga Odacchi benar-benar menyatukan Sanji dan Nami di ending crita. Amin." *PLAK* **

**Hahaha, tiba-tiba semalam dapat inspirasi dari website "Knight & Venus Fiesta," isinya khusus Sanami-Thriller Bark. ****Nuansanya suram-suram tapi ada kesan sakral gitu. Pokoknya, Arc tersebut bener2 fanservice abiez bagi fans Sanami deh. Di tangan Oda, nuansa wedding-nya jadi jauh lebih keren daripada The Movie 2. Pakaiannya klop, black & white makin indah. Makanya, kupikir jgn2 sebelum keluar si Sanji minta kawin beneran di hadapan Tuhan ngegantiin Absalom. Tapi tetep az ada gokilnya sih, yaitu pas debat soal Suke Suke no Mi^^. **

**Dan, yang bikin aku sene****ng lagi, di arc berikutnya, Oda nyuguhi komedi romantis lagi dengan memunculkan Boa Hancock. (emang sih setting Strong World dimana giliran Luffy nyelametin Nami yang diculik Shiki itu di antara TB-SA/AL, tapi mengacu pada doa Sanji yg kubuat, it's fine) Aaaw, LuHan cute bgt. Romance-nya nambah lagi dong, Oda... *kabur sebelum dibantai para shounen-mania***


	19. Short Way to Love You

**Title:** Short Way I Love You

**Words:** 40

**Type:** Fanfic Mini

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary**: None, too short.

* * *

Sanji mencintai semua wanita, sama seperti ia begitu cinta memasak.

Sanji mencintai Nami, sama halnya dengan ia mencintai All Blue.

.

.

Nami mencintai jeruk, dan ia mencintai orang yang merawat kebun dan memetik jeruk bersamanya.

Bellemere, ibunya. Nojiko, kakaknya. Dan Sanji.

* * *

**Eh, ini ga termasuk kategori junk fic kan?**

**Fanfic mini itu berjumlah 20 kata. Ini pernah aku posting di Infantrum sebagai 2 fic terpisah.**

**Maaf cuma bisa nge-update segini. Gaje pula.**

***kabur***


	20. Apologize

**Title #20:** Apologize

**Words:**1761

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Type:** Trivia (Maybe hehehe...)

**Summary:** Apa jadinya jika seluruh kru Topi Jerami mengungkapkan isi hatinya dengan jujur kepada Nami bahwa mereka membenci sikapnya? Bagaimana dengan Sanji?

* * *

Nami tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Ruangan tempat dirinya berada sungguh gelap. Namun, ia yakin tengah duduk bersandar pada sebuah kursi. Tangannya terlipat di atas meja.

_Di mana aku?_

Seketika itu juga, ia merasa disorot lampu. Cahaya yang datang tiba-tiba itu membuat matanya tersentak.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

Lalu, ia melihat perlahan-lahan ada yang mendekatinya. Satu orang. Tidak. Beberapa orang.

"Zoro!"

Begitulah Nami menyebut namanya saat melihat jelas sosok pemuda berambut hijau itu dalam jangkauan cahaya. Berarti orang-orang yang lainnya adalah...

"Teman-teman!" serunya.

Di belakang Zoro, satu per satu kru Topi Jerami lainnya muncul. Tapi Nami merasakan perasaan tidak enak yang menyerang dirinya. Ia mulai menyadari posisinya saat itu seperti sedang diinterogasi. Raut wajah mereka seolah ingin memuntahkan segala isi kepala yang selama ini ditahan.

Zoro pun maju mendekat di depan meja dengan pandangan menusuk. "Aku membencimu, Nami. Kau selalu menarik bunga tinggi untuk utangku, sesuatu yang mustahil karena aku bergabung di kelompok ini tanpa pernah dibayar lagi sebagai pemburu perompak. Aku juga membencimu yang seenaknya memanfaatku. Kau meninggalkanku terjebak ter Ussop. Kau selalu menjadikanku tameng keegoisan dan ketakutanmu menghadapi musuh. Kau memaksaku menggendongmu padahal aku tengah terluka parah. Pantas kan jika kusebut dirimu Wanita Iblis?"

"Jadi itu yang selama ini kau pikirkan?" tanya Nami. "Kau memang selalu terlihat kesal denganku, Zoro." Ia masih berusaha tenang.

Lalu Ussop yang maju. "Aku membuatkanmu Clima Tact dengan GRATIS, meng-upgrade-nya pun GRATIS. Tapi kau sedikit-sedikit membebankan sekian Berry untuk ini, sekian Berry untuk itu. Kau memuakkan, Nami. Dan, kali ini aku tak berbohong."

"Kau sungguh-sungguh memikirkan hal itu?" Nami tahu Ussop sedikit-sedikit mengeluh, tapi saat ia menyatakan blak-blakan seperti itu, perasaan Nami bagai dihantam sesuatu.

Giliran Chopper. "Kau sangat galak, Nami! Kau sering membuat kami stres dengan amarahmu. Stres bisa menyebabkan masalah kesehatan, atau lebih buruk lagi, karena kau juga sangat pelit, kita tidak mungkin mampu membeli obat jika seseorang jatuh sakit. Ingatkah bahwa Dokterin memberikanmu obat untuk gigitan serangga dengan gratis? Tapi kau masih saja mengajukan penawaran untuk harta dengan kunci."

"Eh, itu...," kata Nami tak bisa membalas. _Sampai Chopper pun berani mengatakannya! Apa ini mimpi? Apa ini realita?Yang mana yang benar?_

"Kau serakah, Nona Navigator."

"Robin!" seru Nami. Robin dekat dengannya, bagaikan kakak baginya. _Apa yang ia ingin katakan? Apa ia juga punya keluhan?_

"Aku membeli kepercayaanmu dengan uang Crocodile untuk bergabung. Bahkan, kau memeras Miss Wednesday untuk penyelamatan negaranya."

"Tapi..." elak Nami. "Itu masa lalu. Aku bahkan telah menghapus tarif bantuan untuk Vivi bukan?"

"Itulah. Bagimu, kami semua seolah suatu relasi bisnis. Kau tak pernah mau belajar untuk lebih ikhlas lagi. Jujur, aku kehabisan akal untuk sifatmu yang satu ini," lanjut Robin.

"Kau tidak SUPEEER~, Sis," sambung Franky. "Bahkan jika terjadi kerusakan di kapal kita, kau tak mau mengeluarkan uang yang cukup untuk yang tukang kayu ini tidak memegang uang. Kau terlalu irit dan pelit!"

"Ya," sambung Brook. "Kau seperti lintah darat yang sudah merasuk ke dalam daging. Yohohoho, meski aku sudah tak memilikinya. Ingatkah tujuanmu ke Thriller Bark? Kau sama sekali tak tertarik menolongku bukan? Yang kau pikirkan hanya harta dan harta!"

_Oh Oh..._ Nami hampir menangis.

Luffy kemudian maju ke depan, menatap langsung ke matanya. Tidak seperti yang lain, ia tidak terlihat menuduh atau marah atau ingin memarahi Nami.

"Luffy..." panggil Nami lirih. _Luffy tidak mungkin membenciku. Ia tidak mungkin mengkhianati perasaanku yang percaya penuh padanya._

"Sakit, Nami..." Luffy pun mulai berbicara. "Pukulanmu menyakitkan. Tapi itu lebih karena kebodohanku yang sering membuatmu marah sih, shishishi... Aku percaya kau tak memukul tanpa alasan."

Simpul senyum yang kecil muncul lagi di bibir Nami, merasa masih diberi harapan.

"Kupikir...," Luffy berhenti sejenak dan melepas topinya, memegangnya di depan dada.

Melihat perubahan itu, Nami bisa langsung merasakan emosi Luffy yang luar biasa kecewa.

"Ya," lanjut Luffy. "Kupikir jika itu hanya menimpa diriku saja, karena kamu Navigator-ku yang sangat berharga, aku tak akan mengeluh dan protes. Namun, aku kadang sedih melihat perlakuanmu ke semuanya. Kini mereka menyatakan isi hatinya padamu dan kau tahu? Rasanya sakit saat mendengar semua kru ku ternyata memiliki perasaan benci dan marah seperti ini. Dan itu semua ditujukan ke kamu! Aku tidak mengerti, Nami. Apa kamu tidak cukup membuat mereka tersakiti? Sakit mereka adalah sakitku juga!"

Begitulah Sang Kapten akhirnya menceramahinya panjang lebar. Dan akhirnya Nami merasa air mata mulai mengalir di wajahnya.

"Dan dari semua, orang yang paling sering kau sakiti hatinya adalah..." lanjut Luffy. Ia kemudian memanggil sebuah nama. "Sanji, majulah!"

Mendengar panggilan itu, Sanji pun maju disertai rekan-rekannya yang bergeser ke samping seolah membukakan jalan.

"Dia memang idiot tapi tiga perempat kebodohannya KARENA KAU," kata Zoro. "Seperempatnya baru wanita-wanita lain yang digabungkan menjadi satu."

"Ya, kau memang sering memanfaatkan kami semua tapi kau memanfaatkan CINTANYA padamu sampai rela kau perbudak. Tidakkah itu lebih kejam? Apa pengorbanannya di Skypea tidak sanggup membuka matamu?" sambung Ussop.

"Aku bisa tahu ia terluka tapi aku tak tahu cara mengobati lukanya," kata Chopper. "Luka masih bisa dicegah dan dikurangi tapi kamu malah MENAMBAHINYA terus-terusan."

"Cook-san dengan tulus memberi kita cemilan sehat, tapi kau masih sering mengasarinya dan jarang mengucapkan terima kasih atas perhatiannya," kata Robin. "Aku bahkan tak mau memanfaatkan cintanya yang melanda ke setiap wanita. Aku sangat menghargainya TIDAK SEPERTI KAU."

"Ya, meski tak kelihatan, aku bisa tahu Abang Koki menangis karena PERLAKUAN TIDAK SUPER-MU yang tak pernah mau peduli hatinya," sambung Franky.

"Apa kau tak tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan untukmu di Thriller Bark?" lanjut Brook. "Sampai detik ini, kau masih mengira kalau kau lolos dari salah satu anak buah Moria yang ingin menikahimu itu hanya KEBERUNTUNGAN semata kan?"

"Sekarang bicaralah sesuatu, Sanji," perintah Luffy.

_TIdak! Tidak!_ _Jangan katakan apapun, Sanji-kun. _Nami menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya. Ia juga menutup matanya, tidak mau menatap Sanji.

"Nami-san..."

_Kumohon, Sanji-kun. Hentikan! Jangan teruskan!_ Nami semakin membenamkan kepalanya di meja, tidak berani menerima entah kebencian atau mendengar hujatan seperti apa yang akan terlontar dari mulut Sanji sebagai puncak semua ini. _Itu semua tidak benar._

_ Aku... _

_Aku..._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
_

**-end of dream**_-  
_

* * *

Pagi itu, di keseharian penghuni Thousand Sunny yang ceria seperti biasa.

"Nami kenapa sih?" tanya Luffy. "Tiba-tiba dia meminta maaf padaku."

"Bukan cuma padamu saja, Luffy," sambung Ussop. "Tapi pada kami semua."

"Aneh," lanjut Luffy melipat tangan. "Jangan-jangan dia sakit, Chopper?"

"Masa sih?" jawab Chopper.

"Tenang," kafa Robin. "Dia tidak sakit apa-apa kok."

"Baguslah kalau Wanita Iblis itu seringkali bersikap begini," desah Zoro.

"Yohohoho, sayang itu bukan berarti ia sudah bersedia menunjukkan celana dalamnya," kata Brook.

"Nee-san sangat SUPEEER~ hari ini!" sambung Franky. "Aku juga penasaran, kenapa ya?"

"Tapi setahuku dia ga salah apa-apa. Dia bahkan belum memukulku pagi ini," kata Luffy lagi. "Mana Nami? Mau aku tanya!"

"Dia ke dapur," jawab Robin sudah tahu apa yang terjadi sebab Nami memang langsung mengutarakan padanya begitu bangun tidur. "Masih ada satu orang yang belum mendapat permintaan maafnya. Tanyanya nanti saja ya, Luffy?"

Memang masih kurang satu orang. Setiap pagi, Sanji langsung sibuk di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Ia tak bisa ditemui di dek rumput yang merupakan tempat favorit semuanya untuk bersantai. Nami pun masuk.

"Pagi, Sanji-kun," sapa Nami ceria.

"Mellorine~ Awal hari yang indah karena kau menyempatkan diri mengunjungi dapur kotor ini hanya untuk menyapaku, malaikatku yang cantik," jawab Sanji berputar mendekat. "Maafkan aku yang belum bisa menyuguhi apa-apa untuk kedatanganmu pagi ini. Mau teh?"

"Iya. Terima kasih."

Sanji lalu menarik kursi makan dan mempersilakan Nami duduk. "Ditunggu sebentar ya? Cepat kok menyeduhnya."

Nami mengangguk dan Sanji pun kembali ke tempat semula. Sambil menunggu dan memandang punggung Sanji, ia pun melanjutkan, "Terima kasih atas segala perhatianmu selama ini, Sanji-kun."

"Eh, kenapa tiba-tiba?" sama seperti yang lain, Sanji pun merasa Nami pagi ini aneh.

"Tapi aku ingin sesekali mengucapkannya," kata Nami. "Kau pantas mendapatkannya dariku bukan?"

Semburat merah pun muncul di pipi Sang Koki. Ia mendadak terlihat kikuk di dapur.

Nami bisa melihatnya meski tampak ditutupi. Ia tertawa geli. Kemudian ia memanggilnya lagi dengan lebih pelan, "Sanji-kun..."

"Ada apa, Nami-san? Kau juga minta cemilan untuk teman minum teh?"

"Bukan," jawab Nami.

Ia sedikit ragu mengatakannya, padahal di depan teman-temannya yg lain rasanya lebih lepas. Bahkan Luffy dan Zoro yang paling bengong cukup ia tinggalkan begitu saja karena di benak Nami, yang penting ia sudah menyampaikan maaf pada semua. Setidaknya, itu sudah dari hatinya meski ia tak ingin mengutarakan alasan apa yg membuatnya tiba-tiba jadi aneh di mata orang-orang pagi itu. Tapi, ini Sanji. Puncak mimpi buruknya semalam. _Apa aku bisa mengatakannya?_

"Sebenarnya aku kemari untuk..."

"Untuk menemuiku bukaaaaaaaan?"

"Benar sih," jawab Nami.

Sanji mengamati ekspresi Nami yang tampak ragu. Ia hapal seharusnya gadis itu sudah langsung berteriak "BODOH" saat melihat sikapnya barusan dan kemudian berkata bahwa ia punya urusan lain yang lebih penting daripada kurang kerjaan menemui Sanji hanya untuk melihat kegenitannya. Sepertinya ada masalah serius jika memang benar itu alasannya kemari. "Nami-san?"

"Aku... Aku ingin minta maaf..."

"A-Atas apa?" tanya Sanji heran. Ia mendekat ke meja makan untuk memberikan teh yang sudah jadi.

"Ya, untuk semuanya. Aku selama ini banyak melakukan kesalahan padamu, Sanji-kun. Mungkin tanpa kau sadari."

"Tanpa kusadari?" Sanji bingung. "Contohnya? Kurasa tidak ada apa-apa selama ini."

DEG! _Apa aku harus menyebut satu per satu yang telah dijelaskan teman-teman semalam?_

Sanji masih menunggu Nami untuk bicara tapi ia akhirnya melanjutkan, "Kau tak perlu berterima kasih ataupun sampai meminta maaf, Nami-san. Aku melakukan segalanya untukmu, apapun yang kau minta, apapun yang kau perintahkan, bahkan yang tidak kau sebutkan lisan sekalipun, semuanya itu dengan senang hati."

"Tapi itu lebih karena aku memanfaatkanmu!" protes Nami. "Bahkan, aku sering mengasarimu, mengusirmu, mengacuhkanmu, tak menghargai jerih payahmu, jarang mengucapkan terima kasih, tak tahu apa-apa kalau kau yang menyelamatkanku di Thriller Bark. Sungguh, banyak hal jahat yang kulakukan padamu."

"Aku tak pernah merasa dimanfaatkan atau dijahati sedikit pun kalau hanya karena itu," lanjut Sanji. "Aku mencintaimu, Nami-san."

"Itu tidak adil. Jujur, aku tak pernah..," Nami terdiam. _Aku tak pernah mencintaimu selama ini_, batinnya. _Semua kata cintaku, semua kata manisku padamu hanya kebohongan yang kusengaja untuk memanfaatkanmu. Perkataan semuanya benar. Kaulah yang paling banyak kusakiti, tapi kenapa kau tetap bersikeras tak ingin menyadarinya? Kenapa kau bisa mencintai diriku yang kejam ini? _Nami bingung menghadapi Sanji.

"Itulah kenapa kau begitu bodoh, Sanji-kun," lanjut Nami menghela napas. Hanya itu yang akhirnya bisa ia katakan. "Luffy dan Zoro memang lebih idiot darimu tapi kebodohanmu yang satu ini paling menyebalkan bagiku, tahu? Tidakkah kau memikirkan rasa bersalahku karena akulah penyebab 3/4 kebodohanmu itu?"

"Aku bangga disebut bodoh karena mencintaimu, bukan bodoh karena benar-benar bodoh," kata Sanji. "Dan, sekali lagi, tolong jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri, Nami-san. Kumohon..."

"Bodoh..." kata Nami.

"Hehe, memang begitulah aku apa adanya."

"BODOH! BODOH! BODOH!"

Nami kehabisan kata-kata. Ia sungguh tidak suka dengan sikap Sanji barusan. Sepertinya ucapannya panjang lebar tadi tidak masuk ke telinga Sanji. Tapi ia sangat lega. Karena memang itulah Sanji yang ia kenal. Bahkan di mimpinya pun tetap tak berubah. Ya, ia tak bisa membayangkan Sanji membencinya, membuang seluruh sifat womanizer dan kishido-nya. Ia lalu mendekat.

Dan memeluknya.

Dan menciumnya.

Tak butuh kata maaf maupun terima kasih. Nami tahu yang lebih pantas diberikan untuk Sanji. Untuk kebodohannya. Untuk cintanya. Kalimat Sanji semalam masih terngiang-ngiang dengan jelas di ingatannya.

_...meski seluruh dunia membenci dan memusuhimu, aku tetap akan selalu berada di pihakmu selamanya..._

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Kalau ada yang merasa OOC di awal, terutama Luffy, tolong dimaklumi kalau itu semua hanyalah mimpi Nami.**


	21. Kiss Me!

**Title #21:** Kiss Me!

**Words**: 1102

**Genre:** Humor

**Type:** Canon moment/off-screen

*setting: Istana Alubarna, waktu santai saat Luffy sudah sadar dan sebelum ditelpon Bentham/Bon Clay/Mr.2

**Summary**: Nami pernah bilang ia mencintai Sanji saat di Rain Dinner dan kini Sanji minta ciuman darinya. Teman-teman yang lain mendukung mereka. Lantas, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

* * *

Suatu hari di dalam istana Alubarna...

Hari itu Luffy sudah bangun setelah tidur selama 5 hari akibat luka-luka dan kelelahan setelah pertempuran melawan Crocodile. Setelah acara makan-makan, mereka pun berkumpul kembali di kamar. Dan hari menjengkelkan Nami dimulai.

"APAAAA?" teriak Nami.

"Iya, Nami-swan, Cium aku...," pinta Sanji memeluk Nami dan sudah dari tadi berusaha mendekatkan bibirnya.

"Siapa sudi!" jawab Nami sambil terus menahan Sanji maju dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ta-tapi kamu kan berkata kalau mencintaiku."

"Kapan aku pernah bilang begitu?"

"Saksinya banyak kok," kata Sanji kemudian menoleh ke arah yang lain. "Iya kan teman-teman?"

"Iyaaaaa," jawab Luffy, Zoro, dan Ussop serempak tanpa ragu.

"Kalian bersekongkol dengannya ya?" tanya Nami.

"Tidak," jawab Zoro enteng. "Kau sendiri yang bilang begitu saat kita terjebak kurungan batu laut Crocodile."

"Yang benar?" Nami pun mencoba mengingat.

.

.

**-Flashback Chapter 175 page 12-14-**

"ANTI-MANNER KICK COURSE," Sanji muncul tiba-tiba dengan menendang perut salah satu Banadile. "Hei, sudah lama menunggu?"

"MR. PRINCEEEEEEEEE!" sorak Luffy dan Ussop berpelukan merasa tertolong.

Kemunculannya benar-benar keren saat itu, sebelum...

"NAMI-SWAAAAAAAN... KAU MENCINTAIKU BUKAN?"

Nami dan Zoro sweatdrop melihat tarian Mellorine itu.

"Iya iya, aku mencintaimu," jawab Nami. "Lekas buka kurungannya!"

**-End of Flashback-**

**.**

**.**

_Apa_, batinnya. _Masa yang itu? Serius nih?_

Nami lalu memandang Zoro, tak percaya dengan jawabannya. Bukankah saat itu dia menyahut ucapannya dan tahu bahwa ia hanya bercanda? "Kau tidak setiakawan, Zoro!"

"Dasar. Tinggal cium az kenapa sih?" lanjut Zoro. "Apa susahnya?"

Zoro sebenarnya tak ingin terlibat dalam hal ini. Ia yang berada di sebelah Nami waktu itu tahu tujuan sebenarnya Nami mengatakan hal itu: Untuk membungkam mulut Sanji yang kebanyakan gaya ga penting dan buang-buang waktu padahal air sudah setinggi lutut. Dan, tentu saja Zoro tahu kebodohan Sanji sudah tak bisa ditolerir lagi karena percaya ucapan Nami yang selalu memanfaatkannya. Tapi...

Ya, Zoro sedang memikirkan balasan licik. _Mana bisa membiarkan Wanita Iblis itu selalu semau-semaunya di atas penderitaan orang lain?_ _Beraninya dia membohongiku tidak bisa berjalan dan memaksaku menggendongnya, _batin Zoro_. Rasakan..._

_._

_._

"Ussopp..." panggil Nami.

"Ayolah, Nami," kata Ussop. "Satu ciuman kan beres. Nanti juga Sanji berhenti."

"BODOH! Sekali ciuman, nanti dia minta lagi tahu?"

"Dua atau tiga ciuman tidak masalah bagimu kan?" lanjut Ussop. "Kau kan sudah pernah memeluknya di Baratie."

_Kamu sudah seenaknya menyuruhku membuatkan Clima Tact gratis_, pikir Ussop. _Bukannya bilang terimakasih malah dipukuli. Memangnya bikinnya gampang? Waktunya juga mepet. Mana Clima Tact-nya dipakai untuk menyerang k**Piip*ku demi menerbangkan Vivi pula. Sakit tahu! Biarlah Sanji menciummu_, pikirnya jahil.

.

.

"Luffy..." rintih Nami.

"Shishishishi, kalau udah bilang cinta cium az, Nami."

"MEMANGNYA KAMU TAHU CINTA, LUFFY?" Nami terkejut.

"Nggak sih..." ucapannya terhenti karena melihat Zoro dan Ussop berkomat-kamit sambil mengibaskan tangan kepadanya memaksanya setuju entah bagaimana caranya. Luffy pun melanjutkan, "Tapi, kayaknya ciuman itu seru deh."

"BODOH! KAU ANGGAP INI MAINAN?" Nami sweatdrop mendengar alasan Luffy.

Ussop lalu mendekat dan membisiki Luffy. Luffy pun bicara lagi, "Janji harus ditepati, Nami. Ga boleh lari dari tanggung jawab. Pokoknya kalau udah bilang cinta berarti berani ciuman."

"USOPP! APA YANG KAU BISIKKAN?" Nami semakin emosi melihat kelakuan para nakama-nya.

.

"SUDAH, CIUM SAJA..." kata Zoro dan Ussop serempak (lagi).

.

"Tuh kan, Nami-san," kata Sanji genit. "Semua merestui hubungan kita. Tinggal pengukuhan saja..." Sanji pun semakin menarik Nami dalam dekapan dengan masih menjulurkan bibirnya.

"TI-TIDAKKKKKKKK!" teriak Nami penuh horor masih berusaha menyingkirkan Sanji. "Vivi... Tolong aku." Satu-satunya harapan, batinnya.

"Tapi, aku juga mendengarnya." Vivi tersenyum geli. "Tak apa, Nami. Sanji-san pria yang baik kok."

"Kamu terpesona aksi individualnya di Little Garden dan Rain Dinner, Vivi," Nami mulai pasrah. "Sisanya ga ada baik-baiknya sama sekali. Dia cuma cowok mesum dan playboy!"

"Lho?" kata Vivi memutar bola matanya ke atas dan mengangkat salah satu telunjuknya. "Tapi dia sudah menyelimutimu dengan jasnya di Little Garden, sudah ikut mengawalmu ke kastil Drum sampai terluka, sudah membelikan baju penari yang lebih bagus untukmu beserta parfumnyadi Nanohana dan kau berkata menyukainya, bahkan ia juga lebih dekat denganmu yang ada di punggung unta daripadaku yang memilih jalan kaki. Kalau playboy, kenapa Sanji-san hanya mengatakan cinta padamu saat di Rain Dinner padahal aku juga ada di sana? Jujur, seperti katamu, aku memang terkesan padanya saat itu. Kukira ucapanmu waktu itu memang benar balas mencintainya."

"Tapi... Tapi..."

"Beri dia kesempatan..." lanjut Vivi.

_Ugh, kalau Vivi bilang begitu..._ "Sanji-kun," kata Nami akhirnya.

"Ya, ya, Nami-san?" Sanji berhenti sejenak dari tingkah genitnya.

Nami mengerutkan dahinya, masih tak ikhlas. "Jangan bertampang mesum seperti itu kalau ingin menciumku. Normal sedikit kenapa sih? Mau dicium ga?"

"Ah iya iya." Sanji lalu mengubah gayanya. Mata hatinya menghilang. Pelukannya dikendorkan, salah satu tangannya masih dibiarkan melingkar di pinggang Nami, lalu tangan yang lain memegang dagu Nami dan mendongakkannya sedikit ke arahnya. Ia pun tersenyum lembut, "Seperti ini?"

.

.

BLUSH!

.

.

Zoro blush...

Ussop blush...

Vivi blush...

Kali ini yang di hadapan mereka adalah pose hendak berciuman yang normal. Bagaikan sepasang kekasih yang tengah bermesraan. _Eh, bener-bener mau melakukannya di depan kami nih_, pikir mereka. _Tanpa malu?_ Sedangkan, Luffy hanya cengar-cengir seperti biasa, otak polosnya tidak dapat mencerna peristiwa yg terjadi di hadapannya itu dengan benar. Lalu...

"Eh, apaan sih?" tanya Chopper tak kalah polos. Ia tak terjebak di Rain Dinner saat itu karena disuruh menunggu di luar kasino oleh . Makanya, ia tak tahu apa-apa soal ini.

"Eit, anak kecil ga boleh lihat," kata Ussop menutup mata Chopper.

.

.

Sementara itu...

.

.

DAG DIG DUG!

Diperlakukan gentle seperti itu, jantung Nami berdetak semakin kencang. _Kok jadi deg-degan begini_, pikirnya. _Gya!_ _A-Apa yang terjadi?_ Nami mencoba menatap Sanji. Wajah serius. Wajah seorang pria. Ternyata kalau bertingkah normal seperti itu, tidak ada yang bisa menolak wajah tampan koki pirang tersebut jika sudah sedekat ini. Benar-benar penakluk wanita. Tapi...

Nami menghela napas. _Mungkin Vivi benar_, batinnya. _Ya, apa salahnya memberi sedikit hadiah atas segala perhatian Sanji-kun untukku?_ Nami pun bersiap. Ia mulai balas meletakkan salah satu lengannya di bahu bidang Sanji dan tangan yang lain menyentuh pipinya.

"CIUM CIUM CIUM," teriak Luffy semakin semangat seolah itu sebuah permainan. Rasanya sedetik itu lama sekali. Luffy mulai bosan. "AYO, CEPETAN..." katanya sambil ngupil.

.

.

30 cm...

20 cm...

10 cm...

Dan semua penonton di situ menahan napas.

.

.

"Tunggu sebentar," pinta Nami sambil menyentuh bibir Sanji yang tinggal beberapa centi itu dengan telunjuknya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah semuanya. "Bisa kalian keluar? Eh, anu... Rasanya tidak nyaman kalau kalian di sini," katanya tersipu malu.

"YAAAAAAAAAAA..." seloroh Luffy kecewa. Padahal itu yang ia tunggu-tunggu dari tadi. "GA SERU! NAMI GA ASYIK!"

"INI BUKAN TONTONAN TAHU?" bentak Nami. "Zoro, seret Luffy keluar!"

"Enak aza nyuruh-nyuruh," balas Zoro.

"MARIMO BRENGSEK, SEGERA LAKSANAKAN PERINTAH NAMI-SWAN!" sahut Sanji.

"APA KATAMU, KOKI GENIT?" seru Zoro terpancing.

"Sudah, sudah, Tuan Bushido," lerai Vivi sabar. Ia lalu mengajak semuanya, "Ayo, kita keluar."

.

.

Begitulah, satu per satu keluar. Dan... BLAM! Pintu pun ditutup. Hening sesaat di dalam

"Nami-san," panggil Sanji pelan. "Kau mencintaiku kan?"

"Iya iya, aku mencintaimu," jawab Nami. "Lekas selesaikan ini."

"BAIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKK..."

"KENAPA TAMPANGMU MESUM LAGI?"

.

BLETAK!

.

Nami pun kehilangan selera kembali. Suasana hatinya berubah cepat secepat Sanji berubah sikap. Begitulah, Sanji belum berhasil mendapat ciuman dari Nami. Belum. Sampai ia sanggup mengubah sifatnya.

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Oh, tentu saja isi flashback di atas adalah benar-benar penggalan manga aslinya. Dan kata-kata Vivi bisa dijadikan hint.**

**Sebenarnya pengen dibuat ciuman beneran di ending, alias dipotong di kalimat Nami yg "Ya ya, aku mencintaumu." Tapi trus inget ini genre-nya humor dan aku jarang banget nulis itu. Masa ciuman lagi? Kemarin kan udah? Makanya, ending-nya seperti itu deh. Jadi inget Inuyasha, setiap kali Miroku dan Sango udah deket, serius, eh ga taunya Miroku tetep az ngeraba pantat Sango. Berujung tamparan deh bukannya ciuman^^. Bener-bener merusak suasana. Tapi, lebih heboh Sanji sih karena ekspresi wajahnya bisa berubah cepat bolak-balik dari cool ke Mellorine (ingat pas lawan Mr.2).**

**Pokoknya, SanNa bisa dibuat humor, romantis, sampai angst/tragedi sekalipun. Story berikutnya entah apa lagi...**


	22. The Dreams Between Us

**Sebenarnya pertemuan di malam hari saat yang lain pada tidur udah klise banget deh muncul dalam fanfic untuk membangun suasana hanya berdua. Beberapa fic English tentang SanNa udah banyak pake pola ini, tapi itu fic yang jadul2 sih. Jangankan SanNa, LuNa dan Zorobin pun ditemukan pake pola ini juga kan? (klo ZoNa dan Frobin yg fic English blom pernah baca, klo yg fandom Indo siy sejauh yang aku amati blom ada). Makanya, hal ini sebisa mungkin kuhindari. Tapi aku ga nemu setting waktu lain yang pas untuk menjelaskan trivia kali ini karena ini hanya berkisar tentang obrolan dua orang. Kuharap kalian ga bosan.**

**

* * *

Title #22: **The Dreams between Us

**Words: **1591

**Genre**: Friendship/Drama

**Type:** Trivia

**Summary:** Nami hampir tak pernah terlihat menggambar peta. Sanji bahkan tak pernah sekalipun mengungkit dan mencari informasi soal All Blue. Ada apa dengan mereka?

* * *

Malam yang cerah dan sunyi, semua penduduk Sunny telah terlelap. Tunggu? Betulkah semua?

Nami masih mencelupkan kuas di botol tinta. Tinggal sedikit lagi selesai, batinnya. Ia masih menggambar peta Water Seven, pulau unik yang permukaan air lautnya selalu naik setiap tahun akibat efek alam Aqua Laguna. Setelah garis-garis konturnya diperjelas dengan tinta, Nami pun menghapus sisa-sisa sketsa yang ada. Ia lalu menghela napas, merenggangkan badannya, dan tangannya ia angkat ke atas karena merasa pegal. Itu baru peta untuk satu pulau terbaru, ia belum menggabungkannya dengan Pulau Ring Island yang ada di perjalanan sebelumnya dengan skala yang lebih kecil lagi. Seingat Nami, selain Water Seven, masih ada tiga pulau lain yang juga dihubungkan dengan kereta api laut Puffling Tom. Pulaunya di sebelah mana ya? Ingin rasanya ia ke sana kalau saja tidak ada peristiwa pembebasan Robin di Enies Lobby yang membuat semuanya lelah, apalagi poster bounty mereka datang terlalu cepat.

Nami menguap sebentar, lalu ia memundurkan kursinya, kemudian membereskan meja. Sudah larut, batinnya, kulanjutkan besok saja. Ia sangat senang dengan ruang kerja barunya yang lebih luas di dalam Sunny, dibuatkan khusus oleh Franky, rasanya sangat nyaman sampai ia lupa waktu karena mengerjakannya selepas makan malam tadi. Bukankah aku memang kadang suka lupa waktu, pikirnya geli. Saat masih di Merry dulu ia sering ketiduran dengan kepala menelungkup di atas meja. Tapi ruang kerja waktu itu masih satu kabin dengan tempat tidurnya, beda dengan saat ini sehingga Nami pun harus pindah.

Nami pun membuka pintu dan keluar ruangan, muncul di dek utama. Ia membawa piring kosong bekas potongan jeruk segar yang ia bawa untuk menemaninya bekerja tadi, hendak dikembalikan ke dapur sekaligus ingin minum.

"Sudah selesai bekerja, Nami-san?" sapa sebuah suara.

"Kenapa kau belum juga tidur, Sanji-kun?" balas Nami. "Apa yang kau lakukan di dapur?"

"Menemanimu terjaga hehehe..." jawab Sanji renyah. "Tadi kan selepas makan malam kau langsung ke ruang kerjamu dan belum keluar dari sana. Kalau aku ikut menemanimu di dalam, nanti aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggodamu dan itu bisa menganggu. Kebetulan tadi memang cucian piringnya banyak sekali jadi kupikir sekalian saja aku menunggumu. Lagipula, siapa tahu kau butuh sesuatu."

"Bodoh," kata Nami. "Bagaimana kalau aku ketiduran? Apa kau masih tetap menunggu?"

"Mungkin aku juga akan ketiduran di sini," jawab Sanji. "Atau perlu kau kubopong pindah?"

"Kau ini," kata Nami mendengus.

Sanji melihat Nami membawa piring kotor. "Kemarikan piringnya, biar aku cuci."

Nami pun menyerahkannya, "Thanks."

"My pleasure, mellorine."

Sanji pun mencucinya sementara Nami mengambil minum air putih dari dispenser lalu menyandarkan pinggangnya pada meja.

"Kau suka bekerja malam-malam, Nami-san?" tanya Sanji sambil mengelap piring.

"Aku tak bisa kosentrasi jika tidak dalam ketenangan. Kau sendiri tahu Luffy selalu ribut kan? Hanya malam hari aku bisa mendapatkan ketenangan yang kuinginkan."

"Berarti sudah sejak awal perjalanan kita itu kau sering begadang? Mengerjakannya di kamarmu?"

"Iya."

"Pantas saja aku selalu melihatmu di luar saat siang hari. Aku tahu kau sibuk menavigasi dan karena itulah aku memberikan cemilan sehat untuk menemanimu, tapi kadang aku berpikir lalu kapankah kau menyempatkan waktumu untuk impianmu. Kau tak pernah kelihatan tengah sibuk menggambar peta."

"Kalau siang hari aku memang lebih suka mengamati cuaca. Cuaca di Grand Line kan selalu berubah setiap saat. Tapi, syukurlah kalau malam hari cuacanya tak seekstrim siang, bisa-bisa aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak."

" Terlalu sering tidur larut malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, Nami-san." Sanji meletakkan piring di rak lalu berjalan mendekati Nami. "Besok akan kusuruh Luffy untuk lebih tenang agar tidak mengganggumu."

Nami tertawa kecil, merasakan perhatian nyata dari koki pirang tersebut meskipun merasa kalimat terakhirnya bernada kegombalan. "Kau sendiri?" tanyanya kemudian. "Kapan kau menyempatkan waktumu untuk memikirkan All Blue? Aku hampir tak pernah melihatnya. Aku hanya pernah mendengar satu kali saat kita berlima mengikrarkan impian masing-masing dengan kaki di atas gentong sebelum masuk Grand Line."

"Haha, aku senang kau mengingatnya, Nami-san."

"Kau tak pernah mencari informasi?"

Sanji menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang percaya bukan?"

"Tapi, aku sangat penasaran."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya," jawab Nami meletakkan gelas. "Aku penasaran dengan letaknya. Jika All Blue benar-benar ada, aku ingin menggambarnya dan memasukkan dalam peta perjalanan yang aku buat."

"Aaaawww, aku ingin segera memajang peta All Blue buatanmu dalam kamarku. Romantis sekali..." kata Sanji mulai tampak bodoh dengan mata bentuk hatinya.

"Begini, Sanji-kun," kata Nami sweatdropped melihat kege-erannya. "Kita saling membantu mewujudkan impian masing-masing bukan?"

"Aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang cara membuat peta," kata Sanji kemudian berubah mood menjadi serius kembali. "Bahkan, saat aku melihat kalian begitu berusaha keras menggapai impian masing-masing, aku hanya bisa berkhayal. Kadang, aku iri melihat setiap Luffy dan Marimo mengalahkan musuh, hal itu semakin mendekatkan impian mereka menjadi Pirate King dan Pendekar Pedang terkuat. Tentu saja aku juga ingin kuat tapi itu bukan tujuan utamaku. Begitu pula saat melihat Usopp berusaha menjadi lebih berani dengan topeng Sogeking-nya, Chopper yang selalu tak kenal lelah belajar ilmu kedokteran dan mengobati kita, Robin-chan yang terus menelusuri jejak Poneglyph dan informasi sejarah yang ia temukan di setiap pulau yang kita singgahi, Franky yang terus memperbaiki Sunny untuk menjadikannya kapal terkuat. Dan kau yang selalu menggambar peta dengan semangat. Aku kagum pada kalian semua."

"Kau ini bicara apa?" tukas Nami. "Tanpamu kami semua mati. Masakanmu lah yang men-support kami semua. Menggapai impian pun butuh energi bukan?"

"Nami-san..."

"Percayalah, kau tidak sedang berkhayal, Sanji-kun," kata Nami mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi Sanji, seolah menepuknya agar cowok itu sadar. "Bersama Luffy, kita pasti akan menemukan All Blue. Meski seluruh dunia sekarang masih menertawakanmu, kami semua percaya All Blue itu ada. Dan, aku akan membantumu menunjukkannya pada dunia lewat petaku lalu semua orang bisa pergi ke sana dan melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri. Kalau kau sendiri ragu, maka impian itu tak akan datang. Cobalah lebih optimis seperti Luffy, aku pun belajar darinya. Kalau impianmu itu hanya omong kosong maka impianku juga."

Sanji menatap Nami dalam, ia menyentuh tangan Nami dan mencerna kalimatnya. Benar juga, batinnya. Mendadak ia ingat Pak Tua Zeff, bahwa All Blue tidak semata-mata hanya impiannya seorang, bahwa ia juga merasa dititipi. Eh, tunggu dulu... "Apa maksudmu bahwa impianmu juga omong kosong? Kau kan tinggal membukukan pelayaran kita dari satu pulau ke pulau."

"Itu baru sebagian Grand Line saja, Sanji-kun," kata Nami menurunkan tangannya. "Setelah mencapai Raftel, impianku belum sepenuhnya terwujud. Kau bilang All Blue merupakan tempat berkumpulnya semua jenis ikan dari keempat lautan. Jika benar All Blue adalah titik pertemuan empat lautan, bayangkan bagaimana kita bisa dengan mudah melintas antar lautan tanpa gangguan arah yang sukar ditebak. Kau tahu kan bahwa selama ini tak ada yang menggambar peta dunia secara utuh? Pasti belum pernah ada yang bisa melakukan perjalanan itu karena terbentur Grand Line dan Red Line, sedangkan teknologi batu laut hanya Marinir yang punya dan tidak sembarangan orang sipil yang bisa hijrah."

"Aaaa...," Sanji terperangah, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari bahwa impian mereka bedua saling terkait? Masih dengan tangan menggenggam tangan Nami, Sanji menariknya pelan lalu merangkulnya.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau?" protes Nami kaget. Seharusnya ia sadar dari tadi posisi berdiri mereka terlalu dekat sehingga tidak bisa menghindar. Ia lalu memukul-mukul punggung Sanji. " Jangan ambil kesempatan untuk berbuat mesum ya? Kuhajar kau, Sanji-kun!"

"Thanks," kata Sanji lembut masih sambil memeluk Nami. "Aku bahagia kau sangat peduli dengan impianku, Nami-san. Apalagi mengetahui bahwa impian kita saling bergantung."

"Sudah kubilang kan? Kalau kita ini harus saling membantu," kata Nami meralat. Dasar, batinnya menghela napas. Nami berhenti memukulinya dan membiarkan sebentar posisi itu. Tapi ditunggu beberapa menit, Sanji masih merangkulnya. "Ngg, Sanji-kun?"

Sanji masih diam.

Nami pun merasa tidak nyaman lagi. "Lepaskan aku, bodoh! Aku mau tidur!"

Mendengar kata 'tidur,' Sanji pun melepaskan pelukannya. "Oh, maafkan keegoisanku, Nami-san. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama. Padahal aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu semakin kurang waktu tidur. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit."

"Huh!" kata Nami ketus sambil sedikit menjauh. "Ya, sudah. Kau juga cepat tidur sana. Kau harus bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan bukan? Nanti Luffy akan berisik dan aku tidak suka itu."

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan," balas Sanji tersenyum. "Kalau kau begadang lagi, aku akan menemanimu."

"Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang jangan terlalu sering tidur larut malam."

"Ya, itu hanya kalau kau begadang saja hehehe," kata Sanji cengengesan kembali. "Tidurlah, Nami-san. Aku akan membereskan gelas yang kau pakai minum tadi."

Nami pun melangkah menuju pintu tapi ternyata Sanji masih memanggilnya

"Nami-san..." panggil Sanji.

"Ada apa lagi?" jawab Nami menoleh. "Jangan membuang waktuku, Sanji-kun."

"Kalau All Blue sudah ditemukan..," lanjut Sanji menyulut rokoknya. "...maukah kau berenang bersamaku untuk melihat keindahan dan kekayaan laut di dalamnya?"

Nami terdiam. Ia memang suka berenang. Ia juga menyukai laut. Baginya laut bukan pemisah antar pulau tapi penghubung. Laut sangat penting dalam petanya. Dan, hal itulah yang sempat membuat All Blue terlintas dalam benaknya saat menggambar. Tapi, menyelam? Karena All Blue bukan tujuan utamanya, ia tak pernah terpikirkan lebih jauh soal apa yang sesungguhnya membuat Sanji tergila-gila pada laut itu. Seperti namanya, Nami menyukai deburan ombak yang menyapa lembut; memandang laut, camar, dan melihat ombak berkejaran. Sungguh sesuatu yang indah. Apakah ada yang lebih indah yang bisa diberikan laut lebih dari itu? Keindahan yang bisa membuat cowok seperti Sanji jatuh cinta melebihi apapun? Ya, ini tak hanya soal kekayaan hasil laut yang bisa membuatmu jadi jutawan jika kau mengklaim sebagai penemunya kemudian mendirikan restoran di sana. Tiba-tiba saja Nami menjadi ingin melihat terumbu karang, taman laut yang eksotis, dan ikan-ikan kecil yang menari di sekelilingnya.

"Oke, akan kupertimbangkan," jawab Nami tak sepenuhnya jujur bahwa ia jauh di lubuk hatinya ia setuju.

"Asyikkkkk...," Sanji pun mulai menari-nari dan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. "Lalu nanti kita akan melakukan ini dan itu di laut lalu..."

Nami kembali sweatdrop. Imajinasi indahnya tiba-tiba dirusak dengan kemesuman Sanji. "Sesukamu lah!" katanya menutup pintu dengan keras.

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Trivia ini pernah kutemukan di AP Forum. Ada aza yang iseng bertanya, "Pernah ga sih Nami dan Sanji diperlihatkan Oda sedang melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan langsung dengan impiannya?" Terus aku tanya di Kaskus. Kalau di manga emang ga ada satu pun panel yang memperlihatkan Nami tengah menggambar peta, peta Nami terakhir ditunjukkan ya pas ruang kerjanya di Arlong Park dihancurkan Luffy, kalau di anime sih pernah sesekali. ****Sanji lebih parah malah, ga ada sama sekali. Ya itu tadi, kesannya ia cuma berkhayal, ga pernah ada sesuatu ia tampak berusaha mencari informasi atau apapun. Job position Luffy, Zoro, Chopper, Robin, dan Franky berhubungan langsung dengan impian masing-masing. Usopp sendiri sebagai penembak jitu malah jarang terlihat menggunakan meriam kapal untuk menembak musuh, tapi sebagai gantinya Oda menunjukkan betapa Usopp berusaha keras menjadi pemberani sesuai impiannya. Bahkan, tempat kru SH berpencar sekarang, Sanji dan Nami tetap ga berhubungan langsung dengan impian mereka. Kalau Brook jangan ditanya hehehe, dia masih yang paling ga jelas dan masih baru, mungkin saja nama Laboon akan disebut kembali, makanya fic ini settingnya sebelum Thriller Bark.**

**Lalu soal hubungan peta dunia dan All Blue sih itu berdasarkan teori anak Kaskus. Emang sih agak ekstrim soal penghancuran titik temu Grand Line dan Red Line dengan Ancient Weapon, toh di fic ini hal itu ga aku masukkan. Tapi logis juga kan^^ Oh ya, jangan tanya aku ya soal gimana Sanji pindah dari North Blue ke East Blue, gimana Norland dari Jaya balik ke North Blue (kecuali Norland sama badass-nya dengan Rayleigh), itu masih misteri. Klo Don Krieg katanya sih nekat menembus Calm Belt untuk kembali makanya dari 20 kapal tinggal 1 doang yang nyampe Baratie.**


	23. On The Road

**Sesekali bikin fic AU ah. Fic ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari fic "True Love" pairing SoraTo dari fandom Digimon yang English. Tiba-tiba pas ngebayangin fic itu, aku baru kepikiran "Lho, warna rambut mereka kan sama dengan SanNa?" (blonde boy dan orange haired-girl). Tentu saja aku ga menjiplak sepenuhnya, aku udah izin dan aku cuma copas temanya doang. Banyak editan sana-sini lah. Meskipun udah pernah ada yang bikin SanNa AU (bahkan udah banyak yg bikin High School AU), background-nya tetep beda biar ga pasaran. Sebelumnya, minta maaf kalau kalian kaget baca genre-nya. Oya, bayanginnya yang penampilan lama mereka yach. **

* * *

**Title:** On The Road

**Words:** 1909

**Genre:** Romance/Tragedy

**Type:** AU

**Summary:** High School Life ala Shoujo manga. Sanji dan Nami baru aza jadian tapi sayangnya kisah cinta mereka tidak berjalan mulus seperti yang diharapkan karena...

**Warning:** OOC, gaje, abal, dsb...

* * *

"Sanji-kun, bisa kau pelankan laju motornya?" pinta Nami tengah membonceng kekasihnya sore itu sepulang sekolah. "Tidak biasanya kau sekencang ini."

KLIK. Sanji membuka ikat helmnya. "Pakai helm-ku, Nami-san," katanya mengangkat helm yang ia pakai itu dengan satu tangan, berusaha ia lepas.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Pakai helm bisa merusak rambutku," jawab Sanji. "Rambut yang berkibar tertiup angin lebih keren dilihat. Lagipula aku bisa merokok kalau helmnya dilepas hehehe."

"Dasar, bisa-bisanya kau masih mementingkan penampilan di atas motor," kata Nami mengambil helm dari kepala Sanji lalu memakainya. "Ayo, sekarang pelankan."

"Nami-san, apa kau mencintaiku?"

Nami menjitak kepala Sanji. "Bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan di tengah situasi seperti ini? Kukira kau sudah tak akan merayuku lagi."

"Jawab saja lalu aku akan berhenti," suaranya terdengar usil.

Nami seperti tak punya pilihan lain. Ia tahu Sanji selalu merayunya, menawarkan boncengan, dan berharap mendengar kalimat itu darinya. Kalimat yang tak pernah tulus karena Nami selama ini hanya memanfaatkannya –menggodanya– untuk mengantarkannya pulang atau kemana pun yang sedang ia inginkan saat itu misalnya belanja. Dan karena helm-nya hanya satu, Sanji yang terkenal ngebut tidak pernah melaju kencang saat memboncengkan Nami. Sudah di jalan pun, rayuannya masih belum berhenti. Tapi, lama-lama Nami tahan menghadapinya karena sudah 1,5 tahun sejak mereka pertama bertemu di kelas 1. Ia kini sudah terbiasa. Dan akhirnya setelah sekian puluh tolakan (entahlah, Nami tak menghitungnya), Nami pun menerima pengakuan cinta Sanji meski masih dengan kalimat sekedarnya.

.

.

.

**Flashback –45 menit yang lalu di atap sekolah–**

"Baiklah, kau boleh jadi pacarku."

Sanji pun berputar gembira. "HOREEEEE..."

"Eit, jangan senang dulu," lanjut Nami. "Ada syaratnya,"

Sanji berhenti berputar. "Apapun itu akan kupenuhi, Tuan Puteri."

"Aku paling muak dengan gaya mesummu dan tarian anehmu. Bisa tolong kau hilangkan?"

"Mudah," jawab Sanji. "Mulai detik ini bisa."

"Kupegang janjimu, Sanji-kun. Kalau tidak, kita putus."

"Jangan dong, Nami-sannnnnn...," kata Sanji merajuk. "Baiklah, aku akan jadi pacar yang baik, tidak mesum, setia, dan akan melindungimu meski harus mati."

"Masih saja menggombal," kata Nami. "Oke deh, kita resmi pacaran."

.

.

Dan, setelah 'jadian' singkat itu, mereka pun berjalan turun sampai ke parkiran motor.

.

.

"Wah, mulai besok helmnya harus dua nih," celetuk Sanji.

"Betul juga," kata Nami. "Tiap pagi kau harus menjemputku, lalu sorenya memulangkanku. Kita akan naik motor bersama terus."

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke toko helm dulu? Aku tahu toko helm yang bagus tapi harus ke kota sebelah. Helm yang kupakai ini helm dengan kualitas yang sama untuk pembalap asli lho, aku beli di sana. Tapi ada juga kok helm dengan desain khusus untuk perempuan."

"Tak masalah. Kau yang akan membelikan untukku kan?"goda Nami. Sifatnya yang irit uang dan matre belum bisa secepat itu langsung berubah.

"Tentu saja," Sanji tak pernah keberatan, itulah yang Nami suka darinya. "Nanti kau pilih warna dan modelnya sesukamu. Atau kalau kau tidak menemukan motif yang cocok, kita bisa minta Usopp mendesain gambarnya. Gambar di helmku ini juga sudah bukan asli lagi seperti yang kubeli awalnya, sudah dia poles. Mana ada desain helm umum dengan gambar rokok dan asapnya yang berwujud jantung hati seperti ini?"

"Itu memang simbolmu banget. Apa bisa Usopp menggambarkan motif buah jeruk untuk helmku?"

"Dia bisa diandalkan. Kau pasti akan suka hasilnya."

"Aku jadi tidak sabar, Sanji-kun," kata Nami antusias.

"Ya, akan kubawa kau kemana pun kau inginkan. Ke pantai, ke taman ria, nonton bioskop, shopping baju di mall, candle light dinner di kafe."

"Ih, apaan sih? Itu terus yang ada di otakmu," kata Nami menjitak Sanji. "Mesum..."

"Hei, itu bukan mesum. Itu namanya romantis," protes Sanji. "Kalau mesum itu harusnya aku tadi bilang kita kencan di _onsen_ dan hotel. Atau seperti ini..." katanya langsung menggapit pinggang Nami.

"Awas kau ya!" seru Nami tertawa kecil berusaha mendorong Sanji sambil sesekali memukulinya. "Nakal..."

"Ahahaha..." Sanji ikut tertawa menikmati setiap pukulan Nami.

.

.

Sanji masih menggapit pinggang Nami. Nami pun masih ingin bermanjaan dengannya. Bibir mereka merapat. Namun, kemesraan mereka diinterupsi oleh seseorang.

.

.

"OI, SANJI!" teriaknya. "Ntar balapan yuk!"

"Diam kau, Luffy!" jawab Sanji kesal jelas merasa terganggu. "Tidak lihat apa aku lagi ngapain?"

"Oh, mau mengantar pulang Nami lagi ya?"

"Kami sekarang pacaran tahu? PACARAN!"

"Wow, pacaran?" Luffy terkejut. "Asyik, besok bakalan traktiran! Kau sudah janji, Sanji. Kalau kau berhasil mendapatkan hati Nami, kau akan memasakkan daging yang banyak untukku. Hufff, penantianku yang panjang akhirnya berakhir juga."

"Makan terus yang kau pikirkan," keluh Sanji. "Sial, kenapa dulu aku berjanji yang aneh-aneh sih,"

"Yosh, aku tak akan mengganggumu," lanjut Luffy kemudian menyalakan motor merahnya. "Yang penting besok pesta...pesta..." Suaranya masih terdengar di antara deru mesin sampai akhrinya ia melesat pergi tak kelihatan lagi.

"Huh, Luffy, Luffy. Anak itu makan terus kerjaannya," komentar Nami memandang arah perginya Luffy. Lalu ia menoleh pada Sanji. "Berarti besok kita tak ada waktu bersama ya?"

"Siapa bilang? Kau juga ikut pesta, Nami-san. Pestanya di bengkel Franky." sergah Sanji. "Kecuali kalau maksudmu itu hanya menghabiskan waktu berdua saja, besok kita bisa belanja bahan makanan dan memasakknya bersama di rumahku sebelum dibawa ke pesta."

"Ah iya," kata Nami tersenyum riang membayangkannya. "Kita pikirkan saja besok, kita jadi beli helm ga nih?"

"Kau benar," Sanji pun duduk di atas motornya dan memasang helm. "Ayo, sebelum gelap."

**-End of flashback-**

.

.

.

Dan di jalan raya lah mereka berada sekarang.

Meski kesannya berandalan karena selalu merokok, sering bicara kasar dan berkelahi (terutama ke temannya berambut hijau yang tak kalah berandalan dengan tindikan tiga anting dan selalu bawa tiga tongkat pemukul), suka bertingkah mesum ke semua anak cewek dan isi tasnya yang penuh majalah dewasa (setidaknya ia tak pernah mau menyingkap rok seperti yang dilakukan temannya yang anak band berambut afro) serta hobi membawa motor balap berwarna birunya ke sekolah –entah sudah berapa kali dia diskors; Nami tahu Sanji adalah cowok yang berkepribadian lembut. Cowok yang diam-diam punya sifat _otomen_ karena suka membuatkan bento enak dengan hiasan manis untuknya. Cowok yang menghajar seorang pria hidung belang bernama Absalom yang pernah kurang ajar mendekatinya (padahal dia sendiri juga hidung belang, batin Nami geli). Cowok yang saat hujan turun memayungi dirinya dengan jas seragam _gakuran_-nya. Cowok yang dengan sigap membopong dirinya ke ruang kesehatan saat ia pernah terjatuh di pelajaran olahraga. Cowok yang membantunya mengangkat keranjang jeruk dari kebunnya untuk ia jual ke toko buah –bahkan bersedia mengantarkannya dengan motornya. Begitulah, pada akhirnya Nami tak bisa memungkiri bahwa Sanji-lah cowok yang paling dekat dengannya. Tak ada cowok lain yang ia panggil –kun selain Sanji sejak dulu tanpa ia sadari.

"Iya, Iya, aku mencintaimu," kata Nami akhirnya dengan nada genit seperti biasanya sambil menempel. Saat jadian tadi memang dia belum mengucapkannya. "Lekas pelankan lajunya."

"Thanks," Sanji pun tersenyum, Nami bisa melihat sedikit senyumnya. Seperti ada kelegaan besar di sana. "Sekarang pegang erat pinggangku dan pejamkan matamu."

Nami pun menurutinya. Tepat sebelum Nami memejamkan matanya, ia melihat setitik air jatuh di kaca helmnya. Apa hujan?

"Aku mencintaimu, Nami-san..." Nadanya terdengar sedih. "Selalu dan selamanya..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAKKKKKKKKKKK!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh..."

Nami membuka mata, merasa kepalanya berdenyut-denyut pusing. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terbaring tapi sisi sebelah kiri tubuhnya dilanda rasa sakit yang luar biasa akibat menghantam sesuatu yang amat keras. Tangannya tak mampu menumpunya untuk mencoba duduk, sepertinya patah. Begitu pula dengan kakinya yang terasa lumpuh. Nami pun memiringkan kepalanya ke samping untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dari balik helmnya, ia bisa melihat Sanji yang tergeletak miring tak bergerak tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Sanji-kun?" panggilnya. Tak ada jawaban.

Nami menatap punggung Sanji, wajahnya tentu saja menghadap membelakangi Nami sehingga Nami tak bisa memastikan keadaannya. Matanya terbelalak melihat warna pirang rambut Sanji yang nyaris tak kelihatan. Rambutnya berwarna merah. Basah oleh darah.

"San-San-Sanji..," panggilnya sekali lagi. "Ja-jawab..."

"OIIII... ADA KECELAKAAN!"

Nami mengabaikan suara dan perhatian orang-orang yang segera berdatangan di sekelilingnya. Matanya masih terfokus pada Sanji, berusaha keras menjulurkan tangan ingin menyentuhnya tapi tetap tak bisa digerakkan.

"GADIS INI MASIH HIDUP, CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANS!" teriak seseorang mengangkat kepala Nami dengan hati-hati, lalu melepaskan helmnya, dan melihat betapa wajahnya pucat dengan napas menderu.

"A-Aku tak..." lirih Nami dengan bibir bergetar. Aku tak apa-apa, batinnya. Sanji-kun lebih penting. Ia terluka parah. Ia yang harusnya lebih diprioritaskan. Cepat, tolong dia.

"Sayang sekali," kata seseorang yang lain dengan suara lebih pelan. "Pemuda ini tak tertolong, kepalanya remuk."

Nami langsung shock mendengarnya. Ia tidak ingin percaya tapi begitu melihat tubuh Sanji ditelentangkan dan orang itu meletakkan selembar sapu tangan untuk menutupi wajah Sanji yang berlumuran darah, Nami reflek memalingkan mukanya.

Yang benar saja, batinnya kemudian. Apanya yang mau ke pantai? Apanya yang mau ke Taman Ria? Apanya yang mau ke mall? Apanya yang mau ke kafe? Apanya yang romantis? Apanya yang mau pesta? Apanya yang memasak bersama? Kita bahkan belum melakukan apapun, jangan seenaknya tinggalkan aku seperti ini! Sanji-kun bodoh! Kau gombal! Dasar Pembohong! Nami terus mengumpat dalam hatinya sampai air matanya pun mengalir deras tak terbendung.

Air mata. Apa yang sebelum ini aku lihat itu juga air mata? Air mata perpisahan?

Dan kalimat terakhir Sanji terngiang-ngiang dalam benak Nami. Kalimat yang Nami kira selama ini hanya kegombalan semata, tak serius, sebagaimana Nami pun menikmati permainan ini dengan tak pernah serius juga dalam menjawabnya. Kalimat yang baru saja mulai hari ini Nami mencoba percayai karena itu akhirnya ia bersedia menjadi pacarnya.

Nami pun merasa kepalanya semakin berat. Ia tak dapat mengingat apa-apa. Pingsan.

.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian, polisi telah mengerumuni Tempat Kejadian Perkara dari sebuah kecelakaan motor yang melibatkan sepasang remaja. Mereka tengah menyelidiki penyebab kecelakaan tersebut. Seorang polisi, sepertinya berpangkat inspektur, berjongkok di dekat bangkai motor yang lumayan ringsek dan telah dipinggirkan agar lalu lintas kembali lancar.

"Ckck, parah sekali," komentar inspektur polisi yang mengisap dua batang cerutu sekaligus itu tengah mengamati.

"Remnya blong di tengah jalan, Pak Smoker," lapor seorang polisi wanita berkacamata mendekatinya sambil membawa catatan. "Menurut saksi mata, beberapa meter sebelumnya korban yang duduk di depan memberikan helm yang ia pakai untuk korban selamat di belakang, makanya ia tewas seketika. Kepalanya terbentur sangat keras, ubun-ubunnya pecah."

"Memberikan helm?" tanya Inspektur bernama Smoker itu keheranan. "Di tengah jalan hanya beberapa ratus meter sebelum kejadian?"

"Benar, Pak. Dan masih ada hal aneh lainnya," lanjut polwan itu. "Motor terus melaju lurus sampai akhirnya tidak terkendali di tikungan, tergelincir, dan menghempas tembok. Kecepatan motornya 110 km/jam saat membelok. Jika ditelusur dari jejak bannya, sepertinya tidak terjadi kepanikan sedikit pun di atas motor. Terlalu mulus, kami tidak bisa mendeteksi kapan tepatnya rem diketahui tidak bekerja. Normalnya, secara spontan, pengendara pasti bilang kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan motornya atau setidaknya bereaksi terkejut dan keseimbangan motor akan goyah."

"Bagaimana dengan identitas korban, Tashigi? Apa mereka sepasang kekasih? Mereka laki-laki dan perempuan bukan?"

"Sepertinya demikian, Pak. Kami belum menanyakan teman-teman korban. Dari seragam dan kartu identitas, mereka siswa SMA East Blue dari kota sebelah. Kenapa Anda menanyakan hal ini?"

"Hmm, jika benar pasangan kekasih..," Smoker lalu berpikir sejenak.

"Inspektur Smoker?" tanya Tashigi melihat atasannya itu kemudian berdiri.

"Aku mau memberi tahu hasil investigasi sementara pada wartawan-wartawan berisik di sebelah sana," jawabnya.

Kesimpulannya mudah saja, batin Smoker. Saat tahu remnya blong, pemuda itu langsung memberikan helmnya, tahu bahwa yang selamat hanya akan salah satu di antara mereka berdua dan ia memilih dirinya sendiri yang jadi korban untuk melindungi kekasihnya. Ia pasti tidak ingin membuat gadis yang diboncengkannya itu takut, entah bagaimana caranya dilihat dari mulusnya jejak ban, agar bisa memberinya harapan untuk hidup lebih besar meski harus bertaruh.

Kecelakaan motor dengan rem blong mendadak sudah biasa meski jarang, tapi selama bekerja menjadi polisi, belum pernah ia menemukan kasus seperti ini sebelumnya. Smoker pun mendesah sedih. Cinta sejati kadang tidak berjalan sesuai kehendak. Takdir yang sungguh tragis...

**END**

* * *

**Mungkin kalian bertanya "Eleamaya-san ini kok demen banget ngebunuh Sanji sih (bahkan di fanart juga)?" Kemarin ReadR-san bilang kalau kadang kisah pairing yang tragedi lebih romantis daripada yang biasa, kalimat terakhirnya ngutip punya dia hehehe. Yup, aku sendiri suka pairing yang tipe-nya begitu: Inuyasha x Kikyo, Kenshin x Tomoe, Gin x Rangiku, Sorata x Arashi, Roger x Rouge, Romeo x Juliet, Jack x Rose, dll. Dan, kalau kalian perhatikan, meski ini fic tragedi ketiga, genre keduanya beda kok dengan yang ch 10 (Hurt-comfort/friendship) dan ch 12 (Angst). Fic kali ini romance tapi maaf kalau romance-nya kurang menggigit, namanya juga pacaran anak SMA khas Shoujo manga. **

**Aku emang sukanya kalau cowoknya tipe berandalan (dari kemarin pengen bikin fanart Monster Trio naik motor balap blom kesampaian). Bisa sih dialognya dipersempit sehingga Luffy tidak perlu keluar; nama Usopp dan Franky ga perlu disebutkan. Chopper ma Robin belum sempat disebut, kalau boleh muncul aku pengen Robin jadi ketua geng motor cewek (yg pacaran ma Zoro #PLAK). Maaf kalau critanya bertele-tele jadinya *maaf mlulu* Jaga-jaga aza sih soalnya aku berencana bikin sekuelnya (LuNa) dan prequel-nya (ZorRo). Ternyata bikin AU itu menyenangkan hehehe... **

**Sebenarnya esensi fic chapter ini sama aza dengan ch 10. (Jangan bilang habis ini ntar ada lagi Author laen bikin tragedi SanNa) Nah, andai fic di atas pake skenario II kayak di kebanyakan video klip, alias yang tewas yg dibonceng, bisa ditebak lah ending-nya, pasti bakal nge-angst kayak ch 12 (kalo AU berarti ceritanya Sanji lompat dari atap RS). Awalnya aku bingung mau pake adegan kyk apa setelah kata "BRAKKKK." Ntar klo Nami-nya bangun di RS atau langsung ke acara pemakaman/kuburan jadinya sama persis dgn ch 10. Akhirnya, pake TKP deh meski kurasa suasananya ga begitu pas untuk romance, malah terkesan mengenaskan. Bener ga?**

**Sekali lagi karena ini AU, OOC, gaje, dan abal, silakan cerca saja. Berikutnya trivia lagi kok, bocoran tema aza ya: Zeff x Bellemere in Storm. What? Apaan tuch! Ada yang bisa menebak? Haha, trivia-nya masih sederet niy. Meski Author baru saja patah hati dengan pairing LuHan, pokoknya fic SanNa ini tetap jalan terus. Cocok kadang tak selalu berakhir bersama. Suka-suka selera Odacchi (dan fans) lah.**

**Sekian A/N kepanjangan ga penting ini. Oya, ada yg ga tau istilah2 yg dicetak miring?**


	24. Day by Day with You

**Sebelumnya minta maaf kalau di cerita sebelumnya, di A/N, aku sempat memberikan clue akan seperti apakah crita chapter ini. Ternyata ga jadi yeeeee... *ditimpuk reader***

**Tapi di bawah ini masih ada clue-nya kok, rencananya sebenarnya kemarin pengen bikin yang #9, #10, #11. Tapi karena bingung bikin plotnya malah kutunda. Habis ini, aku mau balik ngerjain yang fic AU "On The Road" lagi. Sabar ya...**

* * *

**Title: **Day by Day with You

**Words:** 2876

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Type:** 50 Sentences

* * *

**#1 First Meeting**

Andai Sanji dan Nami tahu rumah mereka begitu dekat, bahwa jarak Baratie dan Kokoyashi bisa ditempuh tidak melewati waktu sehari, maka itulah seharusnya pertemuan pertama mereka.

.

.

**#2 Swimming**

Sanji membayangkan betapa eksotik dan kayanya All Blue. Ia juga membayangkan betapa cantiknya Nami berenang di dalamnya. Bahkan kalau Nami mau, ia ingin berenang bersamanya. Kedengarannya romantis.

.

.

**#3 Cooking**

Nami tidak ikhlas memasak untuk tiga lelaki bodoh tanpa dibayar dan ia hanya memasak untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia pun senang betapa koki yang baru saja direkrut itu selalu memasak spesial untuknya. Mungkin, suatu saat mereka bisa memasak bersama? _(A/N: Info from OP Omake #2: Report Time)_

.

.

**#4 Flirting**

Robin, Vivi, Conis, Califa, Caimie; hitung saja berapa banyak wanita yang dirayu Sanji dengan ucapan gombal dan lebay-nya.

Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Johny dan Yosaku, Raja Arabasta, Paulie cs; hitung saja berapa banyak lelaki yang pernah digoda Nami dengan mulut manis atau tubuh bugilnya.

Tapi, siapakah yang paling banyak mereka rayu dan goda sehari-harinya?

.

.

**#5 Name**

Nama mereka sederhana, satu-satunya yang berasal dari bahasa Jepang, hanya terdiri dari dua suku kata, melambangkan dua angka yang merupakan hari ulang tahun mereka, tanpa satupun marga yang melekat, tapi sudah bisa memiliki dua arti.

Sanji (San=3, Ji=2; 2 Maret; Kagum). Nami (Na=7, Mi=3; 3 Juli; Ombak). 732 (Na-(Mi/San)-Ji).

.

.

**#6 Zodiac**

Pisces boy and Cancer girl. Ikan dan kepiting. Kombinasi dua makhluk laut yang amat serasi bukan?

.

.

**#7 Wallet**

Nami sangat lihai mencopet dompet orang-orang dari kantong mereka. Dan hanya satu orang yang selalu memasang rantai di celana yang tersambung dengan dompetnya yang membuatnya tak bisa mencuri. Ironisnya, Nami mencuri hatinya.

.

.

**#8 Eyes**

Payah. Mereka tak saling setia.

Mata Sanji selalu berubah menjadi bentuk hati setiap melihat cewek cantik lewat.

Mata Nami langsung berubah menjadi bentuk Berry jika bertemu cowok tajir.

Dasar cowok playboy dan cewek matre. Usia sudah 20 dan 21 tapi kelakuan masih kayak ABG.

.

.

**#9 Treasure**

Kemiskinan di masa kecil membuat Nami menganggap harta berupa emas dan uang adalah segalanya.

Kelaparan di masa kecil membuat Sanji menganggap makanan adalah harta yang tak tergantikan oleh emas dan uang sekalipun.

Sanji berpikir, bagaimana membuat Nami sadar?

,

,

**#10 Storm**

Mereka tak kenal orang tua kandungnya. Mereka bertemu orang yang mereka anggap orang tua di tengah badai.

Nami yang masih bayi (dan Nojiko) dibawa Bellemere ke desanya meski harus melawan badai.

Badai menghanyutkan kapal Sanji dan hanya ia yang Zeff selamatkan.

.

.

**#11 Parents**

Zeff mengajarkan Sanji bahwa laki-laki harus menghormati dan melindungi perempuan.

Bellemere mengajarkan Nami bahwa perempuan tidak kalah kuat dengan laki-laki.

Lalu, bagaimana jika dua ajaran ini bertemu?

.

.

**# 12 Enemies**

Sanji tak bisa memukul musuh wanita meski ia harus mati, ia tak berkutik di hadapan Califa dan Nami melawannya.

Nami belum pernah menghadapi musuh pria secara _one on one_, ia tak mungkin bisa menjatuhkan Absalom dengan Clima Tact jika Sanji tak menghajarnya lebih dulu.

.

.

**#13 Dreams**

Sanji ingin All Blue ditemukan dan tercantum di peta untuk dibuktikan kepada dunia, hanya Nami yang bisa menggambarnya.

Nami juga ingin All Blue yang merupakan tempat berkumpulnya 4 lautan itu ditemukan, agar ia bisa dengan mudah menjelahi seluruh lautan untuk membuat peta dunia.

.

.

**#14 Tangerine and Tobacco**

Dulu, Nami biasa berkeliling di kebun jeruk dan menemukan Bellemere di balik pohon karena asap rokoknya.

Sekarang, Nami biasa memetik jeruk dan tetap dapat melihat asap rokok itu muncul dari orang yang selalu membantunya berkebun.

.

**#15 Ethanol**

Tahukah kamu bahwa jeruk dan tembakau bisa bereaksi kimia menghasilkan ethanol? Lidah yang terlalu sering mengulum tembakau dan menguyah jeruk, mungkin kalau Sanji dan Nami ciuman, ethanol akan dihasilkan di mulut. Panas dan bergairah bukan?

.

.

**#16 Bounty Poster**

Lihat reaksi Sanji dan Nami di Water 7. Mereka menunduk merasakan horor.

Foto yang terlalu mempesona sehingga membuat lelaki lain berhasrat menjadikanmu istrinya?

Atau foto yang teramat buruk sehingga wanita lain tak mungkin melirikmu?

.

.

**#17 Fifth**

Siapa sebenarnya orang kelima dalam Bajak Laut Topi Jerami?

Sanji yang muncul belakangan?

Atau Nami yang akhirnya bergabung secara resmi?

.

.

**#18 Bikini**

Sanji kecewa saat Nami dan Vivi menutupi pakaian penarinya dengan mantel karena akan melintasi gurun. Ia juga menangis saat Nami mengenakan T-Shirt di Skypea. Sungguh, di Littler Garden pun ia suka melihat Nami hanya mengenakan BH karena bajunya terbakar, tapi mengapa ia tetap menyelimutinya dengan jas?

.

.

**#19 Gentleman**

Usai pesta, Nami mabuk dan ketiduran bergelimpang sampai roknya pun terangkat. Sanji hanya membopongnya ke kamar lalu ia keluar, padahal di dalam hatinya ia sungguh ingin sekali meraba-raba tubuhnya yang indah.

.

.

**#20 Mr. Prince**

"Nami-swaaannn, apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Ya, aku mencintaimu. Lekas buka kurungannya!"

Awalnya, julukan itu tercetus karena ia ingin menjadi sosok 'Pangeran'nya Putri Vivi. Tapi, pada akhirnya, hanya Nami yang ingin ia buat terkesan padanya.

.

.

**#21 Insect**

Hanya saat itulah, Usopp bangga ia menjadi pemberani di mata Sanji dan Nami. Bodohnya, Nami tetap berlindung di belakang Sanji yang justru menjadi penakut dengan mencengkeram erat jasnya.

.

.

**#22 Jealous**

Nami tak membiarkan Sanji mendekati Conis dengan menjewernya. Ia juga tak membiarkan Sanji memeluk Robin di Enies Lobby dengan menerjangnya. Puncaknya, saat Sanji meninggalkannya dan mendekati dua pelanggan wanita di dalam Pinwheel, hatinya terluka.

.

.

**#23 Happiness**

Sejak mendengar cerita Nojiko, Sanji bertekad untuk membuat Nami bahagia bahkan melindungi kebahagiaannya. Tapi mengapa saat ia melihat Nami bahagia dengan lelaki lain, Luffy atau Zoro sesuai pilihannya, hatinya bagaikan tercabik?

.

.

**#24 Criteria**

Kecerdasan yang tak dimiliki Luffy yang otaknya pun ikut berubah menjadi karet.

Keramahan dan kepenuhperhatian yang tak dimiliki Zoro yang cuek dan pemalas.

Ketampanan yang tak dimiliki Usopp yang berkulit coklat, berbibir tebal, dan berambut keriting.

Keeleganan yang tak dimiliki mereka bertiga, itulah kriteria cowok ideal yang diidamkan Nami dan akhirnya Sanji pun datang bergabung.

.

.

**#25 Job**

Sanji dan Nami bekerja setiap hari tanpa lelah.

Kapten yang bodoh tak selalu mengatur perjalanan. Sang Pendekar Pedang tidur sepanjang hari karena tak selalu musuh menyatroni kapal. Sang Penembak Jitu nyaris tak pernah menggunakan meriam kapal. Sang dokter menganggur di kliniknya karena semua jarang sakit. Sang Arkeolog hanya membaca buku karena tak ada poneglyph yang dibawa ke kapal. Sang Tukang Kayu tak setiap saat memperbaiki kapalnya yang telah kokoh dan mulus. Sang Pemusik kadang menghibur hanya saat diminta.

Seminggu saja Sanji dan Nami minta cuti dan berlibur (mungkin sesekali mereka butuh kencan?), kau akan tersesat dan kelaparan di tengah lautan. Artinya, mati!.

.

.

**#26 Calculating**

Nami rajin menghitung persediaan uangnya dan berapa banyak yang harus ia hemat dan ia keluarkan untuk biaya perjalanan seluruh kru. Sanji selalu menghitung dengan kalkulator apa saja peralatan masak yang ia butuhkan dan berapa harganya, ia juga pintar menawar harga saat berbelanja di pasar. Mereka tahu caranya mengelola uang dan berhemat.

Robin dan Chopper sesekali membeli buku dan tak pernah punya keinginan besar dengan uang. Sementara kru pria lainnya tak bisa mengkalkulasi keinginan mereka untuk daging, minuman, dan alat-alat tukang.

Sanji tak ingin membebani Nami dengan pengeluaran dan Nami pun mempercayakan uangnya pada Sanji.

.

.

**#27 Doctor**

Sanji dan Nami punya trauma pada seorang dokter, nenek sihir lebih tepatnya. Mereka ditodong pisau bedah. Mereka juga dilarang meninggalkan kastil dan bertempur. Saat sedang berduaan di kamar, Sanji ditendang _(A/N: anime version)_. Saat sedang berduaan di luar kastil, tembok di atas mereka dihancurkan. Lalu mereka pun 'diseret' kembali ke kamar pasien. Tapi, berkat dirinyalah mereka berdua sembuh dari patah tulang punggung dan racun ganas bakteri Chassa.

.

.

**#28 Luffy**

Kebodohannya membuat Nami marah setiap hari. Kerakusannya membuat Sanji kesal setiap hari. Hanya mereka berdualah yang bisa memukul, menendang, dan menghajarnya sampai babak belur. Benar-benar sosok 'adik' yang menyusahkan. Dan saat mereka lengah mengawasi sang 'adik' di Florian Triangle, mereka pun dimarahi Zoro. _(A/N: kakak tertua kalau di SBS, kalau di OP Omake #8 "Family Time" sih jadi ayah)._

.

.

**#29 Zoro**

Mereka berdua adalah orang yang paling Zoro 'benci'. Sama-sama pemarah dan pelit, membangunkan orang ga pernah bisa sopan, paling sering meneriakinya dengan makian "bodoh," suka menyuruh-nyuruh seenaknya pula (Zoro hanya mau diperintah Luffy). Ya, Si Alis Pelintir dan Wanita Penyihir itu, tak ada kru lain yang bahkan ia beri julukan seenaknya. Benar-benar dua kombinasi yang 180 derajat bertolak belakang dengan sifatnya.

.

.

**#30 Usopp**

Kadang jika berada di tengah mereka, ia tak dipedulikan.

"Oi, aku di sebelah sini." Saat ia terjun bersama Sanji dari Maxim, Nami mendahulukan Sanji.

"Aku bagaimana?" Saat ia terjun dari menara dan jatuh di dekat Sanji karena Shiki menembaknya, Sanji hanya khawatir pada Nami yang juga di menara. Tapi...

.

.

**#31 "Go!"**

Tiga kali Usopp dan Nami mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut Sanji: Di Rainbase saat menghadapi marinir dan billion, di dalam Maxim saat menghadapi Enel, di Enies Lobby saat menghadapi Jyabura. Mereka adalah dua orang terlemah di tubuh SH, Sanji tahu itu. Ia harus melindungi keduanya dan Usopp sudah cukup untuk bersama Nami karena ia tak ingin Nami pergi sendirian.

.

.

**#32 Calling**

Dari semua perempuan yang ia panggil dengan –chan, hanya Nami-lah yang Sanji panggil dengan sebutan –san. Nami adalah perempuan yang paling istimewa baginya.

Dari semua laki-laki yang mengelilinginya, hanya Sanji-lah yang Nami panggil dengan sebutan –kun. Sanji adalah laki-laki yang paling dekat baginya.

.

.

**#33 Mall**

Kencan dengan Luffy: Baju seadanya, nontonnya film horor yang Nami benci, boros uang di game center dengan mata berbinar ingin mencoba semua permainan sampai menang, rakus dan tingkahnya memalukan di restoran cepat saji. Nami kapok.

Kencan dengan Zoro: Pakai haramaki kemana-mana, ketiduran di bioskop sekeras dan setegang apapun filmnya membuat Nami tak menikmati, mengeluh panjang di department store karena bosan, minta ditraktir makan karena ga punya uang. Nami kapok.

Kencan dengan Sanji: Penampilan paling gaya, saling memilihkan baju bagus di toko pakaian, barang belanjaan dibawakan, nontonnya film drama atau romantis dan berpegangan tangan, candle light dinner di kafe dan dibayari. Nami mau kencan lagi.

.

.

**#34 Demon**

Zoro si Pemburu Iblis dan Nico Robin si Anak Iblis, itu sebutan yang tertera di poster buronan mereka. Nami si Wanita Iblis, itu sebutan dari Zoro. Dan Sanji?

"Aku dapat menjadi iblis di seluruh lautan jika kau menaruh jarimu sedikit saja pada Nami!" katanya lantang pada Enel dan Absalom.

.

.

**#35 Angel**

Conis yang memiliki sayap dan memainkan harpa di atas awan bagaikan malaikat.

Nico Robin yang bisa menumbuhkan banyak tangan menyerupai sayap bagaikan malaikat.

Caimie yang jatuh dari langit menimpanya bagaikan malaikat.

Tapi, Nami yang mengenakan gaun pengantin putih dan tertidur cantik adalah malaikatnya melebihi apapun yang pernah diberikan Tuhan.

.

.

**#36 Nordic**

Kulit yang putih mulus dan rambut pirang kuning serta jingga. Perancis dan Swedia tidak terlalu jauh bukan? Mungkin, budaya yang masih satu rumpun itulah yang membuat mereka mudah memahami satu sama lain dan dekat.

.

.

**#37 Love Letter**

Di Stasiun Water 7, Sanji menulisnya. Panjang memang, Paulie kira Nami mengabaikannya. Tapi mengapa baby Denden Mushi ia simpan di tempat paling "spesial" sesuai petunjuk surat cintanya?

.

.

**#38 Strategy**

Permainan kesukaan mereka berdua adalah catur. Mana yang menang? Menyusun strategi kemudian membagi tugas pada orang banyak atau memiliki strategi untuk bergerak sendiri? Nami menantangnya berkali-kali namun kali ini Sanji tak mau mengalah. Karena hanya itulah cara Nami masih mau bermain dengannya.

.

.

**#39 Going Merry**

Going Merry hanya kapal Caravel kecil yang tak memiliki banyak kabin. Trio Luffy-Usopp-Chopper pergi memancing. Zoro dan Robin tak bersuara di dek, satunya tidur satunya membaca buku. Sementara itu, Nami menggambar petanya di meja makan ditemani Sanji yang tengah memasak. _(A/N: Belum lama tahu ini dari anime)_ Sesekali mereka saling melirik...

.

.

**#40 Sexy**

Kertas milimeter, pena, kuas, penggaris. Nami yang sedang menggambar peta begitu seksi.

Panci, pisau, bumbu, kompor. Sanji yang sedang memasak seksi sekali.

.

.

**#41 Wave**

Cinta menggulungnya bagai ombak. Berarti baginya, cinta adalah Nami itu sendiri.

.

.

**#42 Future**

Nami mencoba membayangkan kehidupan masa depan setelah One Piece ditemukan. Suaminya harus kaya.

Luffy: Tetap berpetualang tapi mungkin tak sesekali bisa menemukan harta terpendam. Petualangan pun kadang berbahaya, membuat Nami lebih sering tak ingin ikut turun. Kalaupun menemukan harta dan dimiliki, harta bisa habis karena Nami sendiri boros untuk dirinya apalagi Luffy menghabiskan banyak uang makan. "Pikir-pikir lagi deh."

Zoro: Melanjutkan pengembaraan sebagai seorang pendekar nomor satu yang sekarang justru ditantang sana-sini tapi tak menghasilkan uang. Samurai sejati, sering bertemu penantang kuat dan kejam, membuat Nami selalu dilanda waswas. Paling miskin. "Tak tertarik."

Sanji: Penemu All Blue yang kaya hasil laut. Mendirikan restoran bintang lima dengan hidangan All Blue yang terus didatangi pecinta kuliner seluruh dunia. Sukses berbisnis dan uang pun melimpah tak pernah habis. Punya rumah sendiri yang damai dan tentram dengan kebun jeruk yang luas. "Ini dia nih!"

.

.

**#43 Color**

Jika mereka bersatu, mereka bagaikan langit yang warnanya berangsur-angsur berganti. Langit jingga di sore hari tak bisa sendirian tanpa langit biru yang memberinya tempat.

Jika mereka bersatu, mereka bagaikan sebuah api utuh yang sulit padam. Api yang menyala jingga tak bisa sendirian tanpa api biru yang menopangnya di bawah.

Bisakah kau memisahkannya?

.

.

**#44 Praise**

"Kepintaran Nami-swan membuatnya semakin cantik."

"Meski Nami-san marah, ia tetap cantik."

"Masakanmu enak sekali, Sanji-kun!"

"Wow, Sanji-kun, darimana kau datang tadi? Keren!" _– Enies Lobby_

.

.

**#45 Protecting**

"Luffy, tolong ya? Aku pergi dulu." -_saat lawan Buggy-_ "Baiklah, Nami."

"Zoro, ayo maju! Semangat! Lawan dua-duanya!" -_Alubarna-_ "Enak saja!"

"Usopp, kau datang untuk menolongku kan?" _-Maxim-_ "Sebenarnya sih ti-tidak."

"Luffy, aku akan mengantarmu ke atas tapi kau harus melindungiku, bisa? Kalau begitu aku percayakan nyawaku padamu." _-Upperyard-_

.

"Sebentar lagi Nami akan dieksekusi Arlong karena ia pengkhianat. Kau tak bisa melindungi siapa pun." _-Kuroobi, manusia ikan pari, anak buah Arlong, Saat di dalam kolam-_

"Dengan kaki berdarah-darah seperti itu kau mau melindunginya? Hahaha. Kau ini lemah!" _-Toge2, musuh di Movie 2-_

"Akhirnya kau melepaskannya juga. Sudah menyerah melindunginya?" _-Absalom-_

.

"Luffy, jangan ikut bertarung! Nami-san di punggungmu. Perlakukan lady dengan baik." _-Drum Kingdom-_

"Marimo, kuhajar kau kalau tak bisa menjaga Nami-san!" _-Karakuri Castle-_

"Usopp, pergilah dengan Nami-san! Biar kuhadapi dia." _-Rainbase dan Maxim/Enies Lobby (tersirat)-_

"Franky, tolong jaga Nami-san, aku harus membantu Marimo." _-Sabaody-_

.

"SANJI-KUN!" Jangan kumohon, teriak Nami dalam hatinya. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu. Aku tak pernah meminta hal ini padamu. Aku tak pernah ingin mengumpankanmu ke musuh. Aku tak ingin kau lindungi.

.

.

**#46 Complicated**

Kata Nami, kegenitan Sanji pada semua wanita adalah penyebabnya. Padahal bukan itu masalahnya. Ia hanya tak ingin melihat tubuh Sanji terluka lagi gara-gara dirinya. Lebih baik Sanji tak berada di dekatnya lagi.

Kata Sanji, Nami yang selalu mengumbar keseksian pada semua lelaki adalah penyebabnya. Padahal bukan itu masalahnya. Ia hanya tak ingin menyakiti perasaan Nami lagi. Jika Nami memintanya menghilang sekali pun ia akan lakukan.

Bagi Zoro, cinta itu rumit dan memusingkan. Ia tak habis pikir melihat dua sahabatnya. Padahal masih saling cinta, tapi kenapa harus saling berpisah?

.

.

**#47 Tanabata**

Usai menutup Pinwheel, Onami dan Sanji menambatkan kertas permohonan mereka pada sasa.

"Minta dilimpahkan kekayaan lagi?" tanya Sanji.

"Kau pasti minta semakin dikelilingi pelanggan wanita," sindir Onami.

"Tanabata adalah ritual karena kita memanjatkan doa untuk Orihime dan Kengyuu agar mereka bisa bersama, Onami-san. Aku tak pernah memohon yang lain dan kau adalah Orihime-ku."

"Aku bukan Orihime yang hanya bisa menghabiskan hidupku bersama seorang lelaki dan aku tidak mau kau memposisikan dirimu sebagai Kengyuu yang juga lalai."

"Hehehe, kau memang Onami-san ku."

"Tapi... Kadang aku berharap kau bisa seperti Kengyuu yang begitu setia, Sanji-kun."

Sesungguhnya kertas mereka bertuliskan hal yang sama. Permohonan mereka kini dikabulkan Kami-sama.

_-Aku ingin bersama Sanji-kun selamanya, Onami.-_

_-Aku ingin bersama Onami-san selamanya, Sanji-_

.

.

**#48 Wedding**

Dua kali Nami diculik musuh yang ingin menikahinya. Mereka mempelai pria yang salah.

Sanji selalu siap dengan pakaiannya sejak awal –jas hitam atau tuxedo putih sudah pasti oke dalam bayangan-, tinggal menunggu Nami dengan gaunnya yang indah.

Dua kali mereka pernah mengenakannya, kali ini yang terakhir dan selamanya.

.

.

**#49 Children**

Bagaimana kalau dua? Laki-laki dan perempuan? Nama mereka sederhana saja. Bisa tidak ya mengatur tanggal lahir mereka menjadi 3 Februari (Jimmy) dan 7 Maret (Sanna)?

.

.

**#50 Perfect**

Seperti apa kehidupan sempurna yang kau inginkan? Apa seperti ini?

"Bangun, Nami-san..." Sanji membisikkan kalimat itu lembut di telinga istrinya dan mengelus rambut ikalnya yang panjang. "Sarapan sudah siap."

Nami membuka mata, dan ia mendapati Sanji memeluknya kencang di atasnya dengan wajah...

BLETAK! JDUAK! Sanji pun melayang ke dekat jendela.

"Pagi-pagi kamu sudah mesum!" kata Nami kesal. "Huh, jadi yang semalaman kau jadi suami sempurna itu hanya mimpi?"

"Nami-sannnnnnnnnnn..." Sanji memandang Nami dengan puppy eyes. Ia merajuk. "Please..."

Nami pun merasa iba. "Iya iya, boleh."

"Uwoooooooooghhhh..." Sanji pun menerjang Nami di atas kasurnya kembali. "Thank you, my honey, my angel, my sweetheart, my love, my darling, my baby, my..."

Nami berusaha menahan himpitan Sanji. "Jangan terlalu keras, sakit, hei, janggut lebatmu membuatku geli, hentikan, tadi malam kan sudah, Sanji-kun!"

Dan dua anak kecil kemudian membuka pintu kamar orangtua mereka, mereka hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya. "Selalu saja berisik di pagi hari. Mesra melulu."

* * *

**Enggg... Tiba-tiba ingin menulis ini. Ya, 50. Pernah kan lihat fic yang semacam ini? Kalau bisa, aku pengen ada yang bikin versi LuNa-nya (ReadR/Mocy/Ikkittebayo), ZoNa (Vocca/shoojo), dan ZorObin (MelZzZ/Aquillaa/Tare-chan). Theme-nya ga harus sama, disesuaikan saja dengan pairing masing-masing. Hahaha, abaikan saja Author banyak maunya ini. Saya sama sekali ga bermaksud bashing di #24, #33, dan #42. Maaf jika ada pembaca yang tersinggung.**

**Sesuai judul fic ini ,sebenarnya aku berencana ingin membuat oneshot-nya sebanyak itu meskipun ada beberapa nomor yang temanya dijadikan satu dalam sebuah oneshot. Sebagian memang sudah dikeluarkan. Lalu apakah kalian merasa ini menjadi spoiler atau gimana? Utarakan saja. Jadi, mungkin saya bisa putuskan untuk men-delete atau tidak.**

**Lalu cara nge-review fic ini, kalau bisa sebutkan juga ya angka favorit-nya^^. Favorit Author sih #9, #25, #43, #44, #45, #50**


	25. Baby

**Karena ada dua Author yg bikin cerita ZorObin "kebablasan," aku jadi pengen bikin yang versi SanAmi. Sebenarnya sih udah pernah bikin fic SanAmi lemon (rate M), tapi itu dan ini adalah dua cerita terpisah yang ga nyambung sama sekali. Seperti biasa, masing2 one shot ini adalah crita yg berdiri sendiri. Nah, yg ZorObin itu kan setting-nya After 2 Years, maka SanAmi yg ini juga. Fanon.

* * *

**

**Title #25: **Baby

**Words: **4188

**Genre: **Drama

**Type: **Sedikit trivia

**Summary: **Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang melarang cinta dan mencintai pasangan. Tapi, di tengah laut ganas seperti ini, apalagi jika sampai "berbuah," bagaimana selanjutnya? Sanji dan Nami tidak sengaja melakukannya. Bagaimana pula reaksi Luffy dan yang lainnya? Slight: LuHan dan ZorRob.

* * *

Kerinduan.

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh seluruh awak kapal Thousand Sunny setelah dua tahun tidak bersua dan berkumpul bersama sebagai sebuah keluarga, nakama. Mereka juga merindukan Sunny, setiap bagian kapalnya dan setiap sudut kabinnya, semuanya. Dan seperti biasa, sebuah rutinitas yang selalu mereka lakukan setiap usai melakukan suatu petualangan yang melelahkan jika berakhir dengan kegembiraan, Fishman Island pun terlewati, maka semua akan mengekspresikannya melalui pesta. Ya, memang kalau mengingat saat dua tahun lalu bukanlah akhir petualangan yang menyenangkan. Tapi kali ini mereka sudah menebusnya, semua sudah bekerja keras, tidak ada salahnya berpesta bukan? Kapan pesta terakhir mereka adakan?

Dan semua pun terlelap di ruang makan.

Sanji seperti biasa tak banyak minum. Ia tak nyaman berada dan melihat kondisi ruang makan serta dapurnya berantakan seperti itu semalaman, tapi ia tak bisa membangunkan mereka satu persatu untuk menyingkir agar ia bisa membereskannya. Luffy tertidur dengan perut mengembung. Usopp dan Chopper tertidur bersebelahan bersandar pada tembok tak jauh dari Luffy. Robin tertidur dengan tetap posisi anggun di sofa. Franky dan Brook tertidur bersebelahan di lantai. Zoro tertidur dengan masih menggenggam botol sake yang telah kosong ia tenggak. Sedangkan Nami...

Nami adalah orang yang paling kuat menghabiskan berliter liter minuman keras lebih dari Zoro. Ia tertelungkup di atas meja, di antara gelas-gelas yang berserakan. Rambutnya yang kini panjang jadi terlihat sungguh berantakan. Dan Sanji tidak bisa diam saja melihat hal itu. Ia pun memutuskan mengangkat Nami. Membopongnya keluar ruang makan untuk ia bawa ke ranjang gadis itu. Ya, seharusnya hanya sampai di situ saja tugasnya. Ia harus kembali. Atau ia bisa melakukan yang lebih dari itu.

"Sanji-kun..."

Nami terdengar memanggil dengan suara beler saat Sanji sudah meraih kenop pintu.

"Sini... Temani aku. Mau ke mana? Hik!" ia cegukan. Aroma minuman keras keluar dari mulutnya.

Sanji berkeringat dingin. Ia pun menjawab tanpa menoleh. "Istirahatlah, Nami-san."

"Ayolah... Sini... Hibur aku."

"Kau mabuk, Nami-san." Sanji berusaha menjaga kewarasannya.

"Aku tidak mabuk. Aku menginginkanmu."

"A-ku juga. Tapi..." Sanji mulai gugup. "!"

Ia tak sadar bahwa Nami turun dari ranjang dan memeluknya dari belakang. Sanji ingin menjerit rasanya, antara bahagia dan takut. Ia rasa darahnya akan menetes dari hidungnya sekarang. Kalau bukan karena rehabilitasi Chopper yang sukses, sesungguhnya ia tak akan berani membopong Nami tadi.

"Tidak usah sok _gentle_," desah Nami di dekat telinga Sanji. "Tiap hari aku belajar dan harus meladeni para kakek tua cerewet itu, aku harus pura-pura menangis untuk bisa meluluhkan hati mereka agar mereka menerimaku. Aku tak pernah bertemu laki-laki muda dan tampan yang yang bisa kumanfaatkan –kakek-kakek tua itu masih bisa kumanfaatkan sih–, tapi tak ada yang bisa kugoda, yang bisa kusuruh-suruh, dan yang bisa melayaniku dengan tulus sepertimu. Kadang aku bosan. Aku kangen kamu, Sanji-kun. Kangen masakanmu, kangen perhatianmu, kangen sekali..."

Orang mabuk cenderung jujur terhadap isi hatinya, pikir Sanji. Memang sedikit menyesakkan mengetahui bahwa pada kenyataannya hubungan mereka selama ini seperti itu. Nami hanya memanfaatkannya, Sanji sudah tahu sejak dulu tapi tetap saja ia sendiri menikmati perlakuannya. Terus memuja dan melayani Nami sebagai sosok ratunya dan Nami selalu membuat hatinya sudah bisa terangkat dengan segala ucapan manisnya, merasa dirinya sudah menjadi raja –bukan lagi budaknya–.

"Ka-Kamu dua tahun hanya bersama para kakek tua?" tanya Sanji.

"Iyaaa..." jawab Nami sambil menguap.

Dalam masa dua tahun latihan, Sanji tahu semua pengalaman para nakama-nya –kecuali Luffy– adalah ujian berat. Usopp contohnya, dua tahun di dalam tubuh tanaman karnivora dan hidup hanya bersama para serangga dengan seorang mentor. Namun, tetap saja tak ada yang lebih mengerikan dari dua tahun hidup bersama para banci yang menjijikkan, membuat rasa hausnya akan wanita sejati semakin bertambah karena kehampaan itu. Siapa pun bisa gila. Dan Sanji yakin, malam ini, dalam jarak tubuh sedekat itu, ia tak bisa menolaknya. Makanya, ia ingin segera keluar kamar dari tadi. Ia takut tidak bisa menahannya seperti dulu. Ia takut kehilangan jiwa _gentleman_-nya yang sudah ia tanamkan itu.

"Sanji-kun..." Jari Nami mulai menyentuh pipi Sanji dan turun ke dagunya. "Kau semakin tampan dan macho dengan janggut itu."

"Kau juga semakin cantik dengan rambut itu, Nami-san," balas Sanji masih menunduk.

"Hei, katakan itu dengan menatapku dong..." Nami mendesah lagi.

Jujur, menyetubuhi pasanganmu dalam kondisi mabuk bukanlah kondisi yang Sanji inginkan. Ia memimpikan Nami, yang benar-benar membalas cintanya, yang benar-benar menginginkannya untuk bersedia didampingi selamanya, itulah saat yang tepat untuk melakukan hal ini. Ya, Sanji tak ingin mengotori kesuciannya. Ia begitu mencintainya. Nami-san nya yang sangat berharga tak pantas dinodai oleh dirinya sekali pun.

Sanji mengernyit. Akal sehatnya kalah. Bagaimana pun juga itu suara dan permintaan gadis yang paling dirindukannya. Ia yang selama ini hanya bisa memandangi foto buronan seksinya yang dipajang Iva untuk membuat tetap bertahan dalam kondisi pria. Ialah yang sebenarnya paling menginginkan Nami lebih dari siapa pun di dunia ini. Dan sekarang kesempatan itu datang!

Sanji pun berbalik. Masih bersandar pada pintu, ia pun mulai memasukkan jemarinya ke dalam celana jeans Nami. Tangan satunya mendekap kepala Nami, meremas beberapa helai rambutnya, sambil mendekatkan bibirnya, membuat lidah mereka kemudian beradu. Dan Nami sangat menikmati perlakuan itu meski sedikit geli dengan janggut lebat Sanji. Ia juga mulai membuka kancing kemeja Sanji satu persatu.

Mereka berdua terlalu hanyut dalam buaian nafsu tanpa sempat berpikir konsekuensi setelahnya.

* * *

Pagi itu, Robin bangun pertama. Ia menggeliat sebentar di atas sofa dan menyadari bahwa ia ketiduran. Suasana masih berantakan di matanya. Dan semuanya masih tidur dengan nyenyak, bermimpi indah, Robin bisa melihatnya dari ekspresi tidur mereka. Ia rasa tak perlu dibangunkan sekarang toh ia sendiri masih menguap. Saat waktu sarapan tiba nanti, Sanji akan mengusir mereka semua, batinnya. Robin pun masih ingin istirahat, ia ingin pindah ke kamar.

Tunggu, batinnya. Ia sepertinya melupakan sesuatu.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar, Sanji juga terbangun. Ia duduk hendak berpakaian, tapi meninggalkan Nami dalam kondisi seperti itu juga pasti akan menimbulkan tanda tanya yang besar saat ia sadar nanti.

"Nami-san..." panggil Sanji sambil menepuknya lembut untuk membangunkannya.

"Uhmm.."

Dan reaksi Nami seperti yang sudah diduga Sanji.

"GYAAA!" teriaknya mengetahui dirinya tanpa sehelai pakaian sama sekali dan satu ranjang dengan Sanji yang juga tak berpakaian. "APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN, BRENGSEK!"

"De-dengar dulu penjelasanku, Nami-san," pinta Sanji. "Kumohon tenanglah. Nanti semua bisa bangun."

"Penjelasan apa!" sahut Nami. "Kau pasti melakukannya saat aku mabuk kan?"

"Justru itu... Kau tidak ingat sama sekali?"

"Apa yang harus kuingat, hah? Kebejatanmu?"

"Nami-san, kau yang merayuku semalam. Aku..."

"KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!"

Sanji pun bergegas mengenakan pakaian. "Aku sungguh minta maaf, Nami-san. Tapi..."

"KELUAR!"

Sanji pun keluar dengan wajah lesu. Ia sangat menyesalinya. Sungguh, semalam ia sadar dan bisa mencegah hal itu terjadi. Saat menutup pintu, ia kaget karena melihat Robin yang berdiri di balkon dengan mata tampak sudah mengawasi pintu kamar dari tadi. Apa Robin dengar teriakan Nami-san, pikirnya.

Sanji pun naik menghampiri Robin. "Robin-chan, aku... Ini bukan seperti yang kelihatannya."

"Aku percaya padamu, Tuan Koki," kata Robin.

"Eh?"

"Ya," lanjut Robin. "Sejujurnya aku terbangun tepat saat kau membopong Nami keluar kamar. Aku mengikuti kalian di belakang, hendak mengetuk pintu, dan mendengar percakapan kalian. Kalau kau memang sebejat itu, sudah dari dulu kau pasti mengambil kesempatan ini. Sayangnya keadaan sekarang memaksamu melakukannya. Aku tak bisa menyalahkanmu sepihak."

"Syukurlah, Robin-chan," kata Sanji menghela napas lega. "Bisa tolong kau beritahu Nami-san?"

"Sulit membuat Nami percaya begitu saja tanpa ada bukti. Tapi aku juga tak ingin kesalahpahaman ini terus berlanjut. Akan kucoba."

"Terima kasih Robin-chan," kata Sanji. Robin pun masuk ke kamar.

Begitulah, yang tahu masalah itu hanyalah mereka bertiga. Mendengar penjelasan Robin, Nami pun berusaha memahami kesalahannya juga tapi ia tetap tidak mau merendahkan dirinya dengan meminta maaf pada Sanji. Sedangkan setiap kata maaf Sanji yang dilontarkan padauya sudah Nami balas dengan anggukan bahwa ia tak ingin mengungkit maupun mengingat hal ini kembali. Semua pun berjalan seperti biasa.

Namun...

Belakangan Nami sering mual, membuatnya harus muntah di kamar mandi, dan kadang merasa tak enak badan. Ia merasa hal itu gejala yang wajar mengingat betapa ekstrimnya cuaca di New World apalagi daya tahan tubuhnya memang yang paling lemah di antara kru lainnya. Toh, penyakitnya itu bukan penyakit yang sampai membuatnya tak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur jadi ia tak terlalu ambil pusing dan hanya meminta obat penenang atau pengurang rasa sakit pada Chopper. Kadang, jika bukan suatu penyakit parah yang langsung kelihatan secara fisik, Chopper sendiri kurang peka dan tidak pernah memaksa bertanya lebih jauh. Ia hanya meminta Nami banyak istirahat.

"Oi, Nami," sapa Luffy. "Kau kenapa? Kok sering bolak-balik dari dek ke kamar mandi? Mencret ya?"

BLETAK!

Kepolosan Luffy terlihat sungguh nyata bahwa memang ada yang tidak beres dengan Navigatornya. Pernah Luffy iseng menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Nami seperti yang ia lakukan dulu di perjalanan menuju Arabasta dari Little Garden. Kali ini tidak panas tentu saja, jadi Luffy pun percaya kalau Nami memang sedang tidak sakit. Dan memang rasa mual-mual itu hanya melanda dirinya selama dua minggu pertama. Sembuh sendiri.

Sesungguhnya Nami dilanda kecemasan bahwa tanda-tanda itu adalah... Tidak! Nami menggeleng, ia tak ingin memeriksakannya pada Chopper untuk mengetahuinya secara pasti.

"Robin, aku sudah tidak datang bulan sejak tiga bulan lalu. Aku juga iseng menimbang badanku di klinik Chopper dan berat badanku sudah bertambah tiga kilo," ungkap Nami pelan saat mereka hendak tidur. "Bagaimana ini?"

Robin pun ikut berpikir keras tapi ia tahu masalah ini tak akan bisa disembunyikan. "Kau harus memberitahu Sanji."

Memberitahunya jelas menimbulkan _shock_ pada awalnya. Tapi, melihat sosok Sanji selama ini, Nami yakin lelaki itu mau bertanggung jawab. Di mata Nami, meski gelagat mesum dan tingkah _love mode_-nya sangat menyebalkan, bagaimana pun juga Sanji adalah sosok yang amat _care_ terhadap dirinya.

"Itu mudah," kata Nami. "Masalahnya bukan itu! Bagaimana kami berdua menghadap dan mempertanggungjawabkan hal ini pada semuanya, terutama pada Luffy? Bagaimana pula merawat bayi di tengah lautan ganas seperti New World ini? Tidakkah kami akan menghambat perjalanan kalian?"

"Lebih baik kalian bicarakan terlebih dahulu berdua bagaimana sebaiknya mengungkapkan hal ini pada semuanya. Kalian sudah dewasa, kalian pasti tahu cara mengatasinya. Jika terjadi reaksi yang tidak terduga dan diinginkan, baru aku akan membantu menjelaskan pada yang lain."

"Robin," lirih Nami memandangnya. "Maaf merepotkanmu."

Robin tersenyum. "Kita semua keluarga di sini, Nami. Sesungguhnya aku pun percaya bahwa yang lain dapat menerima hal ini."

* * *

Lalu, pada suatu malam yang tenang, malam lainnya, Nami mengajak Sanji berduaan di haluan kapal, di dekat kepala dan kemudi Sunny, posisi berdiri yang paling jauh dari semua kabin karena akan ada pembicaraan yang sangat privat di antara mereka.

"Aku hamil, Sanji-kun," kata Nami tanpa basa-basi.

Sanji menghirup udara tembakaunya dalam-dalam, memperlihatkan keterkejutannya. "Sudah kau pastikan, Nami-san?"

"Kenapa?" Nami menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku, Nami-san. Aku hanya, hanya..." Sanji bingung harus berkata apa.

Ini terlalu cepat, batin Sanji. Sekali lagi, ia pernah memimpikan akan memiliki sebuah keluarga dengan Nami, menimang dua anak dan membesarkannya bersama, mengajarinya memasak dan berkebun, mengajaknya ke restoran kebanggaannya atau ikut menangkap ikan di All Blue, memberinya pengetahuan soal berbisnis dan kartografi agar bisa meneruskan pekerjaan orang tua mereka kelak, benar-benar kehidupan yang damai; bukan saat ayah dan ibunya masih menjadi bajak laut yang tengah diburu marinir saat ini!

"Bagaimana kalau kugugurkan saja?" tanya Nami membaca gelagat Sanji.

"Jangan!" Sanji langsung menjawab dengan cepat. "Itu sama saja membunuh nyawa yang tak berdosa, artinya kita menambah dosa lagi. Lagipula, risiko menggugurkan lebih besar daripada melahirkan untuk tubuh."

"Huh! Kau tahu apa? Kau tak merasakan sakitnya bukan?"

"Tentu saja aku merasakannya. Aku mencintaimu dan anak kita. Aku akan menjaganya, menjaga kalian."

"Kau pikir anak ini hasil cinta kita? Itu kecelakaan tahu! Tidakkah itu lebih menyedihkan?"

Sanji sedikit terpukul. Ya, kecelakaan, batinnya. Nami tak pernah mencintainya sebagaimana ia mencintai Nami. "Kita cukup dengan menyayanginya, Nami-san. Anak kita tak perlu tahu itu kecelakaan atau bukan."

"Menyayanginya?" lanjut Nami. "Aku... Aku tak yakin bisa menjadi ibu yang baik, Sanji-kun. Aku belum siap."

"Kau pasti bisa," jawab Sanji memberinya semangat.

"Bicara itu mudah," sergah Nami.

Sanji tersenyum. "Karena kau wanita kuat, Nami-san. Seperti ibumu..."

"Kau tahu apa soal ibuku?"

"Aku tahu," Sanji kembali menghirup napas rokoknya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya sebelum berbicara panjang lebar. "Nojiko pernah menceritakannya padaku. Ia bilang ibumu juga sempat diremehkan oleh kepala desamu, katanya mana bisa marinir yang cuma tahu pegang senjata bisa tiba-tiba menjadi seorang ibu dengan dua anak pula. Tapi, nyatanya, di tengah keadaan sesulit apapun, semiskin apapun, ia bisa menyayangi dan membesarkan kalian. Mendengar cerita itu, aku kagum sekali sekaligus terharu. Pria dan wanita memang berbeda, dan aku melihat kekuatan seorang wanita yang tak akan pernah bisa dimiliki pria di sana. Itulah kenapa aku memuja wanita dan menjunjungnya lebih tinggi, Nami-san. Sosokmu yang tegar dan kuat itulah yang juga membuatku semakin mencintaimu."

Dari penjelasan itu, Nami yakin Sanji jelas tak berbohong meski ia tak tahu sama sekali Nojiko pernah menceritakannya pada orang lain. Nami pun terkenang Bellemere, sama sekali tak terbesit soal ibu angkatnya itu sebelum Sanji menyebutnya. Mungkin East Blue yang tenang tak bisa disamakan dengan kondisi New World yang ganas, tapi merawat dua anak tanpa pendamping, di tengah serba keterbatasan, plus di bawah tekanan kejam Arlong; tidakkah itu terdengar lebih sulit? Nami pun ingat perkataan Robin, ia tak hanya punya Sanji, tapi ia juga punya Luffy dan yang lainnya sebagai sebuah keluarga besar; tidakkah itu akan terasa lebih mudah dilalui?

"Kau mungkin jenis suami yang buruk karena suka main mata dengan perempuan lain," kata Nami kemudian setelah terjadi kekosongan pembicaraan.

"Hei!" Sanji ingin protes.

"Tapi, aku tak menyangka kau seorang ayah yang baik."

"Haha, itu..." mendadak pipi Sanji memerah. "Kalau ingat pernah hidup 9 tahun dengan Pak Tua Zeff, aku tahu kalau menjadi ayah juga sulit. Padahal ia bukan ayahku."

Nami tak tahu hal itu. "Kepala koki yang menegurmu itu bukan ayah kandungmu?"

Sanji terkejut. "Kau pikir begitu?"

"Pertengkaran orang tua dan anak padahal sesungguhnya kalian saling menyayangi, aku melihatnya seperti itu," ungkap Nami. Ia tahu bahwa ia kerap bertengkar dengan Bellemere, kadang menolak makanan dan pakaian usangnya, justru karena ia berpikir bahwa andai Bellemere tak merawat ia dan Nojiko maka ia tak akan susah menjalani hidup di serba kekurangan. "Kalian tidak seperti majikan dengan salah satu pekerjanya yang digaji," lanjutnya.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di tengah badai."

"Badai?" Nami tidak ingat karena ia masih terlalu kecil untuk itu. Tapi Bellemere memberitahunya, bahwa mereka memang bukan anak kandungnya, dan kata Genzo ia hanya menemukan mereka di tengah badai.

"Ya, saat itu kapalku karam," Sanji pun menceritakan kisahnya. Mengulanginya lagi seperti dulu Luffy pernah mendengarnya di Baratie. Ia tak keberatan orang lain mengetahuinya.

"Karena itulah, Nami-san," kata Sanji menyulut rokoknya yang kedua setelah selesai bercerita. "Kita bukan siapa-siapa mereka, kita saat itu hanya anak lemah tak berdaya. Tapi kenapa mereka menolong kita? Kenapa mereka mau menyisihkan jatah makan mereka untuk kita? Kenapa mereka mau repot-repot menyayangi dan mendidik kita? Kita pasti malu jika kita malah akan membuang dan menelantarkan darah daging kita sendiri di sini."

"Sanji-kun..." Nami menatapnya dalam dan meresapi setiap kalimat Sanji, membenarkannya.

"Oh iya," Sanji kembali tertawa kecil. "Siap-siap saja jika suatu saat anak kita itu akan bersikap membantah orang tua. Aku misalnya, sudah dilarang merokok tetap saja merokok."

"Kau benar, diriku saat kecil dulu sangat bandel. Rasanya aku mengerti perasaan Bellemere sekarang." Nami pun mulai bisa tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kita sudah memantapkan hati," lanjut Sanji. "Aku akan menghadap Luffy besok."

"Kutemani kau, Sanji-kun. Itu... Itu bukan hanya salahmu seorang." Akhirnya Nami pun mengatakannya. "Maaf, aku... Kalau saja waktu itu aku..."

Sanji pun memeluk Nami, melingkarkan lengannya di leher Nami. "Sssshhh... Sudahlah. Aku tak pernah menyalahkanmu."

Air mata Nami menetes pelan. Ia yakin tidak ingat apa-apa malam itu dan baru kali inilah ia merasakan pelukan Sanji yang sebenarnya. Kecelakaan, batinnya. Apa kalau bukan kecelakaan maka rasanya akan sehangat ini? Apa mulai detik ini aku bisa mencintai lelaki ini? Nami tahu Sanji mencintainya meski tersirat di balik sikapnya yang tampak seolah menyamaratakan semua wanita. Apa kalau bukan karena akhirnya aku hamil aku tak akan pernah membutuhkannya lebih dari ini? Tidak, sejak dulu ia sudah tahu bahwa Sanji paling dekat dengannya dan ia nyaman akan hal itu.

Perlahan tangan Nami pun merangkul punggung Sanji, ikut mendekapnya.

* * *

Suasana ruang makan Sunny menegang pagi itu. Awalnya memang keributan seperti biasa. Luffy berteriak-teriak minta makan tapi Sang Koki malah hanya diam bergandengan tangan erat dengan Sang Navigator dengan ekspresi serius. Semua menatapnya dengan bingung, kecuali Robin. Di mata mereka, hal itu sungguh-sungguh pemandangan aneh.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Luffy. "Ada permainan baru nih?"

"Oi Nami, kau tidak sedang sinting kan?" tanya Zoro.

"Sanji, kau salah minum obat ya?" tanya Usopp. "Aku kan belum jadi membuat ramuan cinta untukmu."

Ingin rasanya Sanji menghajar mereka satu per satu. Padahal mereka berdua kemari dengan perasaan berkecamuk tapi yang ingin diberitahu malah...

"Semua, dengar!" Nami yang membuka suara. "Aku dan Sanji-kun, kami berdua akan memiliki anak."

HENING

Hening karena semua dilanda kebengongan dan kemudian semua tertawa mengira itu lelucon. Lalu mereka kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing. Luffy tetap menepuk-nepuk meja. Zoro tetap mencari sake dan sempat berebutan membuka pintu kulkas dengan Franky yang juga tengah mencari cola. Usopp dan Chopper tetap bermain. Brook merayu Robin, meminta celana dalamnya.

Nami pun kesal, wajahnya marah komikal. "KALIAN DENGAR TIDAK SIH?"

Semua pun memandang mereka kembali. Kali ini nampak terlihat mau mendengarkan.

"Begini..," kali ini Sanji yang berkata. "Maaf mengejutkan kalian, teman-teman. Apa yang dikatakan Nami-san benar. Malam setelah kita pesta besar karena merayakan reunian kita, kami bercinta di kamar, tanpa 'pengaman' tentunya, dan entahlah semua rasanya terjadi begitu cepat. Dan sekarang, Nami-san mengandung anakku, anak kami."

"Se-serius?" tanya Usopp akhirnya.

"Wow, sejak kapan hubungan kalian berkembang sejauh itu?" tanya Zoro.

"A-Anak?" Mulut Chopper baru menganga, terkejutnya telat.

"Sanji-san, kau hebat! Berarti kau sudah melihat celana dalamnya dong. Boleh tahu warnanya?" sahut Brook. Nami langsung melempar sandalnya ke kepala Brook.

"Kalian SUPERRRR~. Aku tidak menangis lho..." Franky malah terharu mendengarnya.

Sanji dan Nami merasa lega, reaksi teman-teman mereka yang begitu santai benar-benar tidak mereka duga. Robin juga ikut menghela napas lega karena semua sesuai prediksinya. Sementara itu, Luffy menunjukkan reaksi berbeda.

Nami menyadarinya, "Luffy?"

Sanji menepuk bahu Nami seolah memberi isyarat bahwa biar ia saja yang akan menjelaskannya lalu ia maju mendekati kaptennya. "Luffy, maaf aku..."

BUAGH!

Semua terperanjat. Belum sampai Sanji selesai berbicara, Luffy sudah meninju pipi Sanji keras sampai darah muncrat dari mulutnya.

"SANJI-KUN!" Nami segera menghampiri Sanji yang tersungkur mengusap mulutnya.

"KAU PIKIR INI MAIN-MAIN, HAH?" bentak Luffy. "Kalau punya bayi, nanti... nanti..."

Nami pun membela Sanji. "Luffy, maaf! Ini bukan salah Sanji-kun. Malam itu, aku mabuk berat, aku yang menggodanya. Aku yang mulai duluan, kalau tidak, Sanji-kun tidak akan mungkin melakukannya. Itu semua salahku."

"Bukan," sambung Sanji. "Kalau saja aku bisa menekan hasrat wanitaku, hal ini tak perlu terjadi. Aku gagal menjaga prinsipku, aku gagal menjadi kru yang baik, aku pantas kau pukul." Sanji pun bersujud. "Aku akan menanggung apapun yang terjadi, semuanya."

Nami pun ikut bersujud di samping Sanji. "Maafkan kami, Luffy. Kami rela kau suruh angkat kaki dari kapal ini. Kami sudah sepakat akan membesarkannya."

Tak ada yang berani menginterupsi ketiga orang itu. Luffy pun tak tahan melihat kedua orang yang disayanginya itu bersujud di dekat kakinya. Nada suaranya melunak. "Aku tak akan mengusir kalian. Kalian koki dan navigator terbaikku yang tak tergantikan. Aku hanya..."

**-Flashback, Pulau Nyoga satu tahun yang lalu–**

Luffy menggigit potongan daging yang sudah dibakar dan melahapnya. Ia masih bersama Rayleigh kala itu.

"Rayleigh," panggil Luffy. "Aku ingin Hancock kemari membawa makanan."

"Tidak boleh," jawab Rayleigh tegas.

Luffy cemberut. "Ke-Kenapa?"

"Karena itu akan mengganggu latihanmu."

"Tidak, aku tak akan terganggu. Dia cuma akan membawa makanan."

"Tapi kau senang dia datang kan?"

"Iya sih shishishi," ungkap Luffy jujur. "Hancock sangat baik padaku. Aku menyukainya."

Rayleigh mendesah. Ia kemudian menatap langit malam dan mulai bercerita. "Kau bajak laut, Luffy. Mengingat apa yang telah kita dan Jimbei lakukan kemarin, kau sudah dicap berbahaya dan marinir semakin gencar memburumu. Hancock belum ketahuan membantu kita, jika kau menjalin hubungan dengannya di situasi seperti ini, hal itu akan menyulitkan dirinya dan anakmu kelak."

"Anak? Kan cuma..," Luffy bermaksud menyelanya tapi Rayleigh tetap lanjut berbicara.

"Kau kenal baik dengan Ace dan kau tahu siapa ayahnya, tapi kau tidak tahu perjuangan Rouge untuk bersembunyi dari marinir yang mengincar anak Roger. Ace membenci ayahnya karena hal ini. Dan kau bisa lihat sendiri alasan utama eksekusi itu dilakukan bukan semata-mata karena sepak terjang Ace yang juga mengambil jalan hidup sebagai bajak laut, tapi karena ketakutan akan darahnya. Namamu yang sekarang juga melejit karena pemerintah sudah mengetahui dirimu anak Pemimpin Revolutioner yang paling dicari, sebelumnya kau hanya dianggap bajak laut biasa, masih banyak bajak laut yang memiliki bounty lebih besar darimu. Siapapun yang berhubungan darah dengannya, keturunannya pasti akan dicari, anak-anak yang masih tak berdosa. Apa kau mau meninggalkan Hancock seperti itu? Ia dan seluruh Kuja akan dikejar?"

Luffy masih terdiam.

"Memang sulit menahan cinta, Roger juga sebenarnya sudah tahu risiko itu tapi tetap menjalaninya. Hancock sangat mencintaimu, ia menggebu-gebu ingin menikah denganmu dan tidak peduli risikonya, tapi kamu masih bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak terikat. Semua tergantung padamu."

"Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti Paman bicara apa, aku memang tak pernah kepikiran sampai ke sana, apalagi sampai soal anak," kata Luffy menggaruk kepalanya. "Tapi aku tidak mau makan hewan-hewan di pulau ini lagi, mereka sudah menjadi temanku sekarang, jadi aku ingin Hancock membawakanku makanan. Hanya itu saja kok, boleh?"

Sejujurnya, Rayleigh tak mau terlalu mengatur hidup Luffy meski menginginkan anak itu tetap fokus pada tujuan perjalanannya, ada harapan besar yang ia titipkan di dalamnya. Ia pun menatap wajah polos Luffy, percaya untuk saat ini. "Boleh," jawabnya.

**-end of flashback-**

"Begitulah, itulah alasanku tidak bisa menikahi Hancock sekarang," kata Luffy. "Tapi aku juga tidak menjanjikan apa-apa, aku hanya berkata ingin menemuinya lagi kelak."

Hening. Semua meresapi perkataan Luffy. Sanji juga sebenarnya sudah menyadari risiko itu sejak awal Nami memberitahunya, sampai akhirnya mereka menyadari sesuatu.

"Ja-Jadi, Shichibukai cantik itu melamarmu?"

"Luffy-san, kau bodoh sekali! Padahal kau mendapat kesempatan melihat celana dalamnya."

"ITU TIDAK PENTING!" seru semuanya pada Brook.

"Celana dalam? Oh, aku malah sudah pernah melihatnya bugil dua kali, di kamar mandi dan di kamarnya, shishishi..." kata Luffy. "Para prajurit Kuja juga sudah pernah menelanjangiku."

"TIDAK PERLU DIJAW- APWAAAAAA?" Se-sebenarnya hubunganmu sudah sejauh mana, batin mereka sweatdrop tidak menyangka kaptennya yang begitu lugu bisa... Tentu saja mereka tidak tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Karena sudah kejadian," Luffy tersenyum. "OKE, TEMAN-TEMAN! BERSIAPLAH MENYAMBUT ANGGOTA BARU KITA, ANAK SANJI DAN NAMI!"

Robin dan Nami menghela napas lega setelah ketegangan tadi. Semua kru laki-laki bersorak karena ekspresi terakhir kapten mereka yang sudah santai kembali. Kecuali satu orang...

Sanji maju mencengkeram baju Luffy, menangis cemburu, ekspresinya sama dengan saat mereka dulu hendak kabur dari Sabaody, "Luffy, kalau tidak mau seharusnya... seharusnya... kau kenalkan aku padanya... kau ini selama dua tahun serius latihan tidak..."

Nami mengepal tangannya. Biasanya ia tidak cemburu ataupun marah tapi kemana ke-gentle-annya semalam? "SAN-JI-KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN..."

BLETAK! JDUAK!

"Dasar bodoh," hanya itu komentar Zoro balik mengurusi sake-nya. Yang lain sweatdrop. Luffy terkekeh. Robin tersenyum kecil.

* * *

**6 bulan kemudian...**

Yang tegang bukan hanya Sanji saja. Di luar, Luffy dan yang lainnya juga tak kalah tegang menunggu proses persalinan, seolah anak Nami dan Sanji bukan hanya milik mereka berdua saja. Selain sang orangtua, yang berada di dalam hanya boleh Chopper dan Robin saja. Tak lama kemudian.

OEKKKKKKKK...

"Selamat, bayi laki-laki yang lucu," kata Robin menggendong bayi itu begitu keluar dari rahim Nami, ia lalu menyerahkannya pada ibunya. Setelah itu, ia pun membuka pintu dan semua berhamburan masuk tak sabar ingin melihatnya.

"Uwooo, aku ingin segera bermain dengannya!" seru Luffy paling gembira. "Sini main sama Paman Luffy..." Ia hendak meraih bayi itu, ingin menggendongnya. Tapi Nami dan Sanji keburu menjitak/menendang kepalanya.

"TIDAK BOLEH!" ujar mereka geram sudah hapal dan bisa menebak kejadian-kejadian buruk yang bisa terjadi mengingat sifat Luffy yang ceroboh dan suka mengundang masalah.

"Paman Usopp dan Paman Franky sudah membuatkan mainan lho," kata Usopp mendekat menunjukkan mainannya. Mainan itu berbentuk kotak berukuran sedang. Ada pemutarnya di salah satu sisinya. Usopp memutarnya.

"Wah, kotak musik?" tanya Nami menimang anaknya. "Terima ka-"

Belum selesai Nami berbicara saat tutup atas kotak itu terbuka dan mengeluarkan boneka badut memegang dua simbal yang didentangkan amat keras. Kontan saja bayi itu menangis.

"MAINAN APA ITU?" Sanji dan Nami sweatdrop sekaligus marah.

"Yohohoho, kedua orang tua baru kita itu galak sekali," kata Brook. "Biar kuhadiahi bayi kalian dengan lagu."

Bayi laki-laki itu pun tenang kembali mendengarkan kelembutan lagu Brook.

Nami menghela napas lega, "Terima kasih, Brook, Musiknya indah. Si Kecil menyukainya."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kau mau perlihatkan celana dalammu?" balas Brook.

Nami ingin menendang Brook seperti biasa tapi diwakilkan Sanji. "JANGAN MACAM-MACAM YA!"

Giliran Zoro. "Wah, alis pelintir junior," katanya mengamati wajah bayi itu.

"Apa katamu? Dengar, anakmu pun kelak akan kupanggil Marimo junior."

"Tidak mungkin, lihat saja rambut anakmu oranye seperti ibunya, rambut anakku pasti berwarna raven bukan hijau. Kau tak akan bisa mengejeknya Marimo hahaha." Zoro merasa menang.

"Ra-Raven?" Sanji terkejut.

Melihat ekspresi Sanji, Zoro sadar ia tadi salah bicara. Semua kemudian menatap Robin dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Fufufu, kau ingin segera punya anak juga, Kenshi-san?" Robin malah seolah mengiyakan dengan senyumnya seperti biasa. Ia makin usil dengan mengelus-elus perutnya sendiri membuat semua orang semakin curiga. Pandangan mereka kembali ke arah Zoro.

Tentu saja Zoro kelabakan ditatap seperti itu, "A-Apa maksudmu, wanita? Kapan kita pernah berhubungan intim?" Padahal memang belum pernah. Tapi terlambat, perkataannya sendiri sudah membuka kartu.

Chopper melongo dengan tampang polosnya, "Ro-Robin, kau hamil juga? De-dengan Zoro?"

Jawabannya tentu saja tidak –atau belum–, tapi Franky memperparah kesalahpahaman dengan reaksi terharunya. "Aku tidak menyangka ternyata dua orang lagi telah menjalin hubungan SUPERRRR~ penuh kasih. SROOOTTTTT..." kata Franky mengelap ingus.

Akhir kata, begitulah keceriaan Bajak Laut Topi Jerami menyambut anggota baru mereka siang itu. Ditambah kehebohan baru.

**END

* * *

**

**Huehehehe... Fanon abiez, alias suatu kejadian yg amat mustahil terjadi. Jadi inget Tare-chan suka geli baca romance ginian meski itu OTP-nya sendiri. Biasanya aku juga ngehindari ini sih tapi PENGEN bikin. Dan, sekalian masukin trivia juga. Maaf kepanjangan karena ada tambahan Luffy-nya. Kayaknya Luffy OOC deh, aku hanya ingin membuatnya tampak keren.**


	26. A Man and His Love

**Title #26:** A Man and His Love

**Words:** 179

**Type:** Poetry

**Genre:** Romance

**Warning:** Sumpah, amat sangat gaje. Pake 2nd POV.

* * *

Kau mendambakannya.

Di dalam tidurmu, kau selalu memimpikannya.

Namun, hal itu terlalu jauh untuk diraih.

Apa benar ia tercipta, eksis di dunia, untuk kau kejar?

Namun, orang lain menganggapmu tak serius memikirkan dirinya.

Hanya sekelebat. Lewat.

Kau tampak seperti hanya menunggu dia yang datang menghampirimu.

Bahkan, mungkin kau terlihat meninggalkannya.

Lupa, seperti saat kau memandang objek lainnya yang tak kalah memabukkan.

Padahal setiap saat, kepalamu dipenuhi olehnya.

Hanya dirimu yang tahu karena kau tak peduli orang bilang apa.

Mereka hanya tak mau melihatnya demikian.

Padahal sosok itu begitu indah.

Bagai bidadari yang menyejukkan dahaga bumi.

Eksotik. Cantik. Anggun.

Membuat kau merasa telah digulung ombaknya.

Ratu dari segala lautan. Dan kaulah Sang Raja yang akan mendampinginya.

Yang jelas, dirinya begitu kaya sampai kau tak sanggup merangkai kata untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Sudah lama kau mencarinya.

Kau sadar mendapatkannya pun tak mudah.

Dan pilihanmu itu tak akan berubah dan tergoyahkan.

Bahwa, kau akan mendedikasikan hidupmu sepenuhnya di akhir perjalanan untuknya, tak ingin melepasnya.

Ya, tak ada yang lain kecuali dia.

Dia yang paling kau cintai sedemikian rupa.

.

.

.

.

.

Nami.

* * *

**Gaje kan? ****Masa puisi diksinya kayak gitu? Fic ini keinspirasi dari fic "Y to Y"-nya Mitoia yg kembaran untuk pairing LuHan-OP dan SasuSaku-Naruto, tapi punyaku jauh lebih gaje sih. ****Yup. ini fic kembar dengan yg di 30 Recipes of Gentlecook. Tapi konteks-nya bisa dipakai untuk 2 hal itu kan? Aku emang berpikir kalau cara Sanji mencintai Nami dan All Blue itu sama. Lalu klo soal Sanji suka wanita bahwa wanita itu berharga itu sama aza kayak dia suka memasak, atau menganggap tangannya begitu berharga.**

**Soal "Ratu" itu mungkin kalian mikirnya lebih cocok buat pendamping Luffy. Tapi, berdasarkan SBS vol.27, istilah Queen-nya Nami itu dari Sanji kok, yg direpresentasikan dengan panggilan"-san". Iya, ratu lautan, kan emang Nami menguasai lautan dengan kemampuan navigasinya. Plus, Sanji itu "Man of The Sea" banget, ntar kujelaskan di fic 30 Recipes of Gentlecook aza untuk soal ini. Klo Luffy dikasih Ratu Bajak Laut aza atau (calon) Ratu Arabasta hehe...**


	27. Tell Me How Much You Love Me

**Title #27**: Tell Me How Much You Love Me

**Words: **1173

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Type:** Conversation

**Summary:** 15 koleksi drabble/fanficmini berwujud percakapan antara Sanji dan Nami tentang cinta. Sebagian berupa kegombalan dan rayuan Sanji yang bisa membuatmu tertawa. Sebagian berupa wisdom yang bisa membuatmu ber-"AWWWW."

**Warning:** Bahasa campur-campur, Indonesia dan Inggris

* * *

**1)** **Sanji:** Nami-swaaaaaaaaaan, you're really a great Thief!

**Nami:** (smile because of his praise) Of course, I am. Thanks, Sanji-kun.

**Sanji:** (hearteye) Yes, because you had stolen my heart.

**Nami:** (sweatdrop) Now I'm thinking that's my greatest fail.

.

.

**2)** **Sanji:** Nami-swaaaaaaaan, do you have a map?

**Nami:** Of course, what for?

**Sanji:** I'm getting lost in your eyes.

**Nami:** (mad) Don't waste my time for unserious thing, baka!

.

.

**3)** Semburat jingga masuk ke jendela kabin dan membuat Nami terbangun, menyadari hari sudah pagi. Saat ia keluar kamar, Sanji pun menyambutnya.

**Sanji:** Selamat pagi, Nami-san. Aku telah menyiapkan sarapan khusus untukmu.

_A glass of care. A spoon of peace. A fork of trust. A plate of love. A bowl of pray. _With your favorite mikan as a meal_. _

Silakan dinikmati! Today is great day, isn't it?

**Nami:** (whispering) Gosh, you're my sunshine and guard my weather, Sanji-kun.

.

.

**4)** **Sanji:** Do you know what is the color of love?

**Nami:** Mmmm, it's pink, isn't it?

**Sanji:** No, it's BLUE, deep blue.

.

.

**5) Sanji:** Kau suka pemandangan laut di pagi hari, Nami-san?

**Nami:** Yup, indah bukan?

**Sanji:** Look, if you're the sun / orange, I'll be the sky / blue. (pointing) But, I'd rather like sunset.

**Nami:** Oh, really? Why?

**Sanji:** In sunset, I'm turn to the ocean –it's still blue–, then the sun –I mean you– drown on me. Ehehehe... (pervert face)

**Nami:** (slap him) Kau merusak pagi indahku, kembali tidur dan mimpi lagi sana! (left)

**Sanji:** Awww, Nami's morning punch is so sweet.

.

.

**6)** **Sanji:** Nami-swaaaaaan, kau begitu cantik hari ini.

**Nami:** Gombal. Semua wanita kau sebut cantik bukan?

**Sanji:** Kecantikan setiap wanita berbeda, Nami-san. Dan kau yang paling cantik.

**Nami:** Katakan padaku, Sanji-kun. Apa yang membuat wanita kau sebut cantik di matamu?

**Sanji:** Wanita cantik itu tetap tersenyum walau ia tengah kecewa, tetap tertawa walau sebenarnya ia ingin menangis, tetap kuat walau sebenarnya ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi, tetap semangat walau tertekan saat ada masalah. Dan yg terpenting, tetap sabar dan memandang segalanya baik-baik saja walau ia tengah terluka. Itulah yg kulihat darimu, Nami-san. Kau memiliki semuanya.

**Nami:** (blush)

**Sanji:** Dan, tak lupa kalau kau juga sangat sexy. Ehehehe... (nosebleed)

**Nami:** (smile)

.

.

**7) ****Sanji:** Nami-swaaaaaaaan, ini coklat valentine untukmu.

**Nami:** Huh. Valentine itu konyol.

**Sanji:** Eeee? Kenapa?

**Nami:** Betapa bodohnya orang yang hanya menghabiskan waktu satu hari untuk berbagi kasih sayang. Mereka seharusnya melakukannya setiap hari, bukan hanya satu hari khusus yg dispesialkan. Dan kenapa pula mesti disimbolkan dengan coklat? Bukankah itu pemborosan?

**Sanji:** Kau cerdas, nami-swaaaaaaaan. Then, everyday will always be special day for you from me...

.

.

**8)** **Nami:** Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa kita terlalu mirip di banyak hal? Kau begitu hemat, kau juga cerdik, hatimu juga sensitif, gaya berpakaianmu sungguh berselera, saat aku sibuk kau pun juga sibuk, saat aku marah pada Luffy kau juga marah, saat aku tidak sependapat dengan Zoro kau pun menjelaskan padaku apa maksudnya. Why you always know what I'm thinking, Sanji-kun?

**Sanji:** Well, _love is two souls with the same thinking_, Nami-san.

.

.

**9) Nami: **Why do you like the sea so much, Sanji-kun? All Blue, right?

**Sanji:** Because sea is like love.

**Nami:** What do you mean?

**Sanji:** Yes, _love is like salted water. The more you drink, then the more your thirst increase._ Dan, ombak yang selalu menggulungku otomatis membuat air laut tertelan. Itu dirimu, Nami-san.

.

.

**10)** **Nami:** So, tell me, Sanji-kun. What did make you loving me?

**Sanji:** _Why do I love you? I guess I love you... I guess I love you because... Because I love you. Errrgh, I just love you._

**Nami:** What a simply said!

**Sanji**: I can't find any words. May be 200 sheets is not enough to write it on. _Only God knows how deep is my love...For you..._

_._

_._

**11)** **Nami: **Could you stop loving me, Sanji-kun? You've got nothing from me. Don't you tired?

**Sanji:** Tired? No, I'm fine. _Cinta itu bukan ingin menerima, tapi cinta itu sebenarnya memberi._

**Nami:** Geez, you really are completely hopeless, aren't you?

**Sanji:** Of course, a hopeless romantic. (big smile)

.

.

**12)** Sanji tengah terbaring di tempat tidur dengan penuh balutan luka dan Nami menjenguknya.

**Nami:** (mad) BAKA! Clockwork Island, Drum Kingdom, Skypea, Thriller bark, and now; enough do this for me!

**Sanji:**_ L__ove that is never been expressed is only a dream._ I don't wanna only dream about you.

**Nami:** Shut up! You always express love for all women. Dan, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! (tearsdrop)

**Sanji:** Nami-san? But, but... You cry for me? Please, don't...

Nami ingat Robin pernah berkata padanya bahwa "_Self-sacrifice is the greatest expression of love, it's true love. Even death can't stop it._"

.

.

**13)** **Sanji:** Please, don't stop the tears.

**Nami:** W-What? Kupikir kau akan berkata "Please, don't cry"?

**Sanji:** Well, _I wish I was a tear, so I could start in your eyes, live in your cheeks, and die in your mouth. _Ehehehe... (pervert face)

**Nami:** (angry) Huh, rugi aku ke sini! (membanting pintu)

**Sanji:** (whispering) At least you don't sad anymore...

**Nami:** (blushing outside the room)

.

.

**14) Nami: **Sanji-kun, I love you.

**Sanji:** W-What? Is this a dream?

**Nami:** No.

**Sanji:** But, I don't have enough money to make you happy, I'm also less smart than you that I always be an Idiot in your eyes.

**Nami:** _It's not your money that I like, or the smart brain inside your head but it's simply because you always __care__._

.

.

**15)** **Nami:** Do I ever cross your mind?

**Sanji:** No

**Nami:** Do you like me?

**Sanji:** No

**Nami:** Do you want me?

**Sanji:** No

**Nami:** Would you cry if I left?

**Sanji:** No

**Nami:** Would you live for me?

**Sanji:** No

**Nami:** Would you do anything for me?

**Sanji:** No

**Nami:** Choose-me or your life

**Sanji:** My life

**Nami:** Geez, I should've known what guy you are. (turning back and running away in shock and pain)

**Sanji:** (running after her and holding her hand) Wait, Nami-san! Let me explain.

**Nami:** Explain what? You've betrayed my trust, Sanji-kun! I should have not tried loving you!

**Sanji:** Listen to me, please.

The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind.

The reason why I don't like you is because I love you.

The reason I don't want you is because I need you.

The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left.

The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you.

The reason why I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I would do everything for you.

The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life.

**Nami:** (silence but then speaking again) Promise me one thing, Sanji-kun. Could you?

**Sanji:** I always could.

**Nami:** Don't die because of me, understand?

**Sanji:** Your love could make me being immortal, Nami-san.

Then she kisses him. Kiss is needed more than a thousand words.

* * *

**Sebenarnya dari kemarin tangan gatel pengen ngetik kisah SanNa untuk update cerita ini gara-gara akhir-akhir ini entry di FOPI mulai dipenuhi LuNa kembali. Tapi, sayangnya aku masih belum menemukan plot yg pas untuk mengembangkan ide-ide yg kebanyakan dari trivia. Akhirnya, aku melampiaskannya di topik Fanficmini yang ada di Romance Dawn Forum. Karena banyak yang kuposting, kupikir ga ada salahnya kukumpulkan jadi satu sebagai update-an fic ini. Dan, sebenarnya kalimat yg ku-**_**italic**_** cuma nemu di buku "99% SMS Cinta" milik sepupuku yg kemudian aku kembangkan jadi dialog antara Sanji dan Nami. Khusus dialog terakhir, aku nemu di profil seseorang tepatnya di sesi copypaste, tentu saja itu masih harus kuedit untuk jadi dialog mereka. Jadi, maaf kalau kali ini ceritanya pasaran. Sebenernya pengen aku indonesiakan semua tapi rasanya lebih bagus klo pake english.**


	28. Eternal Unity

**Jadi gini. Entah knapa habis bikin dobel fic Red Moonlight dan Bright Fullmoon aku jadi cari2 Vamp Fic. Pada dasarnya aku emang udah demen fiksi2 berbau vampir sih. Nah, terus aku bikin Community untuk menampung fic2 macam itu. Sambil cari2 fic untuk kumasukkan ke archive, aku nemu nama Author dari FNI, 3 dari 5 fic SasuSaku-nya itu masuk ke Vamp Fic, ketiga-tiganya ga nyambung crita dan universe-nya. Tiba2 aku dapet ide deh "knapa aku ga bikin lagi?"**

* * *

**Title #28: **Eternal Unity

**Words: **1893

**Type:** AU

**Genre:** Romance/Tragedy

**Summary:** Waktu kehidupannya telah habis, dan kau tak mau melanjutkan sisa waktumu tanpa dirinya...

**Note:** Kalimat yang di-Italic berarti menunjukkan kejadian lampau (past tense #halah)

* * *

Riak-riak ombak menembus garis pantai dan ada yang menabrak karang, membuatnya seperti buih-buih. Anginnya masih bertiup ke arah laut dan meninggalkan daratan. Bisa ditebak, suasana pantai saat itu masih gelap gulita. Tidak terlalu gelap sebenarnya, karena di ufuk cakrawala sana sudah terlihat garis jingga tipis yang membelah warna biru.

Ya, malam dan arah angin akan segera berganti.

.

.

.

**Pukul 05.00**

Rumput-rumput bergoyang menggelitik kaki dan tidak menyurutkan langkah seorang pria untuk menerabasnya. Sanji membopong Nami mendekati ujung tebing yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Wanita di lengannya itu ia selimuti kain yang lumayan tebal agar tidak kedinginan karena matahari belum muncul. Kira-kira dua meter sebelum pinggir tebing, Sanji pun duduk bersila, meletakkan kepala Nami dengan hati-hati di atas pahanya. Ia lalu membuka tudung kepalanya dan berbisik.

"Kita sudah sampai, Nami-san..."

Nami pun mengerjapkan matanya. Karena masih gelap, matanya tak butuh waktu lama untuk segera beradaptasi dengan lingkungan. Kepalanya menghadap ke arah langit, ia bisa melihat ada bintang yang masih bersinar di atasnya. Ralat, bukan bintang, tapi Venus, sang bintang Fajar, pertanda bahwa pagi tak akan lama lagi menjelang. Kemudian, ia menoleh ke arah laut. Masih belum terlalu kelihatan tapi ia merasakan terpaan angin yang berbeda dari angin di perjalanan tadi karena begitu cepatnya Sanji membawanya melewati hutan.

Mmm... aroma laut sudah tercium.

Nami amat menyukai laut, terutama ombak yang ia lihat bagaikan menari di atasnya. Kadang, Sanji menemaninya ke pantai dan ia bisa ikut merasakan betapa laut itu sangat indah. Sayangnya, mereka hanya bisa pergi memandanginya di malam hari, biasanya mereka bercengkerama di bibir pantai ditemani api unggun kecil sebagai penerang dan penghangat. Kali ini berbeda, mereka ke atas karang dan sengaja mencari pantai yang menjorok ke timur meski itu harus pergi ke ujung pulau. Nami tahu Sanji tak mungkin bisa melihat betapa warna biru laut yang berpadu dengan biru langit lebih indah dari yang pernah lelaki itu rasakan sebelumnya. Tidak bisa, atau kau akan membakar kekasihmu hidup-hidup di bawah sinar matahari.

...karena Sanji adalah seorang vampir.

Yang bisa Nami lakukan hanya menceritakan kepadanya, mendeskripsikannya, memberi tahu alasan mengapa ia bisa sangat mencintai laut. Terutama pemandangan di pagi hari saat matahari muncul di ufuk timur. Saat dimana warna biru dan jingga terlihat menyatu.

Sanji pun bertekad, bahwa akan ada satu waktu di mana nanti ia dapat mewujudkan impiannya, melihat dan menikmati laut di pagi hari bersama Nami. Mereka harus punya kenangan itu. HARUS.

Dan, inilah waktu yang ia maksud itu.

* * *

**Pukul 05.30**

Begitulah, garis jingga itu mulai menebal dengan tonjolan di tengahnya. Warna laut dan langitnya semakin kelihatan cerah.

"Nee, Sanji-kun," kata Nami.

"Hmm?"

"Indah bukan?"

"Ya, kau benar, Nami-san."

Mata mereka terus menatap laut, menikmati desiran angin dan percikan air laut dari ombak yang menghempas karang di bawahnya, serta pemandangan di hadapan mereka. Sanji pun menggenggam tangan keriput Nami. Menunggu detik-detik terakhir jantung mereka masih sanggup untuk berdetak.

Ya, sebagai manusia, usia Nami terbatas. Semangat hidupnya yang tinggi dan memancarkan kekuatan mampu membuatnya menempuh setengah abad dari sejak pernikahan mereka. Saat itu usianya masih muda, baru 23 tahun dari sejak mengenal Sanji 5 tahun sebelumnya. Dan jangan tanya berapa usia Sanji saat itu. Dari perawakannya, ia sebaya dengan Nami, tapi usia sesungguhnya sudah lebih dari dua abad. Ia tak akan pernah tua dan meskipun kekasihnya itu akan merenta, kehilangan cahaya cantiknya; baginya, Nami tetaplah orang yang sama. Sama-sama masih mampu membutakan penglihatan dan hatinya.

"_Nami-swaaaaaaaannnn... Biar kau sudah keriput pun, kau tetap cantik!" katanya menari pada seorang wanita tua di hadapannya._

"_Gombal." Nami ingin menjitak Sanji seperti biasanya, tapi... "Ah, aku sudah tak kuat memukulmu keras lagi, Sanji-kun..."_

"_Kalau begitu, aku menunggu tamparan cintamu," ucapnya masih dengan pandangan berbentuk hati._

"_Bodoh! Itu sama saja tahu!" seru Nami kesal. Mereka sudah berumah-tangga selama 40 tahun tapi tak ada satu pun yang berubah._

_Sanji menyudahi mata hatinya. Ia pun menyentuh tangan Nami , mengangkatnya, dan mengeluskannya ke pipinya yang putih pucat. "Seperti ini sudah cukup..."_

_Pipi Nami pun memerah. "Telapak tanganku sudah kasar, Sanji-kun..."_

"_Lantas?" kata Sanji semakin mengusap-usapkan tangan Nami di pipinya. "Bagiku masih lembut._

_"Haahhh... sudah kuduga jawabanmu akan seperti itu."_

_"Bibirmu juga masih ranum," lanjut Sanji tak menghentikan pujiannya. Ia sedikit memajukan tubuhnya, gesturnya mengatakan ia ingin menciumnya sekarang. Tapi Nami menahannya dengan menempelkan dua jarinya di bibir Sanji._

"_Oh iya, Sanji-kun, aku ingin memberimu sesuatu," kata Nami lalu berjalan ke arah lemari, tidak jadi membuat Sanji kecewa jauh. Ia mengambil sebuah bidang datar persegi panjang yang terbungus koran dari sela-sela belakang lemari pakaian. Kemudian, ia menyerahkannya ke Sanji. "Buka saja."_

_Sanji pun merobek bungkusannya dengan hati-hati. "Ini...," ucapnya terkejut._

"_Akhir-akhir ini, di usianya yang semakin senja, Usopp giat melukis. Dan aku meminta tolong padanya untuk menggambarkan ini."_

_Sanji melihat sebuah lukisan kanvas yang dibingkai kayu, lukisan itu menggambarkan pemandangan laut dengan hamparan pasir putih yang bermandikan cahaya matahari yang masih malu-malu keluar dari balik cakrawala, seperti pemandangan pada pagi hari. Sanji tak meragukan kualitas lukisan pria pendongeng berhidung panjang itu, dan ia benar-benar takjub dengan pewarnaannya, sebuah gradasi dan perpaduan biru-jingga yang begitu menyatu seolah lukisan itu sebuah potret nyata._

"_Indahnya bagaikan_ _potret kita, Nami-san," komentar Sanji._

"_Hah?" tanya Nami bingung._

_Sanji pun menjelaskan,_ "_JIka kau diibaratkan sebuah warna, jingga sangat menggambarkanmu. Semangat hidupmu tidak terlalu menyilaukan dan mencolok seperti kuningnya Usopp serta tidak terlalu membara seperti merahnya Luffy. Matahari pun begitu. Tanpanya, langit akan selalu kelam dan kehidupan tak akan terbentuk. Sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku hanya mengenal malam –ya,sampai sekarang aku memang hanya pernah melihat malam– tapi warnamu mampu mengubah hari-hariku yang selama ini hitam dan dingin menjadi seterang biru langit dan cerah."_

"_Kau pikir kau ini dingin?" balas Nami, sudah terbiasa dengan segala pujian dan rayuan Sanji setiap malam._

"_Ehh.. Tentu saja kan? Apakah ada makhluk lain yang lebih dingin dari kami, kaum vampir?"_

"_Kau tahu warna api?" tanya Nami balik._

"_Jingga jika di lukisan_, s_ama seperti matahari."_

"_Salah..." Nami beranjak kembali, ia mencari-cari lilin dan koreknya di rak, kemudian membawanya ke hadapan Sanji lalu menyalakannya. "Lihat warna ujung bawahnya."_

_Sanji baru tersadar._

"_Warnamu menipu padahal kau panas seperti api, Sanji-kun," kata Nami ganti menjelaskan. "Kalau belum mengenalmu, orang memang melihatmu sedingin es, bahkan saat kau bersama ayahmu dan pekerja-pekerjanya itu. Tapi lupakah kau saat kau kesal dengan kebodohan Luffy, beradu argumen dengan Zoro, dan selalu gencar mendekatiku? Saat kau akhirnya keluar dari lingkungan vampir dan berbaur dengan kami, kau bahkan lebih panas daripada api jinggaku."_

"_Aku ingat. Kaulah yang selalu mendinginkanku, Nami-san. Seperti api jingga itu." Sanji lalu menggenggam tangan Nami. "__Ya, mendinginkanku lewat pukulan cintamu, ehehehe...," lanjutnya dengan mata berbentuk hati, lagi. _

_"__Dasar..." _Nami menghela napas.

"_Jadi maksudmu, api itu sama seperti matahari dan langitnya, begitu?"_

_Nami mengangguk. "Ya, satu kesatuan."_

"_Nami-swan ku memang pintar."_

_Godaan dari Sanji selalu bisa membuat Nami tersenyum bahkan sampai tertawa kecil pada akhirnya. Entahlah, dulu saat pertama kali mendengarnya ia selalu sweatdrop atau kesal, tapi sekarang ia menikmatinya. Semuanya. Mungkin ia di masa awal pernah bersikap sebagai istri lancang, manja meminta ini itu dan bergantung pada perhatian Sanji sementara ia melayani suaminya hanya dengan beberapa teguk darah dari lehernya. Kini, ia tak berani lagi bercermin dan betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki kekasih yang masih sangat rupawan, selamanya rupawan. Memandangnya akan membuat dirimu serasa selalu seusia dengannya. Perlakuannya padamu yang tak berkurang sedikit pun serasa kalian masih pengantin baru._

_"UHUK! UHUK!" seru Nami mendadak terbatuk._

_"Ah, Nami-san!" respon Sanji sigap. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan memberikannya pada Nami. Lalu ia membopongnya dan membaringkannya ke tempat tidur. "Ini sudah cukup larut, tidurlah. Kau tak usah menemaniku terjaga. Mau minum obat dulu? Kurasa obat dari Chopper masih ada."_

_Tapi Nami memegangi lengan Sanji untuk mencegahnya untuk mencegahnya beranjak. "Kau di sisiku adalah obat paling mujarab, Sanji-kun."_

_Sanji pun tak kemana-mana. Ia lalu menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti Nami dan duduk di dekat kepalanya._

_Sambil terpejam, Nami masih melanjutkan obrolan. "Tak terasa, sudah lama ya sejak Luffy meninggal?"_

_"Hidupnya terlalu singkat karena sakit parah," sambung Sanji. "Tapi kau masih bisa hidup 10 tahun lagi, Nami-san. Tidak, tapi 20 tahun lagi. Mungkin, 30 tahun..."_

_Nami bisa merasakan nada kegugupan Sanji. "Kau ini bicara apa? Aku masih akan bangun besok pagi, baka," ucapnya nakal._

_Sanji bisa mengerti bahwa Nami bermaksud baik dengan ucapannya. Ia lalu tersenyum dan melanjutkan membelai rambut putih Nami yang panjang, terus terjaga di sampingnya sampai memastikan bahwa Nami masih akan membuka matanya. _

Hal itu sudah berjalan sejak 10 tahun yang lalu.

Sanji sadar saat berpisah pasti akan tiba. Kadang, ia iri pada manusia, bahwa hidup mereka yang memiliki batas membuat manusia mampu memiliki asa: hari ini harus beda dari hari kemarin, hari esok harus beda dengan hari, sebelum tua harus berbuat ini dan ini, dan sebagainya. Bagi Sanji, hari-hari sebelum bertemu dengan Nami adalah sama dan berulang tanpa pernah habis. Ia sangat santai karena merasa punya waktu tak terbatas untuk berbuat apapun. Menjadi vampir benar-benar mengutukmu untuk mati bosan tanpa pernah merasakan mati yang sebenarnya. Nami benar-benar mengajarkan hidup padanya, kekuatan seorang manusia yang dianggap remeh oleh vampir, dan Sanji kini memiliki sebuah hari esok, terus dan terus berbeda. Itulah mengapa, hari tanpa Nami berarti tak akan ada lagi hari esok yang mampu mencerahkan malam setelahnya; hari di mana kehampaan tanpa asa kembali menghampiri, hari di mana ia mengalami kemunduran lagi. Tapi Sanji sendiri sudah tahu bahwa betapa dirinya adalah seorang _immortal_, ia tetap bukanlah seorang _undead_.

Dan, hari ini adalah hari puncak kebahagiaan mereka.

* * *

**Pukul 06.00**

Udara sesungguhnya masih sejuk tapi tubuh Sanji sudah memanas. Asapnya mulai keluar.

"Sanji-kun..," panggil Nami lemah menatap Sanji, merasa sudah saatnya.

"Ya?" jawab Sanji menunduk ke kekasih yang berbaring di pangkuannya.

"Aku bahagia denganmu," ucapnya sebelum memejamkan mata.

"Aku juga."

Selang beberapa menit sejak mereka membisu, Sanji mengangkat kepala Nami, menopangkan punggung wanita tua itu pada lengannya. Ia lalu mengecup lehernya, mencari titik urat nadi tempat ia biasa menggigit Nami yang selama ini telah menjadi donor untuknya. Nihil, ia tak bisa lagi temukan di mana letak nadi itu menunjukkan tanda-tanda masih berdenyut. Kecupannya pun bergerak pindah ke bibir kering Nami.

"Selamat tidur, Nami-san..." salamnya.

Begitulah ia memandang kekasihnya untuk terakhir kali sebelum api biru semakin menjalar menyelimuti tubuhnya, membakar apapun yang ada di dekatnya, termasuk rumput kecil tempatnya berpijak. Dan saat apinya merambat penuh ke tubuh Nami, kobaran apinya memunculkan warna jingga. Terus dan terus berpijar menyala namun Sanji sendiri tak merasa kesakitan di sekujur tubuhnya. Bukan, ia hanya mengenyahkan segala rasa sakit yang ada; padahal bajunya sudah habis dilalap api, kulitnya melepuh dan pecah serta perlahan menghitam, meregang nyawa.

Ya, kenapa harus kesakitan jika hari itu adalah hari di mana mereka akan bersatu?

...dalam keabadian.

**END**

* * *

**Omake:**

Suara langkah dari dua manusia dewasa terdengar mendekat. Kedua rambut mereka berwarna keemasan (_blond_), yang laki-laki bergelombang jingga, dan yang perempuan lurus kuning. Kulit mereka sedikit pucat tapi mereka tahan sinar matahari.

...setengah vampir.

_"Jimmy, Sanna-chan," panggil Sanji malam sebelumnya. "Tolong ikuti kami. Mungkin lari kalian tak secepat aku -aku tak punya banyak waktu- tapi kalian bisa mengenali jejakku kan?"_

_Mereka berdua mengangguk._

_"Bagus," puji Sanji. "Tolong jangan sampai abuku lenyap tertiup angin. Aku ingin dikuburkan di samping ibu kalian. Sampai mati pun, aku tak ingin berpisah dengannya. Selamanya, menatap laut yang kami berdua cintai di sana." _

Jelas bagi mereka, memandang seonggok tubuh orang yang mereka sayangi tergeletak gosong di depan mata -tubuh satunya lagi rapuh yang mudah berserakan menjadi serpihan pasir sekali disentuh- bukanlah merupakan sebuah pemandangan yang indah. Tapi, mereka tahu dan bisa ikut merasakan bahwa kebahagiaan orang tua mereka adalah kebahagiaan mereka juga.

"Farewell, Dad, Mom..."

* * *

**Ini fic gaje penuh kegombalan niy ^-^. Emang sih berasa OOC kok Nami bisa kyk gitu sikapnya ke Sanji, tapi memang aku siasati dengan umurnya. Mereka kan udah lama menikah di sini dan Nami udah ga muda lagi jadi yaaa... masa sih sikapnya ke Sanji masih kyk biasanya XD.**

**Fic ini tiba2 terbesit saat Sabtu, 11 Juni, aku liat acara "Koper+Ransel " di Trans TV yg perjalanannya kali ini ke pulau Lombok, dan OMG PANTAI / LAUTNYA INDAH BGTTTTTTTTTT~! Terutama warna birunya itu lhoooooo, jernih dan bikin melting. Itu pemandangan dari batu karang atau tebing gitu, bukan dari pantai. Ada yg liat juga? Keinspirasi, makanya aku pun bikin adegan dimana Sanji dan Nami melihatnya. Klo canon kayaknya udah terlalu biasa jadi aku ubah ke vampire fic hehe... Oya, coba deh googling gambar2 ttg sunrise, dijamin perpaduan warnanya itu indah bgt. **

**Yosh, aku belum jadi bikin Sanji mati tenggelam tapi ini mati terbakar #plak. Aku nonton di Underworld III kalau api yang membakar Sonja itu api biru, tapi ga tau juga sih film vampir yang lain itu kyk gimana. Klo gosongnya vampir si beda2. Yg di Underworld itu kyk manusia biasa, klo yg di Interview with The Vampire-nya Tom Cruise itu masih bentuk manusia tapi udah rapuh bgt gitu lah (aku ambil yg ini). Silakan dibayangkan kekekeke... **

**Maaf klo backgorund cerita ttg AU-nya sama sekali ga ada, soalnya tujuannya cuma sebatas fic simple/fluff aza #bilangazamalesmikir. Jadi, aku cuma ingin menyampaikan bahwa menurutku, hubungan vampir x human itu indah dan saling melengkapi tanpa salah satu harus berubah apalagi memaksa jadi vampir. (Kesampingkan aza aspek terlarangnya XD)**


	29. Map Game

**Title:** Map Game

**Words:** 1433

**Type:** Canon, of course with small trivia

**Genre:** Mostly friendship with fluff romance

**Summary:** Sebagai pembuat peta, ada satu hal yang membuat Nami penasaran pada Sanji, dan ia mengejar jawabannya...

* * *

Ini seperti malam biasanya Nami bekerja di perpustakaan untuk menggambar peta dan Sanji tak pernah lupa membawakannya beberapa cemilan untuk menemaninya. Hanya sampai di situ saja, karena setiap ucapan terima kasih disertai senyuman yang hampir pasti membuat Sanji melayang gila, Nami sudah terlebih dahulu mengusirnya secara halus.

Tak ada yang berbeda...

Sampai Nami menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat langkah sang koki belum jadi keluar pintu.

"Nee, Sanji-kun," panggil Nami. "North Blue itu seperti apa?"

Sanji pun menoleh menghadap punggung Nami yang bergoyang, tanda bahu dan lengannya masih sibuk bekerja menggambar sesuatu. "Kau tahu aku dari North Blue, Nami-swaaaan?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang di rumah Mombran Cricket bukan?" jawab Nami. "Jangan ge-er."

Ucapan Nami paling terakhir tadi tepat mencegah niat Sanji untuk mulai ber-_noodle dance_, ia sudah hapal gelagat koki itu.

Nami pun melanjutkan bicaranya. "Ini bermula saat aku mengobrol dengan Robin di kamar sebelum tidur. Dari situ aku tahu bahwa ia berasal dari West Blue. Lalu, entah kenapa aku jadi tertarik dengan lautan lainnya. Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, dan aku jelas berasal dari East Blue; aku sudah menjelajahinya saat dulu harus merampok harta ke sana kemari, tak ada yg perlu ditanyakan lagi pada mereka. Chopper berasal dari Grand Line. Dan, Franky, saat kutanya, ternyata ia berasal dari South Blue. Kalau Brook, aku bahkan sudah kehilangan minat sebelum menanyakannya."

"Tak heran kalau kau tertarik, Nami-san," sambung Sanji menghisap rokoknya. "Kau ingin membuat peta dunia bukan?"

Begitulah, Nami dan impiannya, dua hal itu saat digabung membuat Sanji semakin terpikat karena dapat melihat segala keantusiasan yang dimiliki navigator kapal mereka. Itu cantik sekali.

"Mungkin hanya gambaran kasarnya dulu," lanjut Nami. "Aku kan bukan tipe petualang seperti Luffy yang harus singgah di setiap pulau tanpa informasi memadai."

"Menurutmu, North Blue itu seperti apa?" tanya Sanji balik, memancing agar tidak hanya terjadi pembicaraan yang cukup singkat. Kalau bisa, ia ingin lebih lama di situ.

"Entahlah, aku hanya tahu Kerajaan Lvneel tempat Mombran Norlan dulu berasal," jawab Nami memiringkan kursinya, ia pun menghadap Sanji. "Mungkinkah tempat itu dingin dan bersalju? Di sana ada kutub utara bukan?"

Sanji tersenyum hangat menikmati rasa penasaran Nami. "Seingatku dulu aku sering memakai syal untuk keluar rumah, tapi tidak sedingin Pulau Sakura tempat Chopper berasal. Beberapa bulan, cuacanya juga hangat dan tidak sepanas East Blue."

"Pernah ke pulau apa saja?"

"Aku tidak begitu ingat, Nami-san. Aku masih sangat kecil saat itu dan aku menghabiskan 75% hidupku di tengah laut karena bekerja di kapal pesiar bernama Orbit. Meski Orbit kadang singgah, aku jarang turun dari kapal."

"Kau sudah mengarungi lautan di usia sekecil itu, Sanji-kun?"

"Karena keadaan. Aku...Aku miskin," kata Sanji menelan ludah. "Orangtuaku sudah meninggal saat aku berusia 8 tahun dan aku harus membiayai hidupku sendiri. Aku pun meninggalkan rumah dan memaksa ikut tetanggaku untuk bisa diperkerjakan di Orbit meski itu hanya sebagai tukang pengupas kentang di dapur yang tidak diberi upah. Kapal pesiar itu sangat mewah, Nami-san. Bagai hotel bintang lima yang bisa berjalan. Kupikir kalau aku bisa bertahan di sana, jabatanku akan naik dan aku akan kaya. Aku bahkan sempat memimpikan bisa menjadi seorang Kapten kapal pesiar. Meskipun, yeah, itu membutuhkan waktu berpuluh-puluh tahun. Hanya itu yang kupikirkan. "

Nami merasa prihatin mendengarnya. Tidak hanya dirinya, bahkan ia kini yakin bahwa semua kru dalam kapal ini memiliki masa lalu yang sangat berat. Robin bahkan juga sudah sejak berusia sekecil itu menjadi seorang buronan kelas kakap. Arlong memang pernah menghancurkan hidup Nami. Tapi andai Fishman jahat itu tidak datang sekalipun, apakah ia akan berhenti mengeluh dan protes menanggapi kemiskinan yang mendera ibunya? Belum tentu juga.

Tapi, mendengar Sanji juga ingin menjadi pria yang kaya cukup menggelitik hatinya. Nami tahu kualitas hotel bintang lima itu seperti apa meski saat di Water 7 dulu ia sengaja mencari yang cukup murah demi penghematan. Siapa yang tak ingin tinggal di sana? Melintasi laut pula. Thousand Sunny juga kapal yang hebat, pikir Nami. Sangat hebat. Tapi ini bukan hotel dan ulah kru yang ada di sini justru membuatnya pusing.

"Mmm, hanya itu yang bisa kau ceritakan mengenai North Blue?"tanya Nami lagi.

"Maaf, Nami-san," jawab Sanji.

"Lho? Berarti kau ke East Blue itu usia berapa?"

"Sepuluh tahun saat pertama kali bertemu Pak Tua sialan itu."

Tak jauh beda dengan usia Robin dan Franky meninggalkan kampung halaman mereka untuk pergi ke Grand Line, pikir Nami. Tak ada yang bisa ditanyakan lagi. "Baiklah, Sanji-kun. Cukup sekian obrolan kita. Aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku."

Sanji sedikit kecewa tapi apa boleh buat. Ia sudah cukup senang dengan perhatian Nami barusan. "Aku tetap berada di dapur, Nami-san. Kalau kau ingin cemilan lagi atau minuman, aku selalu siap sedia di sana."

Nami mengangguk dan membiarkan Sanji pergi begitu saja. Ia pun membenarkan letak kursinya kembali menghadap meja. Dan saat menatap petanya kembali, Nami baru sadar ada yang terlupa. Ia pun bangkit menuju rak bukunya. Ada beberapa gulungan peta di sana dan ia pun mengambil peta Red Line dan Grand Line.

"Tidak ada," ucap Nami.

Telunjuknya menelusuri kedua garis itu dan berhenti di persimpangan keduanya. Tidak putus sama sekali, ia bahkan sudah tahu hal itu tanpa perlu mengeceknya kembali. Tapi kenapa?

"Arus di Mountain Reverse itu hanya mengarah searah ke puncak dari keempat lautan, lalu mengalir turun menuju Twin Cape tempat kami bertemu Laboon," ujarnya lagi. "Robin dan Franky melewati tempat yang sama dengan kami untuk menuju Grand Line."

Sementara tempat satunya masih tidak dapat ia kenali. Katanya tempat itu amat tertutup, tempat milik para penguasa dunia tinggal dan tidak terjamah rakyat kecil, Marie Joa. Ia juga ingat bahwa sisi Red Line merupakan tebing-tebing yang mampu mengaramkan kapal, bukan pantai landai. Jadi bagaimana Sanji-kun melintasi Red Line atau pun Grand Line dari North Blue ke East Blue, batinnya. Apakah kapal pesiar semewah itu memiliki teknologi batu laut seperti marinir untuk melintasi Calm Belt yang mengurung Grand Line? Ataukah ada jalur khusus bagi kapal pesiar yang difasilitasi pemerintah karena mereka membayar mahal?

Ini belum ada dalam pengetahuan geografinya!

"Sanji-kun!~"

Begitulah Sanji mendapati Nami telah membuka pintu dapurnya. "Ada yang bisa kubantu, Nami-sani?"

Nami tak ingin basa-basi. "Nee, Sanji-kun. Di mana rute untuk melintas antar Blue?"

"Eh, maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura. Bagaimana caramu melintas dari North Blue menuju East Blue?" tanya Nami lagi.

Sanji terdiam. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya nyaris sama dengan yang tadi saat ia tertahan beberapa menit di dalam perpustakaan. Tapi yang ini tampak lain. Tampak...

Tampak lebih menggebu-gebu di matanya.

Jantung Sanji serasa meloncat dari dadanya. Meskipun dalam arti lain, belum pernah Nami-san nya tampak begitu memburunya seperti ini. Tapi, bukannya menari, otak Sanji nyatanya bisa dikendalikan untuk lebih cerdas saat ini.

Dan permainan pun dimulai.

"Rahasia," jawabnya tenang sambil menghembuskan asap rokok.

"Apa?" Nami tak percaya dengan jawaban Sanji. "Jangan main rahasia-rahasiaan denganku, Sanji-kun."

"Maaf, Nami-san, Tapi itu rahasia." Sanji masih berlagak _cool_.

"Ayolah, Sanji-kun."

"Tidak."

"Kau tega..." Nami tak kehilangan akal. Ia pun mendekati Sanji dan menarik dasinya, membuat wajah sang Koki ikut merunduk mendekati wajah ayunya. Kalau dibeginikan pasti akan dijawab, pikir Nami. "Kau akan mengabulkan semua permintaanku kan?" katanya dengan nada manja.

Sanji mulai kehilangan napas, mukanya merah padam. Sejujurnya bukan ini yang ia ingingkan tadi. Ia hanya ingin Nami menyimpan rasa penasaran terhadap dirinya. Bukankah itu sama dengan otaknya yang selalu dipenuhi Nami setiap hari? Menunjukkan ketertarikan? Sayang, Sanji pun sudah tidak tahan lagi dan wajah _cool_-nya berubah drastis. "ME...MELLORINE~~~!"

Nami pun lantas menjauhkan muka Sanji dari mukanya. Kurang ajar, jadi ini tujuan si mesum ini? Baiklah, Sanji-kun. Kau pikir kau sudah menang, hah? Aku hapal dirimu.

Permainan pun dibalik.

"Baiklah, Sanji-kun," kata Nami berbalik. "Jika kau tak mau memberitahuku, aku tak akan berbicara padamu lagi."

Benar saja, giliran Sanji yang merajuk. "Jangaaaaaaaaan, Nami-swan."

"Terlambat," kata Nami sengaja mengetuskan nada bicaranya. "Itu kesalahanmu sendiri, Sanji-kun. Kau laki-laki kan? Laki-laki tak akan meralat ucapannya."

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya bercanda."

"Dan aku tak suka candamu!"

Nami pun hendak menutup pintu dari luar. Sebelum akhirnya tangan Sanji menghalangi pintunya.

"Minggir!" seru Nami. "Aku harus kembali bekerja."

"Kalau aku mengatakannya, kau masih mau bicara padaku?" tanya Sanji.

Nami pun menghela napas. Aku menang, batinnya. "Ya."

Kepala Sanji kembali mendekat ke kepala Nami. Ia membisikkan sesuatu, cukup lama. Dan, apapun bisikannya saat itu, Nami akhirnya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Thanks, Sanji-kun."

"Mellorine~" hanya itu respon Sanji dengan mata berbentuk hati.

Sanji memandangi Nami yang berseri-seri kembali ke perpustakaan. Ia pun menyulut rokoknya kembali. Mungkin ia tetap tak berhasil membuat Nami berbalik menjadi tertarik padanya, mengejarnya, memburunya meski dengan rasa penasaran akan sebuah rute misterius dalam peta; bukan karena perasaan jatuh cinta yang melanda seperti dirinya. Tapi melihatnya tersenyum tadi sudah membuat hati Sanji berbunga. Itu baru sebagian kecil dari rahasia geografis bumi mereka. Sanji pun menjadi semakin tak sabar ingin melihat senyuman Nami yang jauh lebih cerah dari saat tadi.

Ya, saat peta dunianya telah sempurna dan mampu menguak seluruh rahasia alam.

**END**

* * *

**Jangankan Nami, pembaca OP di seluruh dunia aza pengen tau itu gimana cara Sanji pindah Blue?**

**Aku udah coba tanya-tanya sama master-nya teori2 ginian di Kaskus tapi ga ada yang jawabannya memuaskanku. Akhirnya, apa yang dibisikkan Sanji ke Nami di sini masih misteri.**

**Btw, aku berencana bikin kisah Sanji kecil sebelum ketemu Zeff di 30 Recipes of Gentlecook. Dan itu akan mengandung OC karena aku bakal ngarang sendiri ttg ortu Sanji.  
**


End file.
